


Fluffy

by savagebinn



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Dom/sub Undertones, Dramedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Mild Kink, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Opposites Attract, Past Child Abuse, Personal Growth, Phobias, Pokemon Journey, Post Game, Redemption, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Smut, Time Skips, Tsundere Guzma, Ultra Beasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 106,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagebinn/pseuds/savagebinn
Summary: At the ripe old age of twenty-two, the kind but awkward Moon leaves her snowy little town in Sinnoh to start a new life in Alola, which quickly turns into a bigger adventure than she ever imagined.





	1. Snowy Old Town

**Author's Note:**

> Moon will be following a very similar path to the protagonist of the games main story-wise, which means beating the E4 and such, but with the obvious age difference and future romance with Guzma, most of which will unravel in the post game. There will be plenty of Anime Logic™ moments sprinkled in, like those that allow Ash's Pikachu to do some of the things it does. Since Swinub will not be evolving, you can think of it a bit like that in such situations. I'll be going through the main game parts pretty quickly, so anything I don't mention, you can imagine playing out more or less how it does in the game. I've always wished there was an option to choose your age, so this story is also kind of a reflection of that.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction. My main niche is drawing, but I really wanted to attempt to write out how my version of Moon and Guzma meet, interact and develop their relationship, so when people ask me, Binny, who _are_ those people porking/being dorks/doing whatever in your pictures, I can point them here! I plan to go back and refine it and add some padding in places, but I'm hoping this at least conveys the general idea. 
> 
>  I also want to give a huge thank you to each and every person who takes time out of their day to leave me comments! I love hearing from you guys! It really motivates me to keep writing, and has honestly made my day on more than one occasion!

========

 

Moon was an odd case. Although the idea of being a trainer had always appealed to her, she never set out on a pokemon journey in childhood as most people did. Instead, she'd stayed home, taking care of her sickly grandfather. She wasn't bitter about it. He was a kind man who'd taken taken her in and raised her when her mother abandoned her at three years of age. She loved him dearly, and was more than happy to return the favor. Now, at the ripe old age of twenty-two, three months after his death, she decided it was time for a new start.

Moon had always heard good things about Alola. She'd originally learned of the far away isles as a child through pictures and a few documentaries at school, which spurred her on to read more about them in her own time nearly to the point of obsession. It was a popular vacation spot with beautiful scenery, but more than that, it was home to many rare and exotic pokemon. Everything was different there; even some of the pokemon she was familiar with in her own area had strange, regional variants with completely different appearances and typing. Having grown up in the perpetual cold of Snowpoint City, her circumstances not permitting even a visit until now, the prospect of actually getting to live there was beyond exciting.

Sinnoh didn't really have anything left holding her to it. Moon had plenty of acquaintances, but no real friends. Between her being a bit of an odd Ducklett and most of the snowy old town's population being several generations older than her, Moon's grandfather was really the only human she could have called a friend. All of the other young residents left as children to start their own journeys, and few returned other than to visit their families on occasion, leaving her to a fairly lonely existence. Without him around to keep her company anymore, even after her initial grieving period passed, living there left the normally cheerful woman with a constant, vague sense of sorrow and emptiness.

"Swine!"

Moon was interrupted from her thoughts as a small, brown pokemon shuffled its way up her legs and into her lap.

"Hey, bud. What's wrong?"

Although she'd never officially become a trainer, Moon did still have one small companion in her house; a male Swinub she'd met years ago as a child while out walking in the pine-dotted outskirts of the city. She had stopped to take a quick rest on a large rock, and was taking a snack break, when she heard some rustling.

 

========

 

"Hello?"

There was no answer, but the sounds continued.

"I think I legally have to warn you first, b-but I have a knife and I'm not afraid to use it!" She tried her best to say it in an even tone, but it was a completely empty threat, and inside, Moon was all but having a panic attack at this point. Team Galactic had disbanded some time ago, but the result wasn't without negative consequences. Unsavory characters were still around, and now with nothing to do. Muggings and worse were not unheard of.

_"Nuuub!"_

Suddenly, a small pokemon poked its head out from the side of the rock, glancing up at her with the beginnings of tears prickling the corners of its perpetually closed eyes and shivering.

Moon's posture instantly relaxed when she saw the small creature before cringing at her previous words. "O-oh jeez, sorry! I thought you were a person! No, no, I won't hurt you! Wow, I can be really dumb sometimes." She flashed the pokemon an awkward grin as a bead of sweat formed on her face while rubbing the back of her head, embarrassed from her previous display.

The pokemon seemed to relax a bit, but still didn't move from its position, partially concealed from view as its nose twitched slightly.

Moon was feeling really bad, and increasingly awkward at this point. She had a huge soft spot for pokemon, and the idea that she'd upset one left her feeling exceedingly guilty.

"I really am sorry..." She thought for a moment before her face lit up with an idea. Moon reached into her oversized backpack, the wild Swinub watching with increasing curiosity as she pulled out a very generously-sized bag of trail mix and lowered it gently to the ground, putting as much distance between it and herself as her arms allowed.

"All yours! Consider it my apology."

To her surprise, a blur of brown shot out from the bushes the moment she finished her sentence. The pokemon dove nose-first into the offering, eating ravenously. Now in full view, she could see that it was young and a bit underweight looking.

"Jeez. Poor little guy. Must have been a while since you last ate I'm guessing?"

"Nub!" Was the muffled reply. The pig pokemon had its face deep in the bag now, blissfully gobbling down mouthful after mouthful of the mixed nuts and berries with impressive speed.

She smiled down at the cute display. "Well, I'm glad I could help. You keep the rest. I need to get going, though. Grandpa gets mad if I'm out too late."

Moon slid off the rock and began making her way back to Snowpoint. Unbeknownst to her, she was being followed.

 

========

 

"Nub!" Swinub motioned toward its currently empty food bowl.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry! Hang on just a second!" Moon quickly got off the couch and made her way to the pantry, which upon inspection, was now empty. "... _Seriously?_ Crap. Well, looks like we're going shopping tonight."

Swinub snorted indignantly. Now fully grown and even a bit on the plump side, it had become quite the spoiled little snow pig. Moon was a kindhearted woman, but often scatterbrained and not the most responsible person when it came to housekeeping. Without her grandfather around to badger her, empty bottles, plates, laundry and sketch books would often pile up for some time before it became too unsightly and she finally, begrudgingly, willed herself to clean. The same was true for shopping. After her grandfather passed, Moon was left with a modest inheritance. It was nothing extravagant, but enough to live fairly comfortably on.

Moon thew on a thick coat and grabbed her tote bag, making her way towards the door and stopping at the mirror to give her hair a quick brush before heading out. The woman that greeted her in the reflection was on the short side with a curvy build. She had long, dark hair, and blue eyes that were currently underlined with faint circles from too many late nights drawing, reading and watching her favorite shows, somewhat accentuated by her very pale complexion. Satisfied, she turned to her small companion.

"Ready to go?"

Swinub was already at her ankles, and squealed jovially as it jumped into her bag.

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, the appearance of Moon in this story is based on the default avatar, but older and with longer hair.


	2. Preparations

========

 

Moon stomped her snow-encrusted boots against the mat at the entrance of the pokemon center. Before she could even take another step, she was greeted by a cheerful voice.

"Hey you!"

She glanced up and was greeted by an elderly woman in a pink nurse's uniform. Her hair was tied neatly into two buns, and a few coral pink stands still stood out among the sea of grey. She was the eldest of the famous Joy clan.

"Hey, Joy! How are you feeling?" Moon replied with a hint of hesitation in her voice. She knew the older woman had had a fall about a month ago, she'd even sent her a hand-made card, but this was her first time seeing her in person since the incident.

"I'm well! It'll take more than a little fall to stop me. It was about time they replaced that old hip of mine, anyway." She winked, and Moon's face lit up.

"Oh, awesome! Heh, yeah..." Moon exhaled in relief. Several people in the city had been lost over the years due to similar accidents.

"So what brings you here this time, dearie? Midnight snack run again? And I hear you'll be leaving us soon!" Joy continued to talk as the pair walked further into the center. A Blissey cut them off on their walk briefly to hand a clipboard and some papers to Joy. She scanned it before jotting something down and nodded to the pokemon, which took it back and walked off as they continued.

Moon grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of her head. "Yep! Shelves are empty again and this little guy wasn't going to wait until morning, so here we are!" Swinub poked its head out of her large tote bag at the mention of its name.

"Is that right?" Joy turned her attention to the snow pig, lightly tapping her index finger on its snout. "You have turned into the spoiled boy, haven't you?"

"Swine!" It replied cheerfully. Joy was a familiar face to the pokemon, and he always looked forward to the treats the center kept on hand for good behavior after checkups.

"As for the leaving..." Moon continued. "I'll be moving to Alola in two weeks." She glanced at Joy with a tentative smile, awaiting the elderly woman's reaction.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Joy turned to fully face her, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Moon! Oh, goodness! You met a man, didn't you?! Oh, how exciting!" The older female continued to gush. Joy was sweet and kind, but had a somewhat creepy fixation on Moon's non-existent love life.

"Eh?! N-no! Where did you even _GET_ that from?!" Moon retorted as her pale cheeks began to heat up from the strange assumption.

Joy ceased her giddy babbling, her hands going slack on Moon's shoulders while looking somewhat disappointed. "Oh." She blinked.

"Nah, this is just something I'm doing... for me. Ever since Grandpa passed, it just hasn't felt the same, you know? It probably sounds super stupid and impulsive, but you only live once, right?"

Moon realized a moment too late that that probably wasn't the best thing to say to an elderly individual, but Joy didn't seem phased. Everyone who had any regular contact with Moon knew that she was a bit socially awkward.

"It's true... I remember when I was a girl; I got to travel all over Sinnoh in my studies to be a nurse." The woman thought back fondly. "Those were some of the best times of my life. Everyone should have that opportunity!" She flashed Moon a dazzling smile before going back into work mode. "Now! This little one will need to be vaccinated and have all his papers in order before you go. I actually have a moment now, if you'd like?"

"Oh? Sure, that would be great!" Moon replied as the two took a turn into a small office before Joy closed the door behind them. The room had a large table in the center and various posters on the walls, mainly anatomical diagrams and some tips on caring for local pokemon, such as making sure Bidoof's teeth were kept filed and feeling Buizel's neck sack regularly.

Moon scooped Swinub out of her bag and set it gently on the cool steel table as Joy rummaged through one of the many cabinets that lined the wall.

"So what is this for, exactly?" Moon asked while running her fingers through her pokemon's short, silky fur. Swinub was completely unfazed, having had checkups many times before. Moon, however, was doing her best to push down the lump that was beginning to form in her throat. Ever since she could remember, she'd had a terrible fear of needles. Even when she wasn't the one on the receiving end, the very sight was upsetting to her.

"Alola is stricter than the other regions when it comes to immigration, and since they're tropical, it's standard procedure to vaccinate before any non-native pokemon are allowed in." Joy explained while tapping a syringe full of clear fluid.

"Ah..." Moon responded, her hands becoming clammy at the sight of the needle.

Joy approached, placing a few colorful biscuits in Moon's hands before she positioned herself behind Swinub. Moon knew how this went, and was deeply ashamed and embarrassed of the fact that she was now resting most of her weight on the metal table due to feeling so lightheaded that she feared her legs could give out beneath her at any moment, all over a simple medical procedure that wasn't even hers. She was doing okay at hiding it for the moment, thankful that Joy was preoccupied while Moon did her best to focus all of her attention towards doting on her pokemon as it ate the treats from her hands.

"All done!" Joy beamed.

Moon looked up to see Joy tossing the emptied syringe into the bio waste container. Swinub hadn't even flinched or made a sound, and was now licking the remaining crumbs and salty sweat from her hands. She cleared her throat, regaining her composure before replying.

"Great! Hear that, bud? You're all done!" Moon spoke with relief, more to herself than anything.

"It's not mandatory, but it would be a good idea for you to get vaccinated before you go, too." Joy said, causing the younger woman's blood to run cold.

"O-oh, no, no, I'm fine! That new house was expensive enough, you know?" She let out a nervous laugh as she waved her hands dismissively, and inwardly cringed at the horrible excuse before Joy shrugged. "It's your choice, dear."

 

========

 

Moon arrived home a short time later, several large bags in hand. Swinub jumped out of her bag before bouncing up and down by its food bowl.

"Nub! Nub! Nub!" It demanded impatiently.

"I know, I know! Hold your Horseas!" Moon scanned the bags to find the pokemon food before pulling it out and emptying a generous amount into the dish metal dish. The stream of brown pellets hadn't even come to a stop before the small pokemon dove in, catching several in its mouth and practically inhaling what remained in the dish.

"Now that you're taken care of, it's mama's turn." Moon mumbled while putting away the rest of the supplies before popping a frozen pizza in the microwave. One way conversations between she and her pokemon were a common thing, and while not capable of responding in kind, she knew that her porcine companion was still able to understand human speech.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Moon had changed into her thick, Liepard print pajamas and was currently sprawled out across the couch, mouth agape and snoring lightly. Swinub was asleep on her stomach, and a plate of half-eaten pizza sat precariously over her chest, looking as though it could fall to the floor at any moment. She'd fallen asleep about an hour ago, and the room was dark save for the flickering light of the tv. Some show about an intervention for an elderly woman with two hundred Skitty in her apartment was playing before the screen flickered and changed to show a female news anchor standing in what looked to be a tropical location.

"We interrupt your scheduled programming for breaking news. Concern in Alola tonight after another unfortunate trainer was robbed after wandering into Po Town, this marking the third such incident this month. We are told the individual, name not yet released, is unharmed. We'll bring you more details as they become available. We now return you to your regularly scheduled programming."

The tv flickered back to the Skitty woman and Moon made a slight move in her sleep, causing her plate to fall to the floor and shatter, startling her awake.

"Hamaphgah..! What, what?!" The dark-haired woman sat up straight, causing her pokemon to unceremoniously roll off of her and squeal in annoyance.

"Ughhh..." She was in a half asleep state as she picked up the pieces, tossing them in the garbage and not bothering to do a more thorough cleaning. She shut the tv off and waddled into her room, dragging her feet before falling face first into her bed and remaining in that position until morning.

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Skitty woman could totally be related to Nanu. A distant cousin, perhaps?


	3. Alola, Traveler

========

 

The next two weeks went by quickly and without incident. Moon was currently in line at the airport, feet shuffling nervously. Everyone around her looked either bored, tired, stressed, or any mixture of the three.

"Next, okay. Next!" A woman could be heard commanding those in line in a stern, impatient-sounding voice, which didn't help Moon's nervousness.

"Good grief, it's like a freaking boot camp in here... what's the deal?" She muttered nervously.

"Ma'am!" Moon looked around to find another woman with green hair in a dark blue uniform giving her a stern look.

"...Y-yes?"

"Is that a service pokemon?"

Moon shook her head.

"You'll need to secure your pokemon in its ball until you've boarded the airship and have it scanned with the rest of your belongings."

Moon blinked, confused, before digging in her tote bag, very thankful she'd even remembered to bring Swinub's ball. She retrieved the black sphere, engraved with gold and red patterns; a luxury ball. Her grandfather had given it to her as a gift for her eighteenth birthday, although it was rarely used.

"Sorry, bud, it's just for a little while, okay?" Moon whispered apologetically to the small pig before tapping the ball to its forehead gently. Swinub made a small huffing noise before it disappeared in a flash of light that receded into the ball.

After what felt like an eternity, Moon was finally next in line. She began to move forward before bumping into something fleshy and solid, and heard a deep, rumbling growl.

"Chaaamp..."

"Uh?" Moon looked up to see a large, grey, humanoid pokemon standing in her way, towering over her with its two sets of arms crossed. It wore a vest in the same color as the uniforms of the security guards.

"Ma'am! You will stand behind the line until you are called! Is that clear?!"

Moon gazed down, flustered, to see two footprints outlined in yellow on the carpet beneath her, along with the words 'Passengers wait here'.

"Oh, uh, sorry!" Moon quickly stepped back, embarrassed, before the same woman who scolded her moments before spoke again. "Step forward! Please remove any metal objects, belts, or shoes and place them on the conveyor! All other belongings go on the conveyor!" The flustered woman did as she was told, not daring to incite her further.

"Stand in the scanner and place both arms above your head as seen in the picture!" Moon did as she was told, holding the same pose as the image in front of her awkwardly as a small, metal sphere hovered towards her, circling around her body before making a light beeping sound.

"Please step aside, ma'am. We'll need to perform a pat down."

"Oh sweet Arceus, what now..." Moon muttered under her breath.

"Our scanners detected something on your person. You'll need a pat down from one of our female officers, and one of our pokemon units will need to check you as well. You can have it here or wait and have it done in a private room." Moon glanced at a nearby clock. Her ship was leaving in fifteen minutes.

She sighed. "Here, _I guess_..."

Another woman, identical-looking to the first, approached her, a Growlithe trotting by her side, sporting the same vest that the Machamp she'd bumped into before had been.

What happened next was exceedingly awkward. The security woman would announce her actions before running her hands across various parts of Moon's body, including her breasts and the inside of her waistband. Meanwhile, the dog pokemon was sniffing her thoroughly, seeming to pay special attention to her crotch area, all while other people passing through security either watched in horror or made a point not to look at the spectacle unfolding before them. Moon groaned and briefly considered telling the woman she didn't have any drugs or explosives shoved in her, but quickly thought better of it. The orange pokemon looked at the security woman, and nodded in what Moon prayed was the signal for 'nothing in this butt'.

"Alright. It looks like the wire in your bra is what set it off. You're free to go."

Moon cursed inwardly. Of course, it would be that. Her breasts were always something she'd disliked and been self-conscious about. She was a bit on the buxom side, and her small frame only exaggerated it. Although the thick layers she normally wore kept it somewhat hidden, that didn't help the uncomfortable jiggling. Bras with underwire were the only ones that made her feel secure. She collected her bags from the end of the conveyor before putting her shoes back on and making her way towards the airship.

 

========

 

Moon sighed, reclining in her chair before letting Swinub out of its ball. A sign on the ship had stated that well-behaved pokemon under twenty pounds were allowed to sit in their trainer's laps. The small pokemon shook its fur back and forth, before gazing up at her and making a huffing sound, not accustomed to being confined to the ball.

"Hey, you don't get to complain. I just got publicly groped."

A ping noise could be heard before a fuzzy, annoyingly peppy female voice began speaking over the intercom. "Alola, and thank you for choosing Slowpoke Airlines! It'll be an approximately fourteen hour flight, with a complementary lunch, dinner and beverages! If you have a special request, please feel free to use the green button above your head and one of our flight attendants will assist you! We look forward to flying with you!"

Moon glanced over the menu in the front seat pocket. The champagne was currently a tempting option, but she quickly thought better of it; she'd already noticed at least four Machamp on the ship wearing the same security vests, and should she somehow break their strange etiquette again, she preferred to have all her brain cells in working order. Instead, she opted to turn on the small television in front of her. An elderly, tan man with shoulder length white hair greeted her on the screen. He looked familiar, although she couldn't quite place how.

"Alola, traveler! I'm Samson Oak, and I'm here to tell you a bit about the Alola region!" The man on screen continued to prattle on about the various islands of the Alola region, paying special attention to the regional variants of certain pokemon and sharing trivia about them. It was sometime during watching that Moon dozed off.

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this _maaay_ or may not have been partly inspired by some of my more special experiences in airports. I get "randomly searched" a lot, which, while no fun in real life, definitely gave me some fun ideas on how to torture our dear protagonist in this chapter. :B


	4. Detective Swinub

========

 

Moon arrived in Alola in the wee hours of the morning. She was in a cab on the way to her new house, eagerly taking in the scenery. She'd seen many pictures of the region and property, but they simply didn't do it justice. The land was green and lush, with tall palm trees everywhere. Compared to her home city, Moon may has well have been setting foot in another world. She was currently dressed in her thinnest long sleeve shirt, and tugged at the collar uncomfortably. She knew it would be warmer, but found that she'd severely underestimated the intensity of the heat. Swinub was not fairing much better, panting uncomfortably by her side. An isolated house on a hill was coming into view now.

"Here we are, ma'am!"

"Oh, thanks! C'mon, bud, we're here!" She tipped the driver before nudging the pokemon, and it snorted before exiting the vehicle with her and walking up to the door.

Moon turned the key and opened the front door excitedly. "Woooow..."

The house was beautiful, and very spacious for only one inhabitant. There was a living room and kitchen with wooden flooring throughout, and three other doors. One was her bedroom, one a guest bedroom, which she was already excitedly planning on transforming into an art studio, and one a large bathroom. 

"This is almost too much..." Moon was interrupted from her thoughts as the doorbell rang. She opened the door, and was met with a chiseled torso, bulging pecs and man nipples staring her in the face. 

"Alola, cousin!"

"UHM. Hello?" Moon stuttered. A tan, modelesque-looking man in a white lab coat with no undershirt underneath it and long, dark hair pulled back in a bun greeted her. She noticed the silver ring on his left hand he currently had raised in greeting, and briefly wondered if his spouse approved of him walking around half naked before being brought back to attention.

"Sorry to barge in when you're just getting settled! I'm Professor Kukui! We're actually your new neighbors, but that isn't why we're here. You see, we're looking for a pokemon and were wondering if you'd seen it? She looks like this." Kukui reached into the pocket of his lab coat and produced a small, rectangular red tablet that Moon recognized from her books as being a pokedex. The screen lit up to show a small, latte colored canine pokemon with bright blue eyes and rock-like growths poking out from the fur on its neck. It was listed as 'Rockruff'.

"O-oh... No, I'm sorry."

"Ah, well, thank you anyway! Alola!" He turned to leave, and Moon gazed down at her feet, feeling a bit disappointed before her face lit up, and she spoke.

"Actually..."

"Hmm?" The man paused.

"Well, if you have anything with her scent on it, like a blanket or something, I might be able to help you find her."

"...Would this work?" It was then that Moon noticed the shorter girl behind the professor. She stood up to about chin length of the older woman with long, golden hair that fell freely down her back and was braided at the sides. She wore an expensive-looking white outfit, complete with a large, wide rimmed hat, and was clutching a large cylindrical bag that didn't seem to match it in one hand. In the other, she held out a squeaky toy; a round, black creature with pink eyes, horns on its back, and a white star-shaped mouth that poked out when squeezed. It looked to have been played with quite a bit.

"Whoa! You're like a human doll! So cute!" Moon gushed over the younger girl, making her visibly uncomfortable a moment before realizing what she was doing. "Err, I mean yes, that's perfect!"

The professor laughed at the display. "This is my assistant, Lillie!" 

"Greetings..." The blonde gave a small bow before looking up at the older female shyly. 

"Hello! Heh, sorry about that. This is all pretty new to me. I'm Moon, and this little one is Swinub!" Moon stepped aside to reveal the small pokemon by her ankles.

"Nub!" It greeted cheerfully.

"Oi, Swinub, these guys are missing a pokemon. Do you think you can track her down from this?" Moon held the squeaky toy down to her pokemon's level. The snow pig sniffed it thoroughly before darting out the door in a brown blur.

"Oh! Looks like he's already got something! This way!"

Lillie and Kukui exchanged surprised glances before running out after her.

 

========

 

"I didn't know you were a trainer, cousin!" Kukui spoke through pants as the trio ran after Swinub.

"Oh, I'm not, not really! Swinub is more of a pet! I always kind of wanted to be, though!"

As suddenly as it had bolted out the door, Swinub came to a stop by a patch of shrubbery, which it disappeared into momentarily before happy barking was heard, and it, along with another pokemon, emerged together.

"Rockruff!" Lillie ran to the small dog pokemon, falling to her knees and tearfully embracing it. "Don't you ever run away like that again! I was scared to death!"

"Ruff!" It beamed and licked her face obliviously.

"Well what do you know? That was some pretty good thinking there, cousin!" The professor beamed at Moon, causing her to blush and scratch the back of her head sheepishly.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. This one just has a pretty amazing nose is all." She was interrupted by the younger girl stepping in front of her and bowing.

"Thank you, Miss Moon!" Lillie said between clenched eyes, the remnants of tears still clinging to their corners.

"Hey, it's no problem! But, uh... Just call me Moon. That kind of makes me feel like a grandma, you know?" She grinned toothily, scratching the back of her head, and the girl before her seemed to regard her curiously before perking up.

"R-right!" Lillie wiped away the remaining tears, a bright smile now on her face.

The professor glanced over Moon a moment, before something seemed to click.

"Moon."

She was currently squatting on the ground next to Lillie as two of them doted over Rockruff, which was now panting happily and presenting its belly to the two females.

"Yeah?"

Moon glanced up at Kukui from over her shoulder.

"There's someone I want you to meet!"

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The house in this story is identical to the one in the games, with a room added because, you know, bathrooms. Her room is the same, and the guest room is where your mother's would be in the games.


	5. The Guardian's Gift

========

 

"Sooo, what exactly is this Hala guy again?"

Moon tugged uncomfortably at her shirt collar as she, Lillie and the professor walked together up a dirt road.

"He's an Island Kahuna, cousin! A strong trainer who oversees the challenges!" Kukui chirped.

"Ah..."

"Here we are!" Kukui exclaimed as the road ended and the trio entered a small village.

"Alola, Kukui. Oh, I see we have a new friend here?" The man who greeted them was older, maybe in his sixties, with a mustache, squinty eyes and the build of a sumo wrestler.

"Alola, Hala! Ah, yes, this is Moon! She just moved here today, and was kind enough to help Lillie and I find Rockruff."

"That little one does love to wander. Alola."

"Alola..." The greeting felt strange on her tongue as Moon attempted it, before Lillie was heard shouting.

"N-Nebby! You get back in your bag this instant!"

A small amorphous creature was floating happily around Lillie in circles, bopping the two arm-like portions of its body around. It looked gaseous, with a dark core that had a face in the center, and sparkled throughout.

"Whoa! I've never seen a pokemon like that before! What is it?!" Moon asked curiously as she knelt down beside the small creature, reaching a hand out to touch it. Upon contact, there seemed to be nothing solid to rest her hand on, but a peculiar crackling sensation was felt as she made contact with the glittery fog that composed its body. The pokemon was apparently able to feel her touch, and leaned into her hand happily. Swinub had also approached, and sniffed the small pokemon thoroughly before sneezing out a small amount of the sparkly substance that composed its body, causing the other pokemon to giggle cutely in response.

"This is Cosmog... I really don't like him being out of his bag."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well..."

Suddenly, Cosmog sped off. Lillie looked panicked, before running after it, and Moon followed suit.

 

========

 

"Nebby! Get back here!" Lillie shouted with increasing desperation in her voice.

Moon panted as she ran behind the younger girl. "Where's he going?!"

"I don't know! He just bolted off! Nebby!"

The two came to a clearing with a rickety bridge overlooking a deep canyon and, to Lillie's horror, Cosmog had decided, for whatever reason, that the center of said bridge was an appealing spot to stop at.

The two females exchanged glances, before shouting to the small pokemon in unison. Nebby turned and waved one of it's cloudy appendages at the pair obliviously, smiling, before Lillie gasped. "Nebby! Look out!"

A group of Spearrow were circling threateningly above Cosmog now, and upon being noticed, one of them dive bombed it, just barely missing its target.

"Oh no. No, no, no!" Lillie was practically in hysterics at this point, and turned to Moon with tears in her eyes. "Nebby is very weak! He can't defend himself! Please do something, Miss Moon!"

"I... I'll try..." Moon gulped as she approached the dilapidated bridge, steeling herself before she began to make her way across, jumping with a yelp as one of the planks fell to the deep ravine below.

When she reached Nebby, Moon did her best to create a protective cage around it with her body. She was so pumped full of adrenaline that her brain barely registered the Spearrow smacking into her back and raking their sharp talons over her before the horrifying sound of wood splintering, creaking and cracking came from beneath her as the rotten old bridge finally broke under her weight.

Moon was falling. She was falling from a height no one could possibly survive, and as she held Nebby tightly to her chest, she thought about her life, Swinub, her grandfather. She thought about her new house that she'd never get to enjoy, about the little blonde girl who would probably be scarred for life now. It all flashed before her mind so fast. She didn't want to die. She had so much more to do in her life, but this was it.

"Tapuuuu!"

Moon clenched her eyes shut as she felt herself come into contact with something oddly less painful than she'd imagined. She opened one eye to see a strange, black and yellow pokemon glancing down at her.

"Huh?!"

Moon wondered briefly if she had died as the pokemon floated back up the canyon before placing her down near where the end of the bridge once was. She found her legs unable to support her weight as they shook before she fell to her knees.

"I'm... I'm alive..."

"Miss Moon!" Lillie ran to her side as the older woman opened her arms to reveal Nebby, confused but unharmed. It glanced around a few times before smiling happily at Lillie and jumping into her arms.

"Koko."

Moon turned to the pokemon that had saved her. "I guess you're the reason I'm not soup right now. I'm not sure why you did it, but thanks! Huh?" The pokemon was holding out a small, white stone with symbols engraved in it.

"You want me to take this?"

"Koko!"

Moon tentatively reached out and took the stone from the pokemon's outreached hand. The instant she did, it shot off into the sky, leaving behind a trail of yellow sparkles.

"Well I'll be." Hala had appeared, with Kukui and Swinub trailing close behind him.

"Tapu-Koko is our island's guardian pokemon. It's very rare that it reveals itself to people. The fact that it not only saved you today, but presented you with that stone, means you must have an extraordinary role to play." The older man spoke while twirling his mustache thoughtfully.

Moon blinked, glancing down at the stone in her hands. "Again, I'm not really understanding why, though. I'm not even from here, or trainer, for that matter."

"Now, now. There's no need to be modest. You risked your life to save that little one." Hala interjected, and Moon scratched the back of her head, blushing slightly. On top of the flattery, she wasn't at all used to being the center of attention, and the older man observed her reactions with amusement before continuing. "It's said that our guardians keep watch over everyone in Alola, human and pokemon, and only the pure of heart are able to receive their blessing."

"Pew!" The small creature made its way back over to Moon, who seemed to have recovered, and the woman finally cracked a toothy grin as she ran a hand over its gaseous body.

"O-oh. Well, I mean, It's no problem. No more cliffs for you, though!"

"Pew!"

 

========

 

"These are quite the nasty gashes... What could have possessed Spearrow to do such a thing? I knew they were ornery, but goodness."

"It's nothing, seriously! Erk!" Moon winced as one of the older women from the village applied rubbing alcohol to her back.

"This is all my fault... I'm so sorry, Miss Moon."

"Don't worry about it, Lillie. I was wondering, though, why did they attack in the first place? Maybe it's not the same here, but where I'm from, pokemon don't just attack for no reason like that."

"No, it's not normal here, either. It's a long story, but Nebby is... a special case."

Moon readjusted her shirt as the woman finished bandaging her. "Special case?"

Lillie nodded. "Nebby is a different kind of pokemon. I'm not certain on the details, but it seems like other pokemon don't recognize him as a pokemon, and react aggressively. It's a part of the reason I try to keep him in this bag."

"There's our brave cousin!" Kukui smiled as he entered the hut. "Hala has something waiting for you outside!"

 

========

 

"Ah, Moon. There you are." The elderly man grinned as Moon approached.

"Kukui told me you wanted to see me?"

"Correct. Now, a little Pidgey told me you always wanted to be a trainer?"

Moon blushed slightly at that. "Well, yeah. I mean, it's on my bucket list for sure, but-" She was interrupted by something blue and furry in her face.

"Arf!"

A small pokemon with a round, pink nose, flippers, and a ruffle around its neck looked up at her expectantly.

"I'm in charge of setting beginner trainers up with their first pokemon. I know you already have Swinub with you, but it's not native to Alola, and after what you did back there on the bridge, I'm more than confident in my decision. Two children have already seen me and qualified this month, but this Popplio was never chosen. I'd like for you to take him with you. What do you say?"

Moon was feeling overwhelmed as she gazed back at the blue pokemon.

"...R-really?!"

Hala nodded, and Moon picked the small pokemon up gently, holding it above her as it clapped its flippers together in delight.

"Oh, Arceus, thank you! Thank you so much!" Tears threatened to spill from Moon's eyes as the older man chuckled. It was then that Moon noticed Swinub glancing up at the two curiously.

"Swinub! You have a brother!" Moon set Popplio down by the snow pig, which gave it the standard sniff treatment before returning to its usual, placid self, apparently having found its new sibling to be acceptable.

"Grandpa!"

Moon and Hala looked over to see a boy running happily towards them. He was tan, with dark hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail in the center and fell in two parts on the sides of his head, with a black shirt and orange shorts and shoes.

"Ah, Hau. Good timing."

"Hey, Grandpa! Who's this?"

The first thing Moon noticed about this boy, along with his bubbly personality, was that he seemed physically incapable of holding still. He bounced on his heels eagerly as his grandfather spoke.

"This is Moon. She just became a trainer today. Moon, this is my grandson, Hau."

"Alola!" The boy greeted cheerfully.

"Oh, ah, hi there..." Moon gave an awkward little wave.

"Hey, here's an idea! Why don't we have a battle!"

Moon looked to Hala, who nodded with a smile.

"Hau just recently became a trainer as well. I think that would be a splendid idea."

 

========

 

The two trainers took their positions on opposite sides of the wooden platform before summoning their pokemon. Moon sent out Popplio, while Hau sent out a small, orange and black, feline-looking pokemon.

"Alright, Litten, use tackle!" Hau jumped in place excitedly as the battle unfolded. Popplio was flung to the side by the force of Litten's attack, but quickly brought itself back up.

"Popplio, use water gun!"

Popplio let out a harsh jet of water, which hit the opposing pokemon directly in the face, causing it to hiss and fall to its side, not making any immediate move to get up.

Hala walked to the center of the stage. "Alright, I think Moon wins this round! Good job, you two!"

Hau didn't seem at all deterred by his loss, and continued his little happy dance as the two shook hands after the battle.

"WOW! That was so cool, cousin! You're a natural!" The boy beamed, and Moon wondered how many people would continue to refer to her by that name, surmising that it was most likely a cultural thing.

" _Wellll_ , I had a type advantage. You did a great job, yourself!" She smiled at the boy, scratching the back of her head before Lillie and the professor met up with the three.

"Hey, Hau! I see you've already met Moon." Kukui spoke.

"Hey, Lillie, Professor!"

The sun was already starting to set, and Moon stifled a yawn.

"It has been quite a day for our new cousin." Hala grinned as the group stood together.

"Indeed! I feel I should apologize, actually. If we hadn't pestered you this morning, you wouldn't have been injured." Kukui spoke with concern.

"Well, I wouldn't have gotten a new pokemon or met you guys, either, so I'd say that more than makes up for it! I really should get going, though." Moon hesitated a moment. It had indeed been a hectic day. Her muscles were sore and tired, and yet, among these people, she was finding herself happier than she could ever recall being. She didn't want it to end just yet. "...But, um. If any of you guys would be up for coffee and don't mind all the boxes, you're welcome to come back to my place for a while?"

Hau couldn't contain his excitement. "Yeah! Can we, Grandpa?!"

The older man smiled. "I don't see why not. What about you, Kukui?"

"Well, I don't really have any plans for tonight. What do you think, Lillie?" The younger girl looked a bit put on the spot, but smiled shyly and nodded.

Hau bounced up and down in place. "Sweet! I'll bring some malasadas!"

Moon raised a brow at the unfamiliar word. "What's a masalada?"

Hau made an expression like the older female had just admitted to some heinous crime as he gaped at her. "YOU'VE NEVER HAD A MALASADA?!"

"Hau, indoor voice. And Moon's not from here, so no." Hala interjected.

Hau lowered his voice, but grabbed Moon's arm, yanking her impatiently. "Hurry! I gotta show you, cousin!"

"Ahah, I think you'll be getting decaf."

"Huh?" Hau blinked obliviously as Moon patted the younger boy's head.

"It's nothing! Let's go!"

 

=======

 

Moon laid in her bed and sighed happily to herself, running over the day's events in her mind. Rather than calling a cab as she'd expected, the group ended up riding two Tauros back to her house. Pager pokemon, they had called it. Lillie, Hau, Hala and the professor had all stayed well into the night as the five of them chatted. Hau had shown Moon his beloved malasadas, which she honestly didn't find that different from the regular doughnuts she had back home, but played up her reaction for the boy's benefit, and he seemed delighted. Popplio and Swinub had also made themselves busy chasing each other around the living room, each seeming very happy about having a playmate now. Hala practically had to drag Hau out when it was time to go, and Kukui told her that he wanted to see her in his lab tomorrow. The whole thing was a bit surreal to her still, going from being alone to having four new friends all in one day.

"Popopop."

Moon glanced to her side. Popplio was muttering in its sleep, with Swinub snoring beside it above the thin sheet that covered her. She didn't have any suitable nightwear, she found, so she'd settled on sleeping in her underwear for the night. That reminded her; Lillie had also asked her to go shopping with her tomorrow. She smiled, thinking of the young blonde girl and how much she had already seemed to come out of her shell around her that night, smiling and prattling on about all the different shops in Alola. Although Moon had no personal interest in such things, she'd listened intently the entire time, simply overjoyed to finally have another human to talk to who seemed to enjoy her company, and a very sweet one at that.

The new trainer closed her eyes. She was happy she came here.

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a lot to cover, but rest assured, we will see our boi in the next chapter! I just needed to cover the basic setup of her getting started and establish her future relationship with Hau and Lillie before the time skip.


	6. It's Your Boy, Guzma

========

 

Moon's young companions, particularly Hau, had run her ragged in the beginning; dragging her all over creation with their seemingly endless energy. Long days of training and travel were regularly compounded by Lillie's constant need to poke around each and every boutique within a ten mile radius, which usually ended with her using Moon as a living mannequin. While the life of adventure was a shock to her body at first, Moon soon grew accustomed and able to keep up with the malasada-obsessed boy and fashion-forward blonde. She obliged her newfound friends without complaint, because despite their significant age difference and occasional stress they put on her, she adored them, and the once solitary woman felt as though she'd been given a new lease on life.

Two months passed since Moon moved to Alola, and she was well into her island challenge now. She and Hau poured themselves completely into their training, and found over the course of that time that they were both gifted trainers. In place of her Sinnoh attire, Moon now wore a loose, short sleeved, cream colored shirt with a floral print, knee length green pants, hiking shoes, and an odd looking red hat, which Hau had given to her one day when they'd been out shopping together with Lillie. It got a lot of comments, not all nice, but she'd treasured and worn it proudly since that day.

Moon and Kukui were currently in Malie Garden, where a group of people in black and white uniforms she'd come to know as Team Skull had been causing trouble. It turned out that they were all bark and no bite, as most of them only had one or two very under trained pokemon with them. In fact, it seemed like many were freshly caught from the wild. An Alolan Rattata fell to the ground as one of the men in bandanas cursed before a voice was heard approaching.

"So, this the brat that's been causin' trouble?" A tall figure appeared from behind the crowd of grunts.

"Yeah, Boss! She came outta nowhere and plowed through us like it was nothin'! It was completely wack, yo!"

"Well you're about to see what happens when ya mess with my boys! You wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form! It's your boy, Guzma!"

The man who greeted her wore similar clothing to the rest of the thugs she'd encountered, but more extravagant. A thick gold watch, asymmetrical sunglasses, and necklace with their gang's emblem adorned his body. He had a square jaw, prominent nose, and cold, grey eyes surrounded by dark circles. His muscular forearms bore purple tattoos with the same insignia as his necklace, and he looked to be in his twenties, though it was hard to tell for sure. Even with his slouched posture, he absolutely towered over her. It was obvious that he was high-ranking among the group. The thing that caught her attention the most, however, was...

"So... fluffy..." Moon was currently standing on her tip toes beside him, mesmerized while her small hand brushed lightly against his feathery white hair, having completely ignored his introduction.

To say he was blindsided would have been an understatement.

"EH?! Hey! Hands off the merchandise, girlie!" He barked, swatting her hand away before crossing his arms and leaning down to her with an imposing glare. The grunts behind him could be heard whispering to one another in disbelief, "Is this chick insane?", "She touched da boss's mane!", "Whoa! She's really gonna get it now!"

Guzma looked over the female in front of him, thinking she had to be either very brave, or very stupid. As he got a better look at her, he realized she was closer to his age than most of the other trainers beginning their trials. The tall man's gaze stopped and lingered on the Z ring around her wrist, his expression darkening slightly.

"Tch. Ain't you a little old to be doin' the trials?"

"Well yeah, but... better late than never, right? You could do them too if you wanted; anyone is allowed." Moon replied matter-of-factly. Something snapped in him then. His previous curiosity replaced by anger as he shouted.

"Shut up! You and me, we're gonna battle, and you're gonna see what happens when ya mess with the boss of Team Skull!"

 

========

 

"Jeez, grouchy much? And fine." Moon pulled a pokeball out of her tote bag before summoning Brionne, while Guzma called out an Ariados first.

"This should be no problem. I'm disappointed my boys couldn't even handle a starter." Brionne barked at the comment, offended and eager to show its power. Although Guzma had referred to the grunts as his 'boys', the group was only about seventy five percent male, with a few pink heads standing out among the sea of dyed hair, so it was obviously a term he used to refer to the collective group, regardless of gender. The grunts were currently hooting and hollering in encouragement to their boss.

"Heh. Little runt looks like he's got some fight in him at least. Alright, Ariados, use fell stinger!" The spider pokemon raised the antennae on its back before shooting out a series of glowing spikes at the aquatic pokemon, which barely managed to dodge them before its own trainer made her command.

"Brionne, use water gun!"

Kukiu, as well as the grunts, all watched intently as the pair faced off. They seemed closely matched, with Guzma leading slightly. It was obvious that, unlike the grunts, their leader actually had the power to back up his talk. The battle continued until they were each down to their last pokemon, Swinub and Golisopod.

"Golospod, use slash!"

Guzma's final pokemon was a sight to behold. The insectoid creature was massive and monstrous looking, and Moon's own companion looked positively microscopic in comparison. The snow pig stood firm despite the size discrepancy, however, awaiting its master's commands before the two sped toward one another. The large bug pokemon swiped one of its massive claws at the small pig, launching it into the air before it fell to the ground with a thud. Swinub was just barely able to get up, Golisopod nearly one hit KOing it on the spot before Moon issued the last command.

"Swinub, use ice beam!"

Swinub raised itself up shakily, blasting a gust of freezing air from its snout and hitting the larger pokemon, freezing it in place and bringing an end to the battle.

 

========

 

Guzma returned Golisopod to its pokeball, not meeting Moon's gaze as he stared at the ground. There was an awkward moment of silence before he shot back up, yelling out while he clawed at his scalp in frustration. "Guzma, what is wrong with you?!" He continued to abuse himself, turning away and not looking her in the eye.

Moon walked up to him, finally getting his attention as she shyly cleared her throat and held out a full heal and some revives, something it had become a custom for her to do after battles.

"Here."

He looked to see the young woman smiling up at him warmly. "Sorry for earlier! I'm, uh, kind of new here... didn't mean to invade your personal space. I'm Moon! This should take care of your team. Good match!" she said while scratching the back of her head sheepishly. Guzma turned and stared at her slack jawed for a moment before returning his previous scowl.

"Hmph!" He made no move to take the items, but reached into his pocket and dug out some money before handing it to her. "You got lucky, girlie. Don't think this was anythin' else. Freezin' is a cheap ass move, but you won this time, so we'll let ya go. Don't think it'll be the same the next time we meet!"

With that, he shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to walk away, passing through the group of stunned grunts as they all exchanged confused glances between her and each other, not daring to comment on what had just occurred.

"Umm... Alright, then. Your hair is really cool, by the way!" Moon called out. Guzma didn't stop or turn around, so no one could see it, but his face had contorted into a scowl as the tiniest hint of red made its way to his cheeks.

 

========

 

"Kukui, who was that guy?" Moon asked as the two made their way out of the garden.

"Ah, Guzma. He's... an old friend of mine, I guess you could say." There was a melancholy look in the the professor's eyes that, along with his comment, caused Moon to stop in her tracks, which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"How about we head back into town first. My wife said she was going to meet up with us. I can explain it over lunch."

The two arrived back in town a short, silent walk later. Lilie, Hau and the professor's wife were sitting on a bench outside the malasada shop, talking amongst each other before they noticed the two approaching and smiled, Hau bouncing up from his seated position in his signature happy movements.

"It's about time." The older woman smirked at Kukiu, a playful edge to her voice.

"Sorry, honey, we got a bit caught up."

"Oh? What happened?"

"We had a visit from someone we know. Actually, Burnet, I was hoping you could help me out with that."

 

========

 

Moon sat in a booth across from Burnet and Kukui, while Hau and Lillie were at their own table. Swinub and Nebby sat beneath Moon's side of the table, eagerly eating the last of their malasada out of a bowl together.

"Guzma was actually a very sweet little boy. The three of us were all friends when we were children, you see."

Moon played with the rim of her half empty glass while listening intently to the professor's wife.

"He was also a talented trainer, as I'm sure you saw when you battled him in Malie Garden. The three of us all took our trials together back then. Goodness, this had to have been over fifteen years ago now..."

Moon's face scrunched into a confused look. "But how did he get, you know... what you're describing doesn't really sound like the same person I fought today. I'm sorry, but I'm not really sure I follow."

Kikui interjected. "That's because he isn't." The shirtless man had an uncharacteristically solemn look to him now.

"Not long after we finished the trials, Guzma started changing. He became obsessed with his rank, and becoming a trail captain. We don't really know what happened, but he took a hard left turn after that, and we lost touch. It's obviously only gotten worse over the years."

Burnet continued. "Guzma and Kukui were especially close, so he's always felt responsible, as much as I tell him there wasn't anything we could have done." She said while casting a sympathetic glance to her husband, her ringed hand coming to rest over his own.

Moon gazed at the couple, feeling somewhat bad for even bringing it up now. "That's... That's horrible..."

"That isn't to say you shouldn't have put him in his place, of course. Regardless of the past, what he's doing now is inexcusable and needs to be stopped." Kukui responded, having regained his signature grin now. Moon nodded with a smile of her own, wanting to lighten the mood. The conversation soon turned back to the usual, lighthearted banter their group usually partook in, but her thoughts remained on the strange, white-haired man she'd battled earlier.

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the name drop!


	7. Teamwork

========

 

Another month passed before Moon would see the peculiar, white haired man with terrible posture again. She'd reached a narrow part of the dirt road on Route Seventeen that was surrounded by cliffs, when she heard yelling in the distance, and ran ahead to find its source. Guzma was pacing back and forth angrily, saying something about 'she's gonna kill me' as his Golisopod hacked away at a pile of large boulders blocking the path.

"Hey, Fluffy!" Moon greeted cheerfully as she approached.

He was startled out of his irritated ranting when he heard her. "You again?! Oh, just _GREAT."_ He blurted out sarcastically.

"Chchchchch..." 

There was a puff of hot air above her, and it felt like a thousand tiny toothbrushes were skittering across the top of Moon's head. The small woman jumped in surprise before a large, grey claw poking out by her head gave away her visitor.

"Oh! Hey, you." She reached a hand up to pet the enormous pokemon's dome as best as she could before she heard Guzma speak in a slightly alarmed voice.

"Golisopod! Off!" A deep noise that could almost be described as a whine were it not coming from such a massive beast was heard before it reluctantly detached itself from Moon's head.

"That's weird... He ain't usually friendly to other people, let alone strangers."

"Well, I'm not a stranger anymore, right?" She replied while petting the pokemon's carapace as it resumed making the chittering noise. 

"You're strange alright. What're ya even doin' in a place like this?"

"One of your grunts took a kid's Yungoos, so I'm heading to Po Town to take her back. I'm kind of in a hurry because my head is killing me." She replied as if it were the most casual, uninteresting thing in the world, like she was going grocery shopping. 

Guzma stared at her incredulously for a moment. "Are you for real, woman? Like seriously, do you even listen to half the shit that comes out of your mouth? You say that as if there ain't fifty people waitin' at the gate to stop you! And you realize **_who_** you're talkin' to, right?!"

Moon was currently walking back and forth, analyzing the pile of boulders in front of her. "Well, I figure it's a quality over quantity kind of thing. It seems like most of them only have one or two pokemon, usually the same types. That Plumeria woman might be tough, but-" "Enough!" Guzma interrupted. "Just shut it before your boy does somethin' he regrets. And neither of us are goin' nowhere with this shit in the way." He spat coldly, motioning at the pile of boulders.

Moon didn't respond to the irate man, in fact, she seemed so completely fixated on the obstacle in front of them, he wasn't sure she'd even heard him. Guzma was leaning against the cliff side with his arms crossed, impatiently tapping a finger over his muscular, tattooed forearm while he eyed the female trainer suspiciously. He was about to berate her again, when her eyes lit up, and she quickly turned to face him.

"I have an idea."

"Well, I doubt YOU can do anythin', but I'm all ears, Princess."

"If I can put the rock under enough pressure with Primarina's aqua jet, and you have Golisopod slash it at the same time, we might be able to break through."

Guzma rubbed his chin for a moment, considering her idea before shrugging. "Alright, I guess there's nothin' to lose."

 

========

 

The two stood behind their pokemon, each giving a separate command. Guzma ordered Golisopod to use slash, while Moon had Primarina use aqua jet. The two pokemon strained as they put all of their collective energy into their moves; Primarina blasting out a continuous stream of water, while Golisopod smashed its claws against the boulders. There was a resounding crack, and the center of the pile crumbled, clearing the way. Guzma looked shocked, while Moon was scratching under Primarina's chin, thanking it. 

"That's my good boy! You did an awesome job!" Primarina cooed happily as it ate poke beans out of Moon's hands before she spoke again. "Hang on, not too much! Golisopod worked hard, too!" She approached the massive pokemon, holding up the rest of the beans. It made a chittering noise before dunking its head into her cupped hands, and Moon laughed as its bristle-like mouth parts tickled her palms when the remaining beans were sucked up. The large pokemon hooked its smaller claws under her arms, pulling her up into what she guessed was its version of a hug.

"Boomer! I _ain't_ gonna say it again!" The pokemon reluctantly placed the woman down, making its sad noise again.

"Aww, he has a nickname?" Moon crooned adoringly, and Guzma shoved his hands in his pockets, his mouth forming a line as the Skull leader looked to off to the side at nothing in particular with a scowl, offering no response to her query. 

"Well, it's obvious that you take good care of him, and he's a big sweetie, to boot." She was scritching the large pokemon's chin before it was surrounded by light, which receded into the ultra ball Guzma was holding, and the Skull leader walked ahead without a word of thanks or acknowledgement. 

"H-hey! Where are you going?!" Moon called out sheepishly. The words seemed to escape her before she could think better of them, and left her feeling a bit foolish after the fact.

"None of your business, woman."

Moon watched as he disappeared down the winding, craggy path before turning her attention back to Primarina. "Well, I guess it's on to Po Town..."

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golisopod is a beautiful cinnamon roll too good for this world, too pure.
> 
> I feel like pokemon could probably kind of sense how their trainers feel around other people. That, and I can totally picture Golisopod as a gentle giant outside of battle.


	8. Mele Fever

========

  
Moon pulled at the entrance door to Po town, panting and cursing under her breath when her efforts proved futile.

"I guess dig time it is, then..." She moved to grab Swinub's ball, when she heard a gravelly male voice behind her.

"Hey, you. You're not supposed to be here." An elderly, stone-faced man with deep crimson eyes wearing a police uniform approached, an Alolan Persian trotting snootily by his side, and Moon looked to him in relief.

"Oh, a cop! Thank goodness! Listen, I've got the _worst_ migraine of my life and there's like..." Moon thought back, trying to recall the number Guzma had mentioned. "Fifty? Yeah, that was it, fifty people I have to fight, but this door won't let up. You wouldn't happen to have like a key to the town or something, would you?"

The man stared at her a good long moment before answering. "Kid, that is the most moronic load of crap I've ever heard, and I'm old, so I've heard a lot." His lips curled up in a somewhat unsettling, toothy smile. "Gotta say, I like your guts, though. Alright. I'll open it for you, and tell you what, I'll even make sure your remains get back."

"O-oh, uh, Thanks? I mean, I'm not planning on dying, but better safe than sorry, I guess!" Moon walked through the gate, smiling and waving a hand in thanks before making her way down the long, wet cobble road ahead. The elderly man watched with mild curiosity from his place at the entrance, running a hand along the Persian's head as it rubbed against his leg.

"What a weirdo."

  
========

  
Painful and monotonous were the words Moon would use to describe her ordeal in Po Town, as wave after wave of underleveled grunts made feeble attempts to stop her while she was battered by the heavy, unyielding rain. Her head throbbed painfully, she was exhausted, but she had a mission, and by Arceus, she was going to get that girl's Yungoos back even if it killed her, which was feeling like more of a possibility by the second. It was almost a relief when she finally faced off against the much tougher pigtailed female admin, as she knew she had to be close. She had to be, because her vision was starting to blur during their battle.

"Primarina, use aqua jet!"

Salazzle fell to the ground with a thud, and so did Moon.

  
========

 

Moon awoke to a throbbing headache and drenched in sweat. She remembered going through Po Town, blacking out after her battle with Plumeria outside the mansion, and then, darkness. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. The surface beneath her was soft, and upon trying to move, she realized that a thick blanket was draped over her. She scanned the dark room. The walls looked old and grimy, and they'd been vandalized with neon colored graffiti. Tall shelves lined with many bottles of what looked to be alcohol stood at one corner of the room, while a chest full of something glimmering sat in the other.

"Mornin'."

She turned around, startled to see Guzma sitting on the other end of the bed, smoking a cigarette.

"Ugh." Moon rubbed her head. "Where am I? How did I get here?" She made a move to sit up, but quickly dropped her head back onto the pillow when the action caused her headache to increase tenfold. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Guzma didn't answer her, but instead replied with his own question.

"Why are ya so nice to me?"

Moon's groggy mind struggled to comprehend the question. "Wha?"

"You don't act scared of me or nothin', and ya helped me out even after the way I treated you. Why?"

Moon groaned while clutching her head. "I guess because people haven't always been very nice to me." She answered, somewhat cryptically. Guzma stared intensely at her for a long moment before she felt his weight shift on the mattress, and a large, surprisingly gentle hand press against her forehead. "How did ya even catch Mele Fever? Don't they vaccinate everyone for that when they're kids?"

Moon realized just then, to her horror, that she was not in the same clothing she had been previously. "W-where are my clothes?!"

"Relax, girlie." He interrupted. "You were soaked, so I had Plume change ya into one of our uniforms."

Moon did relax significantly upon hearing that. "I see... I didn't take you for the gentlemanly type." A small smirk made its way across her face.

"Hey, we're bad, but we got _some_ pride. I don't let my boys do nothin' like that." He said, sounding almost offended at the implication. "Although, they do apparently got a bet goin' on over whether you died or not."

"I guess... this was my fault." Moon changed the subject. "I knew there was a risk of this happening, and I still didn't take the shot."

Guzma stared at her quizzically for a moment before responding. "Well that was pretty fuckin' stupid!"

"I'm aware, thanks." She replied flatly, not really having the energy to get into an argument.

"You have gotta be the weirdest broad I've ever met." He remained hovered over her, his brow furrowed. In her weakened state, inhibitions low, Moon reached up and brushed her hand through his hair for the second time. He didn't move or push her away, but let out a small grunt of annoyance.

"Is this gonna become a regular thing every time we meet?"

"It's really soft."

"Well, unlike the rest of us, mine's the real deal." He said, sounding quite proud of that fact.

"Boss."

Guzma quickly distanced himself from the small female beneath him, his expression returning to its usual stern one. "What is it? And ain't you ever heard of knockin'?!" He replied, irritation evident in his voice. Plumeria and two grunts stood in the doorway.

"Sorry, Boss, but it's an emergency. The president was looking for you."

Guzma cursed under his breath. "Fine. Tell her I'll be there soon. Plume, see to it that she gets out of here unharmed when she can walk."

"What about Yungoos?!" Moon bolted up, but once again regretted it as the pain forced her back down.

"We let it go. It was a weaklin' and there was no real use for it. Certainly not worth havin' some batshit insane trainer come stormin' through our turf after."

If Moon didn't know any better, she could have sworn there was a hint of playfulness in his voice at that last part.

Guzma left the room, and Moon had thought she was alone for quite some time before the deep female voice spoke again, breaking the silence.

"What are you playing at?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play coy with me, girl, you know what I'm talking about. I've never seen Guzma act like this around anyone, let alone some random trainer. What's your deal?"

"My deal is I feel like my brains are leaking out my ears."

Plumeria looked over the other woman suspiciously a moment. "If you're not going to say anything useful, then shut your mouth and get some rest."

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I had to make her pay for not getting the shot.


	9. A Battle in Ultra Space

========

 

Three more months passed since the Po Town incident. The true nature of the Aether Foundation had come to light, and now, after a long journey together, Lillie and Moon finally stood at the ancient altar. A large, feline-looking pokemon now stood where Nebby had been moments prior, and Lillie tentatively approached it.

"Nebby... Is that you?" She reached a hand out, and the large beast let out a deep, rumbling purr as it shoved its face into hers, licking the small girl happily as she wrapped her arms around its head.

"It is you! You're okay!"

Nebby made another deep rumbling sound, turning to give Moon the same loving treatment, licking and nuzzling her face. When its tongue made contact with her skin, the same crackling sensation she'd experienced the first time she touched the pokemon in Iki Town confirmed, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that it was Nebby.

The large pokemon turned and roared, causing a bright, swirling portal to form in front of the three of them before Moon turned to Lillie. The timid little girl she'd met months ago was no more. Her elegant dress and hat had been replaced with more travel friendly attire, and her hair was now pulled back into a ponytail.

"Lillie."

"Yes, Moon?" The 'Miss' she'd so often used before was notably absent now, much to Moon's relief.

She faced the younger girl and smiled. "I'm very proud of you. No matter what happens, I want you to stay in your Z form for me, okay?"

Lillie shook her head, alarmed. "Don't say things like that! You and Mother are coming back!"

Moon grinned nervously while scratching the back of her head. "Well, that's definitely the plan."

The dark-haired woman waved to Lillie, giving a thumbs up as she and Nebby disappeared into the portal together.

 

========

 

The world Moon arrived in was dark. Strange, almost alien-looking rock formations that looked like colored glass formed the walls of what appeared to be a cave. It was beautiful, but unsettling, and Moon had her hand ready over Primarina's pokeball. She heard a sound behind her, and turned quickly on her heels, ready to face her attacker before she realized who it was.

"What the?! Lillie! Go back right now! It's too dangerous here for you!"

"I won't!" The protest came out a little childish sounding, but the look Lillie was giving the older woman now was unlike any Moon had seen before. There was no hesitation, none of her usual shyness. Instead, there was a determined fire in her eyes. "I won't let you go alone, and I need to face Mother! Please, Moon, I need to do this!"

Moon considered her options for a moment. Although she was small, she still had some height on Lillie, and if she needed to, she could probably overpower her enough physically to force her back out the portal, which she was seriously considering. Something about the look in her eyes in that moment stopped her, though.

Moon sighed before putting her hands firmly on Lillie's shoulders, looking at her seriously. "Lillie, I want you to stay behind me, and if things get out of hand, I need you to promise me that you're going to run and not look back."

Lillie smiled, nodding. "I promise."

Moon looked ahead. "I guess this is it, then..."

The two began walking together into the dark, glistening maze. The air was thick and had a strange, heavy quality to it. As they got deeper, voices could be heard echoing.

Moon and Lillie quickly ducked back behind one of the many rock formations when the two voices were revealed. It was Lusamine and Guzma. The woman sat with one leg crossed over the other on a rock, looking vaguely irritated with the large man who seemed to be interrupting her from fawning over a jelly-like creature.

 

========

 

"Madam Prez... do we really gotta go through with this?"

"Silence!" The woman's usual formal, calculated tone of voice had now taken on one of madness. Her normally immaculate hair looked wild and disheveled, and her pupils were almost invisible. It would not be an exaggeration to say that Aether's President looked possessed.

"I think it's time you were reminded of your place, Guzma. You are here to serve me. If I wished it, I could have that entire Rattata's nest you call a town, along with all those degenerate vermin infesting it, wiped off the map. Nobody would question it, in fact, I'd be seen as a hero."

To say that Guzma looked devastated would have been an understatement. He stood there, catatonic as a group of Nihilego now hovered over crazed blonde woman.

Lusamine laughed cruelly. "You always were a gullible fool. It's what made you so easy to control. Now, be a good boy and stand aside if you're not going to help me get rid of this trash sullying my Ultra Space!"

It was then that Moon and Lillie realized they'd been spotted, and stepped out as the group of Nihilego began their descent. Lusamine and Guzma were both being absorbed by the floating creatures, and Moon ran to his side, shouting, while Lillie ran to her mother.

"Guzma! Snap out of it!" Moon grabbed his arm as the Nihilego continued to absorb Guzma's body into its own. She held on and pulled as hard as she could, but was losing the tug of war.

"Guzma, please! You have to fight it!" Guzma's empty eyes glanced up, locking onto her own for a brief moment before he seemed to come back to awareness, and struggled within the creature. Nihilego made a distressed sound as the Skull leader thrashed within it before expelling him from its body. The two trainers fell to the ground, and cackling was heard. Lusamine was being absorbed by a Nihilego as well now, seemingly willing and eager to let the creature engulf her. Lillie tried to pull her out, when the older woman pushed her away.

"Get away from me, you stupid child. You have a lot of nerve showing your _ugly_ face in this place."

"Mother! Stop this now!"

Lusamine's hair transformed from the golden strands that matched her daughter's, to dark, slimy tendrils as she sat suspended within Nihilego. Lillie and Moon watched in horror as Aether's president underwent the terrifying transformation.

"Moon..."

She glanced down at Guzma, surprised. This was the first time she'd ever heard him use her name. He was laying on the ground, panting heavily while he spoke. It seemed that whatever had happened while inside Nihilego, it had sapped all of his energy.

"That thing... is poison... You gotta to get her outta there... or she'll..."

Moon nodded to him quickly. "I understand!"

Lusamine had completely transformed now. She laughed, suspended within the dome of a large, jelly looking creature. Long, black tentacles with what looked like eyes on the ends whipped about violently.

"You know," She began casually, not facing the younger females and speaking as if the conversation bored the older woman. "it really is a shame you girls couldn't just mind your own business. I really _don't_ want to get blood all over this beautiful new body..." She then turned around, locking eyes with Moon as her expression and tone turned deadly. "Oh, well. I guess it can't be helped."

Moon stiffened. "I'm sorry, Lillie, but I don't know how else to do this..." She said under her breath as she summoned Snorlax.

"Snorlax, hyper beam!" The large Pokemon shot a beam of light from it's mouth, which Lusamine dodged before whipping one of her large, black tentacles out to strike back. Snorlax was sent flying, and hit the side of the cave with a sickening crash that caused the glass-like rock to crumble behind it, causing glittery, multi colored dust to rise in the air. Moon quickly called it back before summoning Primarina.

"Primarina, aqua jet!" Primarina let out a blast of water, which hit its target this time. Lusamine cursed as one of the black tentacles fell to the floor, still wiggling even after it was severed from her body before quickly regenerating it.

"Primarina, aim for the center and use sparkling aria!"

Primarina barked, raising its flippers into the air and summoning several glistening bubbles, the largest of which hit Lusamine dead center, knocking her to the ground, unconscious.

Lillie and Moon looked to each other before rushing to the woman's side. The large creature that had enveloped her was beginning to melt away from her body now, and seemed to evaporate into nothing, when a single Nihilego floated above and away from her body, disappearing into the depths of the cave. Moon leaned in, placing her ear over Lusamine's chest.

"She's still breathing." She sighed in relief.

"Lillie..." The older woman spoke weakly, and Lillie grasped her hand as she knelt over her.

"Yes, Mother?"

The older blonde smiled genuinely, reaching up and cupping her daughter's face tenderly. It was as if the mad woman who had occupied her body moments prior had disappeared along with the Nihilego.

"When did you... start becoming beautiful?"

The hand on Lillie's face fell, and the young girl looked alarmed for a moment before a voice spoke from behind them.

"She's just unconscious. C'mon, let's get outta here." Guzma was standing now, apparently having regained some of his energy, although he still seemed to be walking with some difficulty.

 

========

 

Moon, Lillie, Guzma, and the unconscious Lusamine being carried by the two females, exited the portal in silence before being met with a very relieved Hapu and Mudsdale. Lillie and Hapu set Lusamine on the large horse pokemon, while Moon was approached by Guzma.

"You."

Moon looked turned to the tall man. He was holding out a light green, glittering stone that she now recognized as Buginium Z; the only Z crystal she still currently lacked.

She hesitated a moment before taking it and looking up at him quizzically.

"Now we're even." Guzma spoke coldly, then walked away without another word.

"Um... Thank you!" Moon called out as he disappeared.

 

========

 

Moon and Lillie sat alone on the steps of Moon's porch. They had been discussing the day's events.

"Lillie... I don't think your mother is a bad person. She's a sick person."

Moon mentally berated herself. She had very few memories of her own mother, none of them good, and was struggling to find an age-appropriate way to convey her thoughts on the matter to the blonde tween.

"She hurt a lot of people, you most of all, but I really think she wants to change. Whether or not you help her through it is up to you, though, and I'll support you either way."

Moon felt a small pair of arms wrap around her as Lillie buried her face in the young woman's chest. She could feel her shaking.

"H-hey now! Don't cry! Z form, remember?!"

Lillie lifted her head and, much to Moon's relief, a bright smile was now on her face.

"I think I know what to do now... Thank you, Moon."

"Not a problem! Now, there's a party tonight, so what do you say you and I head out and get some new duds?" Moon asked hopefully, intending to cheer up her young friend despite not looking forward to the game of dress-up that would inevitably follow should she say yes.

"Actually, I have something I need to take care of. I need to get going, but I'll see you tonight!" With that, Lillie ran off, waving behind her, and Moon smiled.

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who kind of wanted to fight her instead of her pokemon? That would have been cool, man. Oh well. :B


	10. Looker's Mission

========

 

Things continued on as usual after the incident in Ultra Space. Kukui's dream of creating Alola's own Pokemon League had come to fruition, and Moon even became the champion, for a time.

It was exciting at first, but the novelty soon wore off, and Moon found quickly herself overwhelmed with the demands the position put on her. The daily meetings, the ridiculous outfit they came to expect her to wear when a dress code was put in place; none of it appealed to her. It was perhaps because of that that Hau was able to beat her that day. He was much better suited to the position, anyway. His endless energy and enthusiasm made him a perfect fit, and Moon returned home to have a vacation of sorts for a while. It was sometime during that when the man named Looker had shown up at her door with a peculiar request.

"Miss Moon?" She cringed at the familiar, matronly sounding name now coming from another person; this time a man in a long, tan coat. He had short, dark brown hair, and a stern expression that was accentuated by deep frown lines.

"Just Moon is fine. But, uh... who are you?"

"Ah yes, please excuse me. I'm Looker, an agent of the international police, and I'm here because the Alolan government has great need of your talents at this time." He spoke while retrieving a badge of identification from his pocket and holding it up. Moon simply blinked dumbly at the man before he cleared his throat, explaining what she obviously didn't understand. "As you're aware, ultra wormholes were created by the Aether Foundation. It has come to our attention that during that time, several ultra beasts escaped from them, and are now roaming Alola. We need a strong trainer to take down and capture them. We've come to ask for your assistance. You will, of course, be rewarded handsomely. So, what do you say? Will you do it?"

"...Can I bring a friend with me?"

 

========

 

Moon knocked several times on the motel door Plumeria had specified.

"Guzm _aaa_ , come on, I know you're in there." She whined.

He finally opened it with a scowl. The gaudy necklace he usually wore was gone, and his sunglasses were noticeably more symmetrical. His tattoos were also absent now, and she wondered if they were temporary or, if not, how it was he would have gone about removing them.

"Hey, Fluffy!"

Guzma moved to close the door in her face, but Moon slid her foot in at the last second, stopping it and yelping when it slammed against her ankle.

"W-wait! I'm here for a reason! Just give me one minute!" She pleaded desperately, searching his eyes and now able to get a better view of his appearance. His glare was as cold as ever, but something was off. The dark circles that normally outlined his eyes were more pronounced, patches of stubble were beginning to form on his normally smooth chin, and an unpleasant stench of cigarettes seemed to emanate from both him and the small room ahead.

"Look. Team Skull's gone. There's nothin' to talk about, so just leave me alone."

"I want you to come with me on a mission."

Out of all the things Guzma had imagined her saying, that was not one of them. The former boss eyed her suspiciously. "What are you on about?"

"After Lusamine created the ultra wormholes, a bunch of other ultra beasts were apparently released all over Alola. Some government agents approached me about it, asking if I could help. It's a lot to handle on my own, though, and since Hau took over as champion, he can't really help me. I thought you would be perfect for the job..."

She hesitated as he looked at her, clearly unimpressed, before nervously continuing.

"I-I'm not asking you to do this for free, of course! They're offering one million poké for securing all of them, which I'll split with you. On top of that, they've also agreed to completely clear your record."

That got his attention, although he still looked unsure.

"Right. And where do ya suppose I'm supposed to stay durin' all this, woman? S'gonna be pretty hard to find me at random motels every time those bigwigs call for you."

Moon pondered for a moment. She'd really been looking forward to making her own studio, but she did have a large, spare room with a bed, and there was someone here who really needed it...

"I have a spare room at my house."

Guzma stuttered briefly, unsure if she realized the implications of what she was saying.

"And once again, I gotta ask; are you _**insane?!**_ For bein' so freakishly strong ya sure are stupid! I'm surprised you ain't been killed at this point with half the stupid shit you do! How do you know I won't just rob ya blind in your sleep?!"

"You didn't in Po Town..."

Guzma flinched.

"That was different. I thought you were dyin'."

Moon glanced side to side awkwardly for a moment. "Soooo, just pretend I'm dead when I'm sleeping? Problem solved!"

Guzma gaped at her. "That's not how it... This is givin' me a migraine!"

Guzma was quite a moment before continuing. "Whatever. For half a mil and no criminal record... I guess I can put up with your _dumb ass_ for a little while."

"Excellent!" Moon beamed.

 

========

 

"Home sweet home!" Moon chirped cheerfully as she entered the door, kicking off her hiking shoes and letting Swinub out of its ball. The small pokemon had taken to traveling in a ball to escape Alola's unforgiving sun, but always roamed the air conditioned house freely.

Guzma took a moment to take in his surroundings. His eye immediately caught the nearest of the many shelves lining the walls. Hundreds of books were stacked along them, but their oddly eclectic contents confused him far more than their quantity. Everything from thin books on crafting and tawdry romance novels, to thick, scholarly tomes on history and military tactics, were haphazardly crammed together. His brow furrowed, wondering, among several other things, how she could have possibly had the time to read them all, when his gaze was drawn to the _rest_ of the house.

"Jeez, what a dump. I didn't expect the former champ to be livin' in squalor."

While Guzma was exaggerating a bit, Moon had indeed let things go even more than usual since becoming a trainer. Piles of books, papers and bags were piled haphazardly on the couch, floor and tables, leaving her home looking more than a little cluttered.

"Hey, it's just been a while since I tidied up. And you literally lived in a smashed up mansion with broken glass and graffiti!"

"That was done purposely for aesthetic. This is just lazy."

Moon pouted. "Well jeez, not everyone can be some perfect little tv house wife with every shelf in order twenty-four seven. I wasn't exactly expecting to have a roommate all of a sudden, so give me a break..." Embarrassment was evident in her voice now, and when Guzma saw the hurt in her eyes, he felt a small tinge of guilt for picking on someone who'd just taken him in. He wasn't about to admit it, though.

"Whatever. So, where's my room?"

Moon walked over to the guest room door, opening it. There wasn't much to it; just a bed, desk, and lamp, with a few boxes in the corner. "Right here. It's not much, but it should cover the necessities. I'll get the boxes out tomorrow. Bathroom is to the left." The usual pep and friendly tone in her voice had faded.

"And with that, Fluffy, I must bid you goodnight. Not feeling too well. Have a good sleep and all that."

 

========

 

Moon awoke a bit late the next day to her living room looking very different. For a short moment, she wondered if the former boss had actually robbed her blind in her sleep like he'd warned of, but quickly realized that it had simply been organized.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I just didn't feel like livin' in a dump."

Guzma was laying across the couch with his arms behind his head, clean-shaven and looking much more rested than he had the previous day, while Swinub sat at the end near his feet.

"Wow..." Moon walked round the room, admiring the unusual tidiness of it.

"So what's this Hooker guy want?"

"It's Looker, and our first target is in Diglett's Tunnel. They said Nihilego was spotted there." Moon walked to the kitchen, opening a metal crate that was on the counter. several very advanced-looking balls lined in blue light with golden arches across them sat in a tray inside. She took some for herself before handing a few to Guzma.

"You expect me to go near those things again?!"

"It's just one. I promise, nothing will happen. I think the reason they were able to do what they did last time was because we were in Ultra Space. We should have the home advantage this time."

Guzma crossed his arms, and Moon sighed before leaning down, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's asking a lot, and I understand if you feel you can't do it. I can take care of this one if it's too much for you."

Guzma looked up at her, blushing slightly before returning to his usual scowl and shrugging her hand away. "No, I'll do it. I ain't some coward. Whatever, it'll be nice to finally get revenge on that freaky thing."

Moon grinned before nodding at the ex Skull leader.

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand we're finally at the post game, aka where all the fun stuff happens. ;)


	11. Showdown in Diglett's Tunnel

========

 

"Are you afraid of heights, Fluffy?!"

The pair of trainers were currently several thousand feet in the air, riding a Charizard on their way to Akala Island. The howling wind made it necessary to shout to each other in place of talking.

"No! What kinda stupid question is that?!" Guzma barked behind her.

"Oh, well, it's just I think you're about to rupture my spleen!"

Guzma grunted before loosening his iron grip around the smaller woman's middle. "Sorry!"

"No worries! Now, Looker said this one was in Diglett's Tunnel, so I think our best bet would be for you to have Golisopod come in from the front entrance, while Swinib can!... Are you shaking?!"

"Fuck no! And what's the point of that stupid suit you're wearin', anyway?!"

"Huh?! I dunno! I'm pretty sure we'd die either way if we fell from this height! I always kind of wondered that, myself! Urp!"

Guzma was back to crushing her again.

 

========

 

Charizard touched down in Heahea City outside Diglett's Tunnel a short time later. Guzma quickly disentangled himself from Moon before the pair hopped off, with Guzma looking completely frazzled and mumbling something about 'Never doin' that again'.

As the pair entered the cave, Moon noticed that the air seemed to have a heavy feeling to it that she didn't remember being there last time. She guessed Guzma had noticed it, too, since he was acting extremely on edge while they walked along the dark, stony path. The Alolan Diglett that would usually poke their heads out to look at passers by were also notably absent.

"Are you sure they got the right place? There's nothin' here." Guzma questioned before a high pitched, alien shriek was heard from above them.

 

========

 

Nihilego floated near the cave ceiling like some strange, alien chandelier. It seemed to have attached itself to the surface above, and it was then, the pair noticed, that the cave walls began glowing with what looked like veins of light, which crept up and joined to Nihileho in the center. A low rumbling was heard as the floor beneath them started to shake, and distant voices began chanting in unison.

"Diglett dig."

"Diglett dig."

"Diglett dig."

The voices grew louder and louder, until suddenly, the ground violently shook, and what had to have been at least one hundred Diglett emerged from the ground beneath Nihilego. The same strange markings from the cave walls crept up their bodies, and their eyes were glowing strangely.

"What was that ya were sayin' about us havin' the advantage, _Moon?!"_ Guzma barked.

"Oh, crap..." Moon stared wide-eyed at the creepy scene that was unfolding before being shoved to the side by Guzma as a line of jagged rocks shot out of the earth from beneath the group of Diglett.

"Primarina, go!" Moon quickly summoned her pokemon, while Guzma sent out Golisopod.

"You take care of the Diglett, I'll go after Nihilego!" Guzma shouted before turning to the ultra beast.

"Golisopod, use slash!" Guzma's pokemon jumped into the air with surprising speed before slashing the creature where it hung from the ceiling, causing it to detach itself. The ultra beast quivered in anger before letting out an ear-piercing screech that caused both trainers to wince and cover their ears before it went on the offensive.

Moon had Primarina use long distance water and sound based attacks to keep the Diglett at bay, while Guzma and Golisopod faced off against Nihilego. After what felt like an eternity, the beast finally let out one last cry before falling to the ground. Guzma chucked a beast ball at it, and the blue orb shook several times until, finally, the telltale click was heard, and the former boss sighed heavily in relief before picking up the ball.

"Take that, ya little shit."

The glowing eyes and markings faded from the Diglett, and they all looked around confusedly for a moment before receding back into the ground.

"Sweet revenge?"

Guzma glanced over to see Moon smiling up at him, and he actually cracked a smile himself. Her expression soon fell, however, as her gaze settled on his forearm. "You're hurt..."

Starting from his elbow and creeping halfway down towards his wrist, Guzma's skin was red and raw. It looked similar to road rash, and Moon realized, with no small amount of guilt, that he must have acquired the injury when he'd pushed her out of the stone's path. He hadn't escaped unscathed as she previously thought, and Moon was instantly consumed with guilt and concern for the former Skull leader, who arched a brow in confusion at her pained expression.

"What, _this?_ It's nothin'."

"Hang on, I always keep a first aid kit in my bag! I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy." The trainer chirped, moving to fetch the supplies when Guzma scoffed.

"Don't bother. Would be pretty pathetic if ya boy let a scratch or two slow him down."

"Oh, no, it's really important! This one woman, on Infection Collection? She barely grazed her ankle on her pet Corsola and got a tiny scrape _way_ smaller than that. She ended up with this super aggressive, flesh-eating infection, and this wasn't even in the tropics! It was all green and necrotic, and they ended up having to amputate both of her legs and-"

"ENOUGH! Arceus, you're irritatin'... Fine. Gimme the bandage or whatever. Just hurry it up." Guzma huffed irritably, and Moon nodded affirmatively, moving quickly to retrieve the small first aid kit from her bag before returning to his side to inspect the damage closer. While the wound itself was shallow with little bleeding, layers of skin had been scraped off, leaving the tissue below exposed. To her dismay, tiny stone fragments were littered throughout the raw, shredded flesh, and Moon winced at what she was about to say.

"...I'm really sorry, but I'll need to clean it out. I'll be as gentle as I can, but I won't sugarcoat this; it's probably going to sting... Like, a lot."

"This ain't nothin'." He retorted, oddly bitterly, though his statement didn't seem directed at the woman below him.

Moon nodded, cautiously moving a dampened cloth along the wound as lightly as she could. She'd expected Guzma to wince, jerk away, or even yell at her, but was taken aback by his complete and utter lack of reaction. His expression looked almost bored as she carefully picked the most stubborn remaining stones from his flesh.

"Dang! You're one tough cookie, Fluffy!" Moon spoke in awe, and Guzma looked off to the side, hiding his own expression from view.

"Whatever. You done yet or what?"

"Almost! I just have to disinfect and wrap it." She spoke, discarding the dirty towel and retrieving a small tube containing some kind of clear, thick substance, which she proceeded to rub generously over the area. "This stuff is really good. I fell in a ditch a few months ago on Poni Island and banged my knee up pretty bad, but this helped it heal super fast, and now there's not even a scar or anything. Apparently it has all the same ingredients as burn heal, they just put it under another name with a slightly different concentration for humans." The small woman continued to prattle on cheerfully beneath him, and despite not being particularly interested in the subject, Guzma found himself oddly enthralled in watching Moon gently attend to his injury. Her hands were so small and pale, and the former Skull leader was left with an odd sense of loss when they finally broke contact with his freshly bandaged forearm.

"Guzma?"

"What?!" He bit out, slightly flustered as her voice snapped him out of whatever trance he'd been in.

"I said you're all set. Leave the bandage on overnight, then just make sure to keep it clean and put more of that ointment on it for maybe a week or so. I put the tube in your pocket, so you can keep it. I have plenty more back home."

Guzma glanced over his carefully bandaged forearm, moving the limb and experimentally clenching and unclenching his fist a few times. "Heh. Y'know, you'd make a decent Joy."

Given his nature, Moon wasn't sure whether the snow-haired trainer had intended his comment to be complimentary, but she still flushed, stuttering as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. "O-oh, ahaha, not really. I just lived right by a pokemon center before I came here. The Joy there is the oldest in the whole clan, apparently. She's been a nurse for over seventy years, and was trained in both human and Pokemon medicine. When you're around someone that amazing, it's hard not to pick up a few things, so I really owe it to her..." Moon trailed off, reminiscing on the kind old woman she'd crossed paths with so many times, whether she was bringing Swinub in for a checkup or simply making a trip to the convenience store located within the pokemon center, and Guzma shrugged.

"Yeah, guess you're too much of a runt to be a Joy, anyway." He teased, and Moon looked down, partly in disappointment and partly in embarrassment before yelping as she felt the rim of her hat being tugged down over her face.

"H-hey! What was that for?!" She huffed indignantly, and Guzma snickered, already a few strides ahead of her and making his way back to the cave's entrance.

"Get a move on, Short Stack! I'm starvin'!"

"Ugh! Wait up!"

 

========

 

"And this guy, he just keeps walkin' around with those six Magikarp. Plume thinks it's a sexual thing, but I just think he's crazy." Guzma finished as he took a sip of his chocolatey hot beverage.

The two trainers were at a pokemon center in Heahea City after their victory in Diglett's Tunnel, sitting in a booth in the corner. Two empty plates sat in front of them on the small table. Guzma had his hood up, but looked quite lively as he spoke to the woman across from him.

"Wow... That's the kind of stuff that really makes you think... Say Guzma, I can't help but notice you seem a lot happier and more talkative now."

Guzma became quiet for a while then, as if he wasn't sure how to respond, before changing the subject.

"Thanks, by the way... for givin' me a place to stay."

Moon blushed slightly as she played with the rim of her cup. She definitely wasn't expecting that. "O-oh, it's no problem. Thanks for your help today! You and Golisopod were pretty awesome!"

"Hmph. Well, that little shit needed to know what happens when you mess with ya boy."

 

========

 

Wicke clasped her hands together and smiled down excitedly at the beast ball that now sat on an analyzing table in Aether's basement lab, where Moon and Guzma had arrived to return the Ultra Beast.

"Excellent work, dearies! This will be a great help to us!" The woman who stood before them was extremely curvaceous, with an extravagant pink and white outfit that only served to accentuate that fact. Her deep purple hair sat high on her head, and pink glasses framed her face cutely, giving her an innocent look.

"Oh, no problem!" Moon smiled at the older woman before Guzma interjected.

"Umm, YES, problem! You people didn't tell us these things could possess pokemon!" The former boss stood with his arms crossed impatiently as he glared at Wicke.

"Ah, yes. I'm terribly sorry about that, dear. We weren't aware of this fact, either. Our information about these lifeforms is extremely limited, you see. It's why we need you to collect and retrieve them for us."

Guzma's expression remained unchanged, and the older woman seemed to be searching for some answer to placate him before she spoke.

"This Nihilego is a singular specimen, so it will need to remain here under observation. Our reports indicate that there are multiples of certain species, though."

The two trainers blinked in unison, not seeming to understand where the female scientist was going with this.

"I'm really not supposed to do this, but... I suppose there would be little harm in letting experienced trainers like you two each keep one specimen for yourselves, if there are multiples of it."

"Whoa, you mean I can catch one for real?!" Moon's eyes lit up at the prospect, but Guzma still didn't look pleased.

"Y'all are insane if you think I'd be caught dead with one of those creepy things. I'll stick to the money, thanks."

Wicke shrugged.

"Either way, we're very appreciative of your efforts. We'll call you as soon as we get another report."

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I totally imagine Wicke as having the same voice as Assistant Mayor Bellwether from Zootopia.
> 
> So they each get to keep one! Guzma doesn't seem too interested, though. I wonder if the right one could change his mind?
> 
> Next chapter we'll finally start seeing hints of romance. There will be lemons eventually, I promise. I just need to work up to it.


	12. A Day at the Beach

========

 

A few weeks passed since Nihilego was captured. Guzma's absolute refusal to ride Charizard had resulted in the two trainers having to take various boats and land ride pokemon, occasionally camping out or staying at hotels during longer missions. This one in particular had them running back and forth all week with little rest.

The pair were currently wandering through Hano Beach. Everywhere they looked, there were images of Luvdisc; balloons, food stalls, you name it. There seemed to be a lot of couples out and about, too.

"Is this some kind of holiday?" Moon asked curiously.

"It's just another stupid gimmick they use to get money outta people, so yeah, pretty much." Guzma walked behind her with his hands in his pockets. The hood of his jacket up, and his sunglasses were actually being worn the way they were intended to be for once.

"You know, in the entire time I've been in Alola, I haven't gone to the beach." Moon spoke as she looked over the scene in front of her. Some people were laying out on towels, while others were happily playing all over the beach, both in and out of the water, some with their pokemon. Sun-kissed, scantily clad bodies were everywhere, which made the porcelain-skinned Sinnoh native stand out like a sore thumb among the tanned masses.

"It's overrated tourist crap anyway. You ain't missin' much." Guzma shrugged, and Moon stared longingly for another moment before darting up the sand dunes and calling behind her.

"I'll be back in a minute!"

Guzma scowled in annoyance as she disappeared, only to return a few minutes later wearing a green and blue one-piece bathing suit. Amidst the sea of bikinis, it was the least skimpy one Moon could find, but she still felt extremely exposed and awkward in it, having never shown so much skin in her life. While it offered as much coverage as a swimsuit could, it left nothing about her shape to the imagination; showing off every one of her curves. She was made more self-conscious by the fact that Guzma seemed to be staring.

"Umm, back!" She grinned awkwardly, scratching the back of her now ponytail-adorned head.

Guzma averted his gaze, a light blush dusting his cheeks before grunting out his response. "About time."

 

========

 

As they walked along the sand, small, black, squishy pokemon were occasionally seen laying motionless on the beach. Moon bent over to pick one up.

"Oh, oh! Look, I read about this!" Moon exclaimed excitedly as she gently pressed on the Pyukumuku, producing a slimy, clear liquid, which she then rubbed on her face.

"Ta-da! All natural sunscreen!"

"Uh, Moon? That's the wrong end..."

She was already halfway down to the water now, though, the wet sand slapping beneath her bare feet as she laughed happily and released Primarina from his ball. It barked excitedly as the pokemon and its trainer waded into the cool ocean water together.

"Guzma, come on! The water's great!" Moon shouted and waved to him from the water. The former Skull leader stood awkwardly on the shoreline.

"What's wrong?! Can't you swim?!"

He huffed in irritation before responding. "I can swim, you idiot! I thought we were on a mission!"

"So?! We can hang out for a little while! It'll take hours to get back to the lab by boat, anyway! Another hour won't make a difference!"

Guzma stood for another moment, watching as the woman played in the water happily with her pokemon. Primarina sent out several glistening bubbles, which popped over Moon's head, wetting her hair and the rest of her body as she laughed and splashed the large pokemon in return. Guzma sighed before disappearing briefly into one of the stalls and reemerging in black swim trunks a short time later, still wearing the white shirt he normally wore under his jacket, and joining her.

"Won't your shirt get wet?" Moon asked curiously, but Guzma seemed to ignore her as he sent out Golisopod, which chittered happily and scooped the two trainers up in its massive claws. Moon laughed while Guzma scolded the large pokemon.

"Boomer! What'd I say about that stuff?!"

An hour turned into two, and before the trainers realized how much time had passed, the sun began to set, and they made their way to the nearest hotel.

 

========

 

Moon searched through the deepest part of her bag before resorting to digging through her pants pockets, finding that she was short and sighing. "I think I must have left the rest at home. Dammit."

"...Are you serious?" Guzma demanded impatiently.

"We should be able to get enough by tonight if we clear some Pyukumuku off the beach or win a few battles." Moon glanced at the tall man apologetically before the hotel employee at the front desk interrupted hesitantly.

"Actually..." The pair turned back to look at the woman.

"We're having a special for the Luvdisc Festival today. Couples stay for free!"

There was a long, awkward pause before Guzma wrapped his arms a bit too tightly around Moon from behind with the biggest fake grin he could muster plastered on his face.

"Oh, wow, y'hear that, honey?! It's our lucky day!" Moon squirmed, blushing furiously as she went to protest, when a large hand clamped over her face. "Hmmphmphh!"

"Oh, you know this one, still shy. It's so _cute!"_ He punctuated the last word by tightening his hand painfully around her mouth, and Moon glared at him out of the corner of her eye, pressing her foot over his in warning while the woman at the desk looked increasingly uncomfortable at the two, a large sweat drop forming behind her.

"...R-right. Well then, I'll get you your keys. Enjoy your stay!"

 

========

 

Moon collapsed on the king sized bed, sighing contently as her skin felt fresh, soft linen for the first time in nearly a week.

"Okay, that was pretty clever, I'll admit." She was currently fiddling with one of the silky tassels attached to the oversized pillows.

"I'm surprised the former champ would agree to somethin' so underhanded." Guzma replied in a teasing tone.

"Hey, it's not like we're robbing the place or... GUZMA YOU PUT THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

Moon had glanced over to see that Guzma was rummaging through the small refrigerator containing ridiculously overpriced hotel snacks and drinks, which he'd somehow managed to pick open. "Aw, c'mon. At these prices, they're the ones robbin' _us."_ He tossed one behind him that landed in her lap before jumping onto the large bed next to her with his own.

"Hey, hey, Moon." He elbowed the small woman, who looked ahead as she continued to pout with her arms crossed, visibly irritated with him.

"What?!" She huffed out.

"...Wanna see what kinda freaky porn they got on here?" He motioned to the large, flat screen tv in front of them.

Moon stood up, face beet red, to make her exit before her mind completely broke. "OKAY, shower time!"

Guzma cackled, taking great delight in the small woman's reaction as she marched out of the room in an irritated, flustered frenzy.

 

========

 

Moon sighed as her body sank into the water. It had been too long for her liking since she'd even had a proper shower, so she was pleasantly surprised to find a large, luxurious-looking tub waiting for her in the bathroom. The hot water soaking her skin felt like heaven as she glanced down at herself. Her long, pale legs were forming scabs on the knees. She recalled when it had happened, a few days ago, and how Guzma had reacted when she fell on the rocky landscape. He was gruff, impatient, and cursed at her, but the concern in his eyes as he looked her over was unmistakable, and his hands had been so gentle. She found herself wondering how they would feel elsewhere before stopping herself.

"Ugh... what's wrong with me?" Moon had known for some time that she had feelings for the former boss, but she would never, ever act on them. Aside from being painfully shy when it came to such things, she knew the they weren't reciprocated. She groaned as her body sank deeper into the tub, before hearing a knock on the door.

"Occupado."

"I gotta piss."

Moon rubbed her temples irritably. "So go downstairs!"

"C'mon, they'll get suspicious if I go down just for that. Your boy's not gonna look at ya business."

Moon took in a deep breath and exhaled before turning her back to the door, curling her legs and arms tightly around herself with her back to the wall of the tub, concealing everything as much as she could. Arceus, shoot her now.

"You have thirty seconds to be in and out of here."

 

=======

 

"Twenty-four seconds, Moon! That's gotta be some sorta pissin' record!" Guzma shouted victoriously from beyond the door as Moon sat red-faced in the tub.

"...And it had to be this guy." She muttered under her breath.

Although he seemed to be going out of his way to tease her a lot, Moon could have sworn the former boss had actually had a good time today. She finished her bath and reentered their room in her usual attire, sans shoes, with a white towel wrapped over her head. Guzma had already fallen asleep on the bed, and Moon's cheeks heated up as she looked side to side a moment before approaching cautiously. There was no couch or anything else she could lay on in the room, and being a couple's suite, there was only one, thankfully very large bed. Guzma's mouth was hanging open slightly as he snored softly, and Moon found herself staring before she shook her head and cautiously crawled onto the very edge of the bed opposite to him, keeping as much distance between them as she could.

 

========

 

Sometime during the night, Moon awoke to an odd, but not unpleasant sensation. The first thing she was aware of was a pleasant warmth that seemed to be wrapped around her, along with some weight. She sighed contently, and was just about to fall back asleep, when her eyes bugged open at the realization of what was happening. Guzma was spooning her; his large body curled around her smaller one, with an arm draped possessively over her form. Moon remained there, frozen in panic before she heard the soft snoring that signaled he was still asleep.

There were a bunch of feelings rushing through her in that moment. It felt wonderful, but she knew he'd done it mistakenly in his sleep, possibly mistaking her for a pillow, and her heart was racing. She half expected him to shove her off the bed when he woke up and realized what had happened. Not daring to move, she did her best to remain perfectly still.

Guzma awoke several hours later, feeling unusually well rested. He made a move to stretch, when he realized that something felt different. He was wrapped quite comfortably around something wonderfully soft and warm, with a familiar, comforting scent that made him feel strangely at ease. He felt it experimentally a few times before his eyes shot open, and his heart leapt to his throat in panic. He remained frozen that way for a moment until her soft, even breathing confirmed she was asleep, much to his relief. He untangled himself from the female beneath him as quickly and discreetly as he could, thankful that she didn't wake up in the process.

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidental snuggles are best snuggles!


	13. Can You Take It?

========

 

The pair continued on the next day, finally at the location of the next ultra beasts. Four of them, to be exact. The creatures had to be at least six feet tall, with pecs and biceps that would make even Kukui envious. They each had had four thick, muscular legs, and the inside of their bodies appeared to be made of some alien substance that looked similar to the inside of a lava lamp. They also had very long, thick, needle-like mouth parts that sent a chill down Moon's spine.

" _THAT_ IS THE COOLEST THING I'VE _EVER_ SEEN!"

Moon gaped incredulously at Guzma, not believing what she was hearing from the person who, only weeks ago, had claimed to despise Ultra Beasts.

Before they realized it, the creatures had set their sights on them, and were speeding in their direction. Moon dove headfirst into a nearby thicket, just barely dodging the large, insectoid creature's attempt to impale her, while Guzma sent out his pokemon.

"Moon! A little _help?!"_ Guzma was currently facing off against the other three with Golisopod.

Moon shuffled through her bag, panicking as she released Primarina. "Primarina, for Arceus sake, GET THOSE THINGS!" She wailed in panic, and Primarina barked affirmatively, sensing the distress in his trainer's voice and taking off after them as it joined Golisopod on the offensive. Various water attacks shot through the area, and the alien cries of the creatures known as Buzzwole echoed as the battle played out. Eventually, a single beast remained before Moon chucked a beast ball in its direction, and she had never been more relieved in her life to hear the wonderful clicking sound that signaled a successful capture.

 

========

 

"So, Wicke said we could each keep one, eh?"

Moon grimaced, hesitantly placing the beast ball in Guzma's hand.

"If I _EVER_ see that thing out of its ball in my house..."

Guzma pumped his fist in the air triumphantly before releasing it, causing Moon to shriek and hide behind him as it reappeared. He was petting it on the head, and the massive creature let out a strange, but apparently happy sound that was vaguely reminiscent of a purr.

"Aww. C'mon, Moon. Come say hi to it."

"No way."

"Why not?!"

"Because it's creepy! And I thought you didn't like ultra beasts!"

Moon was never bothered by bug types or large, imposing pokemon; she had no problem playing with Golisopod. She wasn't even particularly bothered by ultra beasts now, but the long, thin, pointy... needle-like mouth parts of this one were far too close to the object of her phobia for comfort.

"It's a bug type." Guzma stated simply, as if that fact somehow refuted everything else.

"Still an ultra beast."

"Only the most badass one ever!"

Moon rubbed her temples. "Whatever. I can't look at it for too long. I'll have nightmares."

Guzma continued fawning over the large, insectoid creature, while moon distanced herself a bit before pulling out her communicator.

"Looker? Yeah, we got them. We'll be at the lab ASAP."

 

========

 

Wicke beamed as three of the four beast balls were placed in the analyzing tray. An image of Buzzwole came into view on the screen behind her, which Moon hastily turned away from. "Amazing! Well done once again, you two!"

"It ain't no thang." Guzma replied coolly with a shrug and smirk, while Moon stared at him in annoyed disbelief.

"And I see you've managed to overcome your discomfort around ultra beasts! Excellent! Please take good care of that one!" Wick chirped while motioning to the beast ball in Guzma's hand.

"Of course it had to be the one with a freaking needle for a face." Moon muttered darkly under her breath.

"What was that, dearie?" Wicke questioned the other woman, and Moon shook her head.

"It's nothing. Anyway, yes, he'll be sure to take good care of... it."

"Damn straight! This bad boy's gonna be the shinin' star of my team. Next to Golisopod, of course."

 

=======

 

A few more days passed. The two trainers were currently sitting on the couch on Moon's living room, watching tv.

"Hellooooo ladies and gentlemen! I'm your host, Blake, and this is Can You Take It! The show where we put humans to the test against pokemon moves! We're joined here tonight by our three returning contestants! Tell us a bit about yourselves for those just tuning in!" A flamboyant man in a glittery, purple suit held out his microphone to the three contestants.

"Well, I'm Tom. I like knitting in my free time, a-and I'll be playing tonight on behalf of the Goldenrod Pokemon Shelter." A large, bearded man in a cowboy hat gave a small, shy bow.

"I'm Derek, and I just wanted to say hi to my two beautiful daughters! Hi girls!" A short man with thick glasses waved excitedly to the camera.

"I'm Wanda, and I just want the money!" An older, plump woman cheered as she jumped up and down.

"Now, audience, if you remember, on last week's episode, when Derek spun the Wheel of Pain, he was given the choice of losing it all, or taking a hyper beam to the face for another **thirty thousand poké!** Let's take a look at what he'll be up against!"

Artificial smoke blew all around as a large Rhydon walked onto the stage and gave a roar.

"Thirty thousand poké, a hyper beam to the face. This is a level fifty Rhydon, ladies and gentlemen, trained by none other than Kanto's very own Bruno!" The pokemon flexed as the audience cheered and shook the metal cage that surrounded the host and contestants.

"What will Derek do?! Stay tuned to find out!"

The show cut to a commercial break, and Moon tuned to Guzma.

"So, what are you going to do with your half of the money?"

Guzma got out the small tablet Looker had given to him for communication purposes, and pulled up an image of a very gaudy and expensive-looking black and white motorcycle, which was listed at a hefty price; nearly a third of what he would be rewarded. It looked like it was made for him. Moon glanced over the image before scrunching her nose slightly.

"A bike? Really? Wouldn't you rather save more of it for your new place?"

That was right. After all the ultra beasts were secured, the two would be going their separate ways, and Guzma felt his heart sink at being reminded of that fact. His expression darkened before retorting.

"That ain't a bike, woman, that is a damn fine motorcycle and deserves to be called such. And what would YOU do with it?"

Moon thought a moment. There wasn't anything in particular she was really wanting.

"Save it for a rainy day, I guess. I mean, it's a lot of money, and you never know what could come up."

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can totally picture Guzma going gaga over Buzzwole. It just seems like everything he would love in a pokemon. :B


	14. An Accidental Confession

========

 

Moon ran to the other side of the house, opening the door to Guzma's room.

"Guzma, I just got a new report from Looker! Kartana were spotted in..." She trailed off. Guzma was currently shirtless, a pile of folded laundry on the end of his bed and a half folded white shirt in his hands as he stood with his back facing her. He was built wide and solid with prominent shoulder muscles, that wasn't what currently had her attention, though. 

"Ain't you ever heard of knockin'?!"

Moon ignored his protest, walking up to him silently before running her hand across his back, feeling the thick scar tissue that had formed long, light stripes in uneven crisscross patterns all over his otherwise smooth skin.

"Guzma... what-" 

"My old man." He interrupted, his gaze averted while he went back to folding.

"...Your **father** did this to you?" Moon replied in a shaky, horrified voice. Images of the bent golf clubs, the things she'd heard his father say, the disparaging remarks Guzma had made about his parents; they all clicked together in her mind then in one horrifying moment, and it was too much. Tears began to flow down her face of their own accord as she stood there, while Guzma still had his eyes off of her as he continued, sounding unsettlingly casual about a topic so horrific.

"I know it ain't pretty, but hey, you don't get to be the leader of Team Skull without bein' a tough SOB." It was then he finally turned to her with a somewhat forced-looking grin before he noticed her tear stained face.

"H-hey! What's wrong?!" The shirt was forgotten; dropped to the floor as he placed his hands around her awkwardly, not sure what to do. Moon embraced him tightly, shaking her head against his chest. So many things made sense to her now. 

She looked him in the eyes, not caring about his lack of shirt, or the current state of her own face. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Her voice cracked as she began to sob out loud.

"Moon..." There were so many conflicting emotions coursing through him. The sting of painful childhood memories he'd long pushed out of his mind was resurfacing, but more than that, he found the small trainer's concern, and the fact that she was in tears over him, not as a losing opponent, not in fear, but _for_ him, overwhelming. He returned her embrace with equal fervor, burying his face in her hair and hiding his expression from view. They remained that way for a while before he pulled away, wiping her damp, puffy cheeks.

"Seriously, don't worry about it. It was a long time ago, and it was my fault, anyway."

"That's not true!" She was getting frustrated at this point. "I saw all the trophies in your house on Route Two! You were an awesome trainer, and your dad was a **creepy _IDIOT_** for not seeing that!"

"Uh, yeah. All _second and third place."_ He scoffed, starting to look and sound irritated.

"So?!" 

"So I've always been a fuck up. I paid for it with my dad, and I paid for it with Lusamine." 

Moon was walking, more like stomping around the room now, tugging her long hair in frustration while she continued her rant. "Why do you think I picked you to come with me on this mission out of everyone else?! Do you think I got where I was without a ton of help?! I know I couldn't handle a Golisopod when I was that age, I'll tell you that much! Granted, you could have put your talent into better things, but that doesn't change the fact that you took over an entire town! I love you so much and I can't _stand_ hearing you talk about yourself like this!"

Moon stopped mid-march, a hand fisted at each side of her head, holding her hair out at the sides as she stood frozen, her widening as a look of horror spread across her face upon realizing what she'd just admitted.

Guzma stared at her intensely for a long moment, an intense but unreadable expression on his face, while Moon wished more and more, with each passing second, to be anywhere but there. She wished she could just evaporate into liquid like a Vaporeon and slither away from him, but his gaze, and now two rough hands on her shoulders, held her firmly in place.

"I swear if you're fuckin' with me you'll regret it."

Moon looked down. "I... I'm sorry... I don't expect you to feel the same. I didn't mean, I just, oh, jeez. I hope you can just forget I said anything and that we can still be friends. I didn't mean for-" Her words were cut off by his lips crushing against her own. It felt like time stopped in that moment, and her heart rose to her throat while the rest of her body froze in place. The sensation was new and strange, but decidedly wonderful, and Moon's eyelids slowly became heavy as her body seemed to go into autopilot, and she wrapped her arms around his large frame, leaning into the kiss as she closed her eyes. The two trainers were just about as opposite as could be physically, yet they seemed to fit together perfectly. It was only when the need for air demanded it that Moon reluctantly broke the contact, panting slightly with half-lidded eyes. "O-oh, umm... Wow..."

Guzma burst into laughter at her reaction. Not a menacing or bitter laugh, but a genuine one. "You're a cute little thing. Y'act like ya never been kissed before."

"I haven't." She replied seriously. 

Guzma gaped at her. "...Seriously?!" He asked, wondering if she was messing with him. 

"Seriously..." She responded with a hint of shame in her voice. 

"Well, why the hell not?!" He asked, genuinely curious, though it came out sounding a bit more demanding than he'd meant it to. Moon's inexperience was something of a sore spot for her, and he wasn't helping that at the moment.

"It's not like it was by choice! I grew up in Snowpoint, and unless you're a granny chaser, which I'm not, there was never really any opportunity to go out on dates or have a boyfriend, let alone what happened just now..." She looked to the side as her cheeks grew red, and a brief silence followed.

"Heh."

"I know it's weird, okay?!" She huffed out while crossing her arms defensively, still averting her gaze.

Moon suddenly felt herself being pulled from behind and into his lap as he fell back into the bed. He began kissing the back of her neck, causing her blush to increase even more, if that were possible. 

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" She wailed as she squirmed within his grip, trying to turn around and face him. 

"Increasin' your EXP." He said, with what she could _feel_ was shit-eating grin. 

There was a part of her, below her waistband, that was loving what was happening, and desperately wanting it to continue. There was another part of her, above her shoulders, that was loving what was happening, and a nervous wreck that was very aware of how sudden this all was. A tiny moan escaped her, and Guzma paused his ministrations.

"Wow, I've got ya all hot and bothered already? Heh. This'll be _fuuuun_." 

Moon summoned every ounce of self control she had before she was pushed over the deep end.

"Hang on."

"Aww." Guzma stopped just as he was leaning in to continue his assault.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing as the former boss played with her hair. "Listen... I think it's obvious by this point that I like you. A lot. But I don't think I'm ready yet for... you know."

Guzma chuckled. "I know, and it's fine. There'll be plenty of time for ya to get adjusted, now that you're my girl." He said in a smug, satisfied tone as he leaned his head atop hers. Hearing that caused Moon's heart to skip a beat before realizing something.

"Wait a minute... I never agreed to-"

"Would you have said yes if I asked ya?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Well there ya go!"

"Dammit!"

He laughed again, pulling her fully down to rest her head against his chest as the two trainers laid in comfortable silence for a while.

"I guess this means now you really _are_ my boy Guzma."

"Hey, hey. Don't go misusin' my catchphrase. It only works when I do it." Moon only giggled and snuggled closer to him, finding his scent and warmth comforting.

"I've had a thing for ya for a long time, too." 

Moon glanced up at him, surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah." He replied, the faintest tint of pink now dusting his cheeks.

"Since when?"

"I guess after we battled that first time. Well, it was more that I couldn't stop thinkin' about ya. At first, I was jealous. Still am sometimes if I'm honest, but at the same time... I was always hopin' I'd run into ya again."

"Well, that's good to hear. I kind of thought you hated me for the longest time." She felt his arms tighten around her at that.

"Nah, I could never hate ya, you just royally pissed me off sometimes. Still do." There was a playfulness in his voice.

"Guess the feeling's mutual there, too." She grinned. "Anyway, we'd better get a move on. It's getting late, and it'll be a long walk through the desert."

Moon went to get up, but found her attempt unsuccessful when Guzma didn't loosen his grip on her.

"Beast can wait. You're stayin' with your boy for a while." 

Moon was quiet for a moment. "...So is this your weird way of telling me you want to cuddle?"

Guzma gave her a look as if to say 'you're insane if you expect me to ever admit that' before pulling her back into him. The two laid together in silence for a while, each simply enjoying the other's company before Guzma broke the silence.

"What'd ya mean when you said people weren't always nice to ya?"

"Hmm?" Moon asked groggily. The combination of the soft bed beneath her and warm body beside her had made her drowsy.

"That time back at the base when you were sick. You told me people hadn't always been nice to ya."

"Oh, did I? Well, it's nothing, really. Not compared to what you went through at least. I was a small, awkward child and got bullied a lot in school. Just kids being awful like they can be."

In truth, Guzma couldn't really relate. He'd always been big for his age, and as a result, the other children rarely dared to challenge him. If anything, he was the bully in said situations, but her confession still stirred something protective in him.

"Well, I woulda beat the shit out of 'em." He wrapped his arms around her frame possessively, and the image his words brought to Moon's mind made her smile to herself a bit. 

Being touched by another, being close like this, it was all new to her, but every embrace, every little shape he lazily traced over her back, she relished and found herself wanting more of. She gazed up after a while to find his eyes closed. He was breathing softly and evenly, and his face was missing its usual grouchy scowl or smartass smirk; instead, he looked completely at peace. She leaned in and ghosted her lips over his before whispering.

"Thank you, Guzma. I'm not sure I'm the right person for the job, but... I'll do my best to protect you from here on out. I won't let you get hurt again."

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, right?
> 
> I knoooow, I want them to pork, too. I think Guzma would have been down for it if she was, but Moon's a nervous dork who's never even kissed before, so we'll need to wait just a tiny bit longer.


	15. Go Home, You're Drunk

========

 

"Huh... I guess we waited too long?" Moon gazed across the vast sandy terrain tiredly. The pair were currently riding Nebby through Haina Desert. Although Moon hadn't captured the pokemon, she was able to summon Solgaleo with the sun flute at any time, which proved to be very convenient for travel.

"Oh, so now it's my fault?!"

She rubbed her temples, willing herself not to snap back at him. "I didn't say that, Guzma."

It had been a long day, and both trainers were feeling tired and discouraged. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms the day before, and didn't wake up until the next day. Moon reached back and wrapped her hand around Guzma's larger one comfortingly.

"These ones must just be really flighty. I'm sure they'll show up again." The woman cast him a sympathetic glance, and Guzma blushed slightly, squeezing it back in return.

 

========

 

"You REALLY can't hold your liquor."

"And you're sexy, urrrp! Heee!" 

The two trainers were currently on the couch. It had originally been Guzma's idea, or challenge, rather, for Moon to drink. He had a small stockpile of alcohol left that he'd taken back from the base, and was drinking some to calm his nerves after the two returned home from their unsuccessful mission earlier that evening. When he offered to share it with her, Moon had declined at first, saying she wasn't much of a drinker. This only served to further intrigue him, though, and he'd basically insisted on it until she agreed to just one glass, which quickly turned into two, then four. It had been cute and amusing to him at first, seeing her this way, but he was quickly coming to regret it.

Moon crawled clumsily onto his lap, and began grinding her hips back and forth against his groin. 

"Fluffy..." There was a whiny, needy tone to her voice. Her cheeks were tinted pink, and her breath reeked of alcohol.

Guzma blushed, trying to ignore the reaction she was currently causing in his own anatomy.

"What...?"

She looked into his eyes longingly, face flushed. "I wanna go for a ride..."

Oh, Arceus. 

"OKAY THEN! I think it's about time _YOU_ slept this off!" He stood up, looping an arm around Moon's middle and carrying her flailing, giggling form into her room before plopping her unceremoniously onto the bed and quickly exiting, slamming the door behind him. His eyes were wide and a hand was clenched over his chest as he leaned against the door, attempting to calm himself with little success.

"What... what the hell was that?!"

In truth, it had taken every ounce of willpower for Guzma not to simply grant her drunken request. He was now uncomfortably erect, but her words from before about not being ready rang in his mind. He wanted it to happen; it was something he'd thought about often well before the day she'd walked in on him folding laundry, but not under these circumstances. He wanted her to be of sound body and mind, but that didn't help how uncomfortable he was physically at the moment. He cursed to himself and headed for the bathroom. The door was heard slamming before the shower came on.

 

========

 

Guzma sighed as the cool water sprayed against his skin, pondering how it was he even came to be in this predicament. It was barely a few months ago that he was the feared boss of a notorious gang, and now? He was living with this very odd, very attractive woman, in her house... and he'd just turned down sex with her.

His mind wandered back to the needy look Moon had given him as she'd practically begged him to take her, before scratching his head in frustration.

"Guzma, what is wrong with you?" The once self-degrading mantra had taken on a new connotation as he tried to remove the images his mind was creating of Moon, writhing and moaning beneath him in various positions. He'd always been attracted to the dark-haired trainer, but living in such close proximity to her, the recent change in their relationship, and what happened just moments ago had combined to throw his libido into overdrive. Over the past few months, he'd become deeply attached to Moon. She'd healed his heart, and although he still liked to pick on her, he couldn't imagine being without the awkward little trainer now. It was much deeper than a purely sexual attraction, but the fact remained that he was a male, in the prime of his life. He had physical desires, too, and they were proving to be very frustrating at the moment.

 

========

 

" _Owwwww_ , my head. Ugh, I feel miserable..." Moon had awoken the next day in the afternoon to a pounding headache, and was currently in the kitchen preparing her breakfast.

"You and me both." Guzma grumbled from his place on the couch.

"Huh?"

"It's nothin'... Anyway, while your drunk ass was sleepin', we got another call from Looker. The Kartana were spotted again, this time in Malie Garden."

Moon was pouring Swinub's breakfast into a bowl, which the small pokemon scarfed down happily as Moon fixed her morning coffee, still holding her throbbing head with one hand.

"That's a whole different part of the island. Jeez, whatever these things are, they're fast. We'll have to be careful."

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sweet sexual tension. This was a short one, but big things are coming within the next two chapters. I love how Nintendo totally included what was so obviously shelves and shelves of booze in Guzma's room, and am very much looking forward to seeing them call it juice or soda in the anime dub. :B
> 
> About Solgaleo: The whole semi-recent trend in the games of the protagonists canonically capturing the box legends is an issue I've personally struggled with. I'm wary of making Moon too overpowered, and her mostly following the story of the games already kind of puts her into that territory by default. I didn't want to just leave Nebby all by his lonesome, though, so I thought her being able to use the sun flute to summon him for travel and emergencies would be a happy middle ground. She and Guz can ride him Steven Universe style all across Alola, Nebby gets to spend time with his mum, and Moon isn't put at too much of an advantage from having him on her team.
> 
> Once again, lemons are incoming! I wanted to hint at it in this chapter, and I also wanted to have a scene where Guzma was like, 'omg Moon don't be a pussy just drink it' and totally pays for it.


	16. Return to Malie Garden

========

 

The two trainers had made their way into Malie Garden. The usually lively area had been evacuated, making for a beautiful but somewhat eerie scene.

"This place sure brings back memories." Moon said with a small smile, remembering the first time she'd met Guzma.

The air was, once again, thick and heavy feeling; a telltale sign that ultra beasts were somewhere in the area, although there was still no visual sign of them. It was noticeably more windy than the first time Moon had been there, and the sound of wind chimes could be heard in the distance.

"Keep your guard up. Remember, we dunno what these things are capable of."

There was another sudden gust of wind, and the chiming was heard again. Moon glanced back at her male companion, and was startled to see a small gash now on his cheek. "Guzma, you're bleeding!"

Guzma looked confused for a moment, bringing his hand up to the side of his face where her eyes lingered before holding it back in front of him. There was a small amount of blood. "What the hell? How'd that happen?" He asked, confused.

Moon licked her thumb and gently wiped the blood from the mysterious wound. With the blood out of the way, she was able to see that the actual cut was very thin. "Huh... It's just a tiny, thin slice. It almost looks like a paper cut... Hang on, I'll disinfect it."

"Not that shit again!" The wind howled past them yet again, and Guzma's eyes focused on Moon's face before going wide. "What the?! Now you're bleedin'!"

Moon became aware of a slight stinging sensation across the bridge of her nose, digging a small mirror out of her bag to examine the area. A small cut similar to the one Guzma had formed a red line there, with a few tiny droplets of blood collecting together at the center.

"When and how... I don't get it..." Moon furrowed her brows, puzzled.

Just then, the two were nearly knocked off their feet as a they were battered by a violent gust of wind. The previous distant ringing of wind chimes grew painfully loud, and was now accompanied by an unsettling sound reminiscent of children laughing as the air crackled with the strange energy. The two trainers stood back to back, or head to back, rather, trying to gain maximum visibility of their hidden assailants. One by one, small, white creatures appeared in the sky, and a loud crash echoed nearby. Moon glanced over her shoulder, and jumped at the sight that greeted her where the sound had come from; a tree with a trunk thicker than she and Guzma's torsos combined had been sliced clean in half.

She gulped, looking back towards the sky. "I guess this will be an air battle."

 

========

 

Moon and Guzma summoned Drifblim and Masquerain to battle. It was hard to keep track of things from the ground, as the pokemon were moving so fast that it was hard to see them with the naked eye.

Eventually, one by one, the Kartana grew motionless and fell to the ground, weaving back and forth through the air like feathers as they did. Moon threw a beast ball at the fourth and final one, which jiggled several times before finally clicking.

The pair sighed in relief as they called back their pokemon, before Moon held one of the beast balls out, releasing Kartana.

"What're ya up to?" Guzma asked curiously.

"Well, we didn't get a good look at them from the ground; I just want to finally get to see what they look like!" Moon smiled and leaned in, examining the small, floating creature that had emerged from the ball in a beam of light.

"Huh... It almost looks like one of those paper dolls I used to make when I was little. Neat!" The ultra beast that floated before Moon was primarily white, with some smaller areas on its face and chest area that were orange or yellow. The strange creature leaned into Moon, pushing its face into her own. Guzma made a move to stop it, alarmed, before giggling was heard, and a dull glow appeared at the point of contact. Kartana pulled back, and Moon felt the site of her cut to find, to her astonishment, that it was no longer there.

"Oh, uh, thank you!" Moon chirped, and Kartana spun happily in place.

"I think that thing likes ya, Moon."

The small ultra beast bobbed back and forth in the air, emitting a soft, pleasant chiming sound with each movement before floating up and standing on top of Moon's head. It was so light that its weight didn't even register.

"You think so? Maybe this one's just friendly." Moon felt her hair being tousled briefly before reaching up curiously to feel it and bringing her pocket mirror out again. She sputtered at the sight that greeted her. Her hair was now pulled up into a very elaborate style, like one would see in ancient eastern royalty, and small, paper-like decorations that Moon could only guess were somehow produced from its body were intricately woven into it.

"Whoa!" Moon stared at her reflection in disbelief, and Guzma howled with laughter.

"Holy shit, you look so ridiculous!" The former boss held his gut as he cackled at the strange sight, and went to touch Moon's hair, when the creature quickly slapped his hand away, chiming loudly and causing him to wince.

"Oww! What the hell?! That thing cut me!" Guzma bit out while nursing his wounded hand, which now sported a sizable gash with a few drops of blood trailing down from it.

"Hey! You stop that! Don't you ever do that again, do you understand me?!" Moon scolded, and the paper-like creature flinched, reacting as if her words had been physically painful for it before slowly floating back towards Guzma with its head drooping. It brought its sail like arms out, covering the former boss's injured hand in the same glowing light it had with moon minutes ago. The wounds on his hand and face faded in a faint, green glow, and Guzma's tensed expression relaxed as the pain disappeared along with them. It then floated down to a nearby rock, and sat looking as though it was sulking.

"Heh, wow. Can really crack the whip when ya need to. Thing looks devastated." Guzma smirked at the sight, not feeling at all sorry for the creature.

Moon slowly approached the Kartana, kneeling down to its level before speaking to it gently. "That's better. Now, are you going to behave and be nice to Guzma? He's my boyfriend, so if you can't get along with him, I won't be able to let you stay with me."

Kartana seemed to consider her words for a moment before slowly floating towards Guzma and landing on his head.

"Wait a minute, that's not! Ugh... necessary." Guzma's own hair was now up in a similar fashion, looking even more comical and out of place than it did on Moon. She tried to hold back her laughter at the sight, while Kartana floated hesitantly back over to her, seemingly looking for her approval.

Moon smiled, reaching over and petting it, which caused the small ultra beast to chime in delight. It seemed to have control over the texture of its body, she noted, as it now felt much softer than the hard, razor-sharp edges it had used to inflict damage earlier. Instead, it felt silky soft and mildly warm.

"That's better." Kartana did a few happy cartwheels in the air before resuming its position atop Moon's head, seeming content with the arrangement.

"It figures you'd pick the psychotic one."

 

========

 

The pair were once again in Aether's basement laboratory, watching as Wicke set three of the four beast balls onto the analyzing tray.

"So these little ones gave you some trouble, did they?"

"Why's everyone still on about that?!" Guzma barked out impatiently, perceiving criticism of the day before where there was none and causing the buxom scientist to jump in surprise.

"Relax, Guzma. That's not what she meant. But yeah, they're pretty fast." Moon explained, sparing the other woman a sympathetic look.

Wicke readjusted her glasses, regaining her composure and nodding. "I see... Ah, and Moon! You've picked yours now, too!"

Moon scratched the back of her head, a drop of sweat forming behind her. " _Wellll_ it, uh, kind of picked me. But yeah!"

Wick nodded eagerly, her puffy hair bouncing with each movement. "Buzzwole and Kartana, then. I wasn't sure about this at first, but I've come to realize that you two will be invaluable to our research efforts. Seeing ultra beasts in battle, interacting with pokemon out in the world, things we can't recreate in a laboratory setting. Oh, this is so exciting!" Wicke rambled on, her voice getting higher and higher as stars formed in her eyes, while Moon and Guzma exchanged uncomfortable glances at the scientist's gushing display.

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BEAUTIFUL CINNAMON ROLL
> 
> TOO GOOD FOR THIS WORLD
> 
> TOO P- oh, wait, never mind. Thing's coo coo for cocoa puffs.
> 
> So yeah, Kartana's basically the genderless, psychotic yandere version of Ash's Chikorita. Hopefully it'll behave. It seems to want to stay on Moon's good side, so I don't think Guzma will be murdered in his sleep. Probably. 
> 
> And now they both have their Ultra Beasts! I figured since Moon likes arts and crafts, an origami-looking critter would suit her!


	17. Lillie's Goodbye

========

 

A few more weeks had passed since their last mission. Guzma was currently out of the house, while Moon laid sprawled out on the couch, not particularly watching the tv that flickered in the background. She was just starting to nod off, when loud knocking was heard at her door. She got up, wondering what Guzma could possibly be being so impatient about, only to be surprised by her visitor.

"Hau! What's wrong?!" She asked, alarmed as she leaned down with her hands on his shoulders.

Hau was standing at the door, looking very distressed, and still dressed in his extravagant, orange champion's outfit. Tears were running down his puffy, red face, and his nose was running.

"It's Lillie..." He said between sniffs. "She's... leaving."

Moon's eyes shot open, and the younger boy grabbed her by the arm, taking off in a sprint.

 

========

 

"Lillie!" The two shouted in unison, as the blonde on the dock turned hesitantly to face them.

"Oh, Moon... Hau... I wasn't expecting to see you..." Lillie sounded ashamed, and her eyes were downcast.

"Lillie, what is this?! Why would you just up and run off without even telling us?!" Moon demanded.

"Yeah! If Kukui hadn't told me, I wouldn't have even known you were leaving! Why, Lillie?!" Hau shouted at her through teary eyes.

She turned away before her shoulders started quivering. "Because I couldn't... bear to say goodbye you two. I'm sorry!" She sobbed.

"Mother's still in the hospital. The doctors say she's doing better, but she still can't walk. I don't think the doctors in Alola can do much more for her. Moon, that day, after we came back from ultra space, you helped me realize something. I need to step up for her, now." She glanced up at the older woman, tears in her eyes. "Thank you for that. I'm sorry. After all that's happened, it turns out facing you was the one thing I couldn't do..."

Moon felt her eyes threaten to water, pulling the small girl into her arms tightly, and Lillie followed suit before speaking. "Moon, I want you to have this. It's a little beat up, but it was once my most treasured possession." The blonde dug through her oversized bag, producing a small, faded Clefairy doll.

"But Lillie! There's so much I haven't gotten to tell you! Ugh!" Hau cried out in despair and frustration. "I'm going to send you a letter! A really, really long one!"

Lillie nodded to the boy, a light blush rising to her cheeks. "I'll look forward to it, Hau. You two be sure to take care of each other while I'm gone!" Lillie smiled through her tears, and both nodded sadly before she boarded the boat.

The two friends watched almost catatonically as the vessel grew smaller and smaller before finally disappearing into the horizon. The moment didn't feel real, but Moon was snapped back into reality when Hau began sobbing out loud again, and she held the boy tightly as he cried into her shoulder. She'd known for some time that he had a pretty big crush on Lillie; a secret he'd only confided in her, so however bad she was feeling, she knew it had to be especially hard for him. She wiped the tears from his cheeks, barely willing her own back as she tried to console her young friend.

"How about you and me go get some malasadas, okay?" She smiled, doing her best to will back her own tears as she put on her best brave, grownup face for him.

He sniffled one more time before nodding tiredly, clearly emotionally drained. "Okay..."

 

========

 

A few hours had passed. Moon sat at the desk in her room, trying to work on a diagram, but her eyes were empty, and her mind was elsewhere. She glanced at the Clefairy doll that now sat on her window sill before looking back down. Although she'd tried to pour herself into her work in an effort not to think about what had transpired that afternoon, her mind kept wandering back not just to it, but to all her memories of Lillie and Hau. She remembered the many nights the two tweens had stayed over, falling asleep on her couch before she would quietly tuck them in. She thought back on all of her battles with Hau, and all the fun days she'd spent out shopping with Lillie as her eyes began to water of their own accord.

"Yo Moon, where'd ya put the-" Guzma poked his head in her open doorway before his eyes grew wide upon realizing she was crying, and ran over to her in a panic. "Hey! What's goin' on?!"

"Lillie's gone..."

Guzma wasn't particularly familiar with Lusamine's daughter. He still hadn't found it in himself to forgive the older woman, but knew that her progeny was innocent, and a close friend of Moon's.

"Ah... Hat girl."

Moon buried her face in her arms over her desk as her shoulders quaked. "It was only because Kukui tipped Hau off that we even got to say goodbye. She's probably halfway across the world by now. It could be years before I see her again. Maybe never." She choked out. "I know Hau's still here, but ever since he became the champion, I never see him anymore! I never used to mind living alone, but ever since I met all of you guys..." She let out another sob as her eyes clenched shut, unable to finish.

Guzma placed his hands on her awkwardly. He never would get used to seeing her cry, and was reminded of how helpless he'd felt the first time. "Hey, c'mon now! I'm still here, right?!"

Moon's eyes grew wide in panic, looking up at him like a Deerling in headlights. "Please don't leave!"

Guzma was quiet for a moment, his expression unreadable, before pulling her out of the chair and carrying her to her over to her bed, where he sat with her in his lap. He brushed the hair out of her face, tilting her chin up to look at him. "You couldn't get rid of me now if ya tried. Your boy's not goin' anywhere."

"Prove it..."

 

========

 

He tugged her earlobe gently with his teeth, earning another moan from her as Guzma's hand wandered under the back of Moon's shirt. He could feel her shaking slightly.

"Hey, we don't gotta do anythin' you don't wanna. We can stop if-"

"No!" Her grip tightened around him. To say that she was sending mixed signals would have been an understatement.

"Moon, you're shakin'. Seriously, don't feel like ya have to say yes just 'cuz we made out. I'm not one of those assholes who's just in it for sex."

Moon was moved by his words, but in truth, she did want to continue. "No, I want to. I'm sorry, I'm sure I'm confusing you right now..." She bit her lip, meeting his gaze with an apologetic smile. "I'm nervous, but I'll be nervous whether we do it now or a year from now, so it might as well be now."

He leaned down and claimed her mouth again. "Are we all set on, you know, protection?"

Moon nodded, smiling shyly. "I went on the pill a few weeks ago."

Guzma's lip turned up at that. He had some condoms stashed away in anticipation of such an event, but not needing a barrier between them was definitely a plus in his mind. The fact that Moon had been thinking about it and taken the initiative also gave him a thrill.

"So ya were plannin' this, eh?"

"Well yeah, I mean, I figured it would be happening eventually after that day." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly before he leaned back in, kissing her while she began tugging lightly at the bottom of his shirt.

"Eager, are we?"

Moon blushed, and did so more when he reached down to pull his shirt up over his head. He was built wide, solid and quite muscular. The tiniest hint of a belly was fighting for dominance with his lower abs, and a few wispy white hairs crept down from his naval, becoming thicker before they disappeared beneath his waistband. While she'd seen him shirtless once before, she hadn't taken the time to really look at him then. Now in full view, the mood and circumstances different, she gazed over him longingly.

"Heh. Like what ya see?"

Moon's mouth formed a line, the red in her cheeks spreading across her whole face before responding. "Yes..."

He leaned in by the side of her head, grinning as he whispered playfully into her ear. "So are ya just gonna stare?"

Moon clenched her eyes shut at his teasing, feeling a little frustrated. This was one area where he had a very clear advantage over her, and it left her feeling more than a little bit self conscious. "You know I've never done anything like this before, right?"

"Duh. Why do you think I didn't just pounce on ya that day in my room?"

"I guess I'm just not really sure how to go about this..."

Guzma dawned the most smartass looking grin she'd seen on him to date before replying. " _Well_ , when a mommy and daddy love each other very much-"

Moon smacked him with a pillow. "That is _**not**_ what I meant! I know the mechanics of it. I'm not ignorant. I just... I'm worried about disappointing you, okay?" She looked off to the side.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. You're cute when you're angry. Anyway, I highly doubt ya could disappoint me." He pressed his forehead to hers, and a small smile made it's way back to her face. "Y'want me to take the lead?"

It was as if he'd read her mind. "That would be great, actually."

Guzma could still feel her shivering, and decided the best way to go about it, at least for this first time, was to undress her quickly. While it wasn't the sexiest method, it was obvious that this stage in particular was a big point of anxiety for her. He grabbed her firmly, pulling her up and into his lap and kissing her as his hands grabbed the bottom of her shirt to pull it up and over her head. She hunched down with her arms covering herself, feeling exposed as she felt him undoing the button of her jeans next, hooking his thumbs around the waistband and tugging them down before they too were tossed aside and forgotten along with their shirts.

He laid her back down on the bed. Moon trembled beneath her large companion, looking up at him nervously as the former boss gazed down at her. She wasn't wearing anything fancy in terms of underwear, obviously not having planned this encounter; just a plain, white cotton bra and panties. The shy trainer's long hair fanned out over her pillow, creating a dark halo around her head, while her pale skin was illuminated by the setting sun that shone through the window, giving her an almost ethereal look that was fitting of her name. Long, shapely legs curved up into wide hips, dipping back into a small waist, soft, flat stomach, and above, from what he could tell through her bra, fairly generously-sized breasts. She had her hands at her sides now, and was fiddling with her hair nervously, just barely resisting the urge to cover her face and desperately hoping he liked what he saw.

"Still can't believe you've never been properly fucked before..." Guzma's eyes continued to wander appreciatively over her almost fully exposed form. His words were crude, but she could tell from his expression and tone that he'd meant them in a complimentary way.

"Gee, how romantic." Moon replied with a lopsided grin.

"I don't mean it in a bad way, it's just, you know... Dammit. I'm not very good at the romantic stuff, okay?!" He huffed, scratching his head in frustration. His face was flushed, and there was a vulnerability in his voice. As much as she was amused, Moon knew that this wasn't the time to tease him too much. She smiled as she reached out to cup the side of his face gently.

"I'm just teasing. You're fine. I'm the last person who should criticize someone for things like this." She ruffled his soft hair, and he seemed to relax a bit.

Guzma leaned down to kiss the small woman, letting his bare chest press against her frame and loving the feeling of skin on skin contact with only her bra between them, but remaining ever aware of their significant size difference and trying not to put too much weight on her. "I'm kinda worried about hurtin' ya, to be honest."

"Hey, this is the former champ you're talking to here, you know. I survived Mele Fever and another dimension. I'm pretty sure I could handle it."

"But you're such a runt." He teased with a grin, lightly flicking Moon's forehead. She huffed in annoyance before gabbing him by the middle and pulling him down, taking him by surprise as the arm previously holding the rest of his weight up gave out beneath him, causing him to lay across her fully. Guzma sucked in a surprised breath before panicking.

"What the hell, Moon?! Jeez! Are ya okay?!" Moon slightly regretted her brash action, but she was, indeed, okay, and did her best to hide any of the discomfort she was currently feeling from having the full weight of the larger man on top of her as she kept her grip on him. She felt she needed to make a point if they were to go any further. He was holding back too much, and it was bothering her.

"See? I'm fine! Now stop worrying and let's get to porking!" Moon wasn't really sure how else to snap him out of it and assure him she was okay, but was still surprised at her own choice of words. Guzma blinked down at her and blushed, equally aroused and flustered by her unexpected bluntness.

"In that case..." He looped his thumbs under the waistband of her panties, tugging them down in one smooth motion and eliciting a gasp from the woman beneath him before she moved to cover herself, purely out of instinct.

"Oh, _NOW_ you're shy?!" Guzma chuckled with a predatory grin as he forced the offending hands off her center, spreading her legs and giving him an unobstructed view of her most intimate parts. A small patch of dark curls rested just above delicate petals of pink, moist flesh. Being privy to a sight he'd long believed would be limited to his fantasies felt almost surreal, and as if to make certain it was, in fact, real, the former Skull leader ran a single finger down the slick folds, causing Moon to suck in her breath. She'd masturbated plenty of times, but having another person's hands on her there was a different sensation entirely.

"You're soaked..." The teasing tone in his voice was slowly being replaced with something more primal, and he continued to stare for a moment as he touched her experimentally, barely grazing his fingertips over her lips, in awe of their impossible softness. Moon was about to berate him, when she felt the mattress shifting, and her lower half being pulled into the air, giving him better access to her core.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" In truth, she had a pretty good idea of what the former boss was doing, she just couldn't believe he was doing it.

Guzma leaned his head in towards her center, smirking. "Somethin' I've been wantin' to do for a long time now." He grinned against her mound, pushing a pillow beneath her to prop her up before running his tongue fully across her slit. Moon let out a small squeal.

"Look at you, all pretty and pink down here." He spread her labia apart, enjoying the sight for a moment before teasing his tongue over her a second time and causing the dark-haired trainer to cry out beneath him.

"Oooh, and my girl's _noisy_. Nice." He said between licks, keeping a firm hold on her hips as her body tried to distance itself from the new and overwhelming sensations. Her scent and taste were intoxicating to him, and he lapped his tongue over her greedily.

"Guzmaaaah..." She whined. A thin layer of sweat was beginning to form over her now, and she was just barely starting to get used to the sensation of his tongue when she felt a finger move beneath it to prod gently at her entrance. "Ngg!"

As the digit slipped in, he marveled at how hot and silky her insides felt as they wrapped tightly around it. He slid it in and out experimentally, his movements starting out slow, gentle and shallow as she adjusted to the sensation. Even overcome with lust as he was, he refused to let the excitement of the moment cause him to rush things. Moon's well-being remained his first priority. "Does it feel good?"

Moon covered her face with her hands. If one could die of pleasure or embarrassment, she'd be a goner on both accounts. "Yes..." She squeaked out from under her palms.

Guzma found the display adorable, but at the same time, he wanted to get to watch the effects he was having on the woman he had at his mercy. "Hey now, c'mon. Your boy needs to see your face while you're screamin' for him."

Moon forced her hands to her sides, gazing up at him. Her face felt like it was on fire.

"That's a good girl. Now just relax."

"UHM. It's kind of hard to relax with your face in my crotch." He laughed at that, the hot puffs of air and vibrations of his voice causing new sensations against her before continuing. He moved his finger in and out gently a few more times before adding a second, continuing the motion. Moon felt like she was melting under his ministrations.

"You're makin' a mess down here."

"S-sorry..." The petite trainer replied from between gritted teeth, somewhat out of it.

"Don't be. Just means I'm doin' my job right." She could feel him smirking against her, and fisted her hands in his feathery hair as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. Something in her stomach felt as if it was being wound tighter and tighter. He curled his fingers to rub up against her G-spot, and she felt her hips buck involuntarily, which only seemed to spur him on as he picked up the pace.

"G-Guzma... I'm gonna... Hah!"

Guzma had never been particularly good with words, but it was very clear, in this moment as he worked on her, that he was loving her with his body. He was firm but gentle, and handled her almost reverently. Moon hadn't expected him to be a particularly giving partner, yet here he was, using everything at his disposal to bring her maximum bliss. The thought actually overwhelmed her a bit, and when he wrapped his lips around the tiny bud above her entrance and sucked, it proved to be her undoing. Moon let out a strangled cry as her lower half and inner walls spasmed against him, and he held her firmly in place, continuing his actions until she became so overstimulated that she had to beg him to stop.

"Hah! Too much, too much!"

He grinned and looked up at her, making a show of licking his fingers clean before laying beside her. The former Skull leader ran his fingers comfortingly through Moon's hair as she panted, slowly coming back down from her high.

"Wow..."

"You should see the look on your face right now." Moon did indeed have a very goofy looking grin on her face.

When she regained the strength to do so, Moon sat up, looking Guzma over before leaning in and kissing him. It wasn't the heated, open-mouthed kissing they'd shared earlier, but more loving and chaste, and she soon began trailing kisses over his jaw, down his neck and across his chest, venturing ever further down. When she eventually reached the waistband of his pants, and stopped to look up at him uncertainly.

"Can I?"

If he weren't in such a hazy state of mind, Guzma would have laughed at the question. Seeing the shy yet eager look in her eyes caused his length to twitch. "I'm all yours. Go for it, girlie."

Moon tentatively ran her finger over the prominent bulge that had been poking out from his pants the entire time. Guzma stiffened at the contact, which didn't go unnoticed by her. Eager to see and feel all of him, she hooked her hands around the waistband of his pants, grunting when his sitting position caused resistance. She was about to ask him to move, when instead, a bigger pair of hands joined her own as he pulled them down himself, boxers and all, allowing his cock to spring free and leaving him completely bare before her.

She blushed furiously, but managed to keep from covering her face this time, not wanting to offend him. She could see through his pants that he was quite large, just like the rest of him, but the uninhibited view only further confirmed it, and she gulped nervously. A tuft of white, fluffy hair was nestled just above, which she couldn't resist running her fingers through. It was surprisingly soft for pubic hair, and she felt the organ directly underneath it twitch and poke the edge of her wrist, almost as if asking for attention. She wondered momentarily whether the action was something he had conscious control over or not before sliding her hand down to wrap around it gently and causing Guzma to let out a small hiss.

"Sorry! Was I too rough?!" Moon looked up to him worriedly, but his expression wasn't one of pain. His eyelids were heavy, and his face was slightly flushed.

"Not at all." Guzma breathed out, surprised by his own intense reaction to her soft touch.

Moon had seen medical movies, and yes, plenty of porn, although she was finding that next to useless in helping her nerves at the moment. She really wanted to make him feel as amazing as he'd made her feel moments ago, though. In the weeks after her accidental confession, she'd done her best to educate herself on being a good partner. Much like when she first became a trainer, she'd pored over various literature on the subject, although in this case, she made a point to do so discreetly or when Guzma wasn't home.

She watched in fascination as the foreskin slid up and down along with her hand's movements, exposing the tip. The skin was hot to the touch and as soft as silk, but the firm, unyielding core beneath it was unlike anything she'd felt before. Sucking in a nervous but determined breath, Moon took him in her hand again and leaned down, trailing small kisses up the shaft until she reached the head, which she alternated between kissing and giving small licks to. Her movements, though loving and enthusiastic, were a bit clumsy. It was clearly her first attempt, but for Guzma, seeing the woman he'd gone through so much with and had feelings for for the the past year practically worshiping his cock was arguably more stimulating than the actual contact, and he found himself approaching release at a rate that surprised and somewhat alarmed him. She took his head into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it a few times before taking in as much as she could of the shaft. Her hands wrapped gently around the base to provide some stimulation where her mouth couldn't reach, as well as create a buffer so he wouldn't accidentally choke her should he decide to start bucking.

" _Ngh!_ Moon... That's so good..."

He had a hand on her head, and was rubbing it tenderly while she worked. His eyelids were heavy, and she could feel him quivering slightly. Moon took his vocalness as a good sign, speeding up her pace slightly as another hand found its way to the top of her head. His previous gentle massaging was now being replaced with a firm grip on her hair, as every muscle in his body seemed to be tensing up.

Moon continued, finding that she really loved being able to feel the effects she was having on the man above her as his body shook on the edge of orgasm. He was making sounds at a high pitch she didn't know he was capable of, while his grip stimulated her follicles, and knowing that she was the one responsible for all of it sent a jolt to her core. She felt him swell and twitch a few times before a hot stream of liquid gushed into her mouth. Moon knew this was what happened, but the lack of warning had still startled her a bit. It had a salty, musky flavor, but it wasn't unpleasant.

"Ack! Sorry!" Guzma bit out in alarm. He expected to last longer, but he'd become so caught up in the moment that he didn't warn her.

She swallowed, looking up at him and licking her lips with a small, cheeky grin. "Don't be. Just means I did my job right."

Guzma paused a moment, staring at her as he caught his breath. "Arceus, that was hot..." Moon burst into laughter at his reaction, rejoining him at the head of the bed.

"So, umm... did I do okay?"

" _Way_ better than okay." Moon beamed at his praise.

"There is one thing, though." She was about to ask, when she felt him run a finger along her bra strap. "You've seen all of your boy, but he hasn't got to see all of you yet."

Moon flushed at that. He was right. This whole time, she hadn't taken off her bra. It was a little scary to her; sharing a part of her body she didn't particularly like, but she trusted him. She reached behind her back and undid the clasp, letting it fall slack. Her breasts were pale and full, with pink nipples that hardened when they came into contact with the air-conditioned room. Although she didn't hold a candle to the likes of Wicke, they were still a little big on her small frame, something that, despite what one might expect, the trainer never liked. Moon was never one to dress in a way that brought attention to herself, but during her later school years, a few of the less savory old men in Snowpoint City had made a point to hurl rude remarks her way, and she'd developed somewhat of a complex over it ever since.

As the fabric fell, she once again brought her arms up to cover herself, when his hands caught her wrists, stopping her. She'd expected him to go straight for her breasts, but instead, he kissed the inside of the wrist he was holding tenderly before trailing a few more kisses down her arm in an act that made her blush. He pulled her onto his lap, grabbing a fist full of her hair and tugging down gently, pulling her head back and exposing her neck to him, which he alternated between kissing, licking, and gently biting. His hands fell down to massage her hips firmly, his thumbs rubbing in slow, soothing circles before reaching around to give her stomach the same treatment. When he felt her begin to relax, he reached his hands up, brushing lightly over her breasts. She tensed a bit, but made no move to stop him or cover herself, and as his touches became more firm and confident, she began to breathe heavily. He squeezed her left breast experimentally. "Ah!"

"Sensitive?"

"Yes..."

Moon was straddling his leg now, and began grinding into it unconsciously as he palmed her breasts, eliciting more moans from the inexperienced trainer. He leaned down and teased the pink peak with his tongue, before giving it a few gentle bites, grazing his teeth over the hardened nub and earning a delighted squeal from the woman above him. After a while, he took it fully into his mouth, sucking gently. Moon felt like she would go mad from all the sensations as she leaned her head atop his, her face cradled among his fluffy white locks as she panted heavily while he tortured her breasts. "G-Guzma! I can't..." She fisted her hands in his hair, pulling him closer to her. "Hah!" He continued to suckle, while his other hand tenderly palmed the breast he wasn't nursing.

Every pant, sigh and gasp she made was music to his ears, and he wanted more. Feeling the woman he adored squirm from his ministrations was euphoric. He moved to her other breast, giving its twin the same loving attention before gently pushing her back down onto the bed. She could feel that he'd become hard again, as the stiff organ now pressed firmly against her thigh.

"Jeez, again already? Well, I can tell you're going to be a handful." She teased playfully, running her nails lightly over his back while being mindful of his scars. He sighed contentedly into her neck, apparently enjoying the sensation before he reached down between them and started rubbing her again. He eased his middle and index fingers into her still-slick entrance, making a slow scissoring motion with them as he tried to prepare her body for what was about to happen.

"Ready?"

Moon nodded nervously, and he aligned himself with her entrance, rubbing the head back and forth against her lips to get as much lubrication as possible before pressing the tip in. She stiffened, and he glanced back at her, pausing when he saw the look on her face, as if she were bracing herself for pain. He brought a hand to her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. "Hey..."

She opened one eye, her face still scrunched, and he leaned in to kiss her before pressing his forehead to hers. "Just relax. It'll feel good."

Moon nodded, but didn't do very well in actually relaxing. She'd heard her fair share of horror stories about the first time, and was trying to mentally prepare herself. Guzma claimed her lips again, entwining his fingers with hers as he sunk himself further into her, hissing in pleasure as her satiny insides wrapped tightly around him. On her end, Moon was feeling a lot of pressure, although she was surprised to find that there was no pain. It was a new, somewhat strange sensation, and she felt full and stretched to her limit, but it wasn't painful, and she blinked before rocking her hips experimentally.

"See?" He smiled down at her, eyes hooded in pleasure as he resisted the urge to buck his hips, even while his body screamed to.

She smiled up at him shyly, aware and appreciative of the fact that he was holding himself back for her benefit. "You can, um, try moving now."

He started her off with a few slow, shallow thrusts. Her walls molded to his every movement, and he found himself thankful for his earlier release, as there was no way he could have lasted long enough for a proper session like he was before; pent up with sexual frustration and tension. Now he was able to really enjoy her, and hopefully, she him. He slowly increased the length and speed of his movements, earning a deep moan from her when he finally buried himself to the hilt, reaching all the way up to her cervix.

"Fuck, you feel so good. You're so hot and tight." Moon was embarrassed by his description of her anatomy, as well as the squishy sounding noises her body was making as he pushed into her, and went to cover her face again.

"Uh-uh." Guzma said between pants, pulling her hands away once again before sealing his mouth over hers, his tongue asking for entrance, which she granted as he reached down to play with her breast, causing her to cry out into his mouth. He sat up on his knees, taking her legs and hooking them over his shoulders. Moon cried out when the change in angle caused him to hit new spots inside her. As he picked up his pace, she struggled more and more to keep up as his thrusts became too fast to meet with her hips. She fisted her hands in the bed sheets as she panted beneath him, resigning herself now to just holding on for the ride.

"Are ya close?"

"Hah! G-geting there..."

Guzma felt himself getting closer and closer to his peak. He was dripping with sweat, and his muscles were starting to tense up all over his body again now. He reached down, rubbing her clitoris frantically with his thumb, not wanting to climax without her. "C'mon, cum for me." As if on command, Moon cried out, stars clouding her vision as her body spasmed and her inner walls clamped down around him, milking him and pulling him into his own orgasm. The former boss whimpered, and Moon felt him swell and twitch inside of her. She could feel hot liquid shoot into her in several streams, coating her insides and filling her to the brim. Guzma continued to jerk erratically on top of her several times as his body released itself into hers, muscles tensed and panting heavily as he grasped her tightly, rolling them over so that she laid on top of him when he collapsed.

"Holy _shiiit."_ He groaned out, an extremely satisfied, tired smile washing over his features. He felt as though his body had turned to jelly.

Moon was laying across him, feeling the rise and fall of his chest beneath her as she tried to catch her own breath. Their intimate connection was finally broken with an audible popping sound, and she felt a small bit of warmth trickle between her legs as he reached over and threw the blanket over them, shielding their sweaty bodies from the cool air.

"Was it good?" Guzma asked, exhausted, before Moon finally willed her vocal cords to work again.

" _Way_ better than good."

 

========

 

The two trainers were laying in her bed under the covers. Guzma couldn't look more content as he laid spooned against Moon's back with his arm draped over her, hand resting on her stomach and rubbing it lazily.

"Guzma?"

"Hmm?" He responded sleepily against her hair.

"Do you think we could sleep together at night from now on? I mean, only if you want to." Moon twiddled a lock of her hair.

"Can you sleep naked from now on?" He reached up and squeezed her breast teasingly, earning a surprised yelp from her. "Heh, yeah. Was plannin' on it, anyway."

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooo, Lillie! Ugh, that part made me so sad in the games. ;_;
> 
> But yeah, finally, right? This was my first lemon and I really enjoyed writing it!
> 
> A lot of people tend to make the first time this bloody/screamy thing in fanfiction, and that really makes me kind of sad? I know it certainly used to scare the younger me! I wanted to show that sex can be a fun, healing thing, and that not everyone with a vagina has a painful first experience, even if they happen to be a nervous dork like Moon.


	18. Doppelganger

========

 

Guzma awoke to something warm and wet flicking against the sole of his foot. He burst out laughing involuntarily, accidentally elbowing Moon in the side of the head and waking her as well in the process.

"Shit, sorry!"

Moon groaned, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Nnngh, what time is it...?"

The sun was shining through the bedroom window now, and they realized it was quite a bit later than they would usually wake up.

"Agh! What the fuck is in the bed?!" Guzma spat out between laughter when the odd sensation continued.

"Swine!" Was his answer as the small, brown pokemon poked its head out from under the covers, gazing up at the two trainers expectantly.

"I guess we slept in late. Ugh, hang on, bud, I'll go get your breakfast." Moon responded groggily from her pillow.

Swinub snorted indignantly, not happy about being made to wait as Moon begrudgingly dragged herself out of bed, stretching her arms above her head and yawning.

"Now there's a view I could get used to." Guzma had was leaning on his hand, looking her up and down appreciatively from his place on the bed with a smug grin. Moon blinked at the former boss a few times, confused, before yelping and covering herself. She went to get her clothes, feeling very exposed before she heard the bed creaking, and felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. "What's the big hurry?"

"I haven't fed Swinub yet."

"So? Your boy needs attention, too. Bacon Strips can wait." Guzma laid his head on top of hers, intending to tease her further, when a low, deep growl was heard from his gut, and Moon smirked back at him

" _Aaand_ apparently he's not the only one who needs to be fed."

 

========

 

The two sat in the kitchen, each eating their breakfast while Swinub ate greedily from its own bowl beneath the table. Moon was fiddling with her tablet between bites when it began to shake violently on the table, startling her as a hologram of Looker appeared above the two of them. "Gah!"

"Good afternoon, Moon, Guzma. I've received a report on the whereabouts of another ultra beast. Your next target will be Xurkitree; an electric type. It was spotted within the Geothermal Power Plant. Our reports indicate that some of the machinery there may be malfunctioning due to its presence, so please proceed with caution. Looker out."

"Geothermal Power Plant... That's on Ula'ula Island, right?"

"Mmhmm." Guzma currently had his mouth full, and swallowed before speaking. "My boys used to go there sometimes to, uh... decorate."

Moon narrowed her eyes at him. "You mean they vandalized it, don't you."

"Hey, the guy that owns it is a total asshole! He cut off all our power in Po Town. They had it commin'."

Moon continued to look at him another moment, unimpressed, before going back to her meal. "Well, at least it's just one this time. That'll be a nice change of pace."

 

========

 

Guzma and Moon were in the power plant, hunched down behind some machinery as they observed their latest target, Xurkitree. The creature looked to be made out of dark cords that were connected by a white, spiky core. It sat by a metal box, which had a warning in bold letters on its side that read 'DANGER: HIGH VOLTAGE' as it held some broken, sparking wires up to its core, apparently feeding off of the electricity.

Moon kept looking between it and Guzma, until he finally whispered impatiently.

"What?"

"It's nothing..." Moon chewed on the inside of her cheek, still casting tentative glances back at him.

"What. Say it." Guzma eyed Moon suspiciously, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Okay. It totally looks like you. There. I said it."

"HOW THE _**FUCK**_ DOES THAT THING LOOK LIKE ME?!" Guzma yelled out, and the creature dropped the cords it had been feeding from, alarmed by the noise before quickly slithering away and out of sight.

Moon turned back to him, unimpressed. "Nice going, Guz. Grade A stakeout skills there."

Guzma scratched his head in frustration before growling and taking off after it. "Get back here, you asshole!"

Moon sighed, getting up to run after him. "Wait for me!"

 

========

 

"Oww! That's my foot!"

The sun had set now, and with the electricity out, the power plant was dark.

"Ugh." Guzma sent out Vikivolt, and the spots on its abdomen began to glow as it hovered slowly in front of them, illuminating their immediate surroundings just enough for the trainers to walk.

"This better not be some freaky shit like in Diglett's Tunnel." Guzma sounded irritated, but Moon knew him well enough by now to sense the apprehension in his voice, and found herself feeling the same. It was an eerie scene, even with, or perhaps more so because of the pokemon illuminating a small path for them to walk. Dark shadows engulfed all of the areas that weren't directly in front of them, and anything could have been hiding in them. She picked up her pace slightly, trying to stay close and resisting the urge to cling to him.

"It _is_ pretty creepy..." Moon wrung her hands together nervously while she walked, casting nervous glances toward the many shadows along their path.

Guzma looped an arm around her shoulders, causing her to jump before he spoke. "Aww, is Miss Former Champ scared? Don't worry, big, bad Guzma's here to protect ya."

Moon huffed at his teasing. "I didn't say I was scared!"

A loud engine was heard coming on, and the two squinted as the previously dark room lit up. A crane had been turned on, and its lights were now beaming on high in their direction.

"I thought this place was evacuated?" Guzma asked, confused.

"It was..." Moon stiffened as she realized what was happening. "Run."

The crane's metal shovel slammed down, barely missing the two trainers as they each dove in separate directions, barely escaping before smashing a sizable hole into the concrete floor below. Once the dust settled, a better look revealed that the machine seemed to be wrapped tightly in dark, glowing wires, with a spiky, glassy white bulb inside the protective dome where a human driver would normally sit.

"Snorlax, go!" Moon tossed a pokeball in the direction of the machine, and the large pokemon appeared in front of it with a loud thud before running forward with its arms out, pushing back. The engine roared and tires screeched as Xurkitree tried in earnest to manipulate the machine forward, causing Snorlax to begin sliding back slowly, growling deeply as its arms shook.

"Vikivolt, use X-scissor!" Guzma's pokemon shot forward, slashing at the machine repeatedly with its pincers and causing loud, metallic banging sounds. Guzma threw a beast ball, but the crane moved up before it was able to make contact, blocking and knocking it out of the way. One of its corded arms then slithered out, whipping toward Vikivolt and smacking it out of the air.

"Guzma, we need to get it off of this thing first!"

The former Skull leader growled in frustration, trying to analyze the situation. The crane was completely covered in the black wires that composed the ultra beast's body, sparking occasionally. There didn't seem to be a way to get to the core while it was moving. "Moon, try goin' for the engine!"

Moon nodded. "Right! Snorlax, use brick break and aim for the front!" Snorlax shoved the machine forward before charging it again, bringing its hand up and smashing down on the engine compartment repeatedly. Each time it made contact, a bigger and bigger dent was formed, until the metal casing fell away, and the sound of the engine died down as the lights went out. The creature inside hissed angrily before it slithered out of the machine, trying once again to make its escape.

"Oh no ya don't! Vikivolt, acrobatics!" The bug type shot in front of the creature with lightning speed, cutting off its escape route before grabbing it by its core and dragging it into the air, smashing it against several nearby walls. It fell to the floor with a thud, sparking a few times as it tried to get up before collapsing completely. Moon threw a beast ball at it, and Xurkitree disappeared into a beam of light that receded into the ball. Both trainers held their breath as it shook several times before sighing in relief when it finally clicked.

Moon approached the ball, picking it up and wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. "That wasn't so bad!"

"Umm, hello?! That thing just possessed that machine! That's pretty bad in my book!"

"Well, I mean... at least it wasn't a pokemon or person this time."

"Whatever, smartass. The point is, that was some freaky shit. Also, it does _NOT_ look like me."

Moon waved her hands in front of her head. "Okay, okay, it doesn't look anything like you! At any rate, we'd better get back to Wicke. I don't want to stay in this place any longer than we have to."

 

========

 

"Hmm. We'd gotten reports that some equipment was malfunctioning, but I didn't know it was able to take direct control of machinery. Fascinating..." Wicke looked over the holographic screen in front of the analyzing table where Xurkitree's beast now ball sat. Lines upon lines of tiny, complex-looking text that only Wicke was able to read ran a mile a minute over the image.

"Whatever. How many more of these things do we gotta catch for you people, anyway?" Guzma asked.

Wicke ran her finger over the screen, bringing up a separate window of code. "There are three species left. Two individuals and one pair."

"So four. That's not so bad! We've faced four at one time before! This should be a cake walk!" Moon beamed, and Guzma sighed.

"I ain't so sure about that..."

Wicke turned to the two trainers. "Well, as always, dearies, you have my thanks. I know the task we've given you is not an easy one, but the future of Alola is in your hands."

 

========

 

"Are pesky poison types soiling your sheets, gunking up your carpets and just ruining your fun? Well stay tuned, folks, because my assistant Muk and I are about to demonstrate the power of ToxiClean!"

Guzma and Moon were in the living room on the couch, watching tv. Moon sat upright while Guzma was laying sideways with his head on her lap. An extremely energetic, middle-aged man was currently running around on screen with an Alolan Muk, babbling on about the various supposed benefits of their cleaning product over others.

"Muk, if you would, use gunk shot!" The pokemon sent several multi-colored slime balls flying toward some white sheets hanging from a clothes line before the man approached. "Now folks, this stuff works on a MOLECULAR LEVEL. I'm going to show you how it performs versus the generic brand-"

"That stuff's a total ripoff, ya know. Plume used it on her bed once when Salazzle made a mess and it didn't do jack shit."

Moon yawned, stretching her limbs. "That does remind me I need a bath, though. I'll be back in a while." She ruffled his hair lightly before getting up and disappearing into the bathroom.

 

========

 

Moon was relaxing in the large jaccousi tub. It was by far her favorite feature of her new house. Dark tiles and black marble with tiny golden flecks throughout it lined the room, along with a few plants and some paintings. This was the one room she actually put significant effort into maintaining and personalizing with her own artistic touch, and she found it to be an escape of sorts. She was just nodding off when she heard the door knob jiggle, startling the dark haired trainer as Guzma entered the room.

"Mind if I join ya?"

It wasn't really a question, as he was already removing his clothes and tossing them into the nearby hamper, and Moon stuttered, trying, with only limited success, to look anywhere but where his trousers had been seconds before while the white-haired man casually strode over and stepped in.

"Oh, uh, Sure." She looked straight ahead, feeling her cheeks heating up, and not from the bath water, as she heard the light splashes signaling he'd seated himself in the tub. She remained sitting quietly for a moment before he grabbed her from behind, pulling her back to sit against him in his corner and eliciting a surprised squeak from the smaller woman.

"So are we gonna be old and gross and still have you gettin' all flustered every time somethin' like this happens? It's nothin' ya ain't seen before."

He had a point. She sighed and turned to face him. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm not really sure why I'm like this, honestly. You'd think I would have gotten over it at least a little bit after..." She cleared her throat.

"I mean, I guess I can't blame ya. I know I'm a **total stud** and all."

Moon stared at him blankly a moment. "Goodbye, Fluffy." She went to stand up and he quickly grabbed her, cackling as she bopped him lightly over the head with a half-empty shampoo bottle.

"Okay, wise guy! For that, you're on cleaning duty." She handed him the bottle and sat in front of him between his legs with her arms around her knees.

She wasn't really sure if he'd comply with the demand, but was pleasantly surprised when she felt his large hands lathering the suds on top of her head. "Alright, _Princess_ , but you're doin' mine after."

The sensation of his hands stimulating her scalp, along with the pleasant scent, had all but turned her into a pile of goo. This was, she found, another one of those things that felt vastly different when having another person do it for you.

"Hnn... Deal."

Guzma continued to work the solution into her hair for a while, before all too soon, his hands came to a stop. Moon dunked her head in the water, ridding herself of the shampoo, before turning to him. Even sitting, there was still a bit of a height difference, and it made the task a little awkward from her current angle. "Hang on." She used his shoulders for support as she stood up. He was about to ask where she was going, when she squirted a dollop of shampoo into her hands and started lathering his hair the same way he'd done for her moments prior, only from a standing position.

Guzma sighed contently. "Even my grunts never gave me this kinda treatment."

She ceased her movements, narrowing her eyes as she peered down at him. "What are you implying, exactly?"

"Nothin', just glad I came here is all."

Moon smiled at that, both surprised and touched by his response, which was honest and devoid of his usual teasing or sarcasm. "I'm glad you did, too..." She continued for a few more moments before stopping. "Alright. I think you're about done."

Guzma dunked his head in the water, before resurfacing and wrapping his arms around her, startling her as he pulled her down into his lap and attacked her neck.

"H-hey! We're in here to get clean, remember?"

"Eh, I think I missed a few spots."

Moon then noticed that something was poking into her bottom, and flushed at the realization. "What happened to all of that _nothing you haven't seen before_ stuff?!"

"Doesn't mean I don't _like_ seein' it." He smirked into her neck, nipping the groove of her collar bone.

"...Are we seriously going to do this in my tub?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. And the kitchen, the livin' room, my room. Gotta make sure to cover the whole house. After that I'm thinkin' we can try for each island."

Moon covered her face in her hands.

"For tonight, though, I'ma train ya outta that shyness."

She stifled a laugh, amused at how confident he sounded. "Oh? And how do you plan to do that, exactly?"

Guzma leaned in, capturing her lips with his own before speaking. "Don't worry about it for now." Moon was dubious, but any further thoughts on the matter were melted away as he nipped the shell of her ear with his teeth. She sighed as he ran his hands along her outer thighs, moving her so that she rested in his lap facing outward.

A fairly loud sound that was something between a whine and a moan escaped Moon's lips when he slid his large hands up her stomach to cup her breasts. "Still can't get over how sensitive ya are. I love it." He murmured against her between gentle bites of her earlobe, rolling her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. He spent a while in that position, thoroughly enjoying torturing her breasts, before his aching erection demanded attention.

"Lean over the side of the tub."

It sounded more like an order than a request, but Moon did as he said, blushing as she felt the cool tiles of the otherwise steamy room pressing against her breasts and forearms before she heard the water sloshing behind her. She gasped when she felt her legs being pushed apart and his tongue begin lapping against her, and buried her face into her arms with a deep moan. He continued like that for a while, darting his tongue in and out, occasionally flicking it over that sensitive little bundle of nerves before moving away. She tried to catch her breath for a moment, hearing the water splashing as he shifted his position before feeling his head press into her slick entrance and crying out when he pushed into her. He gripped her hips firmly, gradually increasing his pace while she bit down on her hand, muffling her moans and trying not to scream.

"The stiflin' yourself is another thing we'll need to work on." He spoke between thrusts. Moon cried out while he continued to slam into her from behind, feeling herself being wound tighter and tighter, growing ever closer to sweet release as he thoroughly ravaged her insides. Guzma picked exactly the most torturous moment to suddenly cease his movements completely, and Moon looked over her shoulder with a mixture of disappointment and worry on her face as her foggy brain struggled to comprehend what was happening over her body screaming in frustration.

"W-why did you stop?!"

He crossed his arms. "If ya want more, you'll have to ask for it."

Moon gaped incredulously at him, her head still spinning. "...Are you serious?!"

"As a heart attack."

She groaned to herself, frustrated. It was extremely embarrassing being put in this position, but the burning between her thighs urged her to swallow her pride for the moment. "...Please continue."

"Please continue what? If you ain't specific, how's ya boy supposed to know?" Guzma had pulled out of her completely now, and sat back down in the tub, obviously not about to let it go.

"Guzma, you know damn well what I'm talking about!"

He remained still.

"Alright, that's it! If you don't move, I'll get on top and do it myself!" Moon turned around, huffing as she straddled him awkwardly, finding his length and impaling herself on it with a groan. She rocked her hips back and forth a few times, before bouncing up and down experimentally, trying to find a rhythm again. As she looked down at him, she noticed that he was grinning up at her, ear to ear with a knowing smirk.

"See? Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Guzma beamed.

Before she could protest or lose her nerve, he grabbed her hips firmly, guiding her up and down as he leaned in by her ear and whispered. "You have no idea how many times I imagined ya ridin' me like this in my room back at HQ."

Moon bit her lip, feeling her cheeks heat up at that. The confession embarrassed her a little bit, but at the same time, she also found it incredibly arousing, and that feeling won out in the end, driving her to pick up her pace and intensity.

Guzma was in heaven watching her from his current position. Her face was flushed, her hair was wet and unruly, and her breasts were bouncing up and down with every movement she made. The former boss had indeed created scenes like this many times before in his mind, but found that his imagination simply didn't compare to the real thing. He reached up and grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing it and making her dig her nails into his shoulders as she cried out in pleasure.

"That's better. See what happens when you're good and listen to ya boy?"

Moon wasn't sure why she enjoyed it so much when he spoke to her like that. Objectively, it was a bit condescending-sounding, but in a sexual context, it gave her Butterfrees and seemed to spur her on. She wondered if, perhaps one day, she could get up the nerve to try something similar and turn the tables on him in the future.

They continued in that position, and before long, Moon finally found her release, crying into his shoulder as her body seized involuntarily, and stars clouded her vision. She went slack in his arms, feeling him lift her up as he kept driving into her from below, his own release soon following. Although she didn't register any change in temperature like last time since they were already in hot water, she knew he had come when she felt him swell and twitch inside her as her own walls still spasmed every now and then while she came down from her own orgasm.

 

========

 

Moon turned the shower on briefly as they rinsed themselves, letting the soapy water, as well as any evidence of their previous love making, disappear down the drain. The two were drying themselves, and Moon burst into laughter as she cast a glance at Guzma, who was just now removing a towel from his head.

"What's so funny?!"

"You look like a Furfrou!"

Guzma blinked a few times in confusion before looking in the still somewhat fogged mirror. His normally poofy hair just about looked like an afro now.

"Dammit." He grabbed a comb off the counter, attempting to tame it with limited success as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him lazily from behind.

"I think I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you later." Moon turned to exit the room, but yelped when she felt herself being swept off her feet. It still alarmed her sometimes how he was able to handle her with such ease.

"What are you doing?!"

"Takin' ya to bed."

"Umm. I'm perfectly capable of walking, you know."

"I know."

Despite her protest, Moon actually loved it when he did things like this, and he seemed to like doing them, too. Even before they became an item, it almost seemed like he would make excuses to touch her, whether it was a ledge she was taking just a bit too long to climb, a stray leaf in her hair, or some inconsequential injury. Back then, it had always made her heart flutter, her face flush, and stirred up a lot of frustrating feelings, but now she was able to enjoy it. A small smile made it's way to her face as he carried her across the threshold of her room, before setting her on the bed and jumping in with her.

The two faced each other under the sheets now. Guzma's hair had started to take on it's previous shape, and was looking somewhat spiky now as it clung together in parts.

"Guzma?"

"Hmm?"

Moon glanced back and forth a moment, biting her bottom lip, as if debating whether to answer. "...It did look like you."

Guzma's eyes shot open angrily, before he yelled back at her.

"I SWEAR TO ARCEUS, WOMAN, IF YOU EVER SO MUCH AS _**SUGGEST**_ THAT AGAIN-"

That was the start of a mostly one-way conversation that would last well into the night, before he finally burned himself out.

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh, Moon, way to ruin the moment.
> 
> I just don't feel like an adult series is ever quite complete without at least one bath time fun scene. It's fun writing Moon being a constant embarrassed mess, but at the same time, I wanted to have Guzma get her out of her shell a bit. He's definitely the dominant one of the two, but I don't want it to only ever be him doing the perusing. I know this was one lemon chapter right after the next, but they're young and in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, and I just can't imagine Guzma _not_ trying to get some every chance he gets. 
> 
> In somewhat related news, I've decided I'm going to be doing a little PMD based spinoff series about these two, with Pancham Guzma and Alolan Vulpix Moon! I'm not sure whether it will be only drawings or if I'll attempt to write it out as well, but for those who follow me on any art sites, expect some of that in the future!


	19. The Hunger Games

========

 

"Guzma! Come in here, quickly!"

Moon yelled from the kitchen, and Guzma quickly darted in, alarmed and looking disheveled, still in his boxers and sporting quite the bed head. He grunted in both relief and annoyance when he saw her standing perfectly fine by the stove. "Jeez, I thought somethin' happened! Don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry! But hey, watch this!" Primarina and Golisopod stood a few feet away from Moon, each looking toward her, poised and eager as she flipped a bunch of vegetables in a frying pan while Kartana worked on chopping more on the counter. She put on her best, faux-masculine announcer's voice, holding up an asparagus and speaking into it as if it were a microphone. "Gentlemen! Are you ready... FOR THE HUNGER GAMES?!"

Primarina barked eagerly, slapping its long flippers on the tile flooring, while Golisopod chittered loudly, waving its claws in the air enthusiastically.

"...Seriously?" Guzma ran a large hand over his face, looking exasperated.

"Aww, come on, Guz, just watch! We've been practicing all morning!" She went back to her falsetto voice, addressing the two pokemon. "In the left corner, weighing in at two hundred and fifty three pounds, he's the crusher, the unstoppable, Goooolisopod!" Said bug type arched up, chittering happily before Moon turned to Primarina. "And in the right corner, at ninety eight pounds, he's the lean, mean, swimming machine, the prince of the seas, Primarina!" Primarina barked excitedly, clapping its flippers together.

"This is culinary warfare, ladies and gentlemen! **Who will be victorious?!"**

"What the fuck."

"No, no, Guzma, shh, just hang on!"

Guzma crossed his arms, leaning on the door frame impatiently as she continued.

"Alright. Three... Two... One!" Moon began flipping vegetables with her spatula at speeds that would give most hibachi chefs a run for their money, into the air above the two pokemon, which they caught one by one with amazing speed and precision. This continued, over and over, until a single, final piece of food bounced between them, falling to the floor before Swinub dove at it in a blur, seemingly out of nowhere, snatching it up and exiting as quickly as it had appeared.

The two larger pokemon glanced confusedly between Moon and each other before she spoke. "Huh... I guess that one was a draw?" Moon scratched the back of her head sheepishly, while Guzma gave her an exasperated look.

"Moon, that was..."

Moon beamed up at him, eyes shining eagerly as she awaited his response. " _Yesss_?"

"Really stupid. Now, if y'all will excuse me, ya boy's goin' back to bed." Guzma left the room, yawning as he dragged his feet and scratched his side, walking out without another word. Moon's expression fell as she and the two pokemon behind her blinked in unison.

 

========

 

Another week had passed. Guzma and Moon were currently trekking through Poni Plains in search of their next target, Pheremosa. For the past hour or so, Guzma had been noticeably grouchier than usual, snapping at Moon for trivial things and constantly complaining. He also seemed to be making a point to walk behind her for some reason.

"Gah! Where is this stupid thing?!" Moon glanced behind her to see that Guzma pulling his hair in his signature frustrated fashion. That wasn't the only thing she noticed, though; he was also sporting a very prominent erection.

"Okay Guzma, seriously, what's your deal? I knew you were a horndog, but jeez!"

"I don't know, maybe put your tits away for five seconds and stop walkin' like that?!" Guzma barked back at her.

"Yeah, sure, I'll just magically poof them out of existence! And walking like what? I'm walking the same way I always do! We're on a mission, so save it for later!" Moon paused, face scrunching as her eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute... do you smell something?"

Guzma's own face scrunched up as he, too, noticed the scent. "Now that ya mention it, yeah... What is that?!"

A light, perfume-like aroma, and now a glittery pink mist, was wafting around them. Moon was feeling a bit on edge by this point as well, and realized, with some embarrassment, that she was also feeling quite wet and uncomfortable in her underwear. She thought for a moment that perhaps she'd started her period, but the lack of cramps, along with the familiar heat and tingling in her nethers, tipped her off to what was actually going on.

"Uh-oh." Moon muttered quietly, chewing her bottom lip as her face began to flush.

"What."

"Okay, don't freak out..." She twiddled her thumbs nervously, blushing and looking anywhere but at Guzma.

"YOU REALIZE BY SAYIN' THAT YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME FREAK OUT, CORRECT, WOMAN?!"

Moon's cheeks grew a deeper shade of scarlet, while continuing to look off to the side. "I think whatever this thing is, it's using, umm... Pheromones."

"Oh, fuck this." Guzma tugged on his hair in frustration.

"Later." Moon slapped her hands over her own mouth.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY! Gah, where is it?! Get out here and stop playin' dirty, you coward!" Guzma threw a rock in the distance at nothing in particular before an alien sounding, vaguely feminine giggling was heard. A tall, slender white figure revealed itself, stepping out of the pink, sparkly mist. The creature that greeted them had two long antennae, long, slender limbs, and a body that was divided into sections almost resembling a dress.

"There it is! Alright, Primarina, let's go!"

"You too, Golisopod, go get em'!"

The two trainers sent out their pokemon. Primarina appeared, and slowly approached the tall, thin creature before stopping at its feet, staring up at it with sparkling eyes, and cooing softly. Meanwhile, Golisopod stood in place for several moments, despite its master's orders, blushing as it stared at the creature before covering its face bashfully with its large claws. Moon and Guzma tried for several more moments to give commands, but their pokemon wouldn't budge from their positions, seemingly held there by some invisible force. Pheromosa glanced over at the two trainers with a cocky grin on its face as if daring them to try and stop it.

Guzma tugged at his hair in frustration, while Moon bit her bottom lip before speaking. "Wait, Primarina and Golisopod are both male! Maybe this one is female? Try sending out a female pokemon instead!"

Both trainers withdrew their pokemon before sending out another. Moon sent out Snorlax, while Guzma sent out Vikivolt. A rosy tint appeared on each pokemon's face, and both just stood in place, staring starry-eyed at the beast and not responding as their trainers issued more commands in vain.

"So apparently this thing swings both ways! Fuckin' fantastic, now what're we supposed to do?!" Guzma asked, turning to the smaller woman beside him in a huff.

Moon pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, trying to think over the situation through her own arousal before something finally seemed to click. "I have an idea."

She sent out Swinub, and Guzma eyed her incredulously. "Moon, Swinub's male! You're lettin' that thing fog your brain!"

"Wait for it..."

Swinub glanced at its surroundings, not taking particular notice of the strange being in front of it before looking back to its trainer, ready to begin.

"What the?!" Guzma gaped in confusion.

"Haha, _I knew it!_ Swinub is oblivious! Alright, Swinub, use powder snow!"

Swinub sent out a gust of freezing snow, while the creature huffed irritably before leaping high into the air, avoiding the attack and narrowly missing the small pokemon as it came down with a kick, creating a small crater in the earth below.

Moon tugged her hair. "Oh jeez, oh jeez, uhhh, Swinub! Use dig!" The small pokemon burrowed instantly into the earth, while Pheremosa glanced around, trying unsuccessfully to spot some sign of it.

"Now come up and hit it with ice beam!"

Swinub popped out of the ground behind the ultra beast, sending a beam of ice from its snout in midair, catching Pheremosa off guard and freezing it in place before Moon chucked a beast ball at it. The ball wiggled several times before finally clicking, and Moon walked over, flushed and with a somewhat unsteady gate, picking it up before she returned Swinub and thanked it.

 

========

 

"Got it... Hehe. Freezing is a cheap move, huh? Isn't that what you sai-" The ball fell out of Moon's hands as Guzma practically tackled her to the ground, kissing her roughly as he pulled at her shirt impatiently.

"Mmmmf! Gzmaahmm, smmone cmmd sheeusmMM!"

"Don't care." He panted. "Pants off."

Moon squirmed beneath him, also feeling the effects of the pheromones. She was soaked all the way through her underwear now, and felt like her lower half was on fire, but was still cognizant enough that the thought of being spotted made her nervous.

"Mmah!" She was able to briefly free her face from his, panting. "Okay, okay! But let's at least go behind a tree or somethiiINGAHH!"

Guzma threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, quickly making his way to a nearby tree before clumsily setting her down. He threw his jacket to the ground, laying her over it to give her some protection from the rocky ground beneath them. He positioned her on her knees with her hands against the tree, yanking on her pants impatiently, while Moon fiddled with the button clumsily, her sweaty fingers making the task more difficult. When it finally came undone, Guzma pulled his own pants down just enough for his erection to spring forth in an almost comical manner before fully sheathing himself inside her in one quick motion. There was very little resistance, as she was still extremely wet from before, and he gripped her hips tightly as he thrust into her fast and roughly, his nails leaving pink, crescent-shaped marks on her pale skin that would surely bruise later. He grunted out loud, and quickly came. Moon was left feeling very disappointed, at the edge of her own orgasm before, to her shock, he quickly became fully erect all over again within her, and resumed his thrusting with no refractory period to speak of.

"Hah!... That thing... did something to us!" Moon let out between pants.

"It feels like I can't stop... Nng! I'm sorry!" Guzma grunted out from between gritted teeth.

"M-maybe we should go to-ah! A d-doctor or-Ah! S-something?!"

"Oh r-right! Ah! And what're we supposed- _hng!_ To say?! Please doc, jack us off?!"

"I guess you're-ah! Guess you're right! I guess just keep going until it! Hah! Passes! Nngh!"

And they did. For several hours. This union was much different than their previous encounters. It was rough and animalistic, like each had an incessant, burning itch that wouldn't go away no matter how hard they scratched. It was desperate, heated and sloppy as they each searched for relief until the two trainers finally collapsed, covered in sweat and panting heavily, each exhausted and sore.

Moon groaned. Relief had finally come, but she was more tired than she could ever recall being, and quite sore. "I think you're gonna need to carry me. Owwww..."

"I don't think I can even move right now..." Guzma croaked out in a hoarse voice. He was completely drained, both literally and figuratively, and his hooded eyes were glazed over with exhaustion as he stared up at the now dark sky above them.

The pair laid there under the stars, bare and completely spent. Their limbs felt like lead weights, but Moon still managed to roll over and fish a blanket out of her bag, using the last of her strength to hastily throw it over them before they passed out completely for the night.

 

========

 

The next day, when the sun was high in the sky, the pair were awoken by some manner of creature skittering all over their blanket, stopping to sniff each of their faces before a familiar, deep female voice was heard snickering above nearby. Guzma squinted groggily as the midday sun assaulted his vision, trying to make out the figure standing above them.

"Guzma. I see you've been doing well."

"Plume? Th'fuck are you doin' here?"

"Well, Salazzle and I _were_ training, until we came across a couple of perverts." She teased with a smirk as said lizard returned to the woman's side, giggling into its scaly hands. Plumeria's stomach tattoo was absent now, along with her necklace, and her skull hair pieces had been replaced by a bandana that matched the pattern on her pokemon's belly.

"You're one to talk." He murmured drowsily against his palms as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, while the woman beside him began to stir.

"Hey, Plumeria!" Moon sat up, greeting her cheerfully before noticing that the other woman was smirking oddly down at her. She looked down and yelped, hastily covering her exposed chest.

"Well Moon, I must say I appreciate your enthusiasm, but when we asked you to take care of our boy, we didn't mean it quite like this." There was a teasing tone to her voice, and it was then, they noticed, that a male and female grunt without their emblems or bandanas were standing about fifteen feet behind her, blushing and trying to look anywhere but their direction, the blue-haired man only somewhat succeeding.

Moon covered her head completely under the blanket then, hiding herself as Plumeria chuckled.

 

========

 

"So you're goin' after that little spaz for the throne then, eh?" Guzma asked his former second in command.

Moon, Guzma, Plumeria and the two grunts were all sitting at a table together in the Seafolk Village pokemon center.

"You're not going to like what they expect you to wear. Trust me on that." Moon cringed, thinking back on the body tight, sparkly outfit and high heels she'd nearly killed herself in several times while she was the champion.

"I could care less about the stupid title. I just want to get stronger." Plumeria replied evenly, taking a sip from her drink before the blue haired grunt interrupted excitedly.

"Yo, Boss! Congrats on finally gettin' the girl, yeah?!" The male grunt beamed up at Guzma, and he stiffened.

Moon cocked an eyebrow. "Getting the girl?"

"Well yeah, yo! He used to scream about ya all the time back at HQ! Sayin' he'd put ya in your place and make you his b-" The male grunt was interrupted as Plumeria wrapped her arm painfully tight around his neck while covering his mouth with her hand. "That will be enough out of you."

The male grunt's skin began to match the color of his hair before he finally wriggled free, waving his hands in front of him apologetically. "Don't take it that way, Plume! We're just happy for da boss is all! We'd do anythin' for our boy! Oh yeah, and that extends to you now, too, sis!" He turned back to Moon. "If ya ever need somebody punched or stabbed, look no further than ya boy, Tony! And Anya. She don't talk much, but she's especially good with the stabbin'." The female grunt pulled a small switchblade part way out of her cleavage, winking at Moon before Guzma interrupted, slamming his fists down onto the table and causing both grunts, as well as a few other people in the center, to jump and turn their way.

"There's not gonna _be_ any punchin' or stabbin'! We're not in a gang anymore, remember?! And I ain't your boss!"

"Of course, Boss, it's all on the up and up! I'm just sayin'! And you'll always be our boss, Boss!" Both grunts smiled adoringly at him, and Guzma dropped his head down into his arms on the table, groaning in frustration. His underlings may not have been particularly helpful or bright, but they were loyal to a fault.

Moon glanced around uncomfortably, trying to think of some way to change the subject before Guzma caused property damage. "Hey, umm, Tony?"

"Yeah, sis?" The young man smiled innocently at her, and Moon found herself wondering how it was that he'd become involved with Team Skull in the first place. Were all the grunts like this?

"Is your hair naturally blue like that?"

"Naw, yo! This is just part of our look! My real hair's green!"

Guzma was glancing at Moon out of the corner of his one open eye now, seemingly aware that she was trying to help him out before finally relaxing as he went back to catching with Plumeria, while Moon continued her own conversation with the excitable grunt.

 

========

 

"Those guys seemed really nice. I guess Plumeria's helping them out?"

"They're just a coupla stragglers she's lookin' after, but yeah."

"I was kind of worried about that. I mean, I know Hala took in a big group of them, but I wasn't sure what happened to the rest."

"A lot of 'em are still teenagers. Most had families. Tony and Anya didn't."

Moon and Guzma were currently on a boat destined for Aether Paradise, sitting on the deck with the sun setting behind them. Moon thought back on the two former grunts who had looked at their leader with such loyalty and adoration, wondering if perhaps he had been a kinder leader to than he'd let on, as well as just how many individual names he'd remembered.

"Sooo... What was that about you back at the base?"

Guzma ran a hand over his face. "Do we really hafta talk about this?"

Moon thought for a moment before answering. "Yes."

"Ugh... Okay, listen. I told ya I liked you for a long time. I'd never have forced anythin' on ya, you _know_ that! I didn't try nothin' when you were sick that time!"

"So it was you talking out your ass in front of your grunts? Got it." Moon was smiling playfully at him now.

"Hey, I did mean it about wantin' you with me! I was just pissed because I never imagined ya would've liked me back, and I knew you'd never _join_ us. Bein' under all that stress from the Lusamine crap didn't help things, neither."

Moon recalled the throne she'd seen in his room on her way out of Team Skull's headquarters that looked like it had been hit on its arms forcefully and repeatedly. She remained quiet, but leaned against the former boss comfortingly.

He was silent for another moment before speaking quietly. "This still doesn't feel real to me half the time, honestly."

"Yeah, I never imagined I'd be going on a secret government mission, either. It feels kind of like a movie, doesn't it?"

Guzma looked to the side as his brow furrowed. "That ain't what I was talkin' about, dumbass..."

Moon blinked up at him. "Then what?"

He remained quiet for a moment, a bit of pink dusting his cheeks. "Bein' with you."

"Oh..." Moon blushed, feeling her heart rate increase as his unexpected admission brought Butterfrees to her stomach. She wasn't really sure what to say in response; the L word was filling her mind quite a lot these days, but the shy trainer hadn't been able to work up the nerve to use it again since doing so accidentally on that day in his room. Instead, she took his large hand in her smaller one, which he squeezed lightly in return, before smirking down at her.

"Still bummed I didn't get a good look at ya that time in Po Town, though. You woulda looked really hot all decked out in Team Skull gear."

Moon's face scrunched up at the mental image, contorting into a grin before she burst into laughter.

 

========

 

"Now this is an interesting one! I imagine a single specimen wouldn't have given you too much trouble at this point?" Wick spoke excitedly, looking over the large screen in front of the analyzing tray where Pheromosa's ball now sat. Moon and Guzma didn't make eye contact as a light blush appeared on both of their cheeks at the memory.

"Y-yeah, it was easy! _Nooo_ problems at all..." A bead of sweat formed on Moon's face as she rubbed the back of her head, and for once, Guzma didn't move in to correct her. He did _not_ want anyone, especially the chatty scientist, to know the effects the ultra beast had had on them the night before.

"Well that's a relief! Our tests show that Pheromosa is capable of producing the most powerful pheromones we've seen on record, dwarfing even Salazzle! You're quite lucky you weren't effected! I shudder to think what could have happened!"

Both trainers looked increasingly uncomfortable before Moon attempted to change the subject. "So, Wicke, what will you guys do once you have all of them? Are you going to keep them for research or...?"

"For the time being, yes. It wouldn't be safe or responsible to just release them, I'm afraid, but our ultimate goal is to return them to their true home in Ultra Space. We don't have a safe method to do so at this time, unfortunately, but we're hoping that, through research, we'll eventually find a way, as well as learn more about these mysterious creatures."

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like walking in on scenes like that would be a regular thing for Guzma while living with a weirdo like Moon.
> 
> So yeah, tiny lemon in this chapter. This one was more for humor purposes (I mean, come on, Pheromosa's whole shtick kind of demands that something like this happen) I also wanted to give Swinub a chance to shine, since it's been a while! Asexual superpowers for the win!
> 
> Plumeria's training to challenge Hau now, decked out in her awesome Salazzle bandana, and yes, the two grunts with her are indeed the ones that appear with her in her photo in the credits!
> 
> As far as the male grunt's comment about Guzma: although my Guzma wouldn't force himself on Moon, I can definitely see him ranting to his grunts about her and making bold proclamations like that early on. He's not a rapist, but he's no gentleman, either, especially early on, and prone to verbal outbursts.
> 
> There will be sexual situations/lemons in a lot of the chapters from here on out, including at least one big one before some serious stuff goes down. The story is more than half over now!


	20. Boy's Day Out

========

 

Another week passed since Pheromosa was caught. It was a beautiful morning, and the two trainers were on Moon's porch with both of their teams out. Guzma was currently standing over Moon, motioning at his stomach enthusiastically as she worked on brushing Snorlax.

"Seriously! Right in the gut, Moon! Hard as ya can!"

"I'm not punching you, Guzma!"

"Why not?!"

"Why do you _want_ me to? Ugh, it's too early for this..." Moon took a big chug of her coffee before going back to grooming her large pokemon. Guzma was particularly energetic today, and it was making finishing her morning ritual somewhat difficult. Despite its short coat, her pokemon's massive frame made it by far the most time consuming to groom, and Guzma had finished caring for his own team nearly an hour ago.

"We used to do it all the time back at HQ! Ya boy was always the last one standin'!" Guzma exclaimed excitedly, sounding extremely proud of himself.

"So you stood around punching each other for fun." Moon continued, picking a small burr out of her pokemon's fur. "And this why we have a tv."

"Not for fun! Well, yeah, it was actually pretty fun, but we had to stay in shape. I need to make sure I ain't goin' soft!"

She ran the brush over her pokemon a few more times, making sure her work was sufficient before speaking to it. "Snorlax, could you please entertain him while I finish up?"

"Lax."

The pokemon responded with a lazy smile, and Moon hesitated a moment before leaning in and whispering in its ear. "Go easy on him."

The large pokemon nodded affirmatively before standing up and walking over towards Guzma, a resounding stomping sound being made with each step it took.

"I heard that! Eh? H-hey!" Snorlax scooped him up with one arm, and he squirmed in its grip as the pokemon yawned and carried him out into the yard where the two began roughhousing, with Snorlax holding back a great deal so as not to not damage her smaller human playmate. Moon grinned over at the scene before turning back to Primarina, who was eyeing her strangely.

"Hey, if it works, it works." Primarina only blinked at its trainer before turning to the side so that she could work the tangles out of his long, aqua-colored hair. Moon continued to speak to her pokemon as she worked. "It's weird. It feels like I have a big, rowdy family all of a sudden."

Primarina glanced back at her, smiling. "Rina."

Moon ran a fine comb through her pokemon's hair, making sure no knots remained and leaning in to snuggle it after finishing up. Her attention shifted back to the yard when she heard Guzma shouting.

"Throw a punch or somethin', tubby!"

All the other pokemon, as well as Buzzwole and Kartana, had gathered around Guzma and Snorlax now, and were watching the two with great interest. Guzma was throwing practice punches and kicks at the pokemon's massive, furry belly with no discernible effect, while the normal type just stood there with a blank expression on its face. Kartana hovered above Snorlax's head, waving what looked to be paper mache pompoms around in the air and emitting enthusiastic chiming sounds with each movement, seemingly rooting for it.

Moon smiled fondly down at the scene, leaning over the porch railing and chuckling before finally calling out to her white-haired companion. "She's asleep, Guz!"

Guzma blinked at her, blushing slightly. He hadn't realized that he was being watched. "I knew that!"

Kartana flew in her direction, taking its favorite spot atop Moon's head, while Guzma began making his way back up to the porch, flicking one of the antennae-like protrusions on the beast's head curiously. "What do ya think these things are really? They act pretty much like pokemon."

Moon contemplated his question, running a hand over the small creature's body and earning a delighted sound from it. "I'm honestly starting to think they _are_ pokemon. When I lived in Sinnoh, there was this criminal organization called Team Galactic. They caused a lot of trouble, and thinking about it now, what they did was really similar to what happened with Lusamine and the ultra wormholes. There were legends about three powerful pokemon; Dialga, Palkia and Giratina, that supposedly lived in another dimension, and Team Galactic was actually able to make them appear in a similar way. There was even a trainer who apparently went to that other dimension to stop them. It just seems too similar to be a coincidence..."

Moon looked back up to Guzma, jumping back and yelping when she noticed that Buzzwole was now standing by its trainer's side, a good foot taller than the already six foot five man. "G-Guzma! What did I t-tell you about that!?"

"What? He ain't gonna hurt ya." Guzma ran a hand over the large creature affectionately, while it responded with a deep, alien-sounding rumble, apparently pleased to be getting attention from its trainer.

Moon shuddered at the sight, backing up a few feet as Kartana began to float away from her head, hovering in front of the other ultra beast and emitting soft chiming sounds. The large creature responded with deep rumbling sounds of its own. The exchange continued, and the two trainers realized, with fascination, that they were communicating.

The two were brought to attention as the tablet in Moon's pocket began to vibrate, and a hologram of Looker appeared when she pulled it out.

"Good morning, Moon, Guzma."

"Tch. Lemme guess, another one was spotted. What horrible monster do you people want us to go after this time?" Guzma spoke, not sounding at all eager to go on another mission so soon.

"None. For today, at least. I've called to discuss something else of great importance with you two. You're familiar with my boss, Anabel..."

The violet-haired woman was mysteriously absent this time, they noticed.

"I'd appreciate it if you two would keep this between us, but ten years ago, Anabel was found unconscious on a beach on Poni Island. Myself and my partner at the time had just finished a mission, and we took her into the custody of the International Police. When she woke up, we discovered she was suffering from amnesia-"

"Yeah, this is all _fascinatin'_ , but what's it got to do with us?" Guzma interrupted, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently and wanting him to get to the point.

Looker cleared his throat, becoming visibly irritated with the other man. "In brief, she traveled through an ultra wormhole, and it seems that humans who pass through an ultra wormhole are bathed in a strange energy that attracts ultra beasts. I'm sure you've noticed the aggressive way they react to your presence. This is not a coincidence."

Both Guzma and Moon were looking interested now as he continued.

"The energy you three now emit is very similar to that of the ultra wormholes themselves, so we'd like to run a few tests on you. It should help us gain more knowledge of ultra space. We've only run tests on Anabel's blood before, you see, so having two new samples to compare will be invaluable to our research."

Moon felt herself inwardly panicking, but did her best to reply in an even, uninterested tone. "Uh, nope, sorry. We won't be able to make it."

"Moon, I'm afraid this was covered in the contract you signed. If you won't cooperate in our efforts, we'll be unable to reimburse you."

"Wait... it was?"

Guzma narrowed his eyes at her incredulously. "You're tellin' me ya had some government bigwigs appear at your doorstep... and you just signed a contract without readin' it."

"Well, yeah... B-but he seemed like a nice guy! And besides, that doesn't mean they can just use us like lab Rattatas! You had to sign one, too, right?!"

"Arceus, Moon." Guzma ran a hand over his face. "Yeah, but I fuckin' _read_ the thing! Besides, this is nothin'. Just another trip minus the UB crap."

Moon was looking extremely nervous now, tapping her fingers over her arm and fidgeting, which did not go unnoticed by Guzma.

"Don't tell me... is the former champ afraid of a _widdle needle?"_ He leaned in with a smirk forming on his face, already greatly amused at his prospects of teasing her.

"I am not! That's stupid!" Moon retorted bitterly, but continued her nervous actions.

Guzma smirked. "Heh, good, then it'll be no problem. Alright, we'll see ya at the lab then, Hooker."

The secret agent narrowed his eyes at the former Skull boss. "It's Looker... and yes, very well. So, we're all in agreement, then?" Looker spoke, looking mildly uncomfortable as he turned his attention back to the distressed female.

"Yes..." Moon spoke through gritted teeth before the man in the hologram continued.

"Excellent. Once again, you have our thanks. Looker out."

 

========

 

Moon and Guzma arrived at the Aether Laboratory a few hours later. Moon had been noticeably quiet during the trip, and the pair were currently making their way towards Aether's basement lab.

"Well this'll be easy. No fightin' today." Guzma attempted to break the silence, but his eyes shot open when he glanced down at Moon when she didn't respond. She was looking very pale and clammy.

"Whoa, girlie, hey! Did you get seasick or somethin'?! What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Moon spoke in a quiet, monotone voice. Her concerned companion didn't look convinced.

"Don't look or sound fine to me."

"Please just drop it." Moon was struggling to keep the bile down in her throat when a familiar, peppy voice brought them both to attention.

"Ah, welcome back, you two!" Wicke stood in the lab's entrance, along with Looker and two nurses.

"Whatever. Can we get this over with?" Guzma replied.

"Of course. Please, come in."

The trainers were lead into a large, white room with counters, cots and shelves lining its sides. Medical supplies and diagrams were visible, making it clear that this was Aether's medical bay. Moon felt her heartbeat increase tenfold when a nurse approached her, syringe in hand.

"Have a seat, miss." The female nurse instructed, sounding vaguely bored. Another nurse was already in the middle of attending to Guzma nearby, and Moon jerked her head away at the sight, trying desperately to keep her breathing even. She wouldn't, couldn't, let him see her like this.

"Please try to hold still." The nurse spoke again, tying an elastic around Moon's upper arm, which was shaking along with the rest of her.

Moon felt herself growing dizzy at a rapid pace now, and when she made the mistake of looking to her side again and saw the nurse turn around, syringe in hand, that was it. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she slumped over, nearly falling from the cot before the nurse caught her.

"Oh my!" Wicke rushed over, helping the other woman hold her up.

Guzma had just finished on his end, and bolted up when he saw what was happening, nearly knocking the other nurse to her feet in the process.

"What the fuck?! Is she okay?! Moon!"

"Please relax, sir." The nurse that had been attending him replied coldly, blocking his path to the now unconscious woman as they finished the procedure.

"MY GIRL JUST FUCKIN' PASSED OUT! I AIN'T RELAXIN' 'TIL I KNOW WHAT'S GOIN' ON!"

Looker approached the former boss, placing a hand on his shoulder as Wicke and the other nurse laid Moon down on the cot. "I know it's unsettling, but some people just have this reaction. It's called a vasovagal reflex."

Guzma blinked in confusion. "A what now?"

"Basically, when something is traumatic enough for a person, the body becomes overwhelmed and shuts itself down. She's completely fine, I assure you." Looker spoke with a bead of sweat forming on his brow, desperately trying to calm the much taller man, while Guzma continued to glance worriedly at the woman lying on the cot ahead. Looker frowned, looking genuinely guilty as he continued. "I apologize. If I'd known she'd have such a reaction, I would have tried to find some other way to go about this."

Wicke approached, offering the troubled trainer a sympathetic smile. "It'll be alright, dearie. Master Gladion was never all that good with this sort of thing, either. I have some work I need to attend to, but why don't you sit with her? She'll be up and good as new in a few minutes, but it's best if she has a familiar face to wake up to."

"I'm afraid I'll need to be going as well. I've sent Anabel on a fake lead, and she'll be returning soon." Looker made his exit, and Guzma sat on the cot beside Moon, gazing down at her worriedly.

 

========

 

"Guzma."

"What the fuck do you want, Faba." Said man growled irritably.

"Charming and eloquent as always, I see."

Guzma glared at the figure who'd silently entered the room. He wore a white lab coat, thick, green goggles, and white boots with golden accents on the heels, carrying himself with an air of extreme self-importance and snobbery. The two had never gotten along well, even before their respective criminal groups disbanded. Guzma always found Aether's Branch Chief to be irritatingly pretentious, while Faba saw the Skull leader as unworthy of his connections with their organization. The blonde man had been in a particularly foul mood ever since Aether was defeated, and his rank subsequently decreased. He glanced at the unconscious woman by his side. "So, _this_ is what Lusamine fell to? Pathetic." He regarded the woman as though he were looking at a drowned Rattata, and Guzma shouted back at him angrily.

"Oh yeah, real easy for ya to talk shit while she's unconscious! She beat your ass, too, so I don't know what _you're_ actin' all high-and-mighty about!"

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? How interesting. I've never seen you this upset. A word of advice, Guzma; remember your place. If you think you can just play the hero after all you did and Alola will forgive you, or that you'll ever be **anything** greater than Lusamine's errand boy, you're sadly mistaken. I've no idea what this idiotic trainer sees in you, but knowing your track record, you'll eventually botch this up, too."

"Faba! I need those files now, please!" Wicke called from the other room, oblivious to their conversation, interrupting the exchange and causing the blonde man to jerk.

Guzma crossed his arms, smirking. "You're just bitter about bein' demoted to Wicke's maid."

"I am her number one, most illustrious and irreplaceable assistant, thank you very much, and you'd do well to remember that, you petulant-!"

"Faba?!" The violet-haired woman's voiced called out again, and Faba narrowed his eyes at Guzma before calling back to her.

"I-I'll be right there!" He finally shouted back, a light blush now on his face. _"Tch!"_ He spared Guzma a final scowl before finally exiting the room.

 

========

 

Moon awoke a few minutes later to the sensation of a familiar hand rubbing her head gently. The world around her was slowly coming back into view.

"Hey..." The voice held a concern and tenderness she hadn't known him to be capable of, but it was definitely Guzma.

"I passed out, didn't I?"

"Yep."

She curled in on herself, letting her hair fall over her face in embarrassment. As the reality of what had happened hit her, she felt tears begin to sting the corners of her eyes. Guzma was the last person she wanted to see her like this.

He was quiet for a moment, struggling to find his words. "So that's... really a problem for you, huh?"

Moon nodded tiredly, not looking in his direction. She was feeling intensely ashamed and embarrassed.

"Look. I'm sorry about teasin' ya earlier. You can't blame me for bein' confused, though! Just the other day, when ya gashed your leg open and I ran over to check on ya, you looked up at me with that shit eatin' grin and said in that stupid fake accent, ''Tis but a flesh wound.'! I had no idea somethin' like this would-"

"Are you ashamed of me?" Moon interrupted, still hiding her face. It was barely above a whisper, and he could have sworn he heard her voice crack.

"Fuck no! Were you of me when I almost pissed myself ridin' Charizard?"

That finally got a smile out of Moon. She wiped her eyes, sniffling before smiling up at him. "No..."

"C'mere." The former boss pulled her up into his lap, cradling her close against him.

"If you can believe it, I'm better with it now than I was before. Grandpa and a bunch of nurses used to have to hold me down when I was a kid."

"Want me to punch Hooker in the face?"

Her eyes went wide for a moment, scanning the room and realizing with relief that the government agent was no longer with them before relaxing as she giggled, not bothering to correct him this time. "No, but I appreciate the offer."

 

========

 

The ride home was quiet, but a much more peaceful kind of quiet than their trip to Aether had been earlier. Moon and Guzma were on a boat, with Moon laying next to him, sleeping while he looked out at the ocean. Melemele Island was coming into view in the distance, and he turned to look down at the petite woman laying beside him, recalling, with some alarm, how terrified he'd been when he saw her lose consciousness, as well as Faba's cruel words. She turned slightly in her sleep, causing her hair to fall over her face, and he reached down to brush it aside.

He sighed. "What're ya doin' to me, girlie..."

 

========

 

A few more days went by. Moon was laying on her stomach in the living room, reading a book, while Guzma was in the other room, sweeping the floor. Her head shot up when she heard the doorbell ring, quickly getting up from her spot to answer it.

"Cousin!" Hau leapt forward, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Hau! Is everything okay?!" Moon asked, startled and confused. The last time Hau visited had been far from pleasant, and her mind was already running through everything that could have gone wrong.

The boy looked up at her with a beaming smile. "Yeah! They gave me a week off!"

Moon sighed in relief before leaning down and wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, thank goodness. It's great to see you!" She smiled warmly, returning her young friend's embrace.

"Hey, brat. Hands off." Guzma had appeared behind them, and was now glaring at the younger boy.

"Guzma?!" Hau shouted, alarmed, before attempting to lunge towards him and meeting resistance in the form of Moon's arm blocking him.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hau, calm down!" She attempted to get ahold of his shoulders, and Hau looked at her, alarmed.

"Moon! What's that guy doing here?!"

"And just what're you plannin' to do about it, pipsqueak?" Guzma interjected.

"Guzma, you aren't helping! Hau, ngh, c-calm down!" Moon held the younger boy back with everything she had, trying to get his attention while Guzma taunted him. "He's my guest!" She shouted desperately.

Hau ceased his movements, and turned to stare at her wide eyed for a moment. _"...Wha?!"_

The former boss grinned at him, amused at the younger male's distress, and Moon sighed. "It's a long story. Everything is fine, though. Why don't we go for a walk and we'll talk, alright?"

Hau eyed Guzma dubiously with narrowed eyes before turning back to the older woman. "I don't like it, cousin, but okay."

"I ain't goin' with the twerp."

Moon slung an arm around Hau's shoulder, glancing back at him with a grin. "That's fine. Hau and I will go alone, then."

Guzma blinked, gaping at her in disbelief, a small noise coming from the back of his throat while the two began making their way out the door before running after them.

"Eh?! Hey! Wait up!"

 

========

 

Later in the day, the two trainers and champion sat at an outdoor table by a diner in Hau’oli City. Moon had managed, with some difficulty at first, to explain the situation to Hau, who seemed to be over his initial shock now.

"Say, cousin, would you mind reading something for me? I've been working on that letter for Lillie."

Moon took the piece of paper, reading it over, while Guzma glanced over her shoulder, reading the paper along with her and grinning mischievously. "Damn. This kid's gonna be gettin' some."

"Guzma!"

"What?! It's a _compliment!"_

Moon eyed him disapprovingly before turning back to Hau, handing him back the paper and smiling. "It's very sweet, Hau. Lilly's going to love it!"

Hau glanced between the two, a light blush on his cheeks. "Thanks... So when are you guys gonna to get married, cousin?" Hau asked matter-of-factly, and Moon began choking on her malasada, chugging her drunk to force it down while Guzma snickered.

"Heh. Yeah, Moon, when _are_ we gonna get on that?" He elbowed the smaller woman teasingly as she caught her breath. Moon couldn't decide what was more alarming at the moment; Hau's unexpected comment, or the fact that she couldn't tell whether Guzma was just teasing her or not. While it was the last response she was expecting, at least Hau seemed to have gotten over his previous distrust. His sweet and innocent nature was one of Moon's favorite qualities, but it was proving to be quite embarrassing at the moment. She hadn't even made any mention of their relationship status to the younger boy.

"Hau! I never said anything about-"

"See, Moon? The twerp ain't as stupid as he looks!"

"What?!"

"Guzma!"

The two males were staring daggers at each other now, and Moon clapped her hands together, getting their attention. "OKAY, change of topic! Hau, how has the league been?"

"Well it's been really great, cousin! Stressful, though. That's why they gave me the week off."

Moon gave him a concerned look. "There's no shame in retiring if it's too much, you know. I was a nervous wreck after the first week. I can't imagine all that pressure on someone your age..."

"No way! I mean, yeah, it's tough sometimes, but I get to meet so many new people and pokemon all the time! I'm having more fun than I've ever had." He beamed up at her, and Moon smiled in relief. Although it wasn't for her, if there was anyone who would enjoy such a role, it was Hau.

"Better watch your ass there, boy. I know a great trainer who's goin' after your title." Guzma chuckled, and Hau pursed his lips.

"Is he always like this?"

Moon smiled apologetically. "Pretty much. You get used to it."

 

========

 

"Seriously?! The brat is _not_ stayin' the night!"

Moon pulled a blanked over Hau, making sure he was comfortable on the large, plush couch before turning to Guzma. "I'm sorry, who's house was this again?"

Guzma folded his arms. "Tch. Don't see why he can't just stay down the road with Captain Fatass." He muttered under his breath, walking out to the kitchen while Moon rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure it's okay, cousin? I can stay with Grandpa if it's a problem..."

Moon ruffled his hair. "Don't mind Guzma. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I can tell he's already warming up to you." She smiled down at him, and Hau relaxed.

"That's good... Hey, Moon? What's a Dirty Komala?"

Moon's eye twitched. "W-where did you hear that?"

"Mister Guzma said it earlier."

"Did he, now?" She glanced over her shoulder, giving the older man a death glare as he stood in the kitchen, mouth full and and holding a half-eaten sandwich, looking back at her with a confused expression.

 

========

 

"You can't say things like that in front of an eleven year old!" Moon whispered harshly as the two laid together in bed.

"Why's it such a big deal?!"

"Because I just spent the most **uncomfortable** thirty minutes of my life explaining something that should never have to be explained to a child, thanks to your gutter mouth!"

Guzma huffed. "Brat needs to learn about the world sooner or later."

"And it wouldn't hurt you to be a little nicer to him. Hau's my friend, and you weren't exactly treating him well today."

"Well _you_ don't gotta be so handsy with him!"

She stared at him, perplexed. The moon was their only source of light, but she was still able to make out a change in his expression. "Wait, what?"

Guzma quickly tried to regain his composure. "He ain't a damn baby! Ya don't need t'be dotin' on him so much all the time!"

"Guzma... You're not jealous, are you?"

He was silent.

"Arceus, you are." Moon couldn't contain the giggle in her voice. Guzma was about to make a retort, when she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you much attention today. I wasn't expecting this. I haven't seen him in months other than when Lillie left, which was less than pleasant, and I guess I got caught up in the excitement."

That was the last reaction Guzma had anticipated. He'd been expecting her to scold him, not apologize, and he had no idea how to react to it as he felt his face heating up.

"Look, I'm sorry I was a jerk. I just got used to havin' ya all to myself, I guess."

"You'll always have me." Those words hit him hard, and the former Skull leader found himself thankful for the limited light as they echoed in his mind.

"I know!" Moon continued. "How about, for tomorrow at least, you can pick where we'll go? Maybe you two will get along better through a common interest."

Guzma was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Moon."

"Hmm?"

He hesitated before repeating the words he'd used months ago. "Why are ya so nice to me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't deserve it."

"What did I say about talking like that about yourself?!"

Guzma didn't respond, but pulled her up against him, just the slightest bit too tightly, and buried his face in her hair, savoring her warmth and familiar scent.

"You're the first person who ever..." His grip tightened, almost to the point of being painful. "I keep thinkin' one day I'll wake up and this'll all be gone."

"Guzma..."

 

========

 

It was noon the next day. The three trainers were at the beach on Route Eight. Moon was sitting on a large outcropping of rocks on the shoreline with her sketchpad out, while the two males were crouched by a bunch of small holes in the rocks. Hau cried out in frustration as yet another Wimpod scurried away and out of sight at lightning speed.

"Hnnn, this is impossible! I can't do it..." The boy whined, and Guzma shook his head.

"Not when you're just divin' in there the second they appear! Ya need to do it like I told ya and be patient!"

Hau nodded uncertainly, pulling another bean out of his bag and placing it in front of him before resuming his crouching position.

"Now, when the next one comes out, y'keep completely still and **wait** for it to start eatin', _then_ catch it. Got it?"

"Okay..." Hau dawned a determined expression as he set the treat in front of him before going still as a statue, a pokeball grasped tightly in hand. A few more moments passed before another Wimpod poked its head out from one of the crevices. The whiskers around its mouth were twitching rapidly as it made a sniffing noise, glancing back and forth several times before cautiously emerging from its hiding spot. Hau willed every muscle in his body to remain still, suppressing his normal fidgeting as a bead of sweat formed on his forehead. It slowly approached, stopping to sniff the air now and then before finally stopping right in front of Hau. The boy's eyes shook with determination, remembering Guzma's instructions as the small, timid pokemon began sniffing the bean. One could cut the tension with a knife as the two waited, and when it finally leaned in and began eating, Hau brought his arm down as quickly as he could, tapping the pokemon with the ball before it disappeared in a beam of light. Hau gasped in anticipation, watching as the ball began to shake, and shouting happily when it finally clicked.

 **"That was so cool! How did you learn how to do that, Mister Guzma?!"** Hau jumped up and down in place excitedly.

"This is where I caught Bo-, er, Golisopod, a long time ago. It's pretty easy once ya get the hang of it. They don't got good eyesight, so they get freaked out by movement more than anythin' else."

He was startled when he felt Hau hugging him tightly around the middle, still bouncing on his heels. "Thank you so much! This is one of the last ones I needed and I never thought I'd be able to catch one!"

Guzma felt a bit flustered and unsure how to react, yet somehow happy as he shrugged the boy off of him. "Eh, it's nothin', kid."

Moon smiled over at the scene. She'd been sneaking glances here and there while the two were occupied, and was relieved that her plan seemed to have worked. While Hau released his new pokemon and was admiring it, she made her way back over to the other two trainers. "So, my favorite boys are finally getting along?"

"You should have seen it, cousin! Mister Guzma knew exactly what to do! I spent the last six months trying to catch a Wimpod, and I could never even get close to one!"

Moon smiled warmly at Guzma, who blushed slightly, crossing his arms and turning his head to the side.

"Puuuuuuuke..."

The three trainers were bought to attention by an unsettling, shrill cry emanating from somewhere nearby. Upon inspection, a tiny, shriveled-looking Pyukumuku was laying listlessly on its side by the shore, entangled within in a plastic six pack ring, which was so tightly constricted around the pokemon's middle that it could no longer retract its white, hand-like internal organs.

"Guys, this is bad..." Moon spoke worriedly as she knelt down beside the pokemon.

"Damn. Looks like it's been like that a long time." Guzma noted with concern.

"We need to get it to a pokemon center fast, guys!" Hau shouted in a panic, and Moon gazed down solemnly.

"I don't think it would survive the trip. It's okay, bud, it'll be over soon..." She spoke softly, retrieving a small knife from within her bag and earning gasps of horror from her two male companions. The pokemon squeaked, its eyes going wide in alarm as it struggled in vain to inch away from the human woman above it.

"H-hey now! Wait a minute! Isn't that a little-"

A snap was heard as Moon carefully slid the blade between Pyukumuku and the ring, cutting the pokemon free of its plastic prison and stuffing the offending plastic into her pocket to dispose of properly later. The water type blinked in surprise, retracting its white organ and regaining its proper round shape in what had to be the first time in a while.

"Oh. Never mind." Guzma muttered, and Hau released the breath he'd been holding, finally regaining some color in his face.

"What did you guys _think_ I was doing?"

"We thought we were about to witness some kinda mercy killin'!"

"WHAT?! Guzma, that's terrible. Anyway, I still need to heal it. Hang tight, little guy. This might sting a little." She spoke gently, retrieving a max potion from her bag and spraying it over the pokemon's damaged middle. "There you go. Now, let's get you back in the sea where you belong!"

Moon carried the small pokemon in her palm to the water's edge, with Hau and Guzma trailing closely behind her. She reached her arm back as far as she could before throwing toward the ocean. It never left, though. Its slimy, white hand was grasping firmly to her own.

"Eh?" She blinked in confusion.

"Oh for the love of- Just toss it, Moon!" Guzma shouted impatiently, and Moon looked back to him in alarm.

"I-I'm trying to! It won't let go!" She squealed, flapping her wrist frantically in an attempt to dislodge the creature without success before Hau spoke up.

"I think it wants to stay with you, cousin."

Moon gazed down at the pokemon that hung from her wrist. "Oh... Is that it? You want to come with us?"

"Puke, muke!" The pokemon responded affirmatively, using its slimy appendage to hoist itself up and into the female trainer's arms.

"I guess that's alright, then. Sure is a sticky little guy. I think I'll call him Mucus."

"What the?! Why a nickname all of a sudden?!" Guzma balked, and Moon gazed back at him plainly.

"Well, you gave Golisopid a nickname."

"Yeah, a _good_ one! You're namin' your pokemon after somethin' ya blow into tissues! Besides, on top of bein' a nuisance, those things're useless in battle. Why the hell would ya waste a spot on your team?"

"Yeah..." Hau interjected hesitantly. "You know Pyukumuku can't attack, right, cousin?"

It was true. The small water types were indeed useless offensively, and common to the point of being considered a public nuisance in Alola. Jobs for clearing them off beaches were never hard to come by, but this one had taken a shine to Moon, and she couldn't bear to just shoo it away.

"Come on, guys, don't say that! Mucus deserves to go on adventures as much as anyone else, right?" She asked, gazing down at the pokemon in question.

"Muke!" The pokemon beamed in delight, earning a toothy grin from its new trainer and irritable growl from the man beside her.

"Tch! Whatever. Let's get outta here. I'm tired of all this sand."

"Hang on. I only have beast balls on me right now. Could I bum a pokeball off one of you guys?"

"Same here. I haven't stocked up since Skull disbanded." Guzma shrugged, and Hau soon chimed in apologetically.

"Sorry, cousin. I just used my last one on Wimpod."

"Hmm... I guess you can stay in my bag in the meantime if you want?"

"Muke!" The pokemon unzipped Moon's bag with surprising dexterity, pulling itself inside before zipping it shut, seeming quite content in its new home.

 

========

 

Hau remained with them for the rest of the week, which felt like it went by in a blur. The three had gone out every day during that time, and Hau and Moon now stood in the doorway oF her house, saying their goodbyes.

"I'll try to come back soon. They're going to start giving us all vacation time, so maybe in a few weeks we can do this again."

"It was great seeing you again! It really felt like old times. And yeah, you better come back!" She elbowed him playfully, and Hau laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Hau poked his head back in the doorway one last time, calling over to Guzma. "I'll see you later, Mister Guzma! Thanks again!"

The former boss looked up towards the doorway, not expecting to be receiving his own farewell. He gave the boy a lopsided grin, raising one hand in acknowledgement. "Later, twerp." His tone was light and teasing, holding none of the previous venom his comments had earlier in the week. Hau gave him a toothy grin, waving one last time before exiting out the front door. Moon gave him a quick, tight hug before he made his way down the driveway, giving a final goodbye wave and walking down the road, eventually disheartening from sight.

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Huge_ apologies for the delay. Life has thrown some really stressful curveballs my way lately, but I assure you, this story is not abandoned!
> 
> I'm not sure how successfully I've been able to convey this so far, but Moon is book-smart, but very naive when it comes to social situations and trusting people; not at all street-smart, and it's the opposite for Guzma. :B
> 
> I ship Wicke and Faba. I can't help it, that darn picture in the end credits got me!
> 
> Whatever you can imagine a Dirty Komala is, I promise you it's ten times worse. There was originally going to be another lemon in this chapter, but it's a longer one, and this chapter was starting to get a bit long, so it'll be in the next one.


	21. Love Letters

========

 

Moon closed the front door, making her way back to the living room and plopping herself down on the couch next to Guzma with a sigh. "I miss him already. I'm glad he's okay, though. Ever since Lillie moved to Kanto, I've been worried about him. He was inconsolable when she left." Moon smiled up at him, continuing. "He likes you, you know. I think you really won him over at the beach that day."

"Eh, he'll be fine. Kid's balls ain't even dropped yet and he's writin' love letters that'll have her rushin' back to him in no time."

She cocked her head to the side. "Why do you sound unhappy so about that?"

Guzma looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Just wish I could do that sorta thing for you."

"What? Love letters?" The mental image it brought to mind was kind of funny, but Moon refrained from letting it show when she saw the serious look on his face.

"I dunno. Romantic stuff in general, I guess. I've always been shit at tellin' ya how I feel."

"You don't need to do things like that, though. I wouldn't want you to act different around me just because Hau does things a certain way." A tiny piece of fuzz on the couch had suddenly become the most fascinating thing in the world, and Moon picked at it as she continued. "Besides, you've always been pretty good at, umm... showing me."

"Can I show ya now?"

She gave him a look, and he grunted. "What? We haven't gotten to since the twerp's been here!"

Moon's poker face broke, and she crawled into his lap, leaning against his shoulder with a smile. "I know. I've been feeling kind of pent up, too."

Guzma ran his hands over her back, eventually venturing lower to her hips. He leaned in to kiss her, and when they broke apart, Moon noticed that he was looking at her uncertainly, as though he had a thought on the tip of his tongue.

"Uhh..."

"What's up?"

"How would you feel about tryin' somethin' different this time?"

The nervous look on his face and uncertain tone left Moon feeling a bit apprehensive, and she looked at him cautiously. "Sure. Well, I mean, you're not going to ask me to pee on you or anything, right?"

Guzma blinked, dumbfounded, before barking back at her when he managed to find his voice. "What the?! No! Where's that commin' from?!"

"Anything involving flamethrowers is also strictly off the table."

"ARCEUS, WHAT THE FUCK KINDA PORN HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHIN'?!"

"I was the only teenager in a city of old people. I've seen a lot."

"I CAN TELL. Anyway, no. No crazy shit like that. _Ugh_." Guzma ran his hands down his face, trying to erase the disturbing imagery the odd woman had now placed in his mind. "No, ain't into any extreme stuff, but I've always kinda had a thing for, uh... bondage, for example. It's cool if you ain't comfortable, though. We don't gotta."

Moon was both surprised and relieved at the relatively tame revelation, and her face instantly lit up. "Oh, is that all? Sure thing! That sounds fun, actually." Moon beamed excitedly at him, and Guzma let out a huge sigh of relief.

"T'be honest, I was afraid of scarin' you, or makin' ya, I dunno, think I was weird or somethin'. Since I know I was your first, I wasn't really sure how familiar you were with that kinda stuff. Apparently THAT'S not somethin' I have to worry about, though, _**jeez.**_ Ya boy would never ask you to do those things!"

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm just glad I didn't disappoint you. I'd be willing to try a lot to make you happy, barring anything really gross or dangerous." Moon cringed, thinking back on the many acts she'd come across that in no way appealed to her.

"I wouldn't want ya to do _anythin'_ you didn't enjoy, too, and I'd never want ya to do somethin' ya wouldn't like just for me."

"Sorry, it's just... you mean a lot to me." Moon twiddled with a lock of her hair, not looking at him, and Guzma watched intently as she went on. "I always want you to be happy. After what happened with Lusamine in Ultra Space, and since I found out about your dad, I've always wanted to do right by you. I never really felt like I was adequate, but-"

"Moon, enough with that stuff." He took her chin in his hand, tilting her head up to look at him. "Listen, ya boy can only take so much mushy gushy crap, but..." He hesitated, a hint of pink dusting his cheeks. "You're enough for me. Just you. You don't gotta change or go out of your way to try and make me happy. Bein' with _you_ makes me happy."

Moon leaned back against him, hiding her face in his neck. "I thought you said you weren't good with romantic stuff?"

She stayed like that for a while, enjoying the moment before she felt his hands move up under her shirt. His fingers brushed lightly along her sides, causing her to squeal.

"Ticklish?"

Moon's mouth forced itself into a line as her eyes went wide. "No."

While it hadn't been his original intention, this new information intrigued him. "Uh-huh. Guess nothin' happens when I do this, then." Guzma moved the tips of his fingers quickly up and down her sides, causing the woman on top of him to burst out laughing, unable to hold back anymore.

"AHAHAHA! GUZMAICANN'TGAAAA NOAHAHA!" Tears were threatening to run down her cheeks, which were now red as a tamato berry, and he finally ceased his attack, smirking back at her.

"Okay, okay. I'm ticklish... and you're going to take advantage of that fact constantly now, I can already tell."

"Yep."

Moon groaned before he leaned in and kissed her again, becoming more handsy by the second as he whispered in her ear. "I'mma show ya _real_ good."

"I have to pee."

"...I told ya I wasn't into that stuff!"

"It wasn't a question, I mean I literally have to use the bathroom first! Just give me a minute and I'll meet you in the bedroom, alright?"

 

========

 

Moon exited the bathroom, making her way to her bedroom. She was surprised to find that Guzma wasn't there.

"What's takin' so long?!" She heard his impatient voice coming from his own room, and Moon poked her head in curiously.

"I thought we were going to my room?"

"You said the bedroom. Didn't specify which."

"Uh, alright, then." Moon entered. When Guzma first arrived, it had been pretty bare, but there were a few noticeable additions now. The remnants of his booze stash were in a corner on a shelf. The chest that previously held his hoard of Buginium Z now sat in the other corner, filled with various knickknacks and belongings, and although he didn't display them up and proudly as he had in his childhood room, Moon had managed to get his trophies and bring them back with her, which were now sitting on the floor in his closet. She wished he could be proud of them; she was proud of him for them. She turned her attention back to the man on the bed, looking him over. He still had his black boxers and white shirt on, laying on his back with his arms behind his head and looking perfectly relaxed; something she envied greatly. Although she was gradually getting better with it, Moon still always found herself getting flustered during their sexual encounters. She began making her way over to his bed, when he spoke.

"Hang on."

Moon stopped, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room and wondering what he could possibly want that didn't necessitate her being on the bed with him. "What is it?"

"Do a strip tease for me."

"Err..." Moon's face grew pink, and she glanced side to side before grabbing her shirt and pulling it slowly up, feeling very awkward all the while.

"No, no, no."

Moon huffed. "I don't get it, what do you want?!"

"Ya look terrified!"

"I'm not _terrified_ , I just feel kind of silly..."

"Why?"

"Well, I mean, I'm not like Wicke or Olivia. I'm not sexy, so this whole thing just feels kind of weird on my end, I guess."

Guzma eyed her in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Why?"

He ran a hand over his face in exasperation. "For real, though, you're fuckin' with me, right?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Uh, because you're _fuckin' gorgeous?_ Surely ya know that?"

Moon felt her heart flutter at his words, and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Well, I don't think I'm _ugly._ I don't know. To be honest, it's not something I ever gave much thought to either way. It wasn't really relevant until now."

"...And once again, you're the weirdest broad I've ever met."

Moon was starting to look unhappy at this point, and Guzma sighed. "Guess this is another thing we'll need to work on."

"I'm turning into quite the project for you." She replied, a small smile returning to her features.

Guzma motioned for her to join him on the bed, and Moon made her way over, climbing up by his side. He pulled her on top of him, kissing her gently at first before demanding entrance into her mouth as things grew more heated, which she happily permitted. She began running her hands lovingly through his hair, causing him to sigh, and Moon to giggle slightly, drawing away just enough to give him an amused look. "You like having your hair messed with, don't you?"

Guzma paused, a faint blush forming over his features. "Y'know, it's weird. I used to hate _anyone_ touchin' it. T'be honest, if you'd been a guy when we met that first time, and did what ya did, I'da probably slugged ya, but..." His face grew a shade darker. "Yeah. When you're the one doin' it, anyway."

For some reason, his revelation made Moon feel giddy. "Sooo, are there any other places you like being touched?" She could already see the smartass grin forming. " _Besides_ the obvious one!"

"Heh. Walked right into that one. Hmm, I think I'll let you figure it out. S'more fun that way."

Moon looked him over for a moment before somewhat awkwardly hooking one leg over his side, straddling him as she leaned in and kissed his lips too gently for his preference. He was delighted when she finally moved her tongue along the line where his lips met, shyly asking for entrance as he opened his mouth for her, eager to begin their duel anew. She brought her hands up around his head, running her fingers through his feathery white locks and letting her nails scratch lightly against the shorter, black hair of his undercut, making him moan into her mouth. Moon sucked in a breath through her nose before leaning back, looking him in the eyes, and slowly moving to start pulling her shirt up, giving his previous request another attempt as he watched eagerly. She still felt a bit silly, but was trying to keep his words from before at the forefront of her mind as she pushed through her anxiety, really hoping that her little act would be pleasing to him. She ran her hands down her sides slowly, hooking her thumbs over the waistband of her jeans and pulling them down at a torturous pace before finally discarding them.

"Damn..." If Guzma's tone didn't tip her off to how much he was enjoying it, his erection pressing into her from below certainly did. Taking his responses as a good sign, Moon moved her hands back up her body slowly, letting them trace lightly over her stomach and breasts before hooking a finger from each hand around her bra straps and pulling them down, grinding against him lightly throughout the process. He let out a small hiss between clenched teeth, and she leaned into him, kissing tenderly along his jawline while reaching behind her to unhook the clasps, letting her bra fall from her body as she resurfaced above him. Guzma looked entranced as he watched her, mouth slightly agape and torn between wanting to touch her and savoring the view. Moon's cheeks were an impressive shade of scarlet, but she continued, moving to slowly hook her fingers around the waistband of her panties next, pulling them down at the same agonizingly slow pace before finally slipping them off and tossing them aside, smiling shyly at the man beneath her all the while.

"Ta-da." It came out sounding much more timid than she'd intended, but his reactions were really encouraging her, and Moon found that she was enjoying herself quite a bit, too. He reached his hands up, but was taken by surprise when she caught them in her own, smaller ones.

"Nope! You asked for a tease and you're **getting** one!"

Guzma was so taken aback by her sudden boldness that he didn't have a comeback, and Moon silenced him with her mouth before he could think of one. She reached down, grabbing his shirt and removing it with his cooperation before doing the same with his boxers.

Moon worked her way down his body, peppering kisses all over his broad chest. He seemed to be enjoying the attention, and as she made her way down his left pec, a thought came to her, although she wasn't sure if it would turn out well. While her own nipples were very sensitive, she wasn't sure whether or not the same generally applied to men. She couldn't get the idea out of her mind, though, so, gulping to herself, and praying he wouldn't react too badly should it turn out not to be the case, she placed a gentle, tentative kiss there before bringing her tongue out and flicking it experimentally. She heard his breath hitch, but Guzma made no move to stop her or protest, so she continued, becoming a little bolder as she brought her hand up to lightly trace her fingertips over the other. His muscles tensed, and she heard him make a small noise in the back of his throat.

"Hey, is this okay? I can stop if-"

"Don't stop!" His answer held a desperate tone that shot straight to Moon's core. She leaned back in eagerly, taking his nipple between her teeth with gentle, calculated pressure and scraping them over it lightly as she tweaked the other between her fingers, trying her best to mimic what he would do to her own. She found her lower half feeling an intense need for some sort of friction and grunted, absentmindedly grinding herself against his leg while she continued. She felt his hand slip between them and underneath her, feathering his fingers over her clitoris and causing her to moan and push down onto his hand.

"So needy."

She huffed against him, taking the small peak fully into her mouth and sucking, which caused him to make a high-pitched whine and buck his hips beneath her.

"Look who's talking." Moon spoke as she shifted to his other nipple, making sure it got the same attention until Guzma had dissolved into a shaky, panting mess that left her feeling quite accomplished.

"Well, I think I can safely say I've found two of your spots." She grinned up at him triumphantly, and Guzma actually looked a little sheepish.

"Yeah... Main one definitely needs attention now, though."

Moon crawled towards the end of the bed, repositioning herself for better access to his lower half. She trailed a bunch of small, light kisses up his leg, leaving teasing licks on his stomach, scrotum, inner thighs, and pretty much everywhere that was in the immediate vicinity of but not where he desperately needed her. "F-fuck, Moon! Quit teasin'!"

She smirked up at him, thoroughly enjoying having him at her mercy for once. "I learned from the best."

He grunted, shifting his position slightly. "Hang on."

"Hmm?"

"Put your legs back here."

"Wha-? Hey!" Moon felt him pulling her bottom half down and gasped at the sudden electric sensation of so much bare skin on skin when he slid her body over his, finally setting her to where she was practically sitting on his face. She instinctively pulled away, but he grabbed her hips and pulled her back down towards him. She yelped when she felt him pry her legs further apart, giving him a very up close and personal view of all her most intimate areas as he ran a single digit lovingly over her sex.

"You've got such a cute little pussy." Moon felt her face heat up at that. It always embarrassed her when he made comments like that about her body, but she'd be lying if she said there wasn't a part of her that found it intensely arousing, too. It was completely paradoxical and she'd never understand it, and she wondered if it was something he was aware of. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt his tongue run up the entirety of her slit.

"Hah!" Moon exhaled as her front half wilted over him, laying her head over his thigh as he continued to swirl his tongue around inside her in the most tantalizing way, and now only vaguely aware of the erection twitching directly in front of her face. She jolted when she felt Guzma lightly smack her bottom, earning a small, surprised squeak from her.

"No slackin' on the job." His voice was somewhat muffled, and vibrated against her skin. She managed, with some difficulty at first, to prop her front half back up with her elbows. Having realized what he was going for, she took the base of his shaft in one hand, giving the head a few gentle, lubricating licks before finally taking the tip into her mouth. The will to tease him was long gone now; his talented mouth had reduced her to only being able to perform the task at hand and nothing more as she tried to work through the pleasurable sensations, pausing to let out a sound here and there whenever he'd hit a particularly good spot before she resumed sucking. To her surprise, Guzma didn't seem to skip a beat on his end. The occasional lustful noise being her only indication of the effect she was having on him. He gripped her rear firmly, rubbing his thumbs over the soft mounds of flesh as he continued to dart his tongue over her, alternating between swirling it inside her and torturing Moon's clit.

Eventually, she felt the telltale twitching in his shaft and muscles tightening, signaling Guzma's approaching release. He let out a deep, throaty groan against her, tightly gripping her hips and ceasing his own mouth's movements momentarily while his body spasmed. Moon was just teetering on the edge herself, so her suction and timing were a bit off, and a small amount of semen ended up leaking from her mouth as a result. She panted heavily, simultaneously grateful for the small break it allowed her and desperately missing his touch. When he recovered, she felt him shift back into position, resuming his efforts with more urgency than before. Guzma brought a hand up beneath her to aid in his task, rubbing two fingers in a quick, circular motion over the tiny bundle of nerves while his tongue reached as far inside her as he could. Moon let out a strangled cry, and he could feel her walls twitch and spasm around his tongue as he continued to lap greedily at her entrance, taking in and savoring every last drop of her essence, while her movements finally ceased. Moon let out a deep, satisfied sigh as she laid limp over him, panting heavily while the little stars in her vision slowly began to dissipate. He was still licking her, and she turned back, confusion evident on her features.

"Why are you still?"

"Can't blame me. This is some grade A stuff." He grinned at her mischievously. There was a slight wet sheen around his mouth, and Moon felt like her entire face and neck were on fire.

" ** _G-Guzma!_** Arceus..." She turned back, burying her face in her arms as she felt his body quake in barely-contained laughter beneath her.

"Not funny." She mumbled.

"S'true, though. Ya taste as good as ya smell, and that's sayin' a lot." Guzma licked his lips, as if to emphasize his point. Although Moon was far from what could be called personally experienced, she had read that everyone's body chemistry was different, with people's reactions to one another varying greatly as a result, to the point where it actually caused problems for some couples. Guzma's own taste was not at all unpleasant to her, and she found his scent absolutely intoxicating. While his explicit display made her blush, the dark-haired trainer also found herself grateful that they were obviously biologically compatible.

Moon crawled back up to the head of the bed, sitting beside him. He reached out to her, running his fingers through her now somewhat disheveled hair and brushing it out of her face. "Hang on." He moved to get up, and Moon looked back to him worriedly, wondering what the problem was.

"Y'look so disappointed. Want my dick that much, huh?"

She narrowed her eyes, giving him the best unimpressed look she could manage as he smirked back at her. He leaned in to place a chaste but loving kiss on her lips before getting up and walking across the room. she watched curiously while he dug through the chest on the opposite end of the bedroom before finally reemerging with a long piece of black fabric.

"You sure you're okay with it?"

"Yeah, I said I was. Well, as long as you're not planning on-"

Guzma cut her off. "Okay, before ya ruin the mood, _no_. I said no weird stuff." He leaned in, looking into her eyes with a mischievous glint in his own. "Ya won't be able to hide that cute face of yours like ya always try to, though." Moon actually had to stop herself from doing just that. He leaned back in to kiss her again, this time brushing his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance, which she granted. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth before hers shyly entered his own, running it across his teeth and tentatively repeating his own movements. When they broke away for air, he spoke again.

"And if ya really get uncomfortable, just tell me to stop and I will. You trust me, right?" He was looking at her seriously now.

"Of course." There wasn't a trace of doubt or hesitation in her answer, and Guzma smiled genuinely at that.

"Alright, then. Hands out."

Moon's cheeks grew pink as she held her hands out together awkwardly in front of her. Guzma took them in his own for a moment, repositioning them before bringing the fabric up and tying it carefully around her wrists.

"It's soft. Is it silk?"

"It's made from Ariados silk. Not mine's specifically, but it's really strong, and good for this kinda thing." He spoke as he pulled her hands up above her head, tying the other end to the bed post, and Moon found herself wondering how he came to be so knowledgeable about such things. Her wrists were restrained, but oddly not uncomfortable, and as she experimentally attempted to move her arms, the material had just enough give to keep her in place without being abrasive or effecting her circulation.

Guzma looked pleased as he admired at his handiwork. "That should be enough for now. We can try more advanced stuff next time if you're up for it. Feel okay?"

"I feel fine, but how am I supposed to, I mean, I can't exactly touch you like this?"

Guzma grinned predatorily, leaning down and whispering in her ear. "That's the point, girlie. I'm in charge tonight. Don't worry, you're gonna love it."

Moon bit her bottom lip as Guzma stared at her longingly. The intense look in his eyes caused Butterfrees in her stomach. "H-hey, don't look at me like that. You look like you're about to just go to town..."

"Much as I'd _love_ doin' that, I'm plannin' on takin' my sweet time. It'll be worth it when I have you beggin' for more."

Moon knew full well that he wasn't saying anything he couldn't deliver on, but the smug tone in his voice, the way he was looking at her and her own nervousness compelled her to respond. "Humility _really_ isn't one of your strong points, is it?"

"Nah, makin' you scream is, though."

Moon stuttered.

"Makin' ya blush, too."

She chewed her bottom lip, looking to the side as she felt her face heating up like he'd mentioned. Being restrained and without the usual shield of her hands and arms at her disposal left her feeling exceedingly vulnerable beneath him. She chanced another glance in his direction, and saw that he was gazing down at her lovingly.

"And being a smartass. Can we, um, get things moving here? I think I've had enough embarrassment for the next decade."

"Alright, alright." The former boss chuckled, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her lips before diving into her neck and trailing more kisses across her clavicle. "And you got nothin' to be embarrassed about."

Moon's sighed under his gentle ministrations. Her instinct at this point was to wrap her arms around his neck, tangle her fingers in his hair, but the silk binding held firm when she moved to do so. She was completely open to him, unable to reciprocate in any way as he continued his loving assault. He bit down lightly on the groove where her collarbone connected, causing her breath to hitch in her throat as he slowly made his way south, leaving a trail of licks, kisses and gentle bites before coming to a stop at her breasts. She opened her eyes when the sensations stopped to see that he was poised above her chest, looking back at her. He leaned forward, taking her nipple into his mouth while his eyes never left hers, in what was arguably the most erotic sight Moon had ever seen. He brought his hand up to massage her other breast, and Moon reflexively clenched her eyes shut as a tiny, breathy cry escaped her.

"I love the little sounds ya make." He switched to her other nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking eagerly while letting his fingers glide teasingly over the other, which was still damp with his saliva. The stimulation and sudden changes in temperature made her nipples harden in his mouth and fingers, and Moon felt that amazing, familiar warmth beginning to spread throughout her body, as well as a deep, throbbing ache in her center.

"Guzma... I need..." She whined, panting beneath him.

"What do you need?" He spoke against her breast, the hot, damp puffs of air further stimulating the already sensitive flesh.

"Need you inside me..." It was barely a whisper, but it may as well have been shouted through a microphone with the jolt those words sent straight to his loins. He could deny her nothing. With a final, hearty suck, Guzma detached himself from her breast and moved to position himself at her entrance, feeling her warm, silky walls wrap snugly around him as he pressed into her. Moon mewled in pleasure when she felt herself being spread open and filled in the way she'd been craving, and Guzma wasted no time, moving his hips against her immediately.

"I love that it's only ever been me." He spoke between ragged breaths. "You were such, hn, a good girl, waitin' for me all this time." His comment was a little absurd; Moon's v card wasn't exactly something she'd held onto by choice, and had actually been a source of shame for her for quite some time. There was this look in his eyes, though. He wasn't a virgin fetishist, nor was it a purely possessive statement, though there were elements of the latter; this was his cheesy pillow talk way of telling her that he was honored she'd entrusted something so big with him. As she thought about it more, Moon came to the conclusion that it was nice to have had her first experience with someone she cared about so much. Even if it was a little later in life than most, it hadn't happened in some frenzied, impersonal manner just for the sake of it, it was with Guzma; her lover and the best friend she'd ever had. It was something she would never regret. She felt a strong urge to wrap her arms around him and draw him closer, but was met with resistance when she tried as the silk rope around her wrists held firm, bringing its existence back to her attention once again.

"Y'okay?"

"Yeah." She settled for leaning her head against his, and was delighted when he leaned in to kiss her, savoring the contact. He bit down on the junction of her neck, feeling her pulse and sucking in a way that was sure to leave a mark there, as if he were branding her as his own. She squeaked at the new sensation. Somehow, the idea of him leaving visible evidence of their activities was a little thrilling, and she made a mental note to try the same on him sometime.

He started to pick up his pace slightly. Moon was still sensitive from her previous release, which made the contact feel that much more intense, and she could feel her kegal muscles clenching around around him now and again, increasing in frequency the closer she grew to her peak.

"You always feel so damn good. I love feelin' ya squeeze around me."

Moon wracked her brain, trying to think of something, anything to contribute. It was clear that he was either practiced in dirty talk or naturally vocal, but it wasn't something that came at all naturally to her, and she scanned her already frazzled mind for any of the various bits of porn and trashy romance novels she could remember. "Y-yeah! Pour your steaming hot, uh, baby gravy all over me!" It felt awkward, jarring and out of place as she repeated the words, and she instantly regretted them. Guzma gave her a weary look, ceasing his movements.

"Moon, that shit just made me go back to half-mast."

"Sorry... I heard it in a porno once." Moon found herself _really_ wishing she could cover her face now.

"I can tell." He could see the intense regret and embarrassment on her features, and couldn't help feeling a little bad about his previous harsh statement. He leaned back in, nuzzling the side of her face with his own as he whispered into her ear. "It's okay, though. I may just do that if you're good." Moon's eyes grew wide at that, much to Guzma's amusement. He made a move to continue, but stopped again when he noticed that the forlorn look had remained on her face.

"What's wrong, girlie?"

"I'm _really_ no good with this kind of stuff."

"Moon, listen. You don't gotta say things just for the sake of bein' shockin' or dirty. Just be yourself and say what ya feel. Ya don't even have to say anythin' unless ya want to."

She chewed her bottom lip nervously, looking over his features. His expression was earnest, and she could tell that he was doing his best to be patient for her, but she still had lingering feelings of inadequacy and embarrassment. "Okay..."

He cupped the side of her face with his hand, tucking back a stray strand of hair that had become plastered to her damp cheek during the heat of the moment. "You're beautiful, ya know." Deep blue eyes gazed up to meet grey ones filled with patience, adoration and lust. Moon had never given much thought to her own physical appearance, but looking back at Guzma, she found herself thinking the same of him. He looked so much younger when he was without his trademark scowl, in these moments when he'd give her such gentle gazes reserved only for her. Her previous anxiety was forgotten for the moment, and he must have noticed, because he'd reached down between them to find her entrance again. Moon's breath caught in her throat when she felt his length finally fill her again, savoring the renewed contact they'd been without moments prior. Since she was restrained, she decided to try and let herself focus on him and the sensations she was feeling. He had a firm grip on her hips as he plunged into her over and over, creating a slapping sound each time their hips connected. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him, simultaneously drawing him in and sating some of her need to embrace him.

"Gonna scream for me, girlie? Am I makin' ya come undone?" She gritted her teeth, and Guzma leaned in by her ear, speaking as evenly as he could in his current condition.

"Tell ya boy how it feels."

He was giving her an opening; a chance to try again. Moon tried to keep his previous advice in mind and focus on what she was actually feeling before attempting to articulate it. "It feels r-really good. Ah!" She panted. "A-and big." It wasn't the most eloquent response, but it was honest and true to what she was feeling in the moment. The last part was also something few men would complain about. She anxiously awaited his response, and was relieved when he seemed to pick up his pace slightly, rather than stop as he had before.

"And who's makin' ya feel that way?"

"Ah! Y-you are!"

He pushed into her a little harder, burying himself within her to the hilt and rolling his hips around, causing her to cry out in both pleasure and surprise. _"Who_ is?!"

"Guzma!" That seemed to spur him on to pick up the speed and power of his thrusts, slamming into her ruthlessly as his dialog slowly devolved into a mostly incoherent, rambling mess of grunts and expletives, with the repeating theme of Moon's name and 'mine'. Just as he hit his peak, he pulled out of her abruptly, and before Moon could register what was happening, she felt thick, hot ropes of liquid splashing across her stomach. Guzma collapsed beside her, and the two trainers laid side by side, panting heavily before Moon spoke.

"Guzma... what-"

"As I recall," He panted. "ya requested it."

"O-oh, right." She preferred not to think back on her verbal blunder, but blushed as she looked down at herself. Ejaculating on one's partner was an act that Moon was familiar with through pornography that was neither particularly appealing or off putting to her, just something she knew existed and was considered a little on the taboo side. Her 'request' had mostly been her trying to think of something to say in the heat of the moment rather than particularly desiring it herself. She did find that she missed the warm, full feeling she'd get when he came inside her, but having proof of his release in clear view, on her body, did stir something primal within her that seeing the same thing played out between strangers never had. As the liquid began to cool, she felt the mattress dip as Guzma got up, reappearing a short moment later with a towel in hand. He wiped her stomach clean as her breathing finally started to even out.

"No offense, but I think I prefer the usual way."

"None taken. Same here. Your face was perfection, though." He teased, and she groaned.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to actually do it!"

"Hey, when ya boy gets a request from his girl, he delivers."

"I! ...Hmph." He was technically right, though Moon was loathe to admit it.

"Can I try one more thing?"

"You're gonna kill me, Guz..." She had barely just recovered from her second orgasm of the night. Moon severely doubted she'd be able to climax again anytime soon, but she wasn't about to try and stop him with that eager look on his face. Plus, she was curious what he had in mind. "Knock yourself out, though."

He nodded, folding the cloth over so that the clean sides faced outward before lifting her lower half up slightly and tucking it beneath her. He laid by her side and began rubbing along her lower body, causing her to shudder as she was still hyper sensitive. Guzma slipped two fingers inside of her, hooking them so that their pads pressed firmly, almost too much so, against the small patch of spongy tissue on her front wall. It wasn't a sensation Moon was used to; it was a little strange, and she found her clitoris feeling a bit neglected. He leaned down beside her, nipping her ear while he snaked his other arm up to run his hand over her stomach and breasts. He took her nipple into his mouth as his hand and fingers worked in tandem on the other.

Slowly but surely, Moon felt the heat growing again, although it was different than usual, more deep and intense. The ember of pleasure that started within her moments ago had eventually grown into a white hot blaze, and Moon let out a hoarse cry as she felt her inner walls start to spasm for the third time that night. It was different this time, like the warmth reached all the way to her womb before spreading across her entire body. She convulsed, her back arching up off the bed while Guzma continued his quick, rough movements, finally slowing to a stop when she collapsed and gazing down at her with a cocky, knowing smirk. Moon was absolutely mortified. She'd just used the bathroom not long ago, so it shouldn't have have happened, but at some point, in the midst of her orgasm, a few streams of clear liquid had shot out of her, all the way across the bed.

"I'm sorry! I don't know why that happened!"

"Relax, girlie, that's what's supposed to happen. Heh, I guess you _are_ likin' this." He brushed a dark strand of her now very messy hair out of her face.

Moon was still panting, and her head was foggy. She was aware of the concept of squirting, but never knew herself to be capable of it, and her mind was trying to process this new information as she recovered from her first G-spot orgasm. "That's _never_ happened before."

"'Cuz you ain't never had your boy do it before." If she had any more energy, if her mind were any less fogged by post-orgasm haze, Moon would have rolled her eyes at that hard. Instead, she let her head fall back onto the pillow, while Guzma sat up on his knees, leaning over her as he untied the rope that had been holding her this whole time. She moved her arms and wrists around a bit. Although it wasn't painful, being restrained in that position for so long had made her a little stiff. Guzma took her wrists in his hands and rubbed them soothingly.

"So, what'd ya think?" He asked, keeping his eyes on their hands as he continued the comforting motions.

"I think that was oddly hot and I could definitely get used to it. I also think you're way too cocky, but I'll forgive that for now, since it was awesome."

Guzma grinned triumphantly at her admission. "Had a feelin' you'd like it."

"I'm definitely done for tonight, though. I think I'd seriously pass out or something if you did that again."

Guzma chuckled at that. "Trust me, ya wouldn't. I'm lookin' forward to testin' your limits one of these days if you'll let me. I'm pretty beat too, though, so you're off the hook for now." He winked at her, and Moon felt her face heat at the implications. He tossed the used towel into a nearby hamper before returning to her side.

Moon was laying on her back with her eyes closed, and Guzma laid his head on her chest, sighing contently with a serene look on his face. "Pillows."

"Huh?" She asked tiredly, and he pushed her breasts up for emphasis. Moon stifled a giggle, running a hand lazily through his hair. "It's funny, I never would have taken you for a cuddler."

"Got a problem with that?" He ran his hands up her sides where he knew she was ticklish, causing her to squeal.

"No, gah! No!" She really didn't. In fact, she loved that he was so physically affectionate with her. It always made her feel cherished and protected.

"Good." He closed his eyes. Guzma was able to hear her heartbeat beneath him as the two laid in silence for a while. Moon was lazily running her hand through his hair and seemed to be well on her way to dreamland, while he looked lost in thought.

"Moon?"

"Hmm?"

The former boss hesitated a moment. "I... You're great." He trialed off, a brief look of disappointment flashing over his features that went unnoticed by her.

Moon opened her eyes at the odd compliment, but smiled and continued to ruffle his hair lovingly. "You're not so bad yourself, Fluffy."

He grunted. "That name needs to stay far, _far_ away from anythin' sex related, though."

"Ohoho! Now I'm getting ideas!"

Guzma eyed her in warning, but he was too exhausted for it to come across effectively, and ended up looking more tired than anything. "Do I need to stuff my cock in your mouth again?"

"I don't know. _Do_ you?"

He groaned, wrapping his arms around her as he rolled over with her on top. "You're unusually playful. I'll have to tie ya up more often I guess."

There was another moment of silence. The slow rise and fall of her back and soft, warm puffs of breath against his chest tipped him off to the fact that she'd fallen asleep.

 

========

 

"Chchchchchchchch..."

"Ngh."

"Chchchchchchchch!"

.  
.  
.

"For fuck sake, Boomer, get off!"

Guzma struggled beneath the massive pokemon that was currently slobbering all over him from above the covers, wiping his face with his forearm when he finally managed to push it partway off. Moon stretched her arms above her head, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she was awoken by the jostling of the mattress before greeting the disheveled man and his pokemon tiredly. "Morning, you two."

Golisopod looked to the woman happily, and made a move to give her the same treatment he'd given his master. Guzma was barely able to hold the massive bug back.

"Boomer! _NO."_ He turned his gaze back to her, half tired and half annoyed. " _Now_ do ya get why I kept him in his ball at night?" Moon had always let her pokemon roam freely throughout the house and the rest of her property, and once Guzma moved in with her, she encouraged him to do the same, Buzzwole being the only exception. The rest of his team never caused any issues, but Golisopod had a habit of being overly affectionate and forgetting its own size, much to his master's annoyance.

Moon shrugged. "I don't know. I thought it was kind of cute. And I wake up to Swinub in my face on a fairly regular basis, so..."

"Porky ain't two hundred and fifty pounds, woman! Try that shit with Snorlax and I _dare_ ya to call it cute."

Moon yawned, sliding off the bed as she threw a robe over herself. "Touché. Anyway, breakfast."

Golisopod perked up at that, sliding off the bed and approaching her excitedly.

"You want some, too, huh bud?" She reached up, running her fingers under the pokemon's chin as it leaned in and chittered happily while wriggling its bristly mouth parts. Guzma, now fully awake, watched the two of them. Although Golisopod was not the vicious pokemon that everyone, including his former underlings, seemed to assume it to be, it had always been shy and reserved around anyone but him up until meeting Moon. His attention focused on the small woman currently doting on the massive creature. Her long hair was unbrushed, sticking out in several places from sleep and their previous activities. Her robe was blue, with a Teddyursa print, and as his gaze moved further up beyond the oversized sleeves to her hands that were petting the large pokemon, he marveled at how small they were. When his gaze finally reached her face, his heart skipped a beat. Beneath her disheveled hair, the morning light that filtered in the room hit her in a way that made her look almost angelic. She was smiling gently at his pokemon, regarding it with with the same love and care she would her own. His gaze fell as his thoughts wandered to the night before, more specifically, just before they'd gone to sleep and his words had failed him. He began to feel frustrated with himself again, and when he looked up, both Moon and his Pokemon were looking back at him.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Chch?" Golisopod seemed to echo her concern.

"Fine. Much as I can be after a _certain pokemon_ jumped me in my sleep, anyway." He eyed Golisopod, and it cocked its head to the side, scratching it with one of its smaller claws as a faint blush appeared over its insectoid features.

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Moon. She's just too awkward to function. 
> 
> Once again, apologies for the delay. We'll be getting back to the action in the next chapter!


	22. Girl's Night Out

========

 

A few days passed. Moon was currently laying in the fetal position on the couch, her face scrunched up in obvious discomfort and not watching the tv that flickered in front of her. Guzma walked across the room, stopping as he noticed the pained look on her face.

"Hey, y'okay?"

"Fine." She grunted out.

The former boss stood in place, crossing his arms and looking her over suspiciously. "Yeah, not buyin' it."

Moon groaned, a light blush creeping up on her cheeks as she muttered quietly. "I've got cramps, okay?"

"Oh." Guzma pursed his lips together, and there was a brief silence before he spoke again. "Well, I do still gotta earn my red wings."

She glanced up at him, looking bewildered as her brows furrowed at the unfamiliar term. "Is that a gym badge or something?"

The look on his face as he leaned down and whispered in her ear was the kind one only sees when someone is about to explain something that will scar the other person for life.

" _What?!_ EWW!" Guzma cackled at the look of pure, unadulterated horror that spread across the young woman's face as it quickly shifted through every shade of red. "I could have gone the rest of my life, perfectly happy not knowing that. Ugh, you are **not** helping." Moon pulled her hair over her face, clenching her eyes shut as she let out a pained groan.

Guzma's smile fell as he realized how much discomfort she must have really been in. He slid behind her on the couch, pulling her up and over himself so she was laying on her back on top of him. He reached under the bottom of her shirt, and Moon snatched his wrist irritably. "That is the _last_ thing on my mind right now!"

" _Sheesh_ , calm down, girlie. I'm just tryina help." He began rubbing his hand soothingly over her tender lower stomach and hips, massaging the effected areas as her grip loosened, and her hand slowly fell away upon realizing what he was doing.

"O-oh..." Moon sighed, aware of how grouchy she was being and feeling a bit guilty now. "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's not you, I'm just always grouchy when I'm..."

"On the rag?" Guzma offered with a smirk.

"...Yeah. You might want to keep your distance for the next few days. I'm pretty much going to be a mess."

"Yeah, but you're a hot mess." He teased, kissing the top of her head and making Moon blush slightly at the unexpectedly sweet gesture. "'Sides, you still ain't nothin' compared to what I dealt with from Blondie Boy on a regular basis."

Moon thought back on Lillie's moody older brother who'd helped her out on several occasions, yet always made a point of insisting that they weren't friends. "I wonder how he's doing."

"Pretty well I imagine. He's the prez now, after all."

"That's so much for a kid, though..."

"I guarantee ya he's lovin' every minute of it. Gets to boss people around all day long, specially Faba, and ya can't beat that."

Moon smiled slightly at the visual. He did have a point. Her thoughts then shifted to their mission, and the alarming fact that they could still be called to duty at any time. "I really hope Looker doesn't call in the next few days."

As if on cue, the tablet on the nearby coffee table began vibrating, and Moon groaned loudly into her hands as Guzma reached down to pick it up.

"Yo Hooker, girlie's not feelin' so hot today. Can we-"

 **"-It's like my Rattata is in the top percentage of Rattata!"** A young boy's voice blared through the static, and Guzma's face contorted in confusion, blinking before clicking it off and ending the call.

"Eh? Wrong number, I guess."

"Weird. That's a private government line, too." She sighed. "At least it was a false alarm." Moon relaxed against him, grateful that she was off the hook for now as Guzma went back to rubbing her. She was finding, to her surprise, that his gentle attention was actually helping significantly.

"Guzma?"

"Hmm?"

"You're very sweet."

"Tch!"

"What? It's true."

"I ain't just gonna leave my girl layin' there lookin' like she just got stabbed or somethin'. That don't make me 'sweet'."

"Okay, okay. Nice, then. Is that better?

"You're pushin' it, girlie."

"Well, what would _you_ call it?"

"I dunno! Not bein' an asshole?!"

"Okay. Well, thank you for not being an asshole."

Guzma's face contorted, not quite sure how to respond to that. "I, uh... You're welcome."

The two trainers turned their attention to the tv screen, which showed three scantily clad women prancing through a field of flowers around a small, out-of-place-looking table with a perfume bottle on it. One of the women appeared to be performing some sort of sex act on the atomizer, while the other two looked on longingly before a deep, thickly accented female voice was heard.

"Infused with our genuine, medical grade Salazzle pheromones. She won't be able to resist, and neither will you." The scene then faded to a somewhat creepy close up of a slitted, purple eye that obviously belonged to the aforementioned pokemon. "Eau de Salazzle."

Guzma's face contorted in disgust. "Ya know, I heard that stuff's illegal in some places."

"Just be grateful they didn't get their hands on Pheromosa."

"Arceus, don't even remind me of that." Guzma shuddered as he thought back on the embarrassing incident before a familiar sound was heard.

"Chchchchch..."

Golisopod had appeared in front of them with surprising stealth for such a large pokemon.

"Not now, Boomer."

The insectoid pokemon whined, nudging Moon gently with its head. "It's okay. I think he knows I'm not feeling well." Moon replied, scratching gently beneath its chin. "I'm okay, bud."

"Chchchch!" The pokemon disappeared briefly before reentering the room with Primarina and Ariados following closely behind it, carrying something small and brown in its claws. The other two pokemon crawled up onto the couch with them, while Golisopod placed the small, furry bundle on Moon's chest.

"Nub."

Moon smiled, petting her pokemon and secretly really wishing that she could take a picture as Golisopod leaned over the end of the sofa, resting its head over his master's shoulder.

Guzma chuckled. "Well Moon, I'd say we're pretty well protected."

"Chch!" The large pokemon chittered happily at its master's praise.

"I don't think my couch has ever been this crowded before."

 

========

 

Another week went by. It was late in the afternoon, and two separate, loud thuds, along with a deep roar, were heard coming from outside Moon's house. Plumeria had arrived unannounced, with the former grunts Tony and Anya in tow, to Moon's surprise and Guzma's annoyance.

"Ey, Boss, sis!" Tony and Anya ran up to the door excitedly, while Plumeria walked calmly behind them.

"What're you guys doin' here?" Guzma asked, confused.

"Well, you two never did come visit, so we thought we'd come to you." Plumeria smirked, hands at her hips.

Moon scratched the back of her head. "It's kind of hard to get a hold of you guys. Where do you live now?"

"We've been crashing at my cousin's place. So, how about it; you two up for a night of fun?"

Moon's eyes sparkled. "Definitely! I'll go get my stuff!" She squealed, running back into the house momentarily before reappearing carrying her bag and dressed in her rider's suit. She was beyond elated at the prospect of getting to hang out with several people her own age, forgetting one crucial detail in her excitement. Her face took on a worried look as she glanced back to Guzma, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway, eyeing the Charizard nervously.

"Pass." Guzma replied, trying to sound as calm and disinterested as possible.

Plumeria shrugged as the former grunts looked heartbroken. Moon looked disappointed as well, but knew better than to argue. She didn't want to risk exposing Guzma's secret. Backing out now would also raise too much suspicion. She mouthed a sincerely apologetic 'sorry' over her shoulder to him when the other three former Skull members weren't looking, and Guzma rolled his eyes, but smiled and gave her a 's'okay' of his own as he waved her off.

"Ey, Plume."

The bandana-clad woman looked over her shoulder to see her former boss eyeing her seriously. Guzma was fully aware of what a 'night of fun' with his former second in command could entail, and while he trusted her, he didn't want Moon getting in over her head.

"No funny stuff."

Plumeria waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. We'll take good care of Princess here." She teased, motioning back towards Moon, who was in the middle of mounting one of the Charizard, while Tony and Anya had already seated themselves on the other.

Plumeria climbed up on the saddle in front of Moon, and each of the large flying types spreading their wings before taking off. "Later!"

"Bye, Guzma!" Moon called out.

"See ya, Boss!" Tony and Anya hollered as their voices grew tiny, and the two pokemon became small dots on the horizon before disappearing completely. Guzma was disappointed that he couldn't join them, but more thankful that Moon hadn't let his acrophobia be known, knowing that he'd never hear the end of it from Plumeria, and not wanting to appear weak in front of Tony and Anya.

"See ya, girlie..."

 

========

 

The two Charizards touched down on Poni Island a short time later by a small, secluded house.

"Huh. Looks like she's not home yet." Plumeria commented as she and Moon dismounted their ride pokemon, with Tony and Anya following close behind. Plumeria sifted through her pocket, producing a ring of keys and inserting one of them into the keyhole before opening the door. There wasn't much to the place; just a couch, table, tv and kitchen, with a hallway that lead to the other rooms. The only notable thing that caught Moon's eye were the many paintings lining the walls. They looked somehow familiar, though she wasn't able to place exactly how.

"Ey, sis?"

She jumped upon realizing that the former grunts were right in her face now, both poking their index fingers together shyly. "O-oh! Hey there. What's up?"

"Well we was thinkin', sis... Could you do us a huge favor?"

Moon chewed the inside of her cheek, looking between the man and woman uncertainly. "Uh, well, I guess that depends on the favor. What is it?"

The former grunts squatted in front of her comically, clasping their hands together as Moon stood above them awkwardly. "Train us!"

"T-train you?" Moon blinked. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Please, sis! We need your mad skills! We'll never forget dat day ya came stormin' through Po Town an' beat our asses to a pulp! Ya remember when we fought, right? I was da one wit da Zubat!"

"I, uh..." Moon scratched the side of her head awkwardly. She didn't have the heart to tell the starry-eyed young man that on top of being extremely ill that day, more than half the identically dressed, blue haired grunts she'd faced off against had Zubats. "...Y-yep! Sure do! And a fantastic Zubat it was, Tony!" She gave the most genuine grin she could manage, patting the top of his head awkwardly as Tony beamed with pride.

"Yes! Ey, Anya, I just got complimented by da champ!" He spoke excitedly to the female grunt, and the two giggled like school girls before Plumeria interrupted them.

"Alright, that's enough you two. Sorry, Moon. As you can see, you have two huge fans." Plumeria spoke from her place on the couch.

"It's okay. I'm not the champion anymore, though, remember? Hau's actually taken that role now. And it wasn't exactly my intention to, uh, 'beat you to a pulp', it was for a little girl." Moon attempted to squat down in the same position they were in. It somehow felt appropriate since it was becoming a little awkward standing above them. "As for teaching you guys, I could try, but I think you'd have better luck with Hala or Kukui; they've been at it a lot longer than I have. I'm honestly still learning a lot of things, myself. Sweet Arceus, that is murder on my thighs!"

The two looked at each other before bolting up, grabbing Moon by the shoulders, and dragging her outside for some impromptu training. Plumeria shook her head, following after them.

 

========

 

"Alright, I think you two have imposed on our guest enough."

The sun was starting to set. Tony and Anya called back their Zubat and Fomantis, thanking Moon before the four trainers made their way back inside. Plumeria reclaimed her spot on the couch, resting her legs on the low table in front of them as the former grunts plopped down on either side of her, Tony pecking her quickly on the cheek and causing Moon to raise her brow curiously as she glanced between the two.

"Wait, so you two are together now?"

"The three of us, actually." The golden-eyed woman replied casually, looping an arm around each of them.

"The three of... oh. _Oh!"_ Moon grinned, realization finally dawning on her. "Well hey, good for you guys!"

"You might say I'm their boss now." She cracked a mischievous grin, winking at the dark-haired trainer, who's face grew bright red in response.

Tony leaned in, whispering in the flushed woman's ear. "She means dat in a sexual way, sis." Anya nodded at her eagerly, making a lewd gesture with her fingers before they were interrupted.

"Thank you, Tony, I think that was understood." Plumeria replied dryly, talking over him as she pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. Her darling grunts truly were boneheads, but she loved them in spite of, perhaps partly because of that fact.

There was a knock on the door, and Plumeria crossed the room to open it.

"Salutations, cousin." A spacey-looking woman with what looked to be pink paint forming a thick stripe across her face stood in the doorway, holding a large bag. Her clothing was covered in paint splatter, and a wreath of flowers adorned her head.

"Mina?!" Moon responded in surprise.

"Oh, hey, it's you. Alola."

She glanced between Mina and Plumeria several times. It wasn't something Moon would have thought before seeing them together, but now she was able to see some resemblance. "You guys are **cousins**?!"

Mina smiled lazily. "Yeah, man. Plume's my second cousin. We used to get into _all_ kinds of trouble when we were kids."

Moon gaped at the two females as though she'd just discovered a new continent, much to their amusement.

"You're late again, Mina. She's been here for hours. What was the hold up?" Plumeria asked, sounding vaguely annoyed.

"That always was your problem, cousin, you never stop to smell the flowers." She giggled slightly, pointing to her head.

"So you were out picking flowers this whole time. Typical."

"Did ya get da stuff, Mina?!" Tony asked eagerly, interrupting the exchange while the blonde in the doorway made her way inside, winking at him.

"You know it. Wouldn't be a party without some Mina magic, would it?"

Plumeria dawned a knowing grin, while Tony and Anya glanced wide eyed between each one another with great excitement. Moon just looked befuddled. "Uh. Sorry, I'm not sure I follow?"

The paint-splattered woman gave a nasally laugh, leaning in and whispering in her ear. "We're baking cookies."

"O-oh? Alright, then." Moon didn't mean to sound rude or disinterested, but she was a bit confused as to why there was so much fuss being made over baked goods.

"You dudes just hang back and relax. I'm gonna go get washed up, then I'll fix us some snacks."

 

========

 

"These cookies are REALLY good. They taste GOOD in my MOUTH." Moon continued to shovel the sugary treats down her gullet at an alarming rate as Tony and Anya looked on uncomfortably, sweat drops forming behind each of their heads.

"Whoa giiirl, like, slow it down a little, yeah?" Mina replied with a chuckle, while said trainer looked around her obliviously, cheeks stuffed like a Patrat.

"Huh? Why?"

"Quiet, Mina." Plumeria lightly elbowed the other woman with a grin before looking back to Moon. "It's nothing, Moon. Just enjoy it."

Tony looked to Anya with concern. "Yo, did they tell her dat those are uhhh..." The pink haired former grunt shook her head before the pair went back to watching the spectacle with morbid interest.

Plumeria looked over the inebriated woman thoughtfully. While she hadn't invited Moon with the intention of using the salac-laced treats as some sort of truth serum, she wasn't about to pass up such a rare opportunity, either. "So Moon, tell us, how has Guzma been? Are you still taking care of our boy?"

"You bet I am!" She shoved another cookie into her mouth in a manner most unladylike, and Plumeria couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiastic response before willing her face to turn serious again.

"So, do you love him?"

"Well of course I do! He's my big, sweet, grumpy Fluffy and love him more than anything! I'd take a bullet for my Fluff!" She smacked a fist against her chest, as if that somehow emphasized her point, unwittingly causing herself to belch before diving back into the tray.

Tony and Anya beamed at her response, the blue-haired former grunt wrapping his arms tightly around Moon as tears flowed comically down his cheeks. "Aww, sis! You're da best! Da boss sure has good taste in broads!"

A knowing look washed over Plumeria's features. If she and her grunts had any doubts that Moon was the right person to look after their beloved leader, they were gone now.

"WOAH. I, look, guys, l-look at this." Moon was currently waving her hands in front of her face. "That is so _neat!"_

Whether she could look after herself was another matter entirely.

"'Ey, Plume, you sure dat's da same stuff we always use? I ain't never seen nobody get _dis_ fucked up on it before..."

"I imagine she's never had it before. That, and the fact that she just ate half a sheet of them."

"I dunno if da boss is gonna like this..." He replied nervously, Anya nodding worriedly by his side as they looked to the neon haired woman.

Although salac was, in and of itself, harmless to humans, the high created from it could cause people to get into trouble if used unsupervised. Moon was safe in their little group, though, and extremely amusing to the former Skull admin.

"Feh, he can deal. He was too much of a bore to join us, but it looks like his little girlfriend will be more than enough entertainment for the both of them."

 

========

 

Moon and Plumeria's group arrived back at the house in the wee hours of the morning. The lights were still on inside, and Guzma appeared in the doorway almost immediately when they landed, not looking amused.

Moon dismounted Charizard, staggering a bit before Tony and Anya ran to her side, steadying her. "Woo! Thanks, guys!"

The former grunts escorted the tipsy trainer nervously to the doorway, doing everything in their power to avoid the gaze of the looming figure that stood within it.

"You four were sure gone a long time."

"Yeah! Plumeria, Tony, Anya, Mina and I all did some training, played cards, and tried some of Mina's special cookies!" She paused. "Things got a little hazy after that."

"Moon, are you, uh, feelin' okay?"

"Well, I gotta tell you, Guz, I feel **_fan_ tastic.**

Guzma eyed Moon, while Tony and Anya began to tiptoe away before the former boss caught them both by the backs of their collars, yanking his former grunts back towards him as the two made choking sounds. "You, ah. You two wanna **explain this?"**

The two grunts shuffled their feet, doing everything to avoid his gaze before bursting into tears and babbling incoherently at their boss. Guzma shook his head irritably at the pathetic display before turning his attention to Plumeria, looking at her seriously. "What'd you give her?"

She waved a hand dismissively. "It's fine, she was with us the whole time."

"PLUME."

"Mina made some salac cookies. We all had some and Little Miss Munchlax here just got a bit carried away. No big."

He ran a large hand over his face in exasperation. "You guys made her do a bunch of stupid shit, didn't you?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. We did have some _very_ interesting conversations, though." She replied cryptically with a sly smile, and Guzma narrowed his eyes.

"How do ya mean?"

"Aww, Boss, ya shoulda heard it, yo! She was all-"

The shorter man was cut short as Plumeria yanked Tony by the ear. "OWW! What'd I do, Plume?!"

"That's why you should have come! Anyway, I'm sure it's nothing you don't already know. Tell Moon she can hang with us anytime. Later, Fluffy." Plumeria sauntered away, her two grunts following closely, waving happily behind them as they made their way back to their ride pokemon and took off.

"See ya later, Boss!"

Guzma used one hand to steady Moon, while holding the door open with the other. "Y'all better not have! And I told ya, I ain't your boss! ...Wait a minute, **th'fuck did you just call me?!** Plume!"

His attention was brought back to Moon as she poked his chest with her finger, looking up at him with a hazy expression. "You're the boss! The big, sexy boss man." She dissolved into a fit of giggles against his shirt, and Guzma groaned irritably.

 

========

 

Three weeks went by. Moon was in the kitchen, fixing herself something to eat when she heard Guzma call out to her in an alarmed voice from the main living area.

"Moon, quick, come look at this!"

She dropped what she was doing, hastily making her way to where Guzma sat with his eyes glued to a laptop screen. "This better not be that video of those two guys and the Mudsdale again."

Moon looked hesitantly over his shoulder, her eyes growing wide. The screen flickered in reds and yellows, and the scene unfolding on it looked like something out of a scifi horror movie. Two giant, metallic looking creatures with large columns for arms that towered over most of the buildings were blowing flames out over the structures as they passed them. The screen then cut to footage of a Lycanroc dragging an small, unconscious child out of one of the burning buildings, its fur singed while the end of its tail was charred beyond recognition. The footage cut yet again, now to a distressed looking female reporter.

"Over sixty people and pokemon injured tonight, twelve in critical condition as a fire rages in Hau'oli City. An evacuation is underway, and I'm getting word now that the champion and island kahunas have been called in for assistance."

Moon's eyes quivered, and she was only able to tear them away from the screen when a familiar rumbling went off in her pocket, breaking her from her trance as she quickly withdrew her tablet. Looker appeared in hologram form, looking uncharacteristically panicked.

"Moon! Guzma! We have an emergency situation!"

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought we could use a fluffy/silly chapter before what's about to come. 
> 
> I am of the belief that Youngster Joey is an omnipresent being who seeks to spread the good word of his Rattata to any and all who will listen. Also that salac berries are the pokemon world's equivalent of weed when ingested by humans. 
> 
> I wanted to revisit Plume and the grunts because I just enjoy writing them so much. I always loved Plumeria's lines about her grunts being adorably stupid, and I've had this little idea in my head of her having a polyamorous relationship with them ever since. :B


	23. Lost City

========

 

"Looker! What's goin' on?! Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Guzma yelled at the equally distressed-looking man in the hologram.

"It all happened suddenly! They just descended upon the city and went berserk! There's no time to discuss it, you must hurry! Human and pokemon lives are at stake!"

Guzma ran his hands through his hair in panic and frustration. "Ugh, there's no time!"

Moon grabbed his arm then, getting his attention as she dawned a determined look. "Nebby."

Guzma nodded in understanding before the two trainers dashed out the door.

A thick cloud of smoke was clearly visible over the distant city from Moon's porch. She hurriedly fished the sun flute out of her bag. No sound was made when she blew into the strange, ancient instrument, but a gust of wind passed through the area not a moment later, carrying with it a strange yet familiar crackling sensation. A distant roar was heard as the legendary feline approached the pair at lightning speed, coming to a sudden stop in front of them and crouching down, allowing them to quickly mount it before it sped off towards the city.

 

========

 

As Moon, Guzma and Solgaleo drew closer to Hau'oli, Gladion appeared beside them, riding Silvalley while his Lucario sprinted alongside them. "We need to get every person and pokemon out of there before we try to go after them! The civilians take priority! Aether is on their way for assistance, but it's up to us for now!"

"Gladion! Why are they doing this?!" Moon called out.

"We don't know! We've never seen them rampage like this!"

"Cousin!" Hau had appeared beside them now as well, riding Crabonimable. Moon turned to her friend, both surprised and relieved to see him joining the relief effort.

"Hau, you're here!"

"Looks like we're the first ones on the scene!" Hau chirped back at her. Whether he was oblivious or the seriousness of the situation just hadn't sunk in yet, his usual peppy demeanor was still intact, much to Guzma's irritation.

"Stay focused, twerp! This ain't no time to be actin' all giddy!"

"Quiet, the lot of you!" Gladion barked back, interrupting their exchange. "We're coming up on the city gates now! Whatever happens, **do not** dismount your ride!"

When the four trainers and their pokemon finally entered Hau'oli City, the scene that awaited them was more horrible than any news footage could have prepared them for. Ash blew in the air, dusting the streets in a thick layer and burning their eyes as a continuous stream of people funneled through the streets, pushing each other in their rush to get out. Most were completely grey with soot, and some had obvious injuries. A middle-aged woman appeared in front of Hau, trying desperately to get his attention. There was blood dripping from her hairline.

"You're the champion, aren't you?! Please, my children are trapped!"

Hau's gaze was fixed on the woman's gruesome-looking injury, and he was oddly quiet, his face devoid of its usual carefree grin as he willed himself to speak through his own panic. "Y-yes, ma'am! Please try to calm down! Where are they?!"

She pointed to a nearby blazing building, and Moon's breath caught in her throat as Hau called out his pokemon. "Incineroar, there's kids in there!" It didn't need to be told twice. The muscular feline dashed towards the building, jumping through one of its glass windows with a loud shattering sound.

Guzma seemed to have been in a trance as he watched the horrendous scene unfolding unfolding before him. He quickly shook his head, reaching for Golisopod's ball. "Boomer, hurry and put the flames out!" Golisopod went straight into action, dousing the building in a thick jet of water as Incineroar reemerged, a small child in each of its large arms.

"My babies!" The woman cried out in a panic as she ran forward, while the fire type set the two children gently down on the ground. The older male child was bawling, and aside from being covered in soot, appeared to be physically okay. The younger female wasn't moving. Moon's knuckles turned white as her fingers clenched tightly on her thigh at the sight of the unconscious child before she felt Guzma pat her side, bringing her back to attention.

"C'mon. There's still more people that need help."

Moon nodded, doing her best to keep her emotions in check as she motioned for Nebby to move onward.

The loud popping of small electrical explosions, the crackling of fire, sirens and the distressed calls of families that had been torn apart searching for loved ones filled the air. Moon was running on autopilot as the four trainers used every pokemon they had at their collective disposal to assist civilians and douse the flames. Masquerain and Drifblim were hard at work using water attacks and dropping sand from the air respectively. Snorlax, Incineroar and Lucario moved debris out of the way, clearing paths for people to get out and freeing those who were trapped beneath the rubble. Swinub used its keen sense of smell to find anyone who was still trapped in buildings and dig its way to them, while Ariados provided silken safety nets for those trapped on higher levels. Golisopod and Primarina were the main pokemon putting out fires. It was complete pandemonium, but somehow, all of their combined efforts seemed to be working, as the last remaining people and pokemon finally made their way out of the city.

"Good work, Primarina!" Moon encouraged her pokemon while it extinguished the last embers of a large house, Golisopod helping by its side as the twin jets of water finally ceased, leaving the charred skeletal remains of the building in their wake.

Guzma wiped the sweat from his soot-covered brow as the two trainers called back their pokemon. "I think that's the last of 'em..."

Moon let out a shaky, relieved breath before surveying the damage. The city was destroyed. Black, empty shells of buildings smoldered where homes and businesses had stood only hours ago. The cafe she and Hau had frequented so many times, the mall where she'd shopped with Lillie, were all gone. Guzma was surveying the damage, too, and had a somber look as he took in the full scale of the devastation.

"I know the woman who owned that restaurant." Moon spoke. "She worked her whole life for it and was so happy... It just opened a year ago. I was one of her first customers." Her voice was eerily quiet as she spoke, turning her attention to the crumbled remains of different building. "And that, that's the mall where Lillie and I would always go together."

"Well hey, at least the people and pokemon all got out, right?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, doing his best to comfort the shaken woman who sat quietly in front of him and attempting to snap her out of it, but Moon's mind was elsewhere, her gaze focused intensely on the twin beasts that now hovered at the city's edge.

 

========

 

As Nebby and the two trainers made their way to where the ultra beasts were, a small, glowing figure descended between the massive creatures.

"Kokooo!" It shouted angrily. An intense, yellow aura flared around its body as it took an offensive stance before lunging forward in midair, aiming for one of their heads and making contact with a loud, metallic clang. As it drew away, preparing for another attack, the trainers could see that one of its small, glowing eyes had become dark now, with a thick crack running through the center, and sparks flying out of it every few seconds. It let out an enraged cry before taking off towards the center of the city.

Guzma growled in frustration. "Dammit! The other one's makin' a run for it!"

Moon's hands shook at her sides. She cursed under her breath, dismounting Nebby and taking off after the beast in a sprint as the large feline roared in protest, while Guzma looked to her in alarm. "Are you insane?!"

Moon waved over her shoulder. "Don't worry about me! Help Tapu-Koko!"

"You idiot, it's too dangerous! Get back here!" Guzma called out to her in an increasingly desperate tone, but it was too late. He lost sight of her as she dissipated through a thick cloud of dust.

 

========

 

Moon panted as she finally caught up to the giant beast that hovered above a clearing in what used to be the city square, relieved to see that no civilians were around.

"Primarina, use sparkling aria!"

"Rina!" Her pokemon sent a dense barrage of glistening bubbles hurling towards the massive ultra beast and raining down against its back. A shrill, metallic cry seemed to echo all around them, causing the ground to vibrate and Moon to cover her ears in pain before looking back up. She felt her legs shake and knees threaten to buckle at the sight that greeted her. The massive beast had turned around completely now, and its one good, beady eye on the top of its dome was locked directly on her.

Moon shook her head, swallowing her fear as best she could and ordering the next attack. "Primarina, hit it with aqua jet!"

Her pokemon barked affirmatively, blasting a jet of water at the ultra beast, which shielded itself with one of the long, metal columns that seemed to embody its arms before going on the offensive with the other. The massive metal beam that floated beside the creature's body swung suddenly to the side, barely missing her pokemon and hitting Moon directly across her lower chest, sending her flying into a nearby building with a sickening crash before her body fell to the ground like a rag doll. It all happened so quickly that it didn't fully register in her mind. There was no pain, only a foggy, confused feeling as her vision began to blur. She could hear her own breathing; an unsettling, raspy gargling sound, and when she brought a hand up to her face, she felt a steady stream of warm liquid flowing out onto it. The last thing she saw was her own hand bathed in crimson. The last thing she heard was Guzma's voice, calling out to her in distress before her world went black.

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, Moon. Y U NO LISTEN TO GLADION?!


	24. Fear

========

 

The first thing Moon was aware of was a rhythmic beeping sound, along with a dull pain in her solar plexus. She attempted to open her eyes, groaning and squinting as the harsh light of the room assaulted her pupils.

"Where... am I?"

"The hospital."

She looked in the direction the familiar voice had come from to see Guzma, sitting hunched over the side of her white hospital bed.

"Oh."

"You _idiot!_ Don't you realize ya almost died?!"

"Eh, falling five hundred feet off a bridge kind of takes a lot of that existential fear out of you, I guess." Moon looked up with a weak smile as her vision adjusted to the light, becoming clearer before her eyes went wide upon realizing that tears were threatening to spill from his own. "Whoa! Hey! I'm okay! I-it's okay!" She went to get up, reaching to him in a panic, but quickly hissed and fell back down into the bed when she felt a sharp pain in her lower chest.

"It ain't okay! **None of this is okay!** " Guzma leaned down into his arms over the bed, hiding his face from view, while Moon was left feeling helpless. She never, not in a million years, expected to see the former boss cry, and it was obvious that her putting on a tough act wasn't helping. "When I saw you back there, I thought..." His voice cracked. "Fuck!" He quickly wiped his face, standing up and bolting out of the room as Moon frantically called out to him. Hau, Burnet and Kukui were all standing outside the door, and the group hastily made room as Guzma disappeared down the hallway before Kukui entered the room to talk to the distressed female.

"Kukui, where is he going?!"

"Give him time, Moon. I know Guzma doesn't always handle these things in the best way, but he's been with you this whole time."

"This whole time?" She looked up at Kukui in confusion, and noticed that he looked quite pale and tired; a stark contract to his usual peppy countenance.

"You've been out for the past three days, cousin. We were all thinking the worst. Guzma was at your bedside the whole time. Burnet and I could barely get him to eat, and he wouldn't let the staff kick him out, either. There was actually a big fight over it while you were out. Speaking of which..."

"Miss Moon." A tall man in a white lab coat appeared. He had a somewhat cold expression, as well as a pretty nasty looking black eye.

"Hello?"

"I'm pleased to see you awake. You've been in a coma for several days."

"Yeah, Kukui was just telling me..." Moon spoke as she poked at the silicone feeding tube she'd just now realized was in her nose, willing herself not to let curiosity get the better of her and check herself for IVs.

"You retained several broken ribs, a punctured lung and internal bleeding. You're quite lucky that you made it to the hospital when you did."

"Cousin!" Hau ran in, unable to wait any longer as he wrapped his arms around Moon tightly, causing her to wince.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"S-sorry!" He sniffled, before bursting into tears, wailing as she brushed aside a disheveled lock of hair that clung to his damp face, trying her best to soothe him with her limited mobility.

"It's alright, Hau. Please don't cry..." Moon spoke gently to the distressed boy, before turning back to the doctor. "It's just some broken ribs, though. Why was I out for so long?"

The man adjusted his glasses, looking over the clipboard in his hands. "You asphyxiated on your own blood. You weren't breathing when you arrived. We didn't know whether or not you would wake up, let alone without brain damage. As I said, it's a small miracle that you're alive right now. I'm afraid we're severely understaffed thanks to the incident in Hau'oli. I've many more patients than usual to attend to, so please excuse me." He exited the room.

The gravity of her own situation should have effected her more, but all Moon could think about was the stress she'd put everyone through, especially Guzma. She felt her eyes begin to sting, and when she moved to bring her other hand to her face, she was surprised to feel something roll out of it. She picked the small object up, examining it. It had a mint green, glassy, rounded outer appearance, with a lighter, faintly glowing core in the shape of a star. "What's this?"

Hau looked down at the object in question along with her. "It looks like a dawn stone, cousin."

Moon's brows furrowed slightly. "How did it get here?"

Kukui interjected. "Ah, that would be Guzma, I'd say."

The two trainers looked to Kukui in confusion.

"It's not important right now, what is is Moon getting some rest." The professor motioned for Hau to leave, walking up beside Moon's hospital bed with Burnet following by his side, and gently hugging her. "Don't worry. He'll come to his senses eventually. If you think Hau was bad, I've never seen Guzma look the way he did when the doctor told us you might not be waking up."

"Is that when, err." Moon cringed, making sure the doctor still wasn't present before she motioned to her eye, and Kukui nodded.

"Yep. He definitely didn't take kindly to hearing that. I had a heck of a time convincing them not to call the police."

"Thank you..." Moon glanced down sadly, looking up in surprise as she felt another pair of arms wrap around her to see Burnet looking at her through misty eyes.

"Moon, listen. I know a lecture is the last thing you probably want to hear from us right now, but you need to take your well being much more seriously. What you did back there was incredibly foolish. You're brave, you put others above yourself, and that's a good thing. It's one of your best qualities, but it's also your greatest weakness, and I..." Her voice began to waver, and Kukui placed an arm around her shoulder, smiling tiredly at Moon and continuing where his wife left off. "The important thing is you're alive, and we want it to stay that way, alright?"

Moon nodded before her eyes narrowed as she realized something. "Wait a minute, how did I get here, though? Wasn't the city destroyed?"

"Guzma flew you over."

**_"Flew?!"_ **

Kukui raised an eyebrow, both he and Burnet clearly finding her reaction odd. "Well yeah, cousin. You wouldn't have lasted long enough for a boat ride the way you were."

"O-oh, right..." She'd forgotten in the heat of the moment that Guzma's fear of heights wasn't common knowledge, and did her best not to bring any further attention to the matter, though she was still beyond shocked by the news.

"Anyway, you need rest and so do we. If you need anything at all, just call us. Burnet and I are staying at a hotel just down the street, and Hau was granted emotional leave after what happened. We're here for you, so stay strong, cousin."

The couple waved to Moon as they made their exit, leaving her alone to examine the room she'd apparently spent the last three days in. It was overflowing with flowers and presents, and there was a thick stack of cards sitting on her bedside table that caught her interest in particular. She reached for the first card at the top of the pile, which had an insignia on the front that Moon recognized as the symbol of the Alolan government.

_"Moon,_

_Let me start off by saying, my sincerest apologies. We were aware that this mission would be dangerous, but Anabel, myself, and the entire branch have been shaken by the news of your injury. Aether was able to secure the ultra beasts upon arrival at the scene, thanks to the damage already inflicted. I'm aware it does not make up for the pain you and your loved ones must be going through, but we will be covering any and all medical expenses on your behalf, so please, take this time to focus on getting better._

_Take care, my friend._

_-Looker"_

She thumbed over the paper thoughtfully. Moon couldn't recall at the moment whether mission related injuries were covered in her contract, but receiving such a personal letter from the normally prim and professional Looker certainly wasn't. The next envelope was black, and looked to have been crumpled slightly.

_"Hey weirdo,_

_We're still not friends, but Silvally and I will never forgive you if you die, so get better._

_-Gladion"_

Moon shook her head, but couldn't help grinning in amusement. Whether or not the irritable teen would ever think of her as such, she had come to consider Gladion a friend long ago, and was pleasantly surprised to see that he'd taken the time to wish her well in his own way. She reached down to the next letter in the pile; a glossy, white envelope with Aether's golden seal in the center.

_"Hello Dearie,_

_I'm so sorry this happened, you poor thing! I can't help but feel partly responsible in some way. Please know that I'm thinking of you, and if there's anything at all that I or Aether can do to help, please let me know!_

_Hugs and kisses!_

_-Wicke"_

The next envelope was very similar to the previous, but with the addition of an intricate, golden F over the Aether symbol. The letter within was written in gold ink.

_"Moon,_

_I feel I owe you and that bone headed partner of yours an apology. You'd better remain in the living world to tell him for me, because it is a rare honor coming from me! When you are well again, I'd also like a rematch._

_-The Great and Illustrious Faba"_

While Moon wasn't sure about the honor part, Faba admitting to doing anything wrong was surely rare, and she looked forward to having a rematch with him on friendlier terms. She smiled to herself, moving on to the next letter.

_"Hey you,_

_I'm trying to write this with two idiots sobbing into my neck, so sorry for being brief. We're all pulling for you. After what you did to save Guzma, we know some oversized scrap heap won't bring you down. We'll be waiting with an extra big batch of cookies just for you._

_Stay strong, Princess._

_-Plumeria, Tony & Anya"_

She looked over the trio of names fondly. The handwriting for Tony and Anya's signatures was different from the main letter, suggesting that they they had each signed it individually. Plumeria may have been cold and suspicious of Moon at first, but she and her goofy grunts were now good friends that she always looked forward to seeing. She reached for the next envelope, which had an orange and yellow tribal looking pattern decorating it's corners.

_"Moon,_

_I still remember that day you arrived at our little village and received Tapu-Koko's blessing. Giving you that Popplio was not something I did on a whim. You're a very special person, and I want you to know that I've come to think of you as my own granddaughter. I know you'll pull through this. The Guardian is on your side._

_PS. I will be caring for your team until you return._

_-Hala"_

The next letter was in a white envelope with a floral print, and something fell out from within the card as she opened it. Her eyes grew wide when she glanced at the photo. It was Lillie, smiling and holding a Bulbasaur with Lusamine looking on happily from a wheelchair in the background.

_"Moon,_

_I don't know what to say. I wish I could be there with you during your time of need like you were for me. I wouldn't be where I am now if it weren't for you and your kindness. It's thanks to you that I was finally able to become a trainer last month and get my very first pokemon. I can't wait for you to meet her, Moon, and I know you will, because as you've shown me so many times, you're strong. Mother sends her regards, too._

_-Love, Lillie"_

Tiny pattering sounds were heard as tears began to stain the page. Was it pure luck that she was able to wake up, or something else? It wasn't even two years ago that she'd have been left with no one but Swinub to remember her, and Moon wondered if things would have been different were it not for all the people she'd met on her journey, friends or rivals, lives she'd touched and been touched by in return, who were now waiting and worried for her.

She felt a gentle warmth in her lap, before taking the Dawn Stone into her hands again, holding it to her chest as she sobbed out loud.

 

========

 

Moon was discharged from the hospital later in the week. Guzma hadn't made another appearance since she woke up, and she assumed he was mad at her, probably waiting back at the house for her with an earful. As she entered her home, she cautiously peeked through the door, but was surprised when she didn't see any sign of him.

"Guzma?" She glanced around the main living area before checking each room individually, coming to the alarming realization that he wasn't there. She crumpled to the ground, wincing when her still fairly fresh injury stung in that position, as tears began to fall freely down her cheeks, though not from the pain.

"Swine?" The small pokemon approached her, noting the state of his trainer's face with concern.

"I really messed up this time, bud..."

It tilted its head to the side, its nose twitching, before crawling up and licking her face. Moon wrapped her arms tightly around her first companion, swallowing back her tears and dawning a determined look.

"Swinub, please. I need your help."

"Nub!"

 

========

 

Swinub had its nose to the ground while Moon trailed behind it, being mindful of his trainers recent injury and walking at a more manageable pace than it had when it searched for Rockruff. It was currently leading her through the charred remains of Hau'oli City.

"Miss?! Excuse me, miss!"

Moon and her pokemon came to a stop, turning around to see a woman waving her down. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, and looked somewhat familiar, with two children standing by her side.

"You're one of the trainers who helped evacuate the city, aren't you?"

"Oh. Yeah, I am." She spoke, anxious to get back to her search and not sounding very invested in the conversation.

"Thank you, from the bottom of my heart!" Before Moon could get another word in, she yelped as the older woman hugged her before jumping back in alarm at her reaction. "Oh no, you're injured! I'm so sorry!"

"N-no, it's okay! You're welcome. I'm just glad you're all okay." She spoke, smiling down at the younger of the two siblings; a little girl she now recognized as the toddler who'd been unconscious near the city gates. The small child stood behind her mother's legs shyly, and the woman ushered her forward.

"Go on, say thank you to the nice lady!"

"Umm... Fank you."

Moon scratched the back of her head, feeling every bit as awkward as the small child clearly was at being forced to interact with a stranger, but happy to see her well all the same. "No problem. I'm afraid I have to get going, though. I'm actually looking for someone."

"Oh dear, it wasn't someone caught in the fire, was it?" The girl's mother spoke.

"Well, no... I did something really dumb, and my partner sort of ran off."

"Ah, I see." She smiled at Moon reassuringly, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Well dear, I'm sure things will work out. The worst has passed, after all."

She looked back at the older woman before her eyes wandered as she noticed the activity around her. Reconstruction was already underway, with people and pokemon alike hard at work, banding together to clear debris and repair whatever was salvageable. She looked back to her, smiling slightly. "Thank you."

Moon waved goodbye to the three as she set off with her pokemon again. Seeing the repair efforts had been bittersweet, but served as an important reminder that there were people going through just as difficult or worse situations than she was while still moving forward, and that solidified her resolve. Swinub finally came to a stop at the end of a dock, looking out toward the sea before glancing back at its trainer sadly.

"Swine..."

"No, it's okay. I think I know where he is now."

 

========

 

Moon hissed in pain as she stepped out onto the roof of the abandoned mansion in Po Town, stepping carefully across the bizarre, makeshift path of wooden boards that lead to what had once been Guzma's throne room. As she suspected, he was there, sitting in his old chair with a vacant expression. He looked positively haggard; similar to the state she'd found him in at the motel, but worse. Dark stubble had formed around his mouth, and she could swear he'd lost a bit of weight.

"Guzma?"

He seemed to snap out of his trance, quickly looking to the window she was now climbing through in alarm. "What're ya doin' out of the hospital?! You must _really_ have a death wish, woman."

Moon held onto the window sill as she stepped in, steadying herself and wincing slightly as her feet finally touched the old, paint-stained carpet, where broken glass clinked beneath her shoes. "I was discharged. I went home but I couldn't find you anywhere, so I had to go looking."

Guzma looked guilty at that, his expression falling further as he gazed off to the side. "Do you even _know_ what happened?"

"Well, I mean, I was unconscious at the time, so..." Moon scratched the back of her head uncomfortably. She wasn't trying to be sarcastic or make a quip, but his expression when his eyes locked with hers in that moment would have sent a chill down anyone else's spine.

"I though ya were **dead**! You were layin' in a pool of your own blood! I _held_ your lifeless body!" Moon flinched, and there was a long, uncomfortable silence before Guzma spoke again. "If somethin' ever happened to you, I dunno know what I'd do. I thought I knew fear when I was in Ultra Space, but I didn't. That ain't what it was. It was seein' you on that bed, all hooked up to machines and not breathin'... and I hate it! I **hate** feelin' this way! It was easier when I didn't care!" Guzma slammed his fists down on the chair, and one of the arms actually broke.

Moon grimaced, half worried that he'd broken his hand before approaching. "I don't think it would be fair on my part to promise nothing will ever happen to me, but what I did back there was beyond stupid, and I'll never do it again. I know I can never make up for the pain I caused everyone over my mistake, and if you don't want to be together anymore..." Her voice wavered slightly, but she willed the tears to stay in place. "I understand."

He gave her the most intense look she'd ever seen. It almost scared her a little. "You do so much stupid shit!" He continued his rant as if he hadn't even heard her. "You're _reckless_ , you're _messy_ , you're a _runt_ , you're the _**weirdest**_ broad I've ever met, but..." Moon gazed down sadly at his harsh words as he berated her.

"I love you."

It was tired, almost timid sounding, but the words were clear, and Moon's eyes shot open. It was not at all the context she'd wanted to hear them in, but they still made her heart race.

"And I thought I was never gonna get to tell ya that!" He yelled out in frustration, his voice cracking as tears began to run down his face. The sight and sound of him in such distress was like a knife being twisted in Moon's heart. She lifted his head gently, cradling his face with her palms and attempting to wipe the tears from his cheeks without success as more and more fell to replace them, before finally closing the distance between them and holding him close against her chest.

"I love you, too, Guzma. So, so much. I'm sorry. I _never_ wanted to be the cause of something like this for you." Moon ran her hands soothingly over his back, allowing him as much time as he needed. He remained in place, sobbing freely against her now as years of bottled-up sorrow stained her shirt, the week's events having served as the catalyst for the proverbial breaking of the dam. He was tired, mentally and physically. He felt the comforting softness of her chest, and inhaled her wonderful scent that had been absent in the hospital, lost among the unsettling smells of sickness and death. He heard her heartbeat; something he'd never really given much thought to before, but now served as a poignant reminder that she was still here with him. Still alive. They stayed like that for a while until his shoulders slowly ceased their quaking, and he finally brought his head up, looking at her as he spoke in a ragged voice.

"Don't you _**ever**_ do that again!" His face was red and puffy from crying, so it pretty much ruined any intimidating look he may have been attempting to give her, but Moon nodded, fully intending to abide by those words.

"I promise."

He buried himself in her chest again, finding that he wasn't ready to break the contact just yet as he spoke. "How on earth did ya even get up here like that?"

"The same way that I got down last time."

"Stupid... I'mma lift ya up, okay?" He opted to give her some warning due to her still healing injury.

"Why?"

"Because ya shouldn't be walkin' up on the roof in your condition! I made this place hard to get to on purpose, ya know!"

"It's not _that_ hard to get to."

Guzma huffed, carefully lifting her in his arms and making his way out of the former Skull Headquarters. Moon felt a little silly as he walked through the now abandoned Po Town while carrying her bridal style. The sun was shining brightly, a stark contrast to the pouring rain of her first visit. "I can really walk just fine. I'm just not supposed to run or do any heavy lifting for six weeks. They didn't mention anything about climbing roofs."

"Uh-huh." He grunted dismissively, not making any move to change their current arrangement.

"So, are you going to let me down?"

"Nah." The woman in his arms let out a small groan, and Guzma began talking as they reached where the last barricade had been on her first visit. "So, when all this ultra beast crap is over... do ya think we could settle down and just be a normal couple for once?"

Moon felt her face flush, smiling shyly while she spoke. "Well, I mean, I don't know about _normal_ , I think that ship has already sailed, but yeah!" She beamed up at him, and Guzma, for the first time since she'd woken up, finally cracked that cocky smile she'd missed so much.

"Oh!" She reached down, digging through her pocket to retrieve the dawn stone he'd left her with in the hospital and holding it up to him. "I think this is yours."

"Keep it. Arceus knows ya need it more than I do."

Moon blinked, looking down at the stone. She had no pokemon she could use it on. "I'm not sure I follow..."

Guzma continued to walk in silence for a moment before speaking again. "It was my good luck charm."

 

========

 

Moon and Guzma arrived home later that evening. She was too tired to bother changing into her PJs, instead settling for slipping out of her bra and jeans to sleep in her shirt and panties for the night. Guzma had just shaved and showered, and was keeping a close eye on her as she carefully climbed into bed, hissing when the action caused a sharp pain.

"Are ya okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just overdid it a little today." Moon gave her best grin before jumping in slight panic and flushing as she felt her shirt being pulled up, and her breasts exposed. "W-wait! We can't yet-" Her voice trailed off upon seeing the intense expression on Guzma's face as he looked over her battered mid section, realizing that he wasn't ogling her or attempting to initiate intimacy.

The entire front of Moon's body, from the underside of her breasts to her naval, was completely black, blue and swollen. The red outline of Celesteela's arm was still visible along the edges, and Guzma grimaced at the sight, balling his hand into a tight fist against her shirt.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It was selfish and stupid on my part to run off like that, and now you're worse off for it."

"Well, the same could be said for me. How about we call it even?"

"...Still feel bad." He muttered, carefully sliding the crumpled fabric down and not meeting her gaze.

Moon sighed. She was too exhausted, mentally and physically, to come up with a better response. All she knew was that she was tired, and after the day's events, she wanted him near her. "Don't feel bad. Get in here and snuggle with me."

Guzma flushed at her command, barking back at her. "Don't say it like that!"

Moon looked up at him obliviously. "Like what?"

"Just..." He climbed in with her despite his protest, immediately relishing the warmth and closeness of sharing a bed he'd been without for the past week. "Call it somethin' else. Enough's happened already to make me feel less manly without that shit."

She raised an eyebrow, dawning a tiny smirk. "Okay, then. Please, my big, strong, manly man, would you hold this frail female in need of comfort? How was that? Does that leave your masculinity intact?"

Guzma narrowed his eyes at her. "You got a smart mouth, you know that?"

Moon grinned in response, happy to see him getting some of his usual sass back.

"If ya weren't injured, I'd put it to better use." He grinned teasingly, expecting her to become flustered as she normally did, but was caught off guard when she leaned in, pressing her lips to his in a loving kiss she seemed in no hurry to break away from. Guzma felt like tiny, electric sparks were dancing over his skin at the point of contact, and he gently leaned in, his eyelids growing heavy and face flushing slightly.

"That works, too." He breathed out when they finally broke apart, and Moon giggled slightly at the captivated expression she'd been able to cause with only a kiss.

The former boss carefully wrapped an arm around her, causing her to wince slightly. He immediately jerked back in alarm, but Moon caught his arm with her hand, keeping it in place as he looked at her, his brows knitted in concern. "Guz, relax. I've got broken bones. It's going to hurt pretty much any time I move for a while. Just be careful around the middle and you're fine." She gave him a tired but reassuring smile, moving her own arm to wrap around his larger frame as the two laid carefully entwined.

"Jeez. Can't they do anythin' for it?"

"Well, they gave me pain medication, but you can't really put a cast on broken ribs; they just have to heal on their own. The good news is that it should heal pretty quickly, about six weeks if I take it easy, they said."

"I'll take care of our teams and the housework for the next six weeks, then."

"That's really not nec-"

" _Don't_ even **try** to argue with me on this. And I better not see you doin' anythin' stupid while you're healin', got that?"

Moon huffed, pursing her lips. Were it not for what had transpired earlier in the day, she would indeed have argued with him, but she conceded with a nod, and the stern look on his face softened in return. He rested his head over hers, comforted by her scent and warmth as he unconsciously moved closer, wrapping himself around anywhere that wouldn't cause her pain and even hooking one of his legs over hers, as if he were trying to engulf her body with his own. "...I missed this."

"I'm that comfy, huh?" Moon smiled tiredly, realizing herself now how much she'd also missed having him close at night. Guzma sighed contentedly against her hair, falling into the first peaceful sleep he'd had in a week.

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the evil cliffhanger, guys, but thank you so much for sticking with me! We're slowly winding down to the end of the story. Guz finally said it, and hopefully our dear dingus has learned her lesson.
> 
> My laptop is literally falling apart at the seams, so I'll probably have to take it in to be repaired this week, which unfortunately means that I may be without it and unable to update for a few weeks. It does not, however, mean that I've left or that the story is abandoned. I actually have a good chunk of the next chapters written out already, and will be posting again as soon as I can.


	25. Stitches

========

 

"Dammit! Would you hold still, Porky?!" Guzma growled irritably as Swinub squealed and fidgeted in his lap when the wire bristles caught in its fur. It was noon, the day after Moon was discharged from the hospital, and the former boss had been serious, stubbornly so, about doing every chore while she recovered, including the relatively unstrenuous one of grooming her pokemon. The fact that none of his team had ever required the use of a brush was glaringly obvious as his large hands struggled clumsily over the distressed snow pig that was accustomed only to its trainer's gentle touch. Moon looked out the door at the commotion, shaking her head as she walked out onto the porch with an amused grin and leaned down beside him.

"Here." She placed a hand over his, guiding his movements as he ran the brush over her small pokemon. "You go with the direction the fur grows, like this."

"...I knew that!"

"Uh-huh. Just trying to save you an ice beam to the face." She responded, clearly not buying it as she set the tray she'd been holding with her other hand down on the table in front of them.

"Didn't I say no work while you're healin'?"

"You said no house work and don't do anything stupid. Making lunch isn't stupid, and calling it work is a bit of a stretch. Besides, that's not all I've been doing while you were out here, so if you're going to get mad, save it for what I'm about to show you."

"Whaddya mean?" Guzma asked curiously as Swinub hopped off his lap. 

Moon smiled cheekily at him, briefly disappearing into the house before reemerging with his black jacket draped over her arms. She laid it in Guzma's lap, taking a seat by his side and twiddling her thumbs, nervously awaiting his reaction. Guzma glanced down at it, his eyes going wide upon realizing that the Team Skull insignia had been removed in what had to have been a painstaking, thread by thread process, as there was no damage or evidence that it had ever been there in the first place. When he disbanded Team Skull, Guzma struggled with whether to simply throw it away or not, but it was more than just an expensive article of clothing to him; he'd been through a lot with his jacket, and it had become like a part of him. He couldn't bring himself to throw it away, so he ended up making due with what he had on hand at the time by crossing it out with red tape. 

"Moon..." His was quiet, his expression intense but unreadable, and the small woman looked to him in a panic, concerned now that her work had been subpar. 

"I-I know I probably should have asked you first, but I wanted it to be a surprise! ERK!" She was cut off by his arms wrapping tightly around her, and yelped when the action caused a sharp pain in her middle.

"Shit! Sorry! Are ya okay?!" Guzma immediately jerked back in alarm, having forgotten her injury in the moment and looking down at her with concern. She immediately shook it off, though, and much to his relief, was now beaming up at him with a toothy grin. 

"No worries! Hehe, I guess that means you like it, though!"

The former boss glanced back down at the black and white garment in disbelief, running a hand over the smooth, uniform fabric where visual evidence of his past had previously haunted him. "How'd ya even do this? It looks like it did when I bought it."

Moon scratched the back of her head sheepishly at his praise. "Well, I've always been into crafty stuff. Mostly drawing, but I've done some sewing here and there, too. Grandpa was always ripping his clothes, so I've had a lot of practice." 

 

========

 

Two weeks went by. Moon was sitting cross-legged on the couch, eating chips out of a large bag in her lap while watching tv. Guzma appeared behind her, startling her as he spoke in an irritated tone while looking down at the screen in front of them.

"Please tell me you don't actually watch that shit."

"I watch it for the subtext!"

"... _What_ subtext?!"

"Y-you know! Like... the stories and stuff..." Moon mumbled, poking her fingers together. She didn't sound at all confident in her own words, and was looking increasingly embarrassed at having her guilty pleasure picked apart while Guzma continued eyeing the screen in disgust.

"YOU MAY BE MAH BROTHER, BUT YA DUN STOLE MA WOMAN, CRASHER! NOW YOU GOTS TO PAY!" An oiled-up, absurdly muscular man in a spedo shouted at an even larger man while a tan, bleach blonde, scantily clad woman covered in copious amounts of body glitter ran about the stage in a silly, exaggerated manner. The two men stared each other down awkwardly before the announcer's voice was heard again. "Wait! What's that I hear?! Looks like it's all aboard the pain train, folks, because here he comes! Here to rain some justice down on our interlopers! He's the heavy hitter, the flubby fatale! **Give it up for One Hundred Percent!** " The audience erupted into screams and cheers as a Snorlax stomped into the ring between the human fighters. It looked vaguely bored, and was wearing a black shirt that, despite clearly having to have been custom-made to fit the giant pokemon, was a bit on the snug side, with flame colored text that read '100% PAIN' on the front. The two men cowered in fear as the woman took a place by its side, hanging on the pokemon's arm while the announcer launched into some ridiculous story about the Snorlax having come to avenge its half human son.

"Moon, the story's faker than that woman's tits. That's it. When I see my boys again, I'll have 'em show you what an _actual_ fight looks like."

"Does it involved big, burly guys hitting each other in the face with chairs?"

_"No!"_

"Then I'm not interested."

Their bickering was cut short as a loud stomping sound was heard coming from the other end of the house. The ground shook with with each step it took as Moon's Snorlax ran into the room with surprising speed given its size. It came to a halt just behind Guzma, pinning him uncomfortably tightly against the back of the couch with its massive belly as it breathed heavily, focusing intensely on the tv screen and not seeming to notice the angry human squirming beneath her.

"What the hell?!"

"Oh yeah, Snorlax is a big fan of Hundred Percent. She always comes to watch with me whenever he makes an appearance. Snorlax, would you mind stepping back for a minute? I don't think he can breathe like that..."

The massive pokemon grumbled, stepping back as Guzma wheezed out, glaring daggers at the plump normal type that was now blushing while it fawned over the male Snorlax shown on screen. Guzma glanced between Moon and her pokemon incredulously. "And you **_let your pokemon watch this crap?!"_**

Guzma then noticed, to his horror, that Golisopod was hiding behind the other side of the couch near Moon's feet, looking quite guilty as it gazed up at his trainer. "What the?! Oh no, no, no, no, no. Boomer, you were raised better than that. Outside!" The pokemon slowly rose from its hiding spot, dragging its feet and whining with its head held low in shame as it made its way out the back entrance its trainer was pointing to. Moon and Snorlax gave each gave the former Skull leader a dirty look before turning their attention back to the tv, which went black a short moment later when Guzma clicked it off.

"Hey!"

"Lax!"

"C'mon. Got somethin' I wanna show ya."

Moon huffed irritably, somewhat reluctantly standing up, while Snorlax grunted as it desperately fished for the remote that had slid behind the couch cushions when Guzma dropped it.

"Don't gimme that face, girlie. And hurry up. We gotta go before it gets dark."

Snorlax beamed happily as the two trainers made their way out the door, having finally found the remote and plopping itself down in front of the tv with a loud crash that Moon and Guzma could hear from the porch. It clicked the on button, going back to watching as it downed the entire bag of chips Moon had left behind in a single gulp. Once his trainer was out of earshot, Golisopod crept back into the main living area as well, taking a seat beside Snorlax as the two pokemon resumed happily watching together.

 

========

 

"Are we there yet?"

"We weren't there yet the last three times ya asked me, woman!"

The two trainers were currently riding a Tauros through an isolated area of Ula'ula Island. They'd taken a turn off the dirt path some time ago, and the terrain before them was becoming increasingly rugged and overgrown. The large pokemon snorted in irritation as it came to a stop in front of a thick wall of foliage, and Guzma hopped off, holding a hand out to Moon as she hesitantly took it, looking confused. "Where are we?"

"We gotta go the rest of the way on foot. It's not long."

He lead her past a narrow opening, being mindful of her injury as he occasionally held back vines and branches or helped her step over logs. There was no path to speak of, so it was a bit difficult to walk, but the tall man made his way through the seemingly endless expanse of dense vegetation as if he'd been there before. "Gah, it's gotten more overgrown. Hang on, we're almost there." Guzma grunted, cursing as he struggled to snap off a thick branch of a fallen tree, dusting his hands together when it finally broke with a loud crack. Sunlight filtered through the new opening, and Moon's eyes shone in wonder as she took in the sight that was relieved. 

"Wow..."

The scene before them looked like something out of a painting. It was a large lake, surrounded by what seemed like endless fields of flowers in just about every color. Groups of Butterfree, Ledyba and Cutiefly were fluttering about, seemingly oblivious to the trainer's presence. 

"What is this place? And how have I never seen it?!"

"I'm the only one who knows about it. Well, me and a few bug catchers. It's kinda off the beaten path. Used to come here sometimes when Team Skull was still around. Was kinda my secret spot I'd go to get away from it all."

Moon picked a spot by the water's edge to sit down, still entranced by the scenery as he spoke. "I can see why... Man, I should have brought some stuff for a picnic!"

Guzma smiled fondly at the dark-haired trainer beneath him, pleased to see that she was impressed. He plopped himself down close beside her, stirring up a few flower petals when he made contact with the ground. "Lots of sweet bug types around, too."

"Well, it definitely seems like your kind of place." She smiled up at him, and Guzma grinned proudly in return.

"Damn right. Those puny little patches of grass are for sissies."

Moon laughed at that. A large group of Surskit skated across the water's surface. There were a few other pokemon scattered here and there, such as a lone Slowbro that was lazily sunning itself by the water's edge on the other side of the lake, but it seemed to be primarily a bug type paradise. They remained that way for a while, simply enjoying the scenery in comfortable silence before Guzma spoke again.

"Moon."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks... For everythin'. Still have no idea how I ended up with a girl like you. I don't deserve ya."

She looked up at him with a captivated expression. She hadn't been expecting such a heartfelt confession from the former skull leader, and it made her pulse race. She only wished he could have said it without belittling himself. Moon didn't know when or why Guzma had developed that habit; although she suspected it had something to do with his father. She was determined to break him of it, though, even if it took the rest of her life to do so.

"I really haven't done much. And please don't put yourself down like that. I don't know why you always do that, or honestly, how it's even possible for someone to switch back and forth so much between acting full of themselves and downing themselves, but I'll take arrogant Guzma over self-deprecating Guzma any day, so no more of that, alright? It doesn't suit destruction in human form." She elbowed him playfully with a wink, only to see him gazing down at her intensely. She found herself becoming lost in his eyes, and couldn't resist leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips, speaking softly against him. "I hope someday you can see all the wonderful things in yourself that I do."

Guzma leaned back, giving her an odd look. He seemed to be searching her eyes, but saw only honesty in them. "Like what?"

Moon hadn't expected him to ask her to elaborate. She looked down at her hands as she fiddled with a flower stem, attempting to collect her thoughts before speaking. "Well, let's see. You're an amazing trainer. You and Hau are probably the best I've ever seen. You were actually the first person I came across during my trials who almost wiped out my entire team. I'd never been backed into a corner like that, and if Swinub hadn't gotten that freeze in at the end there, which was really just the luck of the draw, it would have been my first loss, and that was after months of training and having already beaten two Island Kahunas."

"I still lost, though."

" _Uggghh_ , that's not the _**point!"**_ Moon ran her hands over her face, frustrated that he didn't seem to get it. "Okay, how about this, then; Hau beat me and became the champion, right? Does that make _me_ a bad trainer?"

"I thought ya let the twerp win?"

"Nope! I was planning on retiring, but while I was there, I took my job seriously and always gave it my all. Hau beat me, fair and square."

Guzma's brows knitted in contemplation, and Moon was quiet for a moment, trying to think of any way she could get her point across. This was obviously going to be one of the harder subjects. "You can't judge just by wins or losses... I refuse to look at it that way. There are always going to be situations where you won't come out on top, no matter how good you are." Her eyes shone as a light bulb went off in her head. "Okay! Here's one example; when I fought against Lusamine's team back at Aether Paradise, her pokemon were some of the toughest I'd ever faced. She wiped out my entire team. Her pokemon all looked terrified, though, and I could tell she was doping them and probably did a bunch of other shady stuff to them in the labs. Bewear's fur was falling out in clumps, and her Clefable couldn't even hold its wings up. Does that sound like a good trainer to you? Because that's what happens when people put winning above anything else."

Guzma pursed his lips in thought, recalling when the older woman had tried to convince him to let her 'enhance' Golisopod with the experimental drugs as well, and became furious with him when he'd refused. "I... No. That ain't right."

"So do you understand now?"

"Kinda... Tryin' to..." One of his hands was clenched in his hair now; something Moon had come to recognize as an action that signaled stress in the former Skull leader. Although she'd really hoped to get through to him, things were beginning to to stray from the original subject, and she didn't want to bring him down when her intention had been the opposite. The small woman leaned against him, sighing and taking his hand in hers, brushing her thumb over his knuckles in an attempt to soothe him. 

"Anyway, sorry, I think I got off track a little bit there. This is about my boy..." His previous tense posture relaxed, his hand falling back to his side as she rubbed little circles over the other. The affectionate use of his title had also caused a small blush to creep up on his features. "You may not have applied them in the best way, but you have great leadership qualities. Whenever I came across your grunts, they always spoke so highly of you. It was almost like when a little kid talks about their older brother; just complete and utter admiration. That was when I started to suspect there was more to you than you let on, and when I, err, started getting a crush on you. They even attacked me in a big group on Poni Island while you were in Ultra Space, looking for a way to save you. I know you don't like me to use this word, but I'm going to say it anyway because it's true; beneath all your posturing and that gutter mouth, you're a really sweet person. You act tough, but you take care of people when it counts. I always feel safe when I'm with you, and there's no one I'd rather have by my side."

"I'm pretty good in the sack, too."

Moon snorted as she tried and failed to suppress her laughter, not having expected that reaction, but more than happy to hear it. "Yeah! See?! There are so many great things about you!"

Guzma dawned a small, almost shy smile, and Moon leaned in again, wrapping her arms around him as she scooted onto his lap. They stayed that way for a while before Moon shifted slightly, and felt something poking her from below.

"O-oh, umm, _hey_ there, Guzma." She laughed slightly, while Guzma ran a hand over his face in embarrassment. "Was our conversation really that titillating?"

"It just happens sometimes, okay?! You ain't a guy so ya wouldn't understand."

She grinned cheekily at his response. "I know, I'm just giving you a hard time. Err, no pun intended!" She shifted, reaching down to where his pants were tented, only to pout when he caught her wrist. 

"Leave it."

"Oh come on! Just using my hand won't hurt anything." 

Moon was still completely out of commission for sex under her doctor's orders for the next week, a fact Guzma was keenly aware of and had needed to remind her of more than once before. "Don't care. We're not takin' any chances. Now sit back down... preferably not on my dick."

She sighed, sitting beside him with her chin in her palms and looking a bit glum now. "I'm sorry. It's my fault this is even an issue in the first place." She glanced to her side when she noticed the lack of response from Guzma to see him fiddling with something in his lap. "O-or you could just take care of it yourself, I guess?" She flushed, looking off to the side and jumping slightly in surprise at the sensation of something being placed on her head. She felt it curiously, taking out a small pocket mirror and blinking upon seeing, to her surprise, that it was a ring of flowers.

"Tell ya what." Guzma spoke as he adjusted the odd head piece. "You can pay me back when you're better by commin' back here with me and lettin' me fuck your brains out by the lake. I refuse to count that shit with Pheromosa as our first foray into outdoor sex, so that's somethin' we can look forward to." He punctuated his last statement by running a finger down the back of Moon's neck, which caused a shiver to shoot down her spine as her face, and other parts, grew hot at the images his words brought to her mind.

"Okay... but what's with the flowers?"

"You'll find out in a minute."

Moon looked puzzled, but glanced back at the lake. The sun was beginning to set, casting the clouds and sky in a beautiful pastel glow of reds, purples and pinks that reflected on the water's shimmering surface, giving it an almost supernatural appearance. "Man, I wish I brought my sketchbook... Yeah, we _definitely_ need to come back here." She was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt something moving against her hair. "Huh?"

A Cutiefly had landed on Moon's head, with several more fluttering towards her, and Guzma chuckled at her astonished expression as the small bug types bobbed happily around her head. 

"What? How?!"

He shrugged. "Eh, it's an old trick. Somethin' about them bein' able to sense auras." 

Moon held a hand up to her face curiously, smiling as one of the tiny, fluffy pokemon took perch on her index finger.

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case this wasn't clear, it wasn't the violence or tastelessness Guzma objected to them watching, it was the 'fake fighting' aspect. I imagine Team Skull kind of prides themselves on being able to hold their own in fights, so the staged, sensationalized version seen in shows like that personally offends him.
> 
> I also wanted a chance to show Guzma in his element a little bit. I figured our boy would know all the little secrets and tricks of the trade when it comes to bug types!


	26. Hats and Life Hacks

========

 

Another two weeks passed. Guzma was still insistent as ever that Moon refrain from training or housework of any kind, and she was beginning to feel a bit stir crazy. Her Alolan adventures had spoiled her somewhat in that regard, so she quickly grew bored of tv, books and video games as her only sources of entertainment, looking for other ways to pass the time while she recovered. She was currently sitting in the kitchen, while Guzma ran a vacuum over the carpet in the living area. There was a small pile of origami figures on the table, and Kartana hovered attentively in front of Moon while she fiddled with something in her hands.

"Hmm... Okay, how about this one?" Moon asked as she finished what she'd been working on, holding out her hands to reveal a tiny, paper sculpture in the shape of a Stoutland.

Kartana chimed, contorting in midair and effortlessly creating an exact replica of the figure Moon held before it with its body.

"Oh wow! You even got the mustache!" She beamed, clapping her hands in applause. The small ultra beast returned to its usual shape, dancing and spinning in delight at its trainer's praise before happily nuzzling into her neck.

"Dammit!" Guzma cursed from the other room as the vacuum cleaner stopped working, looking back to see that the power cord had been stretched to its limit and pulled from the wall socket.

"Vikivolt, get over here!" He called out in no particular direction, reeling the cord back towards him and wrapping it loosely around his arm. Said pokemon appeared almost instantly at his side, taking perch on his shoulder as if it already knew what its master wanted, and Guzma held the plug up to it. "Help me out here." The electric beetle buzzed in acknowledgement, taking the metal prongs between the massive pincers that made up more than half the length of its body and causing the vacuum to roar back to life.

"Woah! Isn't that dangerous?!" Moon called out to him in alarm from her place in the kitchen.

"Nah, girlie! It's life hacks! Was a little easier to do before she evolved, but I still only been shocked three times! Pretty nifty, eh?!" He shouted back to her over the noisy household appliance.

"Guzma, for Arceus sake, I _**have**_ an extension cord in the closet!" The former Skull leader was already out of earshot, though, and Moon sighed in resignation as he proceeded to continue where he'd left off, using his pokemon as some sort of bizarre, makeshift portable battery.  "And _I'm_ the one forbidden from doing anything stupid?"

Kartana looked up at her in confusion, cocking its head to the side with a soft chime.

 

========

 

The rest of the day continued without incident until the sun crept low on the horizon, and a knock was heard at the door. Moon got up from her spot in the kitchen to answer it, and was surprised to see a small group of people in formal dress, all wearing Omanyte themed hats, standing in her doorway. They each eyed her with unsettling, empty smiles.

"Greetings, neighbor! Have you heard the good news?!"

"UHM... Hello?" She offered, visibly uncomfortable.

"And a hearty hello to you, too, neighbor! We're here to spread the good word of-"

 **"Scram! We ain't buyin' what you're sellin'!"** Guzma appeared behind her in a flash to bark at the group with a scowl. Their expressions, however, remained unchanged as he pulled Moon to the side and slammed the door in their faces.

"You didn't have to be rude, Guzma."

"Trust me, I was doin' ya a favor. Y'give those people an inch and they'll take a mile."

Moon glanced back as she heard some rustling at the door to see several dozen pamphlets being hastily shoved through the mail slot. "Eheh... I guess I can see what you mean." She spoke, scratching the back of her head while a bead of sweat formed over her brow before the stream of papers finally ceased, and the group was heard making their exit.

" _Tch._ You're hopeless without ya boy around to make sure your ass don't get killed, or mugged... or abducted into a cult." The former boss blushed as he felt her arms wrap around him.

"Thanks for looking out for me."

There was a knock on the door again, and Guzma growled.

"Oh wow, you weren't kidding. This is bordering on harassment..."

"Stay here. I'll make sure they **don't** come back."

He made his way back to the door, irritably swinging it open, standing tall and ready to remove the intruders with physical force if he had to, when his breath deflated, and brow cocked in surprise at their actual visitor. "Twerp?"

"Hey, Mister Guzma! Long time no see!" Hau greeted the tall man cheerfully.

Golisopod appeared beside his master, drawn by the previous commotion, and Guzma sighed in exasperation. "Get that shit off your head, boy! I was about to catapult ya off the property!"

Hau glanced up. "Huh? Oh! Hehe, yeah. I ran into these people down the road and they were kind of insistent. Here you go, Golisopod!" The boy reached up to remove the strange headpiece, handing it to Guzma's pokemon, who scooped it up with its smaller claws before chittering in delight at its new plaything.

"Hau?! Is that you?!" Moon bolted to the door at the sound of his voice, ecstatic to see her friend.

"Alola, cousin!"

With the doorway quickly becoming crowded and no danger in sight, Golisopod walked off, but could be seen playing with its treasured garment in the background for the duration of their conversation.

"Are you on vacation again? Also, whoa, have you gotten taller?!" She spoke while attempting to measure where the top of Hau's head now reached on her body. When she'd first met the energetic boy, both he and Lillie were about the same height, just barely reaching Moon's chin. He was past her nose now.

"I wish..." Shame and disappointment were evident in the normally cheerful boy's voice, and Moon's expression fell as he continued. "This weird guy in a red costume showed up a few days back. He decimated my entire team..."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did an _amazing_ job, Hau. You were there a lot longer than I was!" She offered sympathetically.

"Hell yeah." Guzma continued. "Nobody who beat Moon can be called weak, and don't ya dare argue with me on that."

Moon's eyes widened slightly. It was unusual to hear such encouragement and positivity coming from Guzma, and she couldn't help smiling, recalling how vastly different his attitude on the subject had been only weeks before. She wondered whether he'd really taken her words to heart and was finally making progress with this concept that had been so difficult for him, or simply wished to cheer their young friend up. Either way, she was pleasantly surprised.

"Thanks, guys..." Hau looked sincerely moved at their words, and as with Moon, surprised to hear them from the former Skull leader. He finally seemed to perk up then, reverting to his usual, happy go lucky demeanor as he continued where he left off. "Anyway, since I'll be living in Iki Town again, we'll get to hang out a lot more! Grandpa's gonna be training me. It's pretty hard, but he thinks I might have what it takes to be the next Island Kahuna!"

"Oh, wow, that's great, Hau! You're finally getting to live your dream!" Moon responded excitedly, and the younger boy grinned, folding his hands behind his head. "How is Hala, anyway?" She questioned while motioning for Hau to follow them inside, closing the door behind them.

"Grandpa's good. I already stopped by to say hi to him. Most of the Skull grunts moved out a while ago, but there's still three there. He already found jobs for all of them, so they don't have to stay. I think they just really like him."

Guzma blinked at the shorter male in disbelief. "All of 'em?"

He nodded up at the older man with a grin. "Yeah! The one who uses my top bunk actually calls him grandpa now, too, which was a little weird at first, but they're pretty much family now."

Guzma was aware that Melemele's Kahuna had taken in those of his former grunts who had nowhere else to go, sans Plumeria's group who stayed with Mina, but he couldn't hold back a smile upon hearing that they'd actually been successfully integrated back into society. "Heh. Guess the old man came through after all..."

Hau eyed him incredulously. "Duh! Grandpa's the best! He's the kahuna for a reason, you know."

"I always figured it was cuz he's so fat he could just roll over any challengers and be done with it." Guzma teased, returning to his usual, bratty self.

"He is not!" Hau shot back, offended; exactly the reaction the older man had been hoping for.

Moon rolled her eyes at the exchange. "Alright, children, settle down. Let's at least save the fighting until we get to the living room."

 

========

 

**"Player two WINS!"**

Guzma threw down the controller in frustration as Hau happily patted his Alolan Raichu on the head. He had stayed overnight, and the three were currently sitting on the couch in Moon's living room, each with their own video game controller.

"Wow! That's three in a row, Riachu!"

"Rai, rai!" The pokemon beamed at its trainer's praise.

"Oh, c'mon! Usin' psychic is cheatin'!"

"But Raichu doesn't have thumbs, Mister Guzma! How else is he supposed to play?"

"Rai!" The psychic type chirped in agreement. One of the controllers for the game they were playing was floating in front of it, suspended in a glowing pink energy while the buttons and joystick appeared to move on their own.

"Still a cheap ass move!"

"You can't even cheat in Boulevard Boxers!"

"Well your flyin' rat just did, twerp!"

"Moon! Is using psychic cheating?!" Hau called out in a whiny voice to the older female, who was hopping on one foot in the other room as she struggled to slip the other into her boot, dressed in her rider's outfit and apparently in a rush.

"Uhh, good question. The only official rules I know of are in tournaments, and they separate human and pokemon players, so I'm not sure! Anyway, I really hate to do this, but I have to leave for a little while. I promised Plumeria and the gang I'd visit them today, and it fell on really bad timing with your arrival." She appeared behind the couch, quickly leaning over to ruffle Hau's hair and kiss the top of Guzma's head before making a run for the door. "I promise I'll be back in a few hours, though, and I'll make you whatever you want for dinner, so be good! Guzma, you're in charge while I'm out! My tv and console better be in one piece when I get back!"

The door had already closed behind her before either of them could respond. The two males each stared momentarily in the direction Moon had left in before resuming their argument in full force, while Raichu switched to single player, continuing the game and ignoring the bickering humans beside it.

 

========

 

"Plumeria?"

Moon knocked on the door of the small house on Poni Island for the second time. There was no answer, but a creaking sound was heard as it slowly opened, having apparently been left unlocked. The puzzled trainer glanced inside nervously to see that no lights were on inside. The unlocked door and lack of response within left her with an uneasy feeling. It wasn't unusual for Mina to be off doing something on her own, but Plumeria had invited her, so her absence was very strange. "...Tony? Anya? Hell _ooo_?"

Once again, there was no answer, but distant, muffled, distressed-sounding voices could be heard coming from the other end of the dark house. Moon hovered a hand over Kartana's ball, reasoning that should the worst have happened, her best bet for taking out a serial killer was with another potential serial killer. She nervously entered the home to find that no one was in the main living area, either. As she wandered further in and down the hallway, her heart rate increased with each step she took. Her knuckles were now white from tightly clenching the beast ball at her side while she followed the voices that grew ever louder, stopping briefly by the closed door at the end of the hall as the words became discernible within the room ahead.

"You will speak when spoken to, peasant!"

"Ah! Y-yes, Your Majesty!"

Moon raised a brow, but remained on high alert. Holding Kartana's ball in front of her now, she audibly gulped, steeling herself before quickly swinging the door fully open. Her eyes went wide in shock at the scene that greeted her. Plumeria was on her knees, topless, wearing a tiara and what appeared to be black panties. Anya was nude, kneeling in a knight's position by her side and holding a silver platter of what appeared to be various sex toys. Tony was on all fours in front of Plumeria, wearing a colorful jester's cap, matching bell collar and nothing else. It was then Moon realized that the panties were a strapon, and the golden-eyed woman was currently fully sheathed within the blue-haired man.

"'Ey, sis! Wanna join us?!" He waved, greeting Moon happily, apparently not even phased by the intrusion. His movements caused the light to catch on a few small, metallic-looking spots on his body, the first set of which Moon quickly recognized as nipple piercings. Unfortunately, her eyes continued to roam lower of their own accord, drawn by the third shimmering spot, which adorned the tip of his erection. An out-of-place-looking, bright green tuft of pubic hair was also nearby, making the area even more conspicuous.

The trainer stood there like a Deerling in headlights, stuttering as her legs refused to move while her eyes darted between her three mostly naked friends, trying desperately not to look anywhere else she shouldn't with only limited success. It felt like her brain had short circuited, and the awkward situation was only made worse when the beast ball fell from her outstretched, trembling hand, summoning Kartana to the bizarre scene. It appeared in midair, posed in a battle stance and ready to protect its mistress before cocking its head to the side and looking back at her when there was no apparent danger to be found.

"She's taken, you idiot!" Plumeria barked behind Tony.

"What? Da boss can join in, too! _OWW!"_ She yanked harshly on his collar, cutting him off and looking at the stunned woman in the doorway irritably.

"For the record, it's considered rude not to knock. We'll be out in a minute."

The petrified trainer swallowed the lump in her throat, only able to manage a brief nod before scrambling to withdraw Kartana and bolting out into the main living area.

 

========

 

Moon sat on the large couch, still wide-eyed, red-faced and bouncing her leg nervously when Plumeria emerged from the hallway a few minutes later. She immediately looked up to the pigtailed woman in panic.

"I'm _SO_ sorry, Plumeria! I thought you guys were being murdered and, and-!"

"Whoa. Calm down there, Princess. It's all good." Plumeria couldn't help but greatly enjoy the other woman's extremely flustered appearance, and it showed in the form of an amused grin as she took a seat beside her.

"Are they, you know... okay?"

"Pshh. Honestly, I think Tony got off on it. Anya was a little embarrassed, but nowhere near the state that you're in. They're just cleaning up now, but they'll be out in a few."

"I thought you wanted me to visit at noon?"

"Yeah. Next week."

"...Uuuu _ghhh_." Moon grabbed a fist full of hair from each side of her head, pulling it over her face as she wilted into the couch in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to go?"

"Like I said, It's all good. The look on your face was totally worth it. And nah, I wouldn't hear the end of it from those two if you didn't at least stay a little while."

She swallowed, her mouth forming a line and not meeting the bandana-clad woman's gaze. Moon had no idea how the former Skull admin was able to remain so calm, cool and collected after what had just transpired, but she certainly envied her for it. The two sat awkwardly for a short time before Plumeria attempted to break the silence. "So, healing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better. It only really hurts now when I bend over." Moon immediately regretted her choice of words, as they brought vivid imagery of the scene from moments ago back to the forefront of her mind. Plumeria noted the troubled look on her face.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well I, um..."

Team Skull's former second in command sighed in exasperation. "Look. I'm sorry we freaked you out, but if what you saw back there scarred you for life, you're in for a hell of a time when you come across porn."

"What? Oh, no. It's not that. It's just... can I ask you a weird question?"

"Shoot."

"Do guys... Well, that is... Do guys, you know... like that?"

The neon-haired woman eyed her momentarily before her normally stone face contorted in amusement, and she burst out laughing. The woman beside her was left looking more than a little sheepish and confused as she rested a hand on her shoulder, using the other to wipe a stray tear from her eye. "Arceus, you're adorable." Moon shifted uncomfortably as the taller female regained her composure. "Wanting to know if Guzma likes it kinky, eh?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Oh hush. Who else would you be wondering about? Besides, you just saw me fucking Tony with a strapon. I think it's safe to say the worst of any awkwardness is behind us at this point."

Moon felt like her face was on fire, but continued. "N-no. I already kind of know he does. I was more talking about... You know what, never mind! This _really_ isn't something I should even be asking you. Arceus, it was rude enough of me to walk in on you guys-"

"You're asking if men like anal."

Moon chewed her bottom lip anxiously. It wasn't a completely alien concept to her; she'd read that a lot of men enjoyed being penetrated, as the prostate was more or less their sensory equivalent to a woman's G-spot, and while the taciturn trainer was far too shy to ever bring up the subject to Guzma herself, she'd always been a bit curious. She cautiously raised her gaze back to the woman beside her, her eyes answering for her before Plumeria answered her unspoken question. "The short answer is yes. Tony's a bit of an extreme example, but most guys will at least like a finger or two in there. Just make sure you invest in some good lube beforehand and, you know, give a heads up so you don't get kicked in the face if that ends up not being the case." She ended with a wink and sly grin, and Moon nodded.

"Noted. Thanks..."

"My biggest piece of advice, though? Lighten up a little. It's just sex, not the end of the world."

"You guys talkin' 'bout fuckin'?" Tony bellowed as he and Anya entered the room, now fully dressed.

"No, Tony. We were just talking about your mother." Plumeria replied dryly, causing Anya to snicker behind the blue-haired man.

"Damn, Plume! Savage as always!" Tony and Anya took a seat beside Plumeria, looking as though nothing had even happened mere moments ago, much to Moon's surprise. "Oh yeah! Sis, we been keepin' up wit dat trainin', and it finally paid off!"

Moon blinked as she gazed between the eager looking pair. "Oh? That's great! How so?"

The bright-haired duo exchanged knowing grins, each fishing a pokeball out of their pockets and summoning their pokemon simultaneously in two beams of light, from which Lurantis and Golbat emerged. Moon's brows raised in surprise, knowing the amount of training they had to have put in to evolve their pokemon from where they were when she last instructed the pair had to have been significant. "They evolved?! Wow, you really have been training! That's awesome!"

The two trainers and their pokemon beamed proudly at her praise before Tony spoke again. "It's all thanks to you, sis!"

"It's no problem. I didn't really do much, though. You guys were the ones who put in all the work."

"Hey, c'mon now. Ya don't gotta be so umble around us. We still remember what ya did back in Po Town."

"Humble." Plumeria corrected.

"Eh?"

"The word you're looking for is humble, Tony."

"Oh. Thanks, Plume!"

Anya stretched her arms toward the ceiling, yawning before laying her head in Plumeria's lap, who smiled fondly down at her. She ran her fingers through the former grunt's pink, shoulder length hair affectionately, while the woman in her lap twiddled the green antennae of her Lurantis, which had made itself comfortable on the floor in front of the couch. Moon noticed this, reminded of how she'd often take that very position with Guzma.

"By the way, where's Mina?" Moon asked, noticing the house's owner seemed to be missing.

"She chained herself to a tree." Plumeria spoke as if there was nothing unusual about that statement.

"Chained herself to a... _Why?_ Is it a historical site or something? Oh no, it's not that giant one to the north, is it? It would be a shame for that to be torn down..."

"Nah, that one's already been claimed for some future project. This is just a random tree. It's also dead and a pretty big safety hazard."

Moon blinked. "Okay, Now I'm confused."

Plumeria shrugged. "That's my cousin for you. It's scheduled to be cut down today, but Hapu's gone to talk some sense into her. When all else fails, that usually does the trick."

The blue-haired former grunt inched closer to the former Skull admin, curling in against her and laying his head on her shoulder.

"Needy little bitch." The former admin's expression betrayed her harsh words as she ran her free hand lovingly through the man's azure locks, and Moon couldn't help smiling fondly as she looked over the three of them. It was clear from the start, even before the intimate nature of their relationship had been revealed, that Plumeria was the leader of the trio, however, the more time she spent with them, the more Moon noticed that they also looked to her for comfort and affection.

"So, what's da game plan today?" Tony asked, pouring a small amount of pokebeans into his lap and tossing them at random points in the air, which Golbat darted around to catch with impressive speed.

"Don't know. Ask Princess here." Plumeria replied.

The former grunts both looked to Moon expectantly, and she scratched the back of her head in response. "Well, I'm afraid I'm a little pressed for time today. Hau dropped by unexpectedly, so he and Guzma are both back home waiting for me. Maybe we could watch a movie or something?"

"You ever seen The Human Scolipede, sis?"

"Well, I've certainly _heard_ of it, but I can't say I've ever watched it the whole way through."

"Do you have some fetish for traumatizing people that I'm not aware of, Tony?" Plumeria asked, raising a brow, and Moon laughed.

"It's fine! I love cheesy horror movies!" She ended with a big, toothy grin.

The next two hours were spent mostly talking, snacking, laughing, and only half watching the movie that played in front of the four friends. The plot and premise were a bit ridiculous, not to mention the over the top acting, which removed any real scariness from the film, making it more of a dark comedy than anything. Moon did squeal and turn away during a scene where a woman accidentally ripped an IV out of her arm, which wasn't even meant to be scary, much to her friend's confusion, but other than that, the copious fake blood, gore and other bodily secretions didn't effect her in the slightest.

 

========

 

Moon arrived home later that evening. Guzma, Hau and Raichu were now so thoroughly engrossed in a different game that they didn't even notice the door open.

"Cover me, twerps! I'm goin' in!"

"Okay! Raichu, make sure to cast a defense boosting spell!"

"Rai, rai!" The electric type responded affirmatively.

Moon smiled at the scene, happy to see the three getting along, and her appliances unharmed. She silently made her way towards them, stopping right behind the couch. "I see you three have been busy while I was out."

Hau, Raichu and Guzma all jumped in unison. The younger male and his pokemon scrambled to grab their controllers, while Guzma looked back to her in surprise, leaving the frantic duo to defend his now motionless character on the screen. "Moon?! When did you get back? What time is it?"

"Dinner time!"

 

========

 

Although it wasn't a conventional or particularly healthy dinner, Moon made malasadas shortly after she returned. She had promised to make them each whatever they wanted, and that was, unsurprisingly, Hau's request. Guzma hadn't asked for anything in particular, so they ended up eating the sugary treats as well, but Moon made sure to make him his favorite drink after. The three were currently relaxing on Moon's porch, chatting and watching their pokemon play in the waning light of her backyard, burning off the last of their energy before bedtime.

Guzma took a swig from his mug, sighing in contentment. "Nothin' beats tapu cocoa..."

"How is it different from regular cocoa, exactly?" Moon asked curiously. The chocolatey beverage was apparently a local specialty. Guzma had gone through the original supply she kept on hand for guests like wildfire when he first moved in, so she made a point to always stock it heavily in her home ever since. Moon would often make it for him at the end of the day, especially when she wanted to cheer him up or he seemed particularly stressed. Although she'd prepared it more times than she could count, she'd yet to actually try the Alolan treat herself.

"You ain't never had tapu cocoa?!" Guzma looked shocked and outraged, as if this fact somehow personally offended him. The situation immediately felt familiar to the dark-haired trainer, recalling how Hau had acted similarly when she first arrived in Alola.

"Uh, no?"

He was immediately in her face, his expression gravely serious as he held the mug centimeters from her lips.

She blinked, glancing side to side uncomfortably. "Is people being weird about food like an _Alola_ thing or...?"

"C'mon, just try it!"

Having grown up in the perpetual bitter cold of Snowpoint, Moon was no stranger to cocoa and other hot beverages, though she'd always been more of a coffee person. She took the cup in her hands, briefly observing how tiny bubbles formed in the foam around the rim before inhaling the sugary sweet aroma. She tentatively brought it to her lips. It was sweet and rich, maybe slightly less bitter than the regular hot chocolate she was familiar with, but it still tasted almost identical to her palate.

Guzma looked at her expectantly as she took a gulp of the hot liquid, his eyes shining in anticipation. As had been the case with Hau, Moon didn't have it in her heart to disappoint him, and she did her best to look pleasantly surprised. "O-oh, wow! That's the best hot cocoa I've ever had!"

"But malasadas are still the best, right Moon?"

Oh boy.

"Err..." A bead of sweat formed on her brow. She hadn't expected it to become some sort of competition.

"Y'all are stupid! Everyone knows Tapu Cocoa is objectively better!"

Moon wondered briefly whether the former Skull leader was aware of what the word 'objectively' actually meant. He had a tendency to use it inappropriately in situations like this; his doing so to describe bug as the best type being one such instance that came to mind.

"Nu-uh!" Hau shot back childishly.

"Okay, you two, _seriously?_ Can't we just agree that they're both great?"

 **"No!"** The two males barked back in unison.

It was going to be a long night.

 

========

 

"For the last time, yes! I even double checked with the doctor over the phone, and they said it's completely safe as long as I'm on top!"

Another week passed. Hau returned to Iki Town to train with his grandfather, and Moon had finally reached the point in her recovery where it was safe to partake in intimate activities again, albeit with a few restrictions. The petite trainer would never admit to counting down the days until she was given the go ahead to be ravaged by her large companion, but that's exactly what she'd been doing, and what had secretly driven her to initiate their current makeout session.

Guzma was about as sexually pent up as a person could be. His hesitation definitely wasn't for lack of desire on his part, as evidenced by the prominent bulge straining against the fabric of his pants, but the idea of accidentally hurting Moon still had him on edge. "...If it hurts, even a little bit, you better tell me."

Moon beamed in silent victory. "I promise!"

He seemed to relax a bit at that, but was still cautious and hesitant with his touches, his demeanor more akin to a person diffusing a bomb than having sex with their lover.

"Listen..." She began, running her fingers through his feathery locks. "It's okay. I promise. Unless you're planning on full force body slamming me into the bed, there's no way you can accidentally hurt me now. In two weeks I'm free to go back to beast hunting and everything else without restrictions. This is really just a precaution."

Guzma's expression briefly darkened at her mention of resuming their mission, but he ignored the comment for now, pushing it and the images it conjured up out of his mind as he buried his face in the crook her neck. Her scent was, as always, comforting, but it definitely wasn't helping the current situation in his pants. "Still worried."

She sighed. Moon was, admittedly, quite pent up and eager to continue, but not with Guzma full of anxiety. She ran her hands down to his back while chewing the inside of her cheek, trying to think of some way to reassure him. A hint of red made its way to her cheeks as she got an idea. "Would you feel better if I took the lead this time?"

The former Skull leader's lips curled up, his shoulders quaking in silent laughter, and Moon snapped at him incredulously. "What?!"

"Nothin'. S'just kinda hard to imagine."

Her gaze fell, and Guzma caught her chin in his hand, willing her to look up at him. "Can't wait to see it, though."

She smiled shyly, looking up at him. It really was out of her element, but at the same time, she was eager to try something new, and absolutely desperate to sate the sexual urges she'd been repressing for the past several weeks. "Alright. Maybe, umm, take your clothes off and lay down?"

"What, that's it? No bossin' ya boy around? Why not 'Strip and lay down, slave!'?"

The look on Moon's face was priceless, and she seemed momentarily at a loss for words before she responded. "Guzma!"

"Well, it wasn't exactly direct is all I'm sayin'."

His smartass smirk spoke volumes, and Moon huffed irritably. "Just cut it out and get naked already!"

" _Muuuch_ better." Guzma purred, pulling his white shirt over his head and kicking his pants and boxers off in one smooth motion. He laid back on the bed with his arms behind his head and legs slightly spread, clearly not shy and doing his best to get Moon as flustered as possible. "All yours."

The blushing trainer swallowed dryly, but did her best not to hesitate or look away. She started by pulling her top off and discarding it by the bed, her pants soon following. She wasn't attempting any sort of strip tease, but was being a lot more forward than was typical of her. Normally, when she was the one taking her clothes off, it was done in the heat of the moment with coaxing from Guzma. This time, though, she was determined to keep up with him, if not beat him at his own game, though that still seemed like a lofty goal.

"Gettin' right down to business, eh?"

She joined him on the bed, shimmying out of her panties and unclasping her bra before climbing over him. Moon was aware she was being impatient and perhaps rushing things a little, but his current position was just too tempting. She took a hold of his shaft, rubbing the head against her entrance and attempting to sink down, only to find that she was having difficulty doing so. It took significant effort on Guzma's part not simply to buck up into her as her lower lips teased the tip of his cock, but he could see she was struggling, and didn't want to accidentally hurt her.

"Y'okay?"

"Y-yeah, fine." She winced. "Sorry, I guess it really has been a while..." Moon was about to attempt to just bite the bullet and force it in with her weight, but his hands at her hips stopped her.

"Well, don't hurt yourself, jeez. Scoot up."

She brought her lower half up slightly, not sure what exactly it was he was going for, and feeling awkward as she waited for him to make some kind of move. "Err, what exactly are you wanting me to do here?"

"Sit on my face."

Her cheeks shifted through several shades of red, stuttering, before she finally managed to croak out a response. "What?!"

He rolled his eyes. "Ya heard me."

"Guzma! You don't just!" She sputtered, momentarily at a loss for words. "And besides, I don't want to, you know... suffocate you."

He did his best to keep a straight face at the images her words brought to his mind. While he knew there was no actual danger of that happening, it definitely wasn't the worst way he could think of to go. "Ya won't. Just sit."

It was clear he'd set his mind on this happening. Moon didn't look at all convinced, but drew in a nervous breath before moving to do as he instructed, kneeling astride his head and hesitantly lowering herself onto him. The trainer jerked up with a squeak when she felt his nose poke the sensitive bundle of nerves just above her entrance. "O-okay seriously, you really don't have t-"

Guzma grunted impatiently, grabbing her hips firmly and repositioning her slightly before forcing Moon to rest her weight fully against him, eliciting yet another surprised yelp from the woman above him. Although he was eager to move things along, he was still very much enjoying her flustered sounds and reactions.

Moon screwed her eyes shut, forcing herself, with some difficulty, to resist the instinct to pull away. It wasn't uncomfortable; far from it, but she was worried about hurting him. Guzma seemed to know what he was doing, though, and when she felt his tongue begin to circle and prod against her slit, the nervous tension in her muscles was finally released. "Ah!"

The former boss smirked beneath her, pleased to feel her finally relaxing above him. She was so wonderfully soft, and it felt like he was being engulfed by her scent as he pressed into her further.

Moon held onto the bed frame as she cried out, panting and rocking her hips. His tongue was working magic while she rode his face, and she could feel her climax rapidly approaching, when he suddenly brought his attention away from where she most needed it.

"Hey!"

He resisted the urge to dip his tongue in and lick her clean, but happily lapped up any excess fluid that trickled down to his waiting mouth before she moved away to give him an irritated look, obviously not pleased with him for stopping so suddenly.

Guzma grinned up at her smugly, the area around his mouth still damp with evidence of their previous activities. "Try again now."

Moon blinked before realizing what he was referring to. She was still a bit irritated that he'd stopped just as she was about to cum, but decided not to press the issue; her need for stimulation outweighing her will to argue for the moment. She took the base of Guzma's cock in her hand, steadying herself above it as she had before. She felt the tip press against her moist lower lips, carefully lowering herself and feeling the head slide in at a tantalizingly slow pace. She did her best to keep her breathing even, willing her muscles to relax. Moon's efforts, combined with Guzma's previous attention, finally paid off when she felt him bottom out inside her, and her hips touching his own.

"Damn, girlie, you got a vice grip on me." He grunted between clenched teeth. Feeling her wonderful, familiar warmth engulf him tightly reminded him exactly why his forced abstinence during Moon's recovery had been mental torture.

She started out by rocking her hips back and forth a few times, groaning and biting her lip as her body struggled to accommodate his girth. It was slightly overwhelming at first, but any initial discomfort was dwarfed by the delicious full feeling she'd craved for the past several weeks. The effort it actually took to bounce herself up and down from her position was more than Moon had been expecting. Porn always made the act look so effortless, but it was giving her leg muscles quite the workout. Guzma seemed to notice this, and looked up at her with concern. "Hey, y'okay?"

"Yeah... hah. Fine. I've _nn_ g! N-never done this position before..."

"I know." He grinned, not even trying to pretend that he wasn't ogling her breasts as they bounced in rhythm with her movements. "Can sit up with ya in my lap if it's too much for ya."

"N-no! I can do it!" She shot back, attempting to sound offended, but failing miserably when the words came out as more of a breathy moan.

"Well hey, long as you're okay, I ain't gonna stop ya. I'm enjoyin' the view down here." One of the hands he had on her thighs slid up her body, lightly squeezing her left breast. Moon gasped, biting her lip and grinding her pelvis against his own before she resumed bobbing up and down above him. The fire Guzma started with his tongue was quickly roaring back to life, hotter and more powerful than before. Moon was vaguely aware of the burning in her thighs and calves as her muscles strained with the continuous effort their position required. She would likely be sore in the morning, but in the heat of the moment, electric pleasure spreading from her core and washing over her in wave after wave of the warm, fuzzy euphoria she'd been craving, that was the furthest thing from her mind.

"Good girl." He encouraged her between heavy breaths, running his hands back and forth over her hips and outer thighs. "Ride my cock just like that."

Guzma was starting to become more vocal; something the former boss usually did when he was close to release, and Moon looked down at him through misty eyes. His body was glossy with sweat, and she could feel his muscles tensing intermittently beneath her. She wanted her hands on him, but her reach was a bit limited from her current position. She reached down, clumsily at first, to graze her fingertips over the expanse of his broad chest, not missing the hitch in his breath when they brushed over his nipples. Not to be outdone, Guzma reached forward, rubbing Moon's clitoris vigorously with his thumb. It was too much for the pent up trainer. She threw her head back, a whimper escaping her while stars clouded her vision.

Moon ground her hips in circles as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm. The friction of her movements, combined with her walls pulsing around him tightly, proved to be too much for Guzma, pushing him over the edge. He cursed loudly, shaking and digging his fingers into Moon's hips so hard that it probably would have hurt were in not for all the endorphins currently flooding her brain. She felt his length twitch inside her several times, filling her with warmth before she collapsed on top of him.

"Damn..." He rasped out, wishing he could have lasted a little longer.

"I **really** needed that." Moon spoke with surprising bluntness, earning a chuckle from the snow-haired man.

They laid in silence for a while, just enjoying the afterglow of their long-overdue release, when Moon started lazily kissing along his neck.

"Goin' in for round two already?"

She shrugged with a tiny smile that wasn't visible to Guzma in their current position, not giving him a definite answer, but not stopping, either. Moon took his earlobe between her teeth, nipping lightly before running her tongue along the rim of his ear as she brought a free hand up to the dark, shorter hair of his undercut, letting her nails scrape gently along his scalp. She could feel him starting to fidget beneath her now, becoming more restless the longer she kept up her ministrations. It wasn't until the former boss cleared his throat that she finally withdrew to see him looking much more awake than he had moments before, and slightly flushed.

"Problem?" Moon asked, sounding just a bit too innocent to be believable, even for her. Guzma shifted his hips, purposely pressing himself against her in such a way that his erection could be clearly felt. It was difficult, but she managed to resist her usual reactions. "Oh, just had to get comfortable? Alright!"

Guzma's eyes went wide in shock. That was about the last response he'd been expecting from the petite trainer, and he was now certain, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that his normally shy companion was, in fact, teasing him. "Well, this is new." He smirked, extremely eager to see what she had in store for him.

Moon continued her assault on Guzma's neck for a while. Leaving no part untouched, she peppered nips, licks and kisses down his body at an agonizingly slow pace. A whimper escaped him when she reached his nipples, which she gave extra attention to, taking her time as she licked, nipped and sucked. The wait was nearly unbearable, but he resisted the urge to touch his aching erection. She was finally at his lower belly, nuzzling and kissing his pubic mound mere centimeters from his cock, when she completely passed it, instead moving on to his scrotum, and Guzma finally broke with a pained whine. "You're such a fuckin' tease. Are ya just plannin' to torture me or are ya gonna touch it?!"

Moon's lips curved up in a tiny grin as a naughty thought crossed her mind. Ever since the dreaded 'baby gravy' incident, she'd been hesitant to push things much in the way of dirty talk despite Guzma's encouragement. She couldn't resist this time, though, and it wasn't anything he didn't say to her on a regular basis with the pronouns reversed. She raised her head up to look him in the eyes. " _Maybe_. If you're a good boy."

His reaction was instant and visceral. Moon dawned a mischievous smirk, encouraged by his response. She ran her fingers along the soft tuft of white hair, making him shudder beneath her while using her other hand to gently fondle the delicate sac below. Moon let her fingers roam slightly lower, taking the opportunity to shyly feel around his well-toned rear, when her finger unintentionally brushed along his entrance in the process, and Guzma's breath hitched. Her eyes went wide in momentary panic, but his expression was far from angry. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

Emboldened by his reaction, Moon cautiously let her finger glide in slow, gentle circles around the tight ring. She watched in fascination as Guzma's face flushed, his breathing becoming more shallow and rapid the longer she continued.

"Do you... That is, do you want me to, err..." Moon flushed deeply, unable to finish and glancing to the side as she tentatively raised her hand, wiggling her index finger in an unspoken question.

"Fuck yes."

She bolted out of the room, and Guzma was left looking half confused, half terrified as he stared in the direction she'd disappeared in. He hadn't even brought up the idea of trying anal on Moon yet, though it was definitely up there on his mental to-do list, so he feared it had been too much for her. He was about to call out after her, when as quickly as she'd left, the dark-haired trainer reemerged in the doorway, a small bottle in hand and big, giddy grin on her face.

"Fuckin' hell, Moon! Ya coulda said somethin' first! Thought I scared ya off..."

"Hmm? Oh, nah. I just happened to have something better than spit on hand!"

'Happened' wasn't exactly the appropriate word. Moon had, in fact, stopped on her way home after her talk with Plumeria the previous week to purchase the lubricant, encouraged by her friend's advice.

Guzma let out the breath he'd been holding in relief as she rejoined him on the bed.

"T'be honest, I always thought I'd be the one doin' this to ya first. Not that I'm _complainin'."_ He ended with a sly grin, and Moon felt her face heating up as she popped the cap off the bottle.

"Hey, I can be spontaneous, too, you know." She applied a generous amount of the slick, cool substance to her middle and index fingers, curiously watching how the liquid formed tiny strings between her hand and the bottle. She slid her fingers together, making sure they were fully covered, as well as allowing it to warm up a bit.

Guzma felt his length twitch as he watched the small woman above him. She looked far too innocent and angelic for the act she was about to perform; a fact which only aroused him further. Once Moon was satisfied, she clicked the bottle's top shut, discarding it on the end of the bed and turning her full attention to the man below her. She reached down to press a single digit against him, her brows knitting in concern when it was met with more resistance than she'd been expecting. "Tell me if it hurts! I'm not sure if I'm doing this right and I don't want to hurt you."

Even in the heat of the moment, Guzma found the idea of her small hands somehow hurting him amusing. "Relax, girlie. You ain't gonna break me." He took her hand in his, guiding her movements as she felt her finger finally breaking through the tight ring of muscle and engulfed by a pleasant heat. Moon had only ever fingered herself, so it was a strange sensation at first. She was aware that it was, relatively speaking, a more delicate area. Although her fingers were well lubricated, she was still afraid of accidentally injuring him, keeping her movements shallow and slow, not yet daring to slip past the first knuckle.

"C'mon, you can give me so much more than that."

She glanced up at him. "More as in more fingers or...? Sorry, I just didn't want to rush it. I've never done this before."

"Naw, _really?"_

Moon shot him a warning glare, and Guzma quickly continued. "Faster, little deeper and one more wouldn't hurt."

She nodded affirmatively, pressing her finger in further a few times before adding a second. She kept an eye on Guzma's expression for any signs of discomfort, but saw only ecstasy on his features. When the pad of her index finger made contact with what felt like a small, smooth bump behind the front wall, Moon knew she'd found what she was searching for.

"Ng! Yeah. Just like that..."

It was a strange feeling having the large man beneath her, whimpering with her every movement as his walls constricted tightly around her. It almost made her feel powerful, for lack of a better word, and the small trainer found herself wondering if it was anything like what Guzma felt being above her in these moments. There was a thin layer of sweat coating his entire body now, accentuating every last curve and muscle as the light caught it when his chest heaved, or his back arched off of the bed. He kept his half-lidded, hazy eyes locked on her as she continued her gentle ministrations, and Moon couldn't resist leaning in to brush her lips over his before speaking in a soft, loving tone. "Does it feel good?"

Guzma bit his bottom lip as higher pitched sound than he found acceptable escaped him, and if Moon didn't know any better, she could swear he blushed, though it was had to tell apart from his usual, mid-coital flushed appearance.

"You look so cute like this, Guz. I love it." Their current situation seemed to be making Moon's tongue a bit more loose than was typical of her. In hindsight, she half expected the macho former boss to take offense to her comment. It was true, though; getting to see him like this from above, as the giver rather than receiver, provided her with a unique perspective.

Guzma felt like he was on a warm cloud as he savored watching the woman above him while she worked. She would continuously cast loving glances his way, observing his reactions in quiet delight before looking back to where her fingers were sliding into him over and over, curling gently to rub against that one, perfect spot that took his breath away. He felt his vision becoming spotty, and when she leaned in to take his shaft into her mouth, the former boss was certain his consciousness had left his body.

"Fuck, fuck, AH, _**FUCK MOON!"**_

Guzma didn't know how long he laid there, panting as he descended back down from the heavens and into a blissful pile of goo on the bed. Tears were prickling the corners of his eyes, and Moon looked down at him in worry.

"Hey, you okay there, big guy?"

"Holy shit. I never nutted so hard in my life." He croaked out, looking and sounding like he'd just finished a marathon.

Moon flushed at his admission, and felt her heart flutter with pride and excitement. "Really?"

"C'mere."

A slight 'unf' sound was made as he grabbed her wrists, pulling her down to lay over his chest and wrapping his arms around her frame. His breathing was still rapid, and Moon could hear his heart rapidly thumping against his rib cage beneath her ear; all clear signs of a job well done. She let out a satisfied sigh, closing her eyes as she relaxed against him. "Huh. I guess Plumeria was onto something with that strapon."

Moon's eyes went wide, the color instantly draining from her face. Although she hadn't done anything wrong on Poni Island, her walking in on the former Skull members having been an accident and nothing more, the implications and misunderstandings bound to arise from her comment caused immediate and obvious panic. Her mouth opened and closed several times, looking to Guzma. His expression was unreadable, until his lips quivered. Moon immediately moved to speak before he burst into laughter.

"You walked in on 'em, didn't ya?!" He spoke between fits of laughter as the befuddled woman gaped above him.

"Wait, _what?!_ How on Earth did you know that?!"

"Those guys are great and all, but they ain't exactly discreet with their kinky shit. Lemme guess; Tony invited ya to join, right?"

"...I'm feeling a strong urge to repeat my previous question."

Guzma wiped his face, his laughing fit finally dying down enough to speak more evenly. "He asked me the same thing. Twice. Kid's got a heart of gold but a skull full of rocks. Everyone used to joke that all his brains were in his dick. He can't do anythin' without without Plume around to set him straight."

Moon's stomach finally settled, her previous panic being replaced by curiosity as Guzma continued.

"One time, they left this **fuckin' monstrosity** of a dildo just layin' out in plain sight at HQ. I was in a meetin' with Lusamine at the time, and I swear, I'd gotten so used to that shit I didn't even notice until she started gigglin'. Sometimes I think they do it on purpose."

Moon snorted with laughter, the man beneath her soon following before he continued. "Those three are a pain in the ass, but they always had my back when things got serious. S'why I never worry when you visit 'em alone."

She crossed her arms over Guzma's chest, leaning her head over them while slowly moving her legs back and forth in the air as she listened intently. It was a pose the dark-haired trainer would often take while engrossed in one of her books, watching tv or working on one of her projects, but laying above her lover in that position while they were both nude was a new one. It would be quite the odd sight had anyone else been there to see it. Guzma took note of this, the corner of his lip curling up in amusement.

"What is it?" She asked, seemingly oblivious to her own actions and eager to hear more.

"Comfortable?"

"O-oh, er, sorry." She went to move, worried that, in her own relaxed state, her absentminded actions had caused him discomfort, but he held her down with his arm, forcing her to stay put as he grunted in disapproval.

"I swear, I say one thing and you hear somethin' completely different. I didn't tell ya to move."

Moon's mouth formed a line as she rolled her lips between her teeth. While it was their first time in almost a month due to her injury, the two trainers had made love many times before since the day Lillie left. Her shyness and anxiety were still present, but slowly fading with time. Brief pillow talk was usual, but they'd always fallen asleep or moved on to some other activity shortly after. Being casually nude together, just talking without the heat of passion, post-orgasm haze or pull of sleep to distract her was something new, and now that she was aware of it, somehow a bit scary. Like the feeling one would get in public upon realizing they were wearing their shirt backwards, or had a piece of toilet paper clinging to their shoe; embarrassed and exposed. He sensed her apprehension, the hand holding her in place slowly easing its pressure to run soothingly over the length of her back.

"So, any other questions?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm not sure if this is okay to ask, so tell me if I'm overstepping here, but I've always wondered about Anya. I've never seen her use sign language, but the three of them always seem to understand each other without any issues. How does that work?" Moon worried whether her question was appropriate, but the female grunt had always fascinated her. During her training session with the former grunts, she'd used a small device that emitted various clicking sounds to instruct her Fomantis, each sound apparently signaling different moves.

"She's got selective mutism."

Moon raised a brow curiously. She was familiar with mutism, and the term sounded vaguely familiar, but she was struggling to place it.

"I had no idea what it was either before she joined us. Still don't completely get it if I'm honest. Plume was the first one she spoke to, and eventually Tony, but no one else's ever heard her talk, so they kinda act as her translators. I didn't know at first, so you can imagine what an asshole I was. That didn't turn her away, though. She's a hell of a fighter; could even hold her own against most of the guys. I think she always pushed herself a little harder than the others to prove she was worthy."

Moon thought back on the pink-haired former grunt, recalling the unusual tenderness in Plumeria's eyes as she ran her hands through her candy colored locks. She smiled gently. "I see..."

"Everyone who joined Team Skull's got their own story."

Moon processed all that she'd just learned about the former gang members who became her friends, curious now if Guzma knew each of their stories. She wanted to hear all of them. Most of all, though, she wanted to hear Guzma's. She wanted to know what had happened with his father, with Lusamine, and how it was that Team Skull's leader came to be. She couldn't will the words to come out, though. Not in this moment, as peaceful as he looked while he spoke to her. Her train of thought was interrupted when he moved slightly beneath her, causing electricity to shoot through her nerves where the expanse of bare skin on his chest, legs and stomach brushed against her own, reminding her of their current position.

"What's wrong, cutie?"

"It's really cool that those guys are so comfortable with that stuff."

"More like obnoxious. Why? Want me to get ya a monster dick?"

"That is not at _ALL_ what I said!"

"Heheh, I know. Was kiddin'. 'Sides, I think a princess plug's probably more your speed."

Princess was among the pet names Guzma occasionally used for her. It started off condescendingly in their earliest interactions, but later evolved into a term of endearment as their relationship progressed. Moon wasn't especially familiar with the various names assigned to the many sex toys in existence, though she half suspected it was some sort of gagging device. Her uncertain expression answered for her, and Guzma smirked deviously.

"I'll give ya a hint..."

Moon yelped, feeling his hand that had been resting on her flank slide over, and his fingers tease their way between her lower cheeks.

"Alr _II_ GHt I think I got it! Yep, definitely got it!" She squealed out, but it didn't seem like Guzma had any intention of stopping.

"Now that I think about it..." He continued, brushing the tips of his fingers over the delicate skin. "Seems a little unfair that your boy got to have all the fun. Here we are, talkin' 'bout all this, and I ain't even gotten to play with ya back here yet." He ran his middle finger in small circles around the tiny, puckered opening, as if to accentuate his point, and Moon gritted her teeth at the unfamiliar sensation.

"Okay, first off? A _**warning**_ would have been appreciated."

He ran his tongue up the center of her neck, slowly pulling his hand away, to her displeasure. "Oh? Want me to stop?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well, what _do_ you want? Your boy clearly needs instructions here." Guzma feigned ignorance while running his finger in teasing circles over the tender flesh. Moon knew this game. He was wanting her tell him what she wanted him to do to her in detail; the more vulgar a response he could get out of her, the better. He did it fairly often, much to her embarrassment.

"Oh, come on!"

"Well, if ya insist. Gonna have to get me more worked up first, though." He moved his attention to her ear, licking and kissing around its shell while she bit back a moan.

"That's not what I m-meant and you know it! Ng..." It was then that she felt his member rapidly growing stiff beneath her. "...Arceus, you literally get off on teasing me, don't you?"

"Maybe."

Moon grunted, smacking her palm lightly over his bicep and feeling his chest rumble with laughter beneath her.

"Ohh, wantin' to get rough with me now, eh?"

"If you don't knock it off, I just might!"

Guzma was now at full attention beneath her. She could actually feel the stiff, hot organ pulsing against her thigh. Her comment had, of course, been an empty threat on Moon's part. He was solid; an imposing, towering form of bulk and muscle, while she was all soft curves on a small boned frame. Any serious attempt on her part would likely prove futile, but she would still never purposely try to harm her beloved partner, and his reaction alarmed her somewhat. "Okay, now that's just unsettling. Is there anything that _doesn't_ turn you on?"

"Not with you."

There was no teasing in his voice, in fact, he looked almost vulnerable as he gazed up at her now. Moon felt the Butterfrees creeping their way into her belly again. Even after all they'd been through, comments like that still always managed to catch her off guard.

"It was _torture_ not bein' able to touch you all that time. I felt like a damn teenager havin' to go rub one out constantly just so I wouldn't lose control. Everythin' you do drives me crazy."

Moon felt her heart race at his words. An insecure part of herself had nagged at the back of her mind during their forced abstinence. She was bursting at the seams by the time the first week passed, while Guzma always seemed in control; concerned only with her recovery and halting any attempts on her part to go against the doctor's orders. "I may have had to, um, relieve myself a few times, too..."

Her breath hitched when she felt a thick finger slide over her moist lower lips. "Feels like ya need it now, too."

It was clear, between the two of them, that the sexual frustration they'd built up over the past weeks wasn't completely sated yet, but Moon's legs were already sore from her previous efforts. "Yeah. I'm kind of afraid I'll pull something if I do that again so soon, though. H _nnng_..." Moon whined against his chest, frustrated by her conundrum before she felt him shifting position beneath her, using a hand on her back to keep her steady as he sat up with her in his lap.

"Don't worry, your boy's gonna take real good care of ya now.

Moon audibly swallowed, the simple but affectionate declaration having a stronger effect on her than she'd ever care to admit. "Oh?"

"'Course. Ya made me feel so good earlier, what kinda guy would I be if I didn't repay my girl in kind?"

"Well, I did, you know, enjoy it. A lot, actually. I'd never want you to feel like that's some favor on my part you have to repay. I love making you feel good..." She chanced a shy glance in his direction to see the former Skull leader looking at her with complete adoration. For Guzma, exploring Moon's body, touching her, making her moan in bliss were things he'd long fantasized about. For a time, he'd fully expected them to remain fantasies. There were many words he could think of to describe actually living them out, but favor wasn't among them.

He slid the palm of his hand up the back of her neck and into her hair, grabbing a fist full and gently pulling down. Moon felt her head being tilted up when his lips collided roughly with her own. He was going at it at a frenzied pace she could barely keep up with, but she didn't mind in the least, finding his enthusiasm to be more of a turn on than anything. His kisses were desperate and sloppy. She could hear their teeth clack together as he forced his tongue into her mouth, eager to explore, while his other hand slid down behind her, venturing down her back and past her bottom to cup her sex.

"Mmph!" Moon moaned into his mouth, feeling his lips smirk against her own when he dipped two finger into her entrance, which was still slick with their combined fluids. She pulled her head back, a small string of saliva still connecting the two trainers as she panted from the overwhelming sensations. She wasn't prepared when he slid them out to replace with his cock, and cried out against his shoulder as he began to piston up into her. "Ah!"

Guzma struggled to keep his breathing under control, doing his best to breath through his nose while he ran his middle and index fingers along where they were connected. "Moon."

"W-a, w-what?"

"Here's your warnin'."

A brief, confused look flashed over Moon's features before her eyes shot open in surprise when his slick fingers slid further back, his middle finger coming to a stop directly over her tiny, puckered entrance.

"Ah! Guzm _a_!" She clenched his shoulders tightly in nervous anticipation, but made no move to stop him. He circled around the tight opening, getting her used to his touch, as well as making sure the area was thoroughly covered with her body's natural lubricant. He kept this up for a while, gently massaging while she rocked her hips over his length.

She screwed her eyes shut, clenching her teeth and holding tightly to Guzma's shoulders as he pressed his finger in. Moon found herself instinctively wrapping her legs tighter around his waist as well, while her body shuddered, struggling to adjust to the intrusion.

"Just relax, girlie. I got ya." Guzma spoke tenderly against her before reclaiming her mouth. His hand movements were slow and controlled, and he could feel her back wall being pushed out, straining against his cock already filling her other entrance. It was a euphoric feeling, being within her in every way possible, claiming her so thoroughly. Thrusting his finger in and out provided added sensation for not only Moon, but Guzma as well.

If Moon had to choose a word to describe the sensation, it would be intense. She hadn't ever stimulated herself that way before, so the feeling was completely alien, and a bit overwhelming. While she'd masturbated many times before moving to Alola, it had usually been a brief and mechanical affair; a physical release that was done quickly and discreetly while her grandfather was asleep or out of the house. It wasn't until meeting Guzma that these sensations took on a new meaning. She felt exposed, she felt treasured, she felt safe. Above all, she loved every minute of it.

They continued in that position for a while, eyes locked and breathing becoming more erratic the closer they got to the edge, until Moon cried against his shoulder, feeling his hot seed flooding her womb a second time, and the two trainers collapsed in exhaustion. Finally sated and completely spent, no words were exchanged before they fell into a deep, restful sleep, still entangled in each other's arms.

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the huge delay! Among other big changes going on in my life, which I'll address as soon as I'm able to, I'm in the process of moving with my grandparents. They're sick and need a lot of help, so I haven't had nearly as much time to write as I'd like. This story is my baby, though, and I intend to finish it! Hopefully this massive chapter and lemon makes up for it a little! I know there's been a bit of a citrus shortage for the past few chapters, but it was relevant to the events of the story. 
> 
> Hau and Guzma hanging out is so fun to write. I think he really likes having a little brother figure around, even though he kind of pisses him off at the same time.
> 
> I just had to include at least one scene of Moon walking in on Plumeria and her grunt's kinky shenanigans. Plus, I felt it would be remiss of me not to have her play with her boy's butt at least a _little_ bit. With the way she is, though, our dingus needed some kind of push to take the initiative. Two birds with one stone and all that. :B


	27. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually start chapters with a note, but I wanted to let you all know that along with this new chapter, I've been steadily working on adding a few new scenes and details to various parts of the story, including a new teammate in chapter twenty!
> 
> I hope you've all been well, and sincere apologies once again for the delay!

========

 

"It's not a needle, it's a proboscis."

Several days passed. Moon, Guzma and Hau were in a secluded, grassy clearing just outside Iki Town. The two males had spent the day training while Moon sat against the base large nearby tree, alternating between reading, sketching and watching their pokemon face off. The trio were currently standing around Buzzwole.

"It's not a needle, it's a proboscis. It's not a needle, it's a proboscis."

Moon repeated the words over and over in a monotone voice, almost like an incantation. Her hand was trembling violently as it reached out, inching slowly closer to the massive, insectoid ultra beast while Hau and Guzma watched eagerly.

"It's not a needle, it's a proboscis. It's not a needle, it's a proboscis. It's not a neaAAAAHICAN'TDOTHIS! GUZMA, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO MEHEHEEEeeee _eeeee..."_

She hastily distanced herself before crumpling into a ball on the ground, cowering comically a few feet away from the beast and trainers while Guzma grunted in annoyance, placing his hands on his hips. "For Arceus sake, Moon, ya can cuddle up and fall asleep with that psychotic origami nightmare **on your head** , but _Buzzwole_ freaks ya out?"

"I gotta agree with Mister Guzma on this one, cousin. It seems pretty mellow." Hau remarked, running a hand curiously over the tip of its wing. "Kartana's the one that scares me."

"It's not an issue of temperament! It's the... Th-that... **thing!"** Moon spat out, motioning awkwardly in front of her face in a poor attempt to illustrate the beast's long, metallic-looking mouth parts. "E-everyone has their one weird thing that freaks them out, right?!" She pleaded with them in desperation, recalling Guzma's fear of flying, though he had, in the end, been able to face it when her life was on the line. Her eyes lit up before turning to her young friend. "You must know what I mean! Right, Hau?!"

"Hmm..." The boy pondered her question, narrowing his eyes and rubbing his chin in thought while the frazzled woman eagerly awaited his response. "Well, my fifth favorite malasada shop closed a few months ago. I guess that was more sad than scary, though."

The bug type drooped, its head and arms hanging toward the ground. Although the ultra beast's facial structure offered no discernible expression, its posture, along with the sad sound it emitted, made it abundantly clear how the female trainer's reactions were effecting it.

"Y'see that, Moon?! Now ya hurt its feelin's!" Guzma scolded before speaking to his ultra beast reassuringly, patting one of its sizable biceps. "It's okay, big guy."

Moon's eyes went wide in alarm. "Oh, jeez! Please don't be sad, Buzzwole! I'm sorry! I-it's not that I don't like you! It's nothing against you, it's just... Ugh, I don't know if it even understands what I'm saying..." The distressed woman covered her face with her hands in frustration. On top of the usual panic brought on by being in such close proximity, she now felt exceedingly guilty. Though Moon's aversion to the creature dubbed UB02 seemed largely beyond her control, it was still something she'd always felt bad about, at least when not in a panic from being too close to it. The trainer was normally very loving and affectionate with not only her own team, but the rest of Guzma's as well. Whether it was snuggling with Golisopod or scratching Ariados's favorite spot just beneath its venomous fangs without a hint of reservation, she treated them like her own. Moon knew her fear was more than just unfounded, it was unfair, and the exclusion didn't go unnoticed. It ate at her conscience, and she tried to make up for her lack of physical affection in various, sometimes peculiar ways. She always made a point to leave extra pokebeans outside for the beast, and after noticing its odd habit of posing and flexing like a body builder, she even went so far as to splurge and buy a bench press, which she set up in the backyard for it. Buzzwole seemed to notice this, too, and did enjoy these gifts very much, but in the end, it was still only putting a bandaid on the problem.

The beefy ultra beast seemed to perk up slightly at her words, and Guzma smiled. "Eh, I think it gets the message."

"Yeah! You did pretty good, cousin! You used to run away whenever it got within ten feet of you, and now look; you're standing right next to each other!" Hau exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly while Moon blinked in realization.

"Huh... Yeah. I guess I am." Her lips curled up in a tiny smile, and Buzzswole rumbled softly, seeming to agree with her young friend.

Moon's expression grew serious. She looked deep in thought, nervously clenching her hands at her sides for a moment before finally inhaling and exhaling deeply in an attempt to steel her resolve.

"Okay."

Buzzwole and the two male trainers gazed at her.

"I'm... going to try again."

"You can do it, Moon!" Hau cheered, pumping a fist in the air while Moon shakily approached the beast, briefly casting a glace at Guzma, who nodded.

Buzzwole held completely still while she timidly reached her hand out again, screwing her eyes tightly shut. Her hand, which was glossy with sweat, reached forward at a glacial pace before briefly making contact with one of the creature's bulging abdominal muscles. Moon forced a single eye open, confirming that she had, in fact, made contact, and stared in awe.

"I did it!"

She cheered, and Buzzwole rumbled in delight, moving to wrap its arms around the tiny woman, when she yelped and scurried to hide behind Guzma, who burst out laughing.

"H-hey!"

She was interrupted as his large hand fell over her head, ruffling her hair affectionately with a knowing grin. "Heh. See? I knew ya could do it."

Although it may have seemed silly to most, Moon couldn't help feeling a big sense of accomplishment, and flashed a bright smile of her own.

The pair were interrupted by a beeping sound coming from Hau's bag, and their young friend sighed. "Sorry, guys. I need to get back to Grandpa." Hau spoke, sounding slightly down.

"Old Hala's really workin' you to the bone, huh?"

"Yeah... Anyway, let's do this again soon. Moon, once you're better, I want a match with you, too!" The boy called back, waving to his friends as he made his way back to town.

"Sure thing, Hau! See you later!"

 

========

 

Three days passed. Moon was laying sideways on the couch with her back against the arm rest, while Golisopod laid with its head in her lap, looking up at the trainer anxiously. Ariados and Pyukumuku rested lazily on the back of the couch, and Moon was using the pointed, pink protrusions on the water pokemon's back as makeshift spools for the spider's silken thread, intensely focused on knitting something when Guzma entered the room. He gazed curiously at the odd scene, before scrunching his nose at the scent that hit him soon after.

"Th'fuck is that smell?"

"Hmm? Oh. Hey, Guzma. It's a pickle scented candle." The woman replied casually, motioning briefly toward the table beside the couch. He noted the dark green candle burning on the table, but still looked perplexed.

"A pickle scented... What he fuck, Moon."

"What?"

"Just... _WHY?"_

"What's wrong with a scented candle?!"

"Nothin', when it's _normal_ like flowers or somethin'! Where'd ya even get that?"

"Mina gave it to me. She said it promotes luck and concentration. It's also apparently gluten free..." She paused, furrowing her brows in thought. "Though I'm not really sure why that matters for a candle."

Guzma shook his head in exasperation, grumbling something about 'Plume's damn hippie cousin' as he made his way to the couch. "Outta my spot, Boomer." He ordered, and said pokemon quickly moved to get up off the couch, only to lay itself over his master the same way it Moon seconds prior, earning a small grunt from the man now sandwiched snugly between them.

"What're ya up to?" Guzma questioned, running a hand over Golisopod's head as the large pokemon pushed its face back lovingly against his palm, thrilled to be receiving attention from his beloved master, who was normally too stingy with such shows of affection for its liking.

"Well, Golisopod came to me in tears earlier today. I guess he was really rough with this this thing." Moon held the Amonyte hat Hau had given the massive pokemon the previous week at eye-level in front Guzma's head, showing the extent of the damage. It was coming apart at the seams, torn in several places, and one of its button eyes was now hanging precariously by a string. "It's pretty beat up, but I'm trying to salvage it. Ariados and Mucus have been a huge help." She ended by petting the spider and sea cucumber pokemon lovingly. Each made a small noise of contentment before closing their eyes and dosing off again.

"Y'know he's just gonna wreck it again, right?"

Golisopod whined over its master, and Guzma rolled his eyes, but continued running his hand over the distressed pokemon's head.

"Aww, it's fine. It was stitched together with cheap synthetic thread. I think if I can reinforce Ariados's silk with a slime coating from Mucus and use that instead, it should hold up much better. It's how they make bullet proof armor, so if _that_ doesn't work, I'm out of ideas. It was just as well since I have others to do." She motioned to the floor beside them. Various items of clothing were stacked in a pile, with a Slowpoke plush sitting on top of them. The seam on its head was torn open, and bits of white, fluffy stuffing were beginning to spill out.

"Damn. You startin' a business here or what?"

Moon chuckled. "Eheh, nah. I guess somewhere along the line, word got out that I could sew. Long story short, I'm basically Iki Town's seamstress now."

"So they _didn't_ pay ya." He growled irritably, his eyes wandering over the various original art and furnishings that adorned Moon's home. "You could make sweet a mint with this stuff if ya didn't let everyone and their grandma mooch off ya."

Moon smiled at the somewhat backhanded compliment. "Well, when it's for a company, or some big involved project, I get payment. These are all really simple fixes, and I already know most of them. The guy who brought in that Slowpoke plush fixed some broken shingles on my roof for free a few months ago, and that's just one example. It's one of the things I love most about Alola; the people are so nice."

"Tch. I wish." Guzma muttered, and Moon arched a brow.

"Hmm?"

"You shouldn't be so trustin' of everyone. It's just askin' to get screwed over."

"That's a terrible attitude, Guz. You can't form relationships if you don't let yourself be a little vulnerable. If I thought that way, I'd never have made friends with Lillie, Hau or Kukui, not to mention we wouldn't be here right now."

"A _little?_ Woman, you basically got a big neon sign with 'take advantage of me' flashin' across your forehead. I'm surprised you ain't been swindled outta house and home with the way you are. The world's full of more shitty people than not, and Alola's no exception. You just _happened_ to get lucky meetin' them."

"I don't believe that." She sighed. It was clear that this was a pretty big chip on his shoulder, and one she didn't have the mental fortitude to confront at the moment. "At any rate, I wouldn't have taken on this much if I didn't have literally nothing but free time while I'm waiting. If anything, it's helped me not go completely insane from boredom."

"I can think of a few things t'help that're _way_ more fun." Guzma twisted himself around as best as he could with his pokemon laying over him, running a hand down Moon's thigh, causing her to yelp, and Golisopod to whimper in protest at the idea of its precious possession remaining unfixed even a second longer.

"Don't worry, bud. I told you I'd fix it and I will. Your _daddy_ needs to learn to be _patient."_ Moon nudged the lascivious man in her lap with her elbow before going back to her work, and Guzma groaned loudly.

"This is borin'!" He whined.

"Oh for Arceus sake. Then go for a hike! Train! There's a million things you could be doing that _I'd_ kill to right now."

Guzma managed to shift his body around entirely now, laying his head over Moon's chest and nuzzling into her breasts with an unseen smirk.

"I like where I am now."

The frazzled woman felt her heart rate increase rapidly and heat rise in her cheeks upon hearing that. Although it was making her work a little difficult, she very much liked where he was, too. Her expression softened, and she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean I don't love having you with me. I do. I just feel like I'm going crazy being restricted like this! I honestly don't see why we can't just get back to the mission already. I feel completely better. It doesn't hurt at all anymore, and I don't see how one week would make a difference."

"Not happenin'! We're not goin' 'til the six weeks are up and not a minute sooner!"

She sighed. "I wasn't saying I would. I'm just worried about what might happen while I'm down. People and pokemon were seriously hurt last time..."

"Ya mean like _you_? Anyway, Looker's been keepin' me up to date on this last one, and it doesn't look like you got anythin' to worry about. It's just been hangin' around in that abandoned cave by Poni Meadow this whole time, apparently."

"Huh. Any other info on it?"

"Just the name. Gluttony."

"Gee, that doesn't sound creepy or anything."

"Moon."

"Yeah?"

His expression was pensive, as if debating whether to continue. "I think you should sit this one out. Lemme take care of it."

She shot up angrily, causing both Guzma and Golisopod to jerk in alarm. "No way!"

"Why are you bein' so difficult?!"

" _I'm_ being difficult?! How many times have we saved each other's skins now?! I could never forgive myself if something happened to you!"

The pair were interrupted by Golisopod whining in distress, looking between the two humans worriedly, and Moon sighed, taking a gentler tone as she continued. "Just because I had an accident doesn't mean you can shelter me from everything. I'm sorry about what happened, but I was called on this mission for a reason. I need to do this."

She was expecting the argument to escalate, but surprisingly, it didn't. Instead, he exhaled tiredly. "Just don't get hurt again, idiot. I can't go through that a second time."

"I promise I'll be careful..." She spoke softly before her face lit up. "Oh yeah! Kukui and Burnet invited us out for dinner next week. It's formal wear, so you'll probably need to get an outfit for it."

"Have fun with that." He replied dismissively.

"Come on, Guzma. Please? It won't kill you to go out and be social for one night. It's no fun always being the third wheel..." Moon recalled the many other times she'd dined with them. Kukui, Burnet, Hau and Lillie would next to or across from one another in pairs, and while she always enjoyed her friend's company, it did make her feel a bit awkward at times. "And more than that, as much as I love having you here, being so closed off from society is horribly unhealthy. I know that from experience."

It was true. As Guzma laid there, comfortably snug between his closest human and pokemon companions, it couldn't have served as a more perfect allegory for how he'd come to feel over the past several months. While he would never admit to it, since disbanding Team Skull, any kind of public outing was always an anxiety-riddled affair. Abandoning his title left him feeling uncertain and vulnerable, but Moon and her home had come to be a security blanket of sorts; a warm, safe place where he was never judged for his past. Leaving always felt like being rushed out of a cozy bed and into the cold. He knew she was right, though. He knew that it wasn't a healthy way to live for the long term, yet he still stubbornly stuck his nose up, dismissing her.

"Like I said, have fun with that."

"Guzma!"

"Look. Just 'cuz Hooker has me under protection now don't make the dirty looks and starin' any less awkward. I doubt they really even want me there, anyway. Was just the polite thing to do since they know we're together. You're all I need, so just drop it."

"I won't! And that isn't true at all! They care a lot about you; I _know_ they do! Don't you remember how they looked after you at the hospital?"

He looked off to the side pensively, and Moon continued in a slightly gentler tone. "I'm sorry. I know it's hard, but I wouldn't get on your case about this if I didn't care about you. It'll be fine, and I'll be right there with you. They, and anyone else who matters, forgave you a long time ago. You guys were best friends, right?"

"Yeah. YEARS ago."

"They still think of you that way. They've both felt guilty ever since you drifted apart, especially Kukui."

"Wait, what?"

"Well yeah. That... _is_ what happened, right?"

"I stopped hangin' out with 'em yeah, but it had nothin' to do with anythin' _they_ did."

Moon was listening intently, watching him with an eager expression that told Guzma she wasn't about to drop the subject. He sighed in resignation, continuing.

"It was around the time we finished the trials. Tapu-Koko appeared to Burnet and Kukui. Gave 'em each a stone. It never appeared for me, though, and Dad went ballistic. He didn't let me hang out with 'em anymore after that."

There was a fire steadily growing in Moon's eyes, but they softened when he glanced back at her with a solemn expression. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories..."

"S'fine. My old man's always been a dick, but he was a top trainer when he was younger. Traveled the world, won a ton of competitions, but he was stupid and got my mom knocked up with yours truly when they were really young, and he's always resented me for it. Since he couldn't live his old life anymore, he ended up tryin' to live vicariously through me, but I was never good enough. Nothin' I **ever** did was good enough. I was supposed to be a prodigy trainer, and when he heard that an island guardian appeared to my friends and not me, that's when his 'motivational lessons' started."

Moon was chewing the inside of her cheek anxiously as she listened, recalling the first time she'd seen his scars. There was a delicate dance going on in her head between wanting to scream about his father, and keeping herself in control for the sake of allowing Guzma to tell his story. He noted the look on her face, and must have been able to guess where her thoughts had wandered to. "Sometimes he'd sick his pokemon on me, sometimes he'd just do it himself. He'd always say, 'Guzma, what is wrong with you?', then he'd cry and... hug me after. Tellin' me it was for my own good, that I needed to do better 'for us'." He ended with a distant, repulsed look, as though he'd briefly relived the experience. He was brought back to the present when he felt Moon rubbing his head gently; the only comforting gesture she could think of while her own mind raced with the new, unsettling information she was processing. She looked white as a sheet now, and felt bile rising to her throat at the realization that Guzma's father wasn't just abusive; he was insane.

His revelation only brought about more questions, and the next came out as little more than a shaky whisper. "And... your mom?"

"She's an idiot. Don't get me wrong, he beat on her, too, but she'd always just put on a happy face and pretend like things were great. Even when she saw the marks, she ignored it and made excuses for him. But yeah, when I got old enough to take him on, I won't lie; I beat the everlovin' shit out of him and I don't regret it. 'Course I had to leave after that. I was a vagrant for a while, but apparently my skills as a trainer were still good for somethin', cuz I gained kind of a followin'. That's how Team Skull eventually formed."

Moon stared at the fabric. Her fingers were moving, but she wasn't making much progress. It was more to keep Goliopod placated and ease her nerves as her mind shifted to Aether's former president. "Can I ask about Lusamine?"

"She showed up about two years before you got here. Acted real nice, at least in the beginnin'. Also offered us more money than any of us had ever seen, which of course helped. Was the first time I really felt like I had someone who understood and respected me. What ya saw in Ultra Space and Aether, she wasn't always like that. It started out as her tryin' to find her husband, and yeah, she was willin' to do some illegal shit to do it, but it was different in the beginnin'. When she got into researchin' Ultra Beasts, that's when she started changin'. It was like her mind got taken over. She got so obsessed and it just... consumed her."

Moon noted the solemn look on his face. Even she, socially oblivious as the trainer often was, knew asking about past relationships was a huge faux pa, yet the question burned on her lips. Like her daughter, Lusamine was undeniably beautiful. Despite being old enough to be Moon's mother, whether through the grace of good genetics or a talented surgeon, Aether's former president hardly looked a day older than her. The nature of their relationship was never elaborated on, and Moon never questioned it, but now, as everything else about his past was coming to light, she couldn't stop the words from spilling past her lips.

"Did you like her?"

"Why? Jealous?"

"N-no... just curious."

Guzma smirked up at her. "You're a terrible liar, ya know."

Moon was silent, her face growing hotter by the minute. "Okay. Guilty. Sorry, that was really none of my business to ask..."

"Heh. I'm just messin' with ya. Anyway, yeah, but not in the way you're thinkin'. S'hard to explain without it soundin' weird."

His answer only served to make Moon more curious. "Can you try?"

He hesitated. "Seriously, _don't_ go twistin' this into somethin' weird, but she was kinda like... like a mother to me in a way, I guess. Always dotin' on me, even said things like I was a better child than her own ever were. I know it's fucked up, and the end I guess I was. She threw me away just like she did her own kids."

Moon seemed to consider his words for a moment before speaking. "No, it makes sense. Your parents were awful, so having an older person who cared and looked after you is something a lot of people in that situation would long for, and she probably _knew_ that. It's not weird, I just hate that she took advantage of you like that. Still... After hearing about her husband, I can't help but feel a little sorry for her."

"Didja not hear what I just said?!"

"Yes! What she did was horrific! She didn't just hurt you, she hurt my best friend and put all of Alola in danger. I'm _not_ excusing that, but it also made me think of what I'd do if I were in her position. If... something happened to you."

Guzma fell silent at that.

"Do you remember what happened in ultra space?" She asked quietly.

"I remember her tellin' me to fuck off, things goin' dark, feelin' freaked out and then seein' your face. Everythin' else's kinda hazy."

"After I knocked out Nihilego, when she came to and saw Lillie, it was like night and day. The woman we first saw in that cave was psychotic and hellbent on killing us, but once it released her, it was exactly as you described; another person. It's possible for people to lose it after going through something like she did, but they don't just _come back_ suddenly like that. It's really strange..."

"Can see what ya mean, I guess. Still not sure where you're goin' with this."

"We know Nihilego are capable of possessing both humans and pokemon. Maybe it's easier if the host is already mentally fragile... Like they can influence them in a less direct way? I'm not talking mind control persay, but-"

"You've been watchin' that Ancient Visitors crap again, haven't ya?"

"Mhmm, I love tha- Hey! Are you even listening? Anyway, what I'm trying to get at is that while I like to think I'd maintain my moral compass, if it was to save you, and I _truly_ believed that, there's not a lot I can say I wouldn't do in her position. Add creatures with powers we don't understand into the mix and that line gets even more blurry. She wasn't innocent by any means, but I don't think she was just evil, either, you know?"

Guzma finally sighed deeply with a shrug. "Eh. I'mma one up ya on that one. There's nothin' I wouldn't do."

Her eyes went wide upon hearing that. Moon knew, realistically, that wasn't a good thing, but even so, hearing such a declaration of devotion caused her heart to skip a beat. She was about to respond, when Golisopod reached one of its smaller claws around to poke her elbow impatiently. "Sorry, bud, I'm working on it. Why is he so infatuated with this thing, anyway?" She asked, gazing down at the peculiar, pokemon themed hat.

"Hell if I know." He shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable, which was no easy task with such a large pokemon draped over him. Once he was situated, he remained quiet for a few moments, tracing random shapes on Moon's arm as she worked. "So, got any childhood traumas you care to share with ya boy?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, I just spilled my life story. Seems a little unfair not to have some dirt on you, too."

Moon smiled, scratching the back of her head. "My childhood was honestly pretty boring in comparison..."

"C'mon, out with it." He teased, running a hand threateningly up her side over the spot where he knew she was ticklish.

"Okay, okay!" She laughed. "I don't have a lot of memories of her, but my mother was a party girl. She was into clubbing and shopping. Just an impulsive person in general."

"Now I know where _that_ comes from."

"She slept around with a lot of wealthy, married men to fund her habits and get into the upper echelon. Having to drag a toddler around with her, well, it wasn't exactly conducive to that lifestyle. She didn't want to be a parent, sort of like your dad, although she at least had the decency to drop me off at Grandpa's door when she didn't want me anymore. I'd just turned three at the time, apparently. I never saw or heard from her again after that. I don't know where she went, or if she's even still alive now."

Her revelation gave Guzma pause. Moon's mother, the very first person in life she depended on, had abandoned her. It wasn't a unique occurrence by any means; many members of Team Skull had come from abusive or broken homes. What baffled him was the fact that this cheerful, silly little trainer was still able to wear her heart on her sleeve and give people the benefit of the doubt despite that.

"Where was your old man durin' all this?"

"I don't know who he is, and from what I heard about my mother, she probably didn't, either."

Guzma's expression continued to fall, and she quickly continued. "I-it wasn't all bad, though! I had Grandpa, and he was the best." Her face took on a melancholy look, a faint smile washing over her features. "He was strict and had a bit of a temper, but I could always count on him. He was a huge smartass just like you, too. I think you would have liked him. He taught me everything, and really encouraged me to peruse my interests. I was actually going to become a trainer much sooner, but he got sick, and I couldn't bring myself to do it, even when he got mad and begged me to. He'd done too much for me to just abandon him, so I stayed to look after him in the later years."

"That's why ya took the trials so late." Guzma remarked, recalling their first meeting.

Moon nodded. "He took a turn for the worse a few months before I moved to Alola, and after he died, I decided it was time to pursue my dreams. It's what I wanted, and I know it's what he would have wanted, too."

"So ya were alone that whole time..."

Moon caught the hint of concern creeping back into his voice, and smiled reassuringly. "I wasn't alone. I had Swinub."

She glanced down at the pig in question, which was laying on the floor in front of the couch, and ran her fingers through its striped fur thoughtfully. Long before moving to Alola, Swinub had made Moon's painfully lonely existence bearable. She would spend countless hours curled up beneath the kotatsu with him, eagerly reading and explaining her books aloud to her porcine companion. Her pokemon was the thing she could always look forward to coming home to. It didn't care if she was a bit odd. It didn't judge her. Having food to eat, a warm lap to sit on, and a human that loved him were all that mattered to the tiny snow pig.

As Guzma considered her words, he couldn't help thinking of Golisopod. Before evolving, his pokemon was the only one who knew of Guzma's troubled home life. After his father's beatings, the small pokemon would always crawl into bed with the sobbing boy, chittering softly as he held it tight. As a teen, he'd kept Guzma company and protected him during the worst nights when he had to sleep under bridges or on park benches, and although it had shrunk and faded significantly over the years with each molting, the large pokemon still bore a small indent on the back of its carapace from the time someone tried to jump its master in his sleep. Guzma's pokemon had saved him that night, and despite often rebuffing its brazen shows of affection, he too loved and treasured his first companion immensely.

"It didn't stay that way for long, though." Moon continued. "The very first day I arrived here, I met Lillie, Hau, Hala and Kukui. They were all so nice to me. It was crazy. I never had friends before that, but they all just appeared in my life the same day I got my stone, like it was meant to happen." She ran a finger over the her Z ring before flashing Guzma a bright smile. "And a few months after that is when I met you!"

Guzma recalled the day in Malie Garden he first met Moon, and the way his stomach did a flip when the small woman walked right up to him without a trace of fear.

"I'll go to the stupid dinner."

"Really?!"

He grunted, grouchily but affirmatively, and Moon grinned ear to ear as she set aside her sewing supplies. "Awesome! Don't worry, it'll be fun. Here you go, bud. Try to be more careful with it, now." She held the newly restored hat out to the pokemon, and Golisopod roared in delight, nearly tipping over the couch as the massive bug leaned in to lap its many bristly mouth parts all over the woman's face.

**"Chchchchchchchch!"**

"AHAHAPHH! That- HAA! Feels really weird! ACK!" Moon shrieked and laughed as she was slobbered upon, while a muffled, angry-sounding voice came from below.

"BMMR! GMMPH NMMPHA NY ACE!"

 

========

 

"Moon, are you givin' birth in there or what?! _Hurry it up!"_

There was a sound of something falling to the floor, and Moon grunting out a curse in frustration. "Give me a minute!"

The night of their dinner date with Burnet and Kukui had arrived. Guzma leaned against the counter, tapping his foot impatiently before she finally stepped out. Her hair was pulled back, leaving two strands hanging to frame her face, and a gracidia flower pinned to the left side. She wore a dark teal, knee length cocktail dress, which was formfitting on the top and flared out at the hip in a way that complimented her figure, along with matching sandal pumps.

"I know, I know, I fail at being a girl, but Lillie insisted on getting it for me a few months back. I guess it was lucky after all, since this is place is formal and I didn't have anything else to wear for it." She shrugged, and looked up to find Guzma staring.

"You look amazin'..."

Moon wasn't at all a dress person. Normally, she didn't even like dressing particularly feminine when given the choice. She'd always dressed for comfort and travel, never paying much mind to fashion or the like, but hearing that from Guzma made her blush. During their time together, Lillie had often criticized her choice in attire, and begged her older companion to try on various outfits, as well as let her do her makeup; another thing Moon had never bothered with, but always allowed her friend to do since it seemed to make her happy. The young blonde was already an expert in these subjects that were so foreign to her, always prattling on excitedly about the specific brands she would use, 'contouring' and many other terms the older female couldn't recall. Perhaps fittingly the very first gift Lillie had ever given Moon was a tube of lipstick, which she'd put on for the first time since her friend left. It was only a few shades darker than her natural color, with a subtle shimmer that was just enough to brighten up her face without being ostentatious. Although that and a touch of eyeliner were all Moon had dared to mess with, being far from the expert her young friend was and not wanting to accidentally end up looking like a clown, it still complimented her features nicely, giving the trainer a noticeably more mature look.

"You really think so?"

"I'll put it this way; I'm stickin' to ya like glue tonight. All the guys would be swarmin' ya otherwise."

Moon chuckled. "Y _eeeah_ , I'm pretty sure having you in the same room at any given point is more than enough of a deterrent."

"For the record, I still think this's a terrible idea."

She sighed. "It'll be fine. You're finally getting to see them after all these years. And hey! I'm off restriction now, so when we get back... we can do whatever you want." Moon averted her eyes at that last part, flushing slightly, and Guzma dawned a lecherous smirk.

"Whatever I want, eh?"

"W-within reason... Yes."

She gazed back up at him shyly, noticing his own altered wardrobe. He still wore his signature black and white, but in place of his usual baggy pants, jacket and sweatshirt, was dressed in a more formfitting, white button up shirt, black dress pants and black bow tie around his neck. In stark contrast to his usual wild mane, his white hair was combed neatly to the side, and Moon instinctively reached up to touch it when he caught her wrist in his hand.

"Ey, no touchin' 'til after. You _don't_ wanna know how much gel I had to use to get it to stay like this."

In truth, Moon still preferred his usual, untamed tresses, but she couldn't deny that there was something mature and handsome about this look, too.

Guzma swallowed as the petite woman looked him over, circling around him silently like a Mandibuzz while she thoroughly inspected his new attire. It had been years since he'd bothered to dress normally, let along anything close to formally, so he wasn't really sure if he'd done it correctly. Normally, the former Boss's clothes were so loose that he was practically swimming in them. Although the skull symbol on his back, thick gold necklace and criminal gang they once represented were gone, he knew that he still basically dressed like a thug. Up until last week, Moon had never pressured him to do otherwise, though she often secretly wondered how he might look in different clothes.

He tried to fight the heat rising to his cheeks, secretly desperately hoping for Moon's approval before she spoke.

"Oh, wow! They actually fit!"

"ALL MY CLOTHES FIT, YA DINGBAT! THE OTHERS'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BAGGY!" He sputtered indignantly, alarmed at just how hard his heart was racing over something so trivial.

"Oh? Well, at any rate, you look really handsome, Fluffy." Moon smiled up at him genuinely, and the tall man's face went completely scarlet, only managing a brief grunt before she took his hand and lead him out the door.

 

========

 

Moon and Guzma arrived at the restaurant in Hau'oli City one brief Tauros ride later. The large, ornate building was one of several fortunate enough to have escaped Celesteela's rampage, and now bustled with activity. The sounds of conversation, clinking glasses and classical music filled the air, and all the diners were dressed to the nines. The interior was lined with various subtle hues of gold and white. Old original paintings adorned the walls, while the ceiling sparkled with large, crystal chandeliers. The side wall was made up of several towering windows, offering a beautiful, direct view of Alola's ocean that shimmered just outside against the setting sun, and a sizable dance floor served as the centerpiece to it all.

The two trainers entered nervously, both keeping an eye out for their expected company, when they were brought to attention by an unfamiliar voice.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up in a place like this, boy!"

Guzma immediately stiffened as a lanky, middle-aged man in a suit made his way toward the two trainers. There were bags under his eyes, and his breath smelled strongly of alcohol. Despite her nerves, Moon did her best, however awkwardly, to interject, shakily placing herself between them.

"Sir, t-that was completely uncalled for... He hasn't done any-"

 **"Shut up, you stupid bitch! You're worse than he is!"** The man spat angrily, and Moon flinched, but stood her ground, knowing full well that Guzma would step in the millisecond he made any move to get physical. "I don't know where you came from, but you _both_ need to go back. Alola doesn't need garbage like you. My daughter was a big fan of yours, so thanks for making _ME_ have to explain why I had to burn her posters! Shacking up with that degenerate-"

"Is there a problem here?"

A familiar male voice chirped, causing their verbal assailant to gape in awe and surprise.

"O-oh! Professor Kukui! It's a real honor. No, not at all. I was just telling these lowlifes to get out."

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about my friends here, would you?"

Kukui approached, standing alongside the two trainers and looping an arm around both Moon and Guzma's shoulders with a grin. The professor looked almost unrecognizable. His chest was actually clothed for once in a white suit and silver tie, his hair was down, and he was without his trademark rainbow cap and sunglasses. Kukui's smile and posture remained cheerful and nonthreatening throughout the exchange, but one wouldn't know it by the man's expression. He instantly grew pale, and others diners in the vicinity were watching the scene unfold at this point. Kukui noticed this, and made a point to speak loud enough for their onlookers to hear.

"Since you don't seem to know their names, I'll introduce you! This is Moon and Guzma!" Kukui beamed. "They're two of my dearest friends. I'm the one who invited them here, so if you or anyone else has an issue with that, please feel free to take it up with me."

"E-eh? I..." The man stuttered. All eyes were on him now, and he was at a loss for words, his face was completely ashen before shamefully slinking off and out of sight, much to Moon and Guzma's amazement.

"Kukui..."

"Long time no see, cousin!" The professor grinned, and Guzma shrugged his hand away, huffing.

"Tch. Still a show off, I see."

"Yoohoo! It's getting awful lonely over here!"

The trio turned to see Burnet waving at them from a table across the room. As the initial shock from the incident wore off, Moon was taken aback not only by how the professor looked, but his wife as well. The white-haired woman was wearing a short, body-hugging dress that looked like it had been woven from fine golden silk. Her hair was also down, falling over her shoulders and framing her face quite flatteringly.

Moon smiled at the couple in a toothy grin. "You guys look amazing!"

Burnet grinned back, squeezing her husband's arm playfully and winking at Moon. "Cleans up pretty nicely, doesn't he? It's great when we can get our guys to look presentable, huh?!"

"You should talk, Burnie." Guzma chided as he approached the group, and Burnet laughed in response.

A massive man, even taller than Guzma and easily twice as muscular, approached the table. He had a handlebar mustache, icy blue eyes, and an expression that made him appear as though he'd never smiled in his life. His gaze seemed to linger on Moon a brief moment before going back to addressing the group in a gruff voice. "Good evening. I'll be serving you tonight. Your order, madame?"

"O-oh, umm, sure! I guess I'll have the pizza, please."

Tiny smirks flashed over Burnet, Guzma and Kukui's faces, and Moon glanced between the three of them in bewilderment. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Not at all, cousin." Kukui responded with a smile, and Guzma rolled his eyes.

"It's 'cuz only you'd come to a fancy joint and order pizza, woman!"

"Oh? Err, okay, then. I guess I'll have some champagne with it...?"

" **One** glass!" Guzma quickly added, and the large man jotted something down in response.

Kukui could no longer contain himself, and burst out laughing. His mirth seemed to be contagious, as Burnet, and eventually Guzma joined him, leaving Moon sitting there between them, beet red with her arms crossed. She huffed indignantly before finally throwing her arms up.

"Okay, I freaking get it, guys! I'm an uncultured peasant!"

As she and the two men recovered from their laughter, Burnet turned to their waiter. "Alright, everyone, we've kept our server waiting long enough." She interjected, wiping a few stray tears from the corners of her eyes and mouthing an apology to the waiter as she cast him a sympathetic glance. He made no response as he awaited the rest of their orders.

Their meals arrived without incident, though Moon couldn't help gulping when she noticed their waiter casting continuous glances her way as he wrote down her friend's orders and brought trays to and from the table. His expression, which never seemed to change, was completely unreadable, and she soon began to fear there would be another incident. Unlike the previous offender, should this towering behemoth of a human decide to get physical, she wasn't at all optimistic about their fate. As the four trainers finished their meal, the stone-faced server appeared again, this time beside Moon. She was finishing off the last of her pizza, and her mouth was full, so she couldn't respond as he handed her a slip of paper before walking away without a word. She was expecting a bill, perhaps a scathing note, but nearly choked on her food at the message that greeted her.

_"Please don't let that gentleman's outburst deter you from dining with us again. You are a charming young lady. My husband and I are big fans of yours, as is our little girl. Your meal is on the house tonight."_

She felt her eyes growing misty as she looked over the words, making sure her eyes weren't deceiving her, when Burnet broke the silence, gushing excitedly to her husband.

"Oh, honey! Listen; it's our song!" Burnet exclaimed excitedly, and the professor grinned at his wife. Their eyes both met with a knowing gleam, and before the other two trainers knew it, they had already made their way to the dance floor.

Moon gazed in awe as the couple stepped in time with the music.

"Y'wanna?"

She snapped back to attention upon hearing Guzma's voice. "Huh? Oh! No, It's okay... I don't know how to dance, so you go on ahead without me. I'm sure you'll have plenty of takers." She ended with a smile, and the tall man up from his chair. Moon glanced down at the napkin she was fiddling with, feeling a bit left out, but also relieved, when she felt herself being grabbed by the wrist.

"Wha?! W-wait! I just told you I don't know how! I'll embarrass you guys!"

"No ya won't. C'mon. It's happenin' whether I gotta carry ya or not."

Moon chewed her bottom lip anxiously, letting out a small whine and quickly downing the last of her champagne before he led her out to the dance floor.

The music was soft, and the couples around them all seemed to be swaying slowly back and forth in a gentle embrace. Moon felt a lump form in her throat as her mind raced with various, mostly unlikely hypothetical scenarios in which she could make a fool out of herself, when Guzma pulled her in close, placing his other hand over the small of her back.

"This is super easy. Don't worry, just follow ya boy." He whispered from above her with a grin, and Moon nodded, gulping in anticipation as he began stepping in time with the music.

She was stiff and awkward, keeping her eyes trained on Guzma's feet as she tried her best to follow his movements. Despite her best efforts, she found it difficult, quickly losing count of how many times she'd accidentally stepped on his feet. She noticed that many of the dancers were resting their heads on the leading partner's chests or shoulders, including Burnet. The professor's wife was practically glowing. Her eyes were closed as her cheek rested against Kukui's shoulder with a gentle smile that never left her lips while they swayed slowly in sync. She looked completely content, a stark contrast to the anxious bundle of nerves Moon was. The sight of her friends sharing such a tender moment without a care in the world gave her a warm, happy feeling, and just a hint of envy.

"I'm **right here** , ya know." Guzma interrupted, and Moon stuttered.

"O-oh. Sorry, I just thought it was really sweet."

"More like sappy. Those two should just get a room already. Always hangin' on each other." He muttered bitterly, and Moon disentangled herself from his grasp, looking disappointed. "Hey, where ya goin'?"

"You aren't enjoying this..." She smiled up at him. "It's alright. Really! I know you don't like this kind of thing. The fact that you came tonight was more than enough to make me happy."

Guzma gritted his teeth in frustration, balling his fists at his sides. He'd been backed into a corner.

"I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T LIKE IT!"

A few nearby couples jumped, giving the pair odd looks before resuming the dance, and Moon looked to him in startled confusion. Guzma flushed. His pride wouldn't allow him to admit that seeing the female trainer cast longing glances at his friends the way she had left him with intense feelings of jealousy and embarrassment. Kukui and his wife always seemed to be on the same page. Fights between them were rare, and the professor was what most would consider the very definition of charming. He was patient, kind, and regularly showered Burnet with sweet gestures and shows of romantic eloquence most men, let alone Guzma, would be hard-pressed to match. Though their relationship during their trials had been little more than a mutual childhood crush, Guzma still noticed these traits even then. It never bothered him at the time, offering him plenty of opportunities to tease his young friends, but now, with a lover of his own, he felt as though his inadequacies were being put under a spotlight, and it made his blood boil.

"Okay... Are you alright, though? You seem upset." His small companion asked with concern, gently taking one of his clenched fists into her hands and sighing. "I wish I could dance well like them. Burnet knows exactly what she's doing, and here I am stepping all over your feet. I know that can't be much fun on your end."

"Wait a minute; _that's_ what that shit was about?!"

"Well yeah." Moon blinked obliviously. "Did I miss something here?"

A small noise emanated from the back of Guzma's throat as he gaped at her in disbelief before pulling her back against him and muttering in an irritated huff. "Stupid. I don't care about that."

Moon leaned against his chest. Whether it was thanks to fatigue from their eventful night or the champagne starting to take effect, she was able to relax slightly. Her dancing was far from perfect, but he didn't seem to care, and the feeling of his body heat against her cheek from beneath his shirt, his hand in hers and on her back as they swayed back and forth, caused a pleasant warm feeling to wash over her. The music eventually faded, picking back up to take on a livelier beat a few minutes later that was reflected by the surrounding dancer's change in pace.

"I think this is where I'll have to call it quits. That was actually pretty nice, though." She smiled up at him shyly.

"Tch. That's nothin'. Wanna give these amateurs a _real_ show?"

"You did hear what I said before about not being able to dance, right?"

"Trust me, it's nothin' ya can't handle. I'll be doin' all the work. All you gotta do is trust I won't drop ya. So, whaddya say? You in?"

Moon hesitated, gazing up at him nervously. Being in front of so many spectators in a setting she knew little about was scary for the socially awkward trainer, but his eyes held nothing but confidence, and more than anything, she _did_ trust him.

"So you'd basically be using me as a prop."

"You got it."

His blunt answer surprised her a bit, but in truth, she found it preferable to whatever else he could have been expecting.

"...Fine." She sighed. "B-but you better know what you're doing! I don't need a concussion to go with the broken ribs."

The former Skull leader grinned ear to hear, his eyes taking on a knowing glint as he promptly looped a hand around Moon's waist, leading her to the center of the floor.

"YO! DJ!" Guzma shouted across the room to the small man sitting in the corner where the sound controls were located, pointing to him with a stern expression that made him jerk in alarm as he locked eyes with the former Skull leader.

"Guzma! What are you doing?!" Moon asked, looking absolutely mortified, but he ignored her, continuing to shout across the room to the terrified man.

"CUT THAT SNOOTY CRAP AND GIVE US SOMETHIN' LIT!"

The man behind the sound board nodded shakily, frantically searching for something that would meet his demands.

"Seriously? You could have just gone up and asked without terrifying the poor guy. Besides, I don't think it's called a DJ in places like-"

She was cut off as the music changed to a more modern, decidedly catchier tune, and Moon gulped as the other dancers glanced around in confusion for a moment before all eyes in the room locked on them.

"That's our cue, girlie. C'mon."

As the beat picked up, before she even realized it, Moon found herself being lifted, spun, whirled around and even tossed in the air seemingly effortlessly by her large companion, much to the amazement of their onlookers. A few sour faces were among them, but they were the minority, and when the song reached its climax, the trainers were met with overwhelming, thunderous applause.

 

========

 

Guzma and Moon were riding Tauros on their way home from the restaurant. Their evening out had lasted fairly late, so the roads were mostly empty, leaving the two trainers with only themselves and Alola's sounds of the night as their company. Moon was in front, while Guzma sat behind her.

"I never knew you could dance like that!"

"Eh, I was never into that hoity-toity ballroom crap, but we did more than just punchin' each other for fun back at HQ."

"Oh? So was it like hip-hop or something?"

"Dance battles, girlie!"

Moon blinked in thought. "Huh. Actually, yeah. Somehow I _can_ sort of picture that."

There was a stretch of comfortable silence between them, and Moon thought back on their eventful but mostly pleasant evening, recalling how animated Guzma had become near the end as he stole the show with his impressive dance act, when a tiny smile made its way to her face.

"You had fun."

"I guess, if ya don't count the whole gettin' accosted thing. I tried to warn ya about that."

"What, _that guy?_ He wasn't so bad. It only bothered me because of what he said to you. I usually just ignore it."

Moon realized she'd said too much, instantly regretting her phrasing.

"There've been others?"

"It's not a big deal."

_"Moon!"_

She hesitated. The silence was deafening, and Moon could feel Guzma's eyes boring holes through the back of her head. She didn't want to upset him, but she knew he wasn't about to drop the subject, and being dishonest in the face of a direct question didn't sit right with her, either.

"Yes. There were others. It's mostly not directed towards you, though, so don't worry about it, okay?" She looked behind her, casting him the most reassuring smile she could muster, but the pained expression that greeted her made her heart sink, and she scrambled for a way to placate him.

"Guz, it's really okay. It was never _that_ bad. It's actually died down a lot now." She explained.

"It was mostly just a few randos saying I'm a bad influence on their daughters. This one guy called me a 'skull slut', which was actually pretty funny." She chuckled awkwardly, doing her best to make light of the situation and intentionally leaving out the older woman who'd slapped her outside a pokemon center, but Guzma didn't look at all amused.

"But that's stupid! Ya never did anythin'!"

"They don't know about our mission, and we can't just explain it to them. From their perspective, I'm basically harboring a criminal. I don't care, though. I knew it might happen before I asked you to live with me, and what I said still stands; everyone who matters is over it. That guy was just a bitter old drunk. Anyway, sorry I wasn't much help with defending you. Battles I can deal with just fine, but... I'm terrible with confrontations like that. We were lucky Kukui showed up when he did."

Fending off verbal aggressors had never been one of Moon's strong points. In childhood, she'd always silently endured her peer's relentless bullying, and that complacency carried over into adulthood. Even after school bullies were a thing of the past, the occasional unwanted sexual remarks or mean spirited comments about her hat were still met with downcast eyes and silence from the socially inept trainer. Their encounter at the restaurant was the first time she'd ever attempted to confront a bully in any capacity. It was terrifying, and worse yet, she'd flubbed it.

"No kiddin'! Ya were shakin' like a leaf and I was about to deck the guy!" Guzma paused, realizing how callous his response had sounded. "Thanks, though... No one's ever stood up for me like that before. Definitely wasn't expectin' two people to do it."

"Kukui's awesome, isn't he?"

For all their differences, for however much the professor irritated the former Skull leader and despite their one-sided rivalry, there was still no denying he had been, and still was, a good friend. "Tch. Wouldn't go that far. The Masked Moron's still alright, though. Same as I remember... Guess it wasn't too bad seein' them again."

"Really?! That's great, because next time we're all going to the beach with our pokemon!" Moon chirped in delight before the man behind her shot back indignantly, jostling the seats slightly with his movements.

"Eh? HEY! Quit agreein' to this stuff without askin' me!"

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kukui has taken the title of my favorite professor. He's so savage ("You gotta beat the man to be the man, boys!") but also really fun, and I can totally picture him standing up to a bully like that for his friends, or anyone, really.
> 
> That promo commercial for the TCG where they all got high and danced with the terrifying giant Pikachu was possibly one of the most amazing things I've seen in my life, and indeed the inspiration behind Moon and Guzma's dance scene.
> 
> This chapter and the next were originally one, but they just became too long, so I split them. We'll see Guzma enjoying his 'reward' in the next chapter, though!


	28. The Three Stooges

========

 

The front door of the house clicked open, its owner immediately flopping down on the couch, kicking off her shoes and groaning as she rubbed her feet, which were unaccustomed to anything other than flat boots or sneakers. 

"I forgot how much I hated heels..."

"You're the one who was steppin' on _my_ feet all night." Guzma chided, and Moon huffed in response. 

"I'd like to see you try walking around in these infernal torture devices disguised as footwear!" She paused. "Actually, I kind of would. You'd be like seven feet tall."

He ignored her musings, swooping in and pinning her down to roughly claim her mouth.

"Mnn! Hey!"

"Seem to recall ya sayin' I could do anythin' I wanted when we got back." He breathed between kisses, lowering his attention to Moon's neck as realization dawned on her.

"Oh. Eheh, yeah... I did say that, didn't I?"

"You had a lotta nerve, teasin' ya boy with this thing." Guzma spoke, tracing a finger along the bust line of her dress as the woman beneath him flushed. "Been waitin' to rip it off ya all night."

That seemed to snap her out of it, and Moon spat back indignantly. "You better not! It was a gift from Lillie, and I wasn't teasing y-AAH! Hey!"

"Sure ya were." He interrupted, the teasing yet sultry tone never leaving his voice as he grabbed hold of the fabric further down and pushed up the ruffled skirt portion of her dress in one smooth motion, making sure his large hands ran along as much of her bare thighs as possible in the process. "Y'know every guy in that restaurant wanted to fuck ya. Probably most of the girls, too. They can't, though. You're _mine."_

His words were tracing that fine line between erotic exaggeration and absurdity, as they had a tendency to do in these situations, but Moon didn't seem bothered by it, finding them extremely arousing in the moment. Her panties were rapidly growing wet, and a pained whine escaped her when Guzma's hands came to a stop at her waistband, only to slide back up her body and cup her breasts with a smirk. "And since ya seemed so intent on showin' these off, you're gonna put 'em to work for me."

Moon's dress, despite showing more skin than she was accustomed to, was still fairly modestly cut. The slightly shimmery, teal material dipped down in the back, exposing her pale shoulder blades before curving around to a sweetheart neckline in front that, while not particularly low compared to what many other women had worn that evening, did compliment her figure quite nicely. With Moon's shape, whether she liked it or not, anything that ventured much below her collarbone was going to show some cleavage. Normally, this was a big source of self consciousness for the trainer, but hearing Guzma getting so worked up over it, combined with his insistent touches, were just barely overriding that response for the time being. Even with her mind going a mile a minute and clouded with desire, there was only one possibility she could think of. She wanted confirmation, though. "So you're wanting me to..."

"I won't be satisfied 'til I've fucked every part of ya." He spoke against her shoulder, and Moon eyed him dubiously.

"You wouldn't be satisfied then, either."

"Meh. Guilty." He shrugged, pulling down on the top portion of her dress, attempting to expose her breasts, only to be met with resistance when the fabric clung stubbornly.

"What did I say about no ripping?!"

"Better get it off quick, then. I ain't waitin'." His tone was playful, but there was an undertone of urgency to it that had Moon wary nonetheless. She grumbled, cursing under her breath as she tried to reach the zipper, her fingers barely making contact with the offending, dangling metal piece only to knock it once again out of reach. 

"Ugh! How do they expect people to undo these things?! Can you help me out here?"

Guzma smirked, reaching behind her and sliding down the zipper down with ease, much to her embarrassment.

"...Well. It's harder to do it yourself."

As the fabric finally fell, Moon instinctively clenched her arms against herself. It was only momentary, and she quickly realized and corrected it, but it hadn't escaped Guzma's notice.

"Alright. Out with it." He spoke, his previous playful tone replaced with a serious one.

"What?"

"Why you're always coverin' your chest!" He bit out in frustration before sighing when he saw the troubled look in her eyes. "Look. I know ya said we could do anythin', but that don't mean I want ya t'do somethin' you ain't gonna enjoy."

"But I am enjoying it!" She protested in growing panic. It was beginning to look like the special night she'd promised him would end in disaster, and Moon felt a knot forming in her stomach as she struggled to find the words to placate him. His reaction wasn't unreasonable; they'd been intimate for quite a while now, and although her initial, crippling shyness had eased, it was clear that her breasts were still an issue. It was unfair to keep him in the dark any longer.

Moon chewed the inside of her cheek, internally debating how she should go about explaining. She didn't want to make Guzma feel guilty or uncomfortable around the subject, but hiding it from him when he'd specifically asked didn't agree with her, either. 

"It's nothing you did. It... was a long time ago."

He sat beside the troubled-looking woman, intensely focused on her as he listened. Despite Moon's state of undress, any arousal had left him at this point, and Guzma felt a lump forming in his throat as the possibilities of what had happened, along with what he would do to the culprits, raced through his mind.

"It's silly, really." She began, taking a sudden interest in a wrinkle in the cotton sheets they sat on as she picked at it with her nails. "I developed early and, well, I think I told you about what happened when I was little."

"Guessin' it gave those little shits another excuse to pick on ya."

Moon sighed. "It certainly didn't help. The other kids would call me 'Miltank Moon' and tease me for it, but that was just kind of par for the course with the whole bullying thing."

She paused, seemingly hesitant to proceed. She was still gazing down at the sheets beneath them, but Moon could feel those intense, grey eyes looking to her in a silent plea to continue.  
"...There was a group of men who lived in my city. I was only nine at the time, and they were all old enough to be my grandparents. I walked alone to and from school every day, and they would holler at me and say a lot of creepy, gross things. They never actually touched me, but it scared me and made me feel, I don't know... dirty, I guess. That's why I dress the way I do."

Guzma's heart sank upon hearing that, instantly regretting his earlier teasing and desperately wishing he could take it back. More than that, though, he felt a sharp pang of guilt. He had noticed and occasionally teased Moon for her rather limited wardrobe of plain, loose fitting shirts and pants that went at least past the knee. He'd never seen her venture out of the house in so much as a v neck or shorts, let alone the body-hugging tank and tube tops that were the standard choice for other young women her age in Alola. More than that, though, was the fact that he couldn't deny her breasts were attractive to him, that even in their earliest interactions, he'd noticed and would soon come to fantasize about the very feature that had caused her so much pain. While he wasn't particularly surprised to learn about the children's teasing, having already been aware of the bullying, her trauma with adults at such a young age was not something he'd expected to hear.

"Moon, I... Fuck, I'm sorry. If I'da known, I wouldn't have-"

She shook her head, smiling gently. "No. It's okay." She reassured him, running her fingers through his hair. " **You** never make me feel dirty. You were actually the reason I tried wearing this in the first place." She mused, running a free finger over the shimmery fabric that was now bunched up around her midsection. "It made me really happy that you liked it."

The former boss wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him as a scowl adorned his features. "Y'should't have to hide yourself cuz of some old pedo geezers. I woulda punched the dentures right outta their faces."

His tone was deadly, but the small woman couldn't help chuckling slightly at the images his last statement brought to mind. "Well, if it's any consolation, there's a good chance they're not even around anymore. It's mostly just what I'm used to now, but listen; _it's okay._ You didn't do anything wrong, so please don't feel like you have to walk on eggshells around the subject or do things any differently than you normally would." She punctuated her statement by placing his large hand firmly over her breast, never breaking eye contact. "I'm yours. Every part of me."

Guzma slumped down against her shoulder, his expression unreadable. "You're perfect." 

She smiled, running her hands over his broad shoulders and feeling the raised lines beneath her fingertips. "Guess I ain't really got room to talk, though. I'm always hidin' this mess on my back." He shrugged the shoulder her other hand was resting on before meeting her gaze again. "I may be damaged goods," he grinned, "but I'm yours, too." 

While the latter part of his declaration made Moon's heart flutter, it was dampened by his self-degradation, and she suspected the former Skull leader was referring to more than just the scars on his back. "What did I say about talking that way about yourself? Nothing about you is 'damaged', and for your information, I happen to like your scars."

"Heh. That's sweet n'all, but I know they're ugly. Ya don't gotta say things like that to spare my feelin's."

"I'm not, though!" She shot back obstinately, irritation and a hint of something else becoming evident in her tone. "I don't know if you realize this, but if it weren't for your scars, we might never have gotten together. I hate how you got them, I _**hate**_ your dad, but I could never hate your scars."

Guzma eyed her suspiciously. "...Why?"

"Well, for one thing, they're a part of you. I understand why you don't like them, but for me, whenever I see or feel them, they make me think of that day I blabbed and you kissed me." She reminisced, fondly running her fingers over the bumpy skin. "It didn't seem real to me then. It felt too good to be true, but they always remind me that it is." 

He eyed her again with that indecipherable expression, and she felt her cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"Dammit, Moon." He buried his head between her neck and shoulder, surprising her. She'd been expecting him to tease or scold her, but he remained there quietly, seeming to relish the gentle attention as she continued stroking his back comfortingly another moment before speaking.

"A-anyway, we're getting kind of off track here. I believe someone was wanting a titjob?" Moon winked, doing her best to quash her own anxiety and assure him that things were truly okay. Her appearance was still flustered, and a hint of shakiness remained in her voice despite her best efforts, but she also seemed genuinely eager. Guzma was a little startled, though not at all displeased to hear such a phrase uttered by his normally demure companion.

"Are ya sure?"

"Positive!" She beamed. The air between the two trainers had lightened, but neither made a move. Their height difference made the task at hand a bit perplexing, and Moon seemed to be in the midst of an internal debate over her next course of action. 

"Uhh..." 

There was an awkward moment of silence before her face lit up, and a small grin graced her features. "Umm, okay, let's try it like this." 

Guzma raised a brow as she took him by the hand, guiding him towards the foot of the bed. The former boss quickly picked up on what she wanted him to do, and sat upright on the end, letting his slightly spread legs hang over the edge.

In the videos Moon had seen, people would usually just hawk a wad of spit unceremoniously onto their partners and go to town; an act she'd always found off-putting and mildly disgusting. Instead, she opted for a gentler method, managing, despite her nerves, to will a tiny amount of saliva to drip from her tongue onto the head of his cock. Unfortunately, she found that unlike in the movies, what her body provided wasn't nearly enough to accomplish what she was trying to do. There was still a good deal of friction, and if she was feeling it on her breasts, Guzma was undoubtedly able to feel it even more on his end. She felt a bit defeated, but did her best to shake it off. 

"Ugh. Hang on." She climbed over and past him, making her way to the head of the bed and leaving a very irritated-looking Guzma in her wake.

"Hey! Where ya goin'?" He protested as Moon rummaged through her nightstand, retrieving the small bottle of lubricant and making her way back to her place between his legs. 

"I don't care if that's how they do it in porn! I'm cheating!" 

She drizzled the slick substance generously over her breasts, wincing slightly at the drastic temperature change and causing Guzma to chuckle before she squirted a line of it over his length in much the same way one might pour ketchup over a hotdog. The yelp that followed was completely unfitting of a man his age and size. "FUCK THAT'S COLD!"

"Sorry!" Moon quickly replied, but couldn't conceal the little smirk on her lips and giggle in her voice at seeing his tough guy act so thoroughly broken for a moment.

"Are you some kinda sadist, woman?! Ya don't just pour that stuff straight on a guy's dick!"

"Aww, _poor baby."_ She cooed in mock concern, her smirk turning into a full-on devious grin while Guzma flushed at her teasing. "I'll make it better, okay?"

She got back into position, placing his cock between her breasts and pressing them gently together with her hands. The extra lubrication made a world of difference, she found, as it now slid effortlessly back and forth within the valley of her breasts.

"Am I doing it right?"

"You have," He panted. " _no_ idea how long I've wanted t'do this." Guzma responded breathlessly. While it hadn't exactly answered her question, the dreamy expression on his face was all the confirmation she needed, and Moon grinned with a sense of accomplishment.

"You should have told me sooner." She replied gently, and much more evenly than he had.

The coolness of the lubricant had begun to fade, steadily being replaced by the heat of the stiff organ cradled snugly within her slick bosom. Although it wasn't anything on the level of the overwhelming, explosive pleasure the man before her had wracked Moon's body with on many occasions before, it was still a pleasant and arousing sensation on her end, and she quickly found herself growing wet at the sight of the head continuously emerging to peek out from her cleavage. Being able to experience it with a clearer mind, not in the throes of passion, but eagerly observing the results of her efforts while she serviced the former Skull leader definitely had its perks, too.

Guzma's breathing was becoming more rapid. He could tell he wasn't going to last very long as he gripped her hair firmly between his knuckles, pressing her head down so her chin made contact with the head of his cock. She blinked, blushing as she glanced up at him.

"Put that smart mouth to use and suck it."

Moon would never understand why it was that, in these moments, his words sounding more like a command than a request would shoot straight to her core, imploring her to happily obey them, but they did, and she did. The lubricant was, to her relief, mostly tasteless. She hadn't even considered it as she obediently engulfed his exposed tip in her mouth; it was only the faintest, vaguely sweet flavor masking his own that brought its existence briefly back to her attention before it was once again forgotten as he released a gasp above her. 

His vocalness urged her to continue in earnest, greatly enjoying the how she could both see and feel the effects her gentle treatment were having on him as he moaned her name while his shaft swelled between her breasts and lips. The last of his restraint was rapidly crumbling away, and he could no longer keep his hips stationary as they bucked into her mouth of their own accord. Moon loved it. She loved that this big, imposing was man putty in her hands, or breasts, rather. Swirling her tongue around the head proved to be his undoing, and thanks to Moon's inexperience with multitasking, using her mouth and breasts at the same time in the midst of Guzma's erratic, mid-orgasm jerking, his cock slipped from her lips at the last second, painting thick, hot ropes of white across her face and breasts. As the high came down and realization of what had just transpired sank in, Moon turned away in embarrassment, and act which Guzma, though still recovering himself, immediately protested. 

"Naw, c'mon now; lemme see that pretty face."

Guzma took her hair in his hand, forcing the young woman to face him.

"Damn, girlie. You look good like that." He breathed out, cupping Moon's cheek tenderly as he looked her over. While it hadn't been intentional on his part, the former boss found the sight of her, panting beneath him and covered in his release, exceedingly erotic.

Feeling emboldened, Moon ran a finger between her breasts, collecting a small amount of cum on her index finger. She looked up at Guzma with a cheeky grin, never breaking eye contact as she licked it off before giving him the OK hand sign. It was a surprisingly bold display on her part that both shocked and delighted him.

"So, how was it? Well, obviously I messed up at the end there but..." Moon grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. Her usual nervous tic looked quite odd in her current state, and Guzma couldn't decide whether it was cute or sexy.

"Heh. Where do ya think the term 'happy accident' came from?"

"I'm not sure. I somehow doubt botched titjobs were the catalyst, though." She replied with a lopsided grin, getting up to retrieve some tissues and wipe off the 'happy accident' before it dried. "I didn't really get the appeal of it until now, honestly, but it was actually pretty fun."

"S'always been a fantasy of mine." Guzma spoke wistfully from his spot on the bed, enjoying the blissful, limp-limbed afterglow from their previous activities.

"Why didn't you ask me earlier?" Moon asked with a hint of concern. Guzma had never been one to be shy during intimacy, so she couldn't understand why he'd withheld such a request.

"I may not've known about what happened when ya were a kid, but I ain't stupid. Could still always tell somethin' was goin' on there."

Moon was taken aback. She never knew he'd noticed, let alone held himself back for her benefit. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his middle. "You really are sweet, even if you won't admit it."

"Yeah, yeah. Wait here. You'll see how 'sweet' I am when I'm done with ya." 

She watched with curiously as Guzma exited the room before returning moments later with a blindfold and familiar silk ropes in hand.

"This again, huh?" Moon inquired with a tiny smirk, recalling the first time he'd used the ropes on her. She'd been curious when they'd make a return, and was both excited and a tiny bit nervous to see them again.

"Nah, I went easy on ya last time. After what you pulled draggin' me out tonight, I'm uppin' the ante."

She gulped nervously at his words, unsure of just what she'd gotten herself into. She trusted Guzma completely, though, and she brought her wrists together, presenting them to him.

Guzma grinned. Although it wasn't the position he'd had in mind, the enthusiasm was appreciated, and he enjoyed the submissive display. He almost hated correcting her, but for the night to proceed as he'd planned, it was necessary. "S'gonna be a little different this time. Lay on your back."

Moon did as instructed, her heart pounding in her chest as Guzma crawled over her. He leaned in, searching her face for any sign of discomfort. When only trust was found in the blue eyes that gazed back at him, he placed a chaste but loving kiss on her lips before her world went dark as he slid the blindfold over her forehead. The fit was snug, but comfortable. It sat tightly enough against her skin to ensure that no light peeked through, but the material was pleasantly soft, and she suspected it was made of the same silk as the rope he'd used on her before.

"Feel okay?"

"Well, aside from the sudden onset blindness, just peachy." She replied with a nervous laugh, and Guzma smiled, relieved.

"If I do anythin' y'ain't cool with, you tell me. Got it?"

Moon nodded. "You already told me last time. I trust you."

"Good. 'Cuz tonight you're gettin' fucked 'til you can't walk straight."

Moon's eyebrows raised so high they rose above the edge of her blindfold. Out of all the things she could have imagined the former Skull leader saying, she hadn't expected... that. The flustered trainer didn't have long to ponder it, though, as said former Skull leader was on her again seconds later. His lips pressed urgently against her own in stark contrast to the previous gentle peck he'd given her, his tongue wasting no time in demanding entrance as it slid impatiently against the line of her lips. She happily relented, allowing him to thoroughly explore her mouth and quickly losing herself in the particularly passionate kiss. She was vaguely aware of her arm being moved. It happened so fast, she only realized what had happened when she was unable to wrap it around him.

"Huh?" She asked in a daze, and Moon felt him exhale against her face in a light but rapid succession she could tell was laughter. "Okay, seriously, how did you do that?"

"Talent." He replied smugly, unable to see the eye roll that followed.

Moon wriggled her wrist, which was out to the side rather than above her head like last time. "Did you tie me to the bedpost or something?"

"You got it." Guzma spoke, already busy at work with her other wrist and ensuring it was secure. Once her wrists were bound, Moon felt him shifting on the bed, and the silk rope being wound around her ankle as well.

"Guess you're going all out this time..." She spoke, wishing she could do something with her hands to quell some of the nervous energy. Once both feet were restrained, Moon was left with her body spread out in an X position. The jittery feeling increased several fold, and Moon wondered briefly if this was what it felt like to be a small pokemon trapped within the web of one of the Ariados that made the silk binding her. Guzma seemed to pick up on this, and she felt him shift positions before stroking her cheek comfortingly. 

"My beautiful girlie..."

A tender expression went unseen by the woman beneath him. Her vulnerable state seemed to loosen his tongue in the moment, and hearing him speak with such adoration made Moon's heart flutter.

"So... Are we doing it like this, then?"

"Patience, girlie. You'll have my dick soon enough."

She heard him exit the room once again, followed by the faint sound of droors being opened and items clinking as they were moved around before his footsteps grew closer, and she felt the bed dipping beside her with his weight. 

"What are you up to?"

"Brought some fun stuff."

"More? Couldn't you have saved a trip and brought it all at once?"

"That'd ruin the surprise."

Moon paused, her mind racing with possibilities, both good and bad, before speaking. "...You better not have actually bought that monster dildo thing. Just because Tony doesn't have any internal organs doesn't mean that IieeeEAH-!" She was cut off by the feeling of his finger gliding along her exposed back entrance, slick and cool with what she surmised was the lube she'd used before. "What did I say about warning me with butt stuff?!"

Guzma snickered. "Heh, I'm just gettin' ya ready. I haven't _done_ anythin' yet." 

Moon groaned, partly in irritation at his obviously teasing tone, but also apprehension. "Umm. Listen, if you're planning on doing it... back there, just be careful, okay? I've heard it can hurt a lot."

"Only if ya rush it like a dumbass." He scoffed, dipping the tip of his index finger inside and making her squeal. "That's somethin' ya gotta work up to, and believe me, I'm gonna, but I got other plans for ya tonight, Princess."

Moon's eyes shot open as she felt something cold and unyielding make contact where his fingers were moments before, pressing against the tight ring of muscle with gentle but persistent pressure. "W-What is that?!"

"Your first present for the night." Guzma replied, making no move to stop as she whimpered and squirmed beneath him.

"Not answering my question here, Guz! Ah!" She felt herself being spread open. Whatever it was, it seemed to have a smooth, gently tapered end that, with the help of the lubricant and Guzma's gentle maneuvering, was beginning to slide inside. Despite his careful approach, the feeling was almost overwhelming, and Moon could see now how, were she with anyone less patient or experienced, it could very easily have been painful. 

"Y'okay?"

"Yeah..."

Her legs were shaking, and she could feel her inner thighs becoming slick with what was almost certainly more than just lube as her lower entrance seemed to beg for the attention its sister was receiving. The sensation was intense, dancing precariously close to pain but never quite reaching that point as her lover's deft, gentle hands worked the thickest part of the object inside. The neck was much quicker and easier to follow; immediately engulfed as her muscles clamped tightly over the thin section before a flared, flat surface finally pressed flush against her, preventing it from venturing in any further and leaving her with a satisfyingly full feeling.

"Now there's a pretty sight." Guzma purred approvingly, drinking in the sight of Moon spread out on the bed, bound and blindfolded with his seal of ownership glinting between her cheeks.

Despite being denied her sight, Moon was keenly aware of his eyes on her exposed form, and in her current position, there was absolutely nothing she could do to cover herself. "Guzma!"

The former Skull leader draped himself over the restrained woman, relishing the feeling of her soft, supple skin making contact with his own. Being blindfolded seemed to increase her other senses, Moon noted, as every point of contact lit her nerves aflame more than usual while his warm, masculine scent surrounded her comfortingly.

She felt the bed shift under his weight again, and light clinking was heard. The dark-haired trainer chewed her lip with curious apprehension, equally nervous and eager to find out what he had in store for her next. Moon's body jerked involuntarily when an extremely cold, wet object made contact with her breast. She quickly identified as an ice cube, which Guzma proceeded to slide along her areola at a tortuously slow pace as he watched a lustful expression begin to bloom on her features.

"T-too cold. I can't take anymore."

No sooner did the words leave her lips than Guzma's own descend upon her nipple, replacing the cold sting of the frozen shard with a soothing, much-needed heat. He licked, nipped and suckled the swollen pink bud until the flesh had fully warmed within his hot mouth, only to replace it with the ice cube once again. He continued this process for some time, lavishing each breast with equal attention until the cube was little more than a sliver, and Moon had devolved into a mewling, incoherent mess. When he finally relented, she was left panting and glossy with sweat. The former Skull leader beamed with pride, and when he ventured further down her body, the sight that awaited him inflated his ego tenfold.

"Aww, your poor 'lil pussy looks so neglected. It's cryin' and everythin'."

Moon flushed. Her center was throbbing at this point. Her clitoris was visibly engorged, and her thighs were slick with so much fluid that it was beginning to create a damp spot on the sheets below.

"Guzma, I swear to Arceus, you are **so** lucky my feet are tied up right now."

She was interrupted from her thoughts when a soft, familiar buzzing she instantly recognized as a vibrator was heard. Since her teens, the trainer had burnt through many such buzzy devices. She'd recognize that sound anywhere, and it made her gulp in anticipation. When its hard surface grazed her clitoris, her eyes shot open, and Moon was unable to hold back a shrill cry from such sudden, intense pinpoint stimulation. It only took her a few seconds before she was pushed over the edge, drenching the vibrator, as well as the hand holding it, in her release.

"Damn. You really _were_ worked up."

"That's... hah... your fault." Moon panted, closing her eyes in tired relief after being denied release for so long, only to open them again when she felt his large body sprawl over her own, and the onslaught of needy kisses that followed.

"Don't even think about givin' out on your boy now." He huffed against her mouth with no sign of slowing down, and Moon shuddered before crying out as he suddenly sank into her to the hilt. She was still freshly oversensitized, and her body instinctively tried to distance itself from the overwhelming sensation, but her bindings, as well as his weight on top of her, did not allow any such thing.

"G-Guzmah!"

He wasn't gentle, in fact, he was quite rough, and continued thrusting into Moon at a brutal pace, hitting the deepest spots within her as she cried out, still overstimulated from her last release. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room, and he grinned down at the blindfolded woman predatorily through hooded eyes.

"You're lovin' this, arentchya? You love gettin' stuffed in both holes."

His voice was husky and playful. Moon just barely succeeded in suppressing her urge to shout the affirmative in response to his lewd words, but was unable to silence herself completely as it slipped between gritted teeth in the form of a deep, satisfied groan. Her senses were completely overwhelmed. Between Guzma, the plug and the vibrator, all of her most sensitive spots were being hit at once, ripping yet another orgasm from her. Her back arched off the bed as much as it was able to in her bound state before she fell flat again, eyes and mouth watering as her body was wracked with small, involuntary convulsions. Her slick walls clamping down on him in these aftershocks soon pushed Guzma over the edge with her. 

Moon, in her semi-conscious state, was only vaguely aware of the warmth filling her, and subsequent thud on the mattress beside her. Strong arms wrapping around her possessively after the fact seemed to bring her back to reality. She moved to curl into them, but was met with resistance, and let out a disappointed moan when she felt his warmth leave her side.

"I know, I know. Trust me, you'll be glad I didn't let ya sleep like that." Guzma spoke, sounding a bit worn out from his release as well, but still mischievous.

One by one, her bindings were undone. Moon moved her wrists and ankles experimentally, wincing a bit as she realized the truth in the former Skull leader's words. She hadn't noticed it in the heat of the moment, but a stinging, pins and needles sensation was now wearing off on the previously-bound joints, giving way to a dull soreness. The blindfold was last to come off, revealing the face she'd been unable to see, but occupied her every thought as she wore it. He was looking her over pensively, his eyes shifting between her own and her aching wrists. Upon closer inspection, the skin was slightly red where the ropes had been, and Moon frowned at the sight before Guzma took her hand, drawing her wrist to his lips and kissing it tenderly.

"You did great, girlie. Sorry if I pushed ya too much."

"Oh. No, you didn't. It's just a little sore..." She smiled, touched by his concern.

The ropes, blindfold and toys were momentarily discarded at the foot of the bed as Guzma reached for the nearby tub of petroleum jelly on the night stand. Moon kept the versatile substance on hand for the countless small scrapes and cuts the trainers, as well as their pokemon, had incurred over the course of their mission, and the relief she felt when his large hands rubbed it soothingly into her stinging skin was instantaneous. The small trainer flushed as he attended to her. Never in her life had she felt so pampered, and Moon quickly decided the small amount of discomfort was more than worth it.

All too soon, his hands left her ankle, and she whined at the sense of loss. Guzma cast a smirk at the flustered woman as he returned the tub to its place on the night table before gathering up the items at the foot of the bed and exiting the room. Moon wasn't happy being without him at the moment, even briefly, but knew that their cleaning was best attended to sooner rather than later, so she waited patiently.

After what felt like a long wait, but was in reality only minutes, Guzma reemerged in the doorway. The blindfold and bindings were absent, presumably stored away until their next use, but he did have something clutched within his hand. He placed the two freshly cleaned objects in Moon's palm. A small, nondescript bullet vibrator was expected, the other item, however, held a surprise. A few drops of water still clung to its surface, and she was surprised by the weight of it for its tiny size. It had a polished, metallic looking appearance, and she recognized the odd shape as having made appearances in a few of the adult films she'd seen, its name and purpose forgotten until now. Upon closer inspection, she realized there was something inscribed on the base, and felt her face heat up intensely at the single word that greeted her. Princess.

"A little on the nose, but I thought it was fittin'." Guzma mused with an accomplished smirk, and Moon tugged her hair over her face, curling in on herself in unfathomable embarrassment as Guzma joined her at the head of the bed, cackling in delight when she gave him a halfhearted smack across the chest. Her face and reactions didn't lie, though. He knew she'd loved every minute of it. "Trust me, it's the nicest one they had. You'd _really_ hit me for what was on the others."

A few comfortable moments of silence passed between the two trainers, simply relaxing and enjoying one another's company in the afterglow as Moon idly played with the small metal plug in her hands. Eyeing the inscription on the small metal plug, a thought occurred to her.

"Okay, you seem pretty knowledgeable about this sort of thing, so I'll just ask; why _do_ people like to bedazzle their lover's buttholes, anyway?" She questioned casually, and Guzma scoffed.

"Way t'take somethin' hot and make it sound ridiculous. I aughta make you wear it in public next time for that." He threatened, playfully but completely serious and greatly enjoying getting a rise out of Moon as she pursed her lips. "You'd like that, wouldn't ya? Walkin' around with a little reminder of who ya belong to."

"Goodnight, Fluffy!" She blurted out, rolling over and earning a snicker from the man beside her as he pulled her back against him. Moon blushed, not only from his previous statement, but the feeling of his hard length pressing against her back. The exhausted trainer definitely wouldn't be walking straight tomorrow.

 

========

 

"SAY IT!"

"NO WAY!"

"SAY IT, TWERP!"

"UGH, FINE! **THANK YOU, SIR, MAY I HAVE ANOTHER?!"**

Guzma cackled, finally releasing the smaller male from the death lock he'd had him in on the floor. Moon wearily watched the scene concluding from her place on one of the nearby tiki chairs.

The three trainers were currently in the main living area of Hala's house. Three days had passed since the incident at the restaurant, and less than a week remained until they would resume their mission. Despite current appearances, Guzma was terrified. He would snap at people even easier than usual, and when his young friend had approached him about testing his strength, he wasted no time in taking the opportunity to release his pent-up frustrations the only way he knew how; bullying.

"Guzma, cut it out." Moon scolded, aware that her young friend had not enjoyed their roughhousing at his expense.

"We were just playin' around! Sheesh." He lied.

Moon looked over the dejected-looking boy, sparing Guzma a final, disapproving glance before turning her attention to the disaster that was now Hau's hair. "Ugh. And you messed up his hair! Come here, Hau." 

"I just wanted to see how strong I got..." He muttered, making his way to Moon and sitting cross-legged in front of her with a sour face. She removed the displaced yellow clips from his hair, holding them between her teeth while her hands and brush worked their way through the boy's thick, wiry locks before placing them back to their proper positions once she was satisfied.

"Hey, if ya can't take the heat-"

Moon glared at him in warning; a look the former boss had come to recognize as a signal he'd be sleeping alone that night if he pushed the subject much further, and he quickly snapped his mouth shut before she returned her attention to the uncharacteristically glum boy in front of her.

"Don't get discouraged, Hau. Hala knows what he's doing. I bet if you try again in a few years, you'll win!"

"Hey! Who's side are you on?! Besides, why're ya so gung-ho on bein' strong all of a sudden, anyway, twerp? What's the rush?"

"Yeah, this isn't like you, Hau. You never cared about winning or losing before." Moon added in agreement.

"I know, it's just... being the next kahuna is such a big responsibility, and there's no guarantee Tapu-Koko will even pick me! I've been working so hard, but it doesn't feel like I've made _any_ progress! I don't think I could ever get to where Grandpa is..."

"Nonsense!"

A familiar voice bellowed from the adjacent kitchen as said kahuna entered the room, clearly having overheard at least the tail end of the trio's conversation. Crabrawler scuttled along by his side, carrying a tray of drinks and assorted fruit slices on its head, which it placed on the nearby low table.

Hau's eyes widened at his grandfather's words, though there was still skepticism in his features.

"My boy, you are farther along in your training than I was at your age. You've made tremendous progress. You cannot expect to achieve what I have in a few months."

"Braggart." Guzma hissed under his breath.

"You're welcome to join Hau as well, Guzma. You could learn how to handle that anxiety."

The tall man's eye twitched, the fact that the Kahuna was able to read him like an open book only serving to irritate him further. "You talk a big game, but unless you're hidin' all your muscles in that gut, that's all it is. _Talk."_

There had been something of an uneasy, fragile peace where Hala and Guzma were concerned. On top of his hatred for island kahunas, the former boss and kahuna's personalities seemed to be like oil and water. As a result, Hau and Moon generally made a point to keep their contact to a minimum. Moon's hot-headed companion was normally more than happy to oblige by staying home when the two visited Hala's abode, but his anxiety over their mission's impending return left him practically glued to her side, and this clinginess seemed to be worsening by the day. All of these factors had culminated to make the ex Skull leader regress in his behaviors; bringing out all the worst parts of his old self.

"You doubt me?"

Guzma smirked, leaning down so that he was at something resembling eye-level with the older male before cracking his knuckles and speaking in a mocking tone. "Heh. You wanna have a go, too, old man? Elder abuse ain't usually my thing, but all that high-handed talk is _pissin' me off."_

"UHM. Guys? Is it really a good idea to be doing this inside?!" Moon spoke in a panicked voice, sensing the building tension as she and Hau looked on worriedly. 

"Don't worry. I won't hurt him. Much."

"Guzma! Sto-"

She was interrupted as the older man shot towards his challenger with inhuman speed. Before he knew what was happening, Guzma, who'd long prided himself on being the undefeated leader of a gang, was left shell-shocked. His view was of the ceiling, and a single, unflinching palm could be felt on his back, supporting the entirety of his weight from below.

"What the?! PUT ME DOWN, YA FAT BASTARD!"

Moon and Hau gazed at the kahuna with wide, starry eyes. Going purely by appearances, Hau's grandfather was not a particularly impressive-looking man. He was chubby and on the shorter side; solid, but with an otherwise unremarkable physique. Just how he'd achieved such a feat brought the very laws of physics into question, but there he was; holding the larger, squirming man above him seemingly effortlessly.

"Whoa! Hala, can you pick me up next?!" Moon squealed in excitement, and Guzma snapped back, his face deep red in an equal mixture of anger and embarrassment. 

"WHAT THE FUCK, MOON?!"

 

========

 

"Boss!" 

Guzma jerked in alarm at the three jarring, familiar voices. He'd stormed out to the veranda after the incident with Hala inside moments ago, and was preparing to light a cigarette to calm his nerves, when he was interrupted.

"Ah, shit..." He muttered under his breath, immediately recognizing them. Three men walking side by side were hastily approaching, all wearing the same outfits that Tony had, and much like Plumeria's male companion, still sporting their vivid blue hair. 

"You got sick taste in bitches, yo! Dat lil' cutie wit da nice rack? Ain't she da one from da Po Town Massacre?! We finally get t'meet the legend!" The right former grunt inquired eagerly to the irate man above him with a positively giddy expression. "Gotta say, though, she seems a lot less intimidatin' in person than I remember..." He continued, eyeing said trainer in through the nearby window curiously.

"Naw, yo. She's just in her base form." The left grunt corrected, holding his index finger up knowingly and causing the white-haired man before them to raise a brow.

"...Base form?" Guzma asked, already sounding exasperated, and aware that the dense man's answer probably wouldn't help his agitation.

"Yeah, y'know! Suppressin' her powers t'blend in wit society n'shit. It only makes sense; she was da only one who could go toe to toe wit our boy! Wait a minute, Spike, I thought we was callin' it Attack on Po Town?"

"Naw, bro, it's Alolan Psycho!"

"Ya both got it wrong! It was-"

"ENOUGH!" Guzma shouted, grabbing the right former grunt by his collar and holding him up to eye-level, glaring threateningly and causing the man in his grasp to gulp nervously. "First off, call her a bitch again and I'll wring your neck." Their former leader then dropped the man, who nodded quickly in terrified understanding before turning to address all three of them. "Second, y'all need to get over your weird obsession with that. I may not've been there, but I know for a fact that Moon don't have the ability to summon an army of the undead, make shit explode with her mind, or anythin' else commin' outta y'alls little circlejerk of rumors and exaggeration. Third-"

"Dis is a long list, Boss."

 **"Shut up, Rocky!** Third, and for the love or Arceus, YOU DENSE MOTHERFUCKERS GET THE CRUD OUTTA YOUR EARS AND LISTEN TO YA BOY NOW. I. Ain't. Your. Boss. I dunno HOW many times I gotta relay that to you numbskulls."

The three men blinked in unison, taken aback by his passionate reaction. Their leader had never been one to speak tactfully to or of others, let alone police his underling's language. In his earliest days after meeting the female trainer in question, Guzma had used that very word himself on more than one occasion, and in retrospect, the disconnect was understandable. His former grunts hadn't meant it in a malicious way, but now, perhaps more so after their experience in the restaurant, it seemed to strike a nerve. 

"Aww, but _Boss!_ Bruce was plannin' on pitchin' it for a movie! We got da script an' concept art all ready an' everythin'!" The left former grunt spoke passionately as the middle grunt whimpered, a waterfall of tears flowing comically down his cheeks as he held up a disturbingly well-drawn scene of Po Town in flames with a giant, humanoid creature looming in the background.

"Still think we shoulda added more flames, bro." The right former grunt critiqued, while Guzma buried his face in his hands, exhaling.

"Arceus. I'm startin' to miss Plume's group..." Guzma eyed the excitable trio wearily. They were as dull-witted and grating as ever, but they also seemed somehow different than he remembered. Guzma's entourage in Po Town had been made up largely of society's outcasts, whether they were disgruntled trainers who'd failed the trials, people from abusive family situations, or, in many cases, both. 

"Anyway, I hear that fat fuck's takin' care of you clowns now."

"Yeah, yo! Grandpa's the best!" His former grunt gushed, making Guzma visibly uncomfortable, while the other two men quickly chimed in. "He got us jobs an' everythin', Boss! No one else woulda taken' us in after what happened, but the old man never gave up on us! Spike's apprenticin' for a carpenter just down the road, an' me an' Bruce are real trainers now!"

Though Hau had mentioned it before, hearing it from his former grunts, seeing the elated looks on their faces and new glow about them for himself, was different, and it hit Guzma harder than he'd been expecting. He turned away from them, hiding his expression from the three as he spoke.

"Yeah, yeah. Get outta here, now, ya boneheads. Go meet your idol."

"Really, Boss?! It's okay?!" They beamed in unison.

"Yeah. But behave. If I hear anythin' from Moon, y'all are in for a beatin'."

"You got it, Boss! Oh, but Moon ain't our idol."

"Eh?" Said man questioned curiously.

"Don't get us wrong; we're real excited t'meet da Po Town Slasher, but you'll always our idol, Boss!"

The three men disappeared in hurried excitement before their leader could reply or fully absorb what had just transpired, and Hala emerged from the door soon after the trio made their exit.

"Spirited group, aren't they?"

"What do you want, old man?" Guzma replied bitterly.

"I've had my eye on you for some time now, Guzma. The person here today is not the same troubled young man I knew years ago, and much like Hau, you've yet to realize your progress. I meant what I said about taking you on as a student."

"Yeah, 'cuz gettin' manhandled by a tubby geriatric in front of my girl was really one of my _finest_ moments. Save me the pity speech." He retorted bitterly.

"You'll find no pity here. My training is not for the faint of heart. Though, I suppose if you can't handle it..."

"I can handle anythin' you throw at me, old man! I don't think you realize who you're talkin' to here; I'm **destruction in human form** , and don't you fuckin' forget it!"

Hala chuckled softly, twirling his mustache with a knowing glint flashing over his perpetually squinting eyes as he looked the taller man over. "So it _is_ still there. That's the spark I was looking for."

The former boss seemed to deflate, crossing his arms over the bamboo railing once again with an irritated grunt. Despite finding Hala irritating on the surface, Melemele's kahuna was also an undeniably paternal figure. Guzma's track record with such relationships was abysmal, however, and he was afraid of allowing someone such a place in his heart again. Even if not in title anymore, he was still the boss. Everything up until that moment should have shut him down to the idea. He was filled with trepidation, yet this feeling he'd longed for since childhood; that of having a caring, experienced elder who was wise and understanding, in contrast to his family, made him feel like a Venomoth drawn to a flame. The better part of him knew he'd get burnt, but the need was deep and instinctual.

"Whatever. What'd this trainin' even involve, anyway? Gonna make me run up mountains carryin' Moon and the twerp on each shoulder or what?"

"Oho, no, no. Training must start with the mind. If memory serves, you dropped out of school a year early."

Guzma was taken aback that he'd even remember such a small detail. "...So?! Kukui and Burnie turned eleven before me, and like hell I was gonna let them leave me behind over somethin' stupid as that."

"Is it stupid?"

The taller man shifted uncomfortably, fishing the lighter and cigarette his former grunt's interruption had deprived him of before from his pocket and occupying his mouth that didn't currently have an answer.

"Second lesson; no smoking in my home. Tobacco is poison to the mind and body. If you don't wish to leave Moon for an early grave, let alone stand any chance of keeping up with Hau, I suggest you quit."

"I ain't a chain smoker!" He barked. 

While it was true that Guzma was one of the few people who could arguably be called a casual smoker, he knew that it wasn't without consequences, whether in the form of worry from those around him, or the significant risk to his health down the line. He'd picked up the habit as an adolescent in a childish, misguided effort to rebel against his father and never dropped it, even at the urging of Plumeria and his other subordinates. They tried many times to convince him to switch to salac, but their efforts only earned them the occasional lump on the head. He'd always stubbornly refused, insisting that he needed to be alert should Lusamine call on him, but in truth, he was mostly just being stubborn.

"I just do it when I'm nervous..." He mumbled, his speech somewhat muffled by the cigarette between his lips. He was tapping his fingers on the railing, and flushed slightly upon realizing he'd just admitted more than intended before jerking in surprise as he felt Hala pluck the cigarette from his lips. He was about to give the older man a verbal lashing, when the kahuna snuffed it out against his bare, open palm without the slightest hint of pain on his features, and Guzma gaped in disbelief. 

"And as I said, my young friend; I could to teach you ways to deal with that as well. Ways that don't involve destroying your body."

"...Old man, are you a witch doctor or somethin'?"

"Haha! Come by again tomorrow morning with Hau and find out!"

There was no mocking in his invitation. As the three grunts could be seen in the background through the window, entering and approaching Moon excitedly, the kahuna's smile was was warm and genuine. Guzma seemed to pivot for a moment, enticed, but uncertain.

"Would I be able to do stuff like that?"

"In time, certainly." He replied, twirling his mustache in thought. "You're a big, scrappy fellow. There's plenty of potential there; you just need direction. In truth, I planned to seek you out myself after that Team Skull nonsense ended, but it seems fate had other plans."

Guzma glanced back towards the window. His three former grunts had all gathered around the female trainer, with one enthusiastically shaking her hand in both of his own, causing the small woman's whole arm and upper body to be bounced up and down along with them in the process while she did her best to smile politely at the boisterous trio.

The former Skull leader's expression softened, and Hala glanced at the younger man with a knowing smirk.

"An odd little thing, isn't she?" He remarked, his mustache tilting with his grin and tone more akin to that of an endearing parent rather than any kind of taunt or malice, and Guzma rolled his eyes.

"You don't know the _half_ of it, old man."

"Oh? Then I suppose you wouldn't be interested in the change this old man has seen in her since your meeting, either."

Guzma eyed him warily. "Whaddya mean?"

"Moon has been a friend of my grandson for some time now, boy; well before she met you. I consider her as one of my own, and much like you, she is not the same person now she was then."

Guzma held his gaze, waiting for him to continue. The kahuna took his time, but did so after a few moments.

"She's a special person; a kind and talented trainer. The Tapu would not have chosen an outsider if it weren't so, but I could always sense a sadness in her heart. Lillie and Hau, the professor and I, we did much to ease this, but it wasn't until _you_ became a part of her life, Guzma, that it truly left. I thank you for that."

"...Quit babblin' and teach me how t'do that shit already."

Hala smiled, pleased that his offer had finally been accepted, albeit rudely. 

"Very well. I expect to see you at nine AM sharp tomorrow to observe Hau. Once your mission is finished, you'll begin your studies, _then_ your training can begin."

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hala. His bathroom probably looks like a bunch of smurfs were murdered in there. 
> 
> In the pokemon world, at least in my story, children get a six year, super bare-bones education from ages four to ten. They learn basic math, writing, history, science and cooking to get them by in the world once they set out on their journeys. Those who want to go into a specific feild would then go on to special schools for longer to study it, but that's how it goes for trainers. Guzma catching up on the last year he missed would be the pokemon world's equivalent of a highschool dropout getting their GED. :B
> 
> Next chapter we'll finally be getting back to beast hunting in the final showdown against Guzzlord! I'm so sorry for the months long delay, but to those still reading, thank you so much for sticking with me! Once again, this story is not abandoned; life is just making productivity difficult lately!


	29. A Modest Proposal

========

 

The fated day had arrived. Gentle rays of sunlight were beginning to peek through Moon's bedroom window, and that, accompanied by a strange but not unpleasant sensation, caused the trainer to stir groggily in her bed.

"Nnn...?" As she returned to consciousness, she realized it was Guzma beneath the sheets. More specifically, between her legs. "HEY!"

"'Sup." He replied casually, neither stopping nor slowing down, and Moon groaned irritably.

"What? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" He chirped, and Moon yawned tiredly, rubbing her eyes and still half-asleep.

"...I swear you have some kind of condition that makes you horny all the time."

"Yeah. S'called bein' a dude. 'Sides, you were supposed to be up an hour ago."

"Huh? Crap, what time is it?!"

That snapped her awake. Moon hastily fumbled to reach her tablet on the night table beside the bed, which read eight thirty-nine. The moment the numbers changed to nine o'clock, it began to vibrate, and Looker appeared in a hologram overhead. Moon squeaked in surprise, not at all prepared for her sudden guest and quickly pulling the sheets up to her chin.

"Good morning, Moon. Is your partner around?"

The dark-haired trainer squirmed beneath the sheets when she felt a few puffs of air over her nethers, along with Guzma's shoulders quaking ominously, and broke out in a cold sweat as she caught onto his nefarious scheme.

"He's, er, busy at the m-moment!"

"I see. I've called to confirm your... Er, are you alright?"

"Ye _EEP_! Just peachy!"

Moon was doing everything in her power to keep her cool, but despite her best efforts, her face still contorted oddly. Looker appeared dubious, but continued. "I'm glad to hear it. As you'll be resuming the mission soon, I'd like to go over what we've learned about your next target."

She squirmed beneath the covers, planting the sole of her foot firmly over Guzma's face in an effort to push him away. Unfortunately, this only seemed to encourage him to push back with equal force and barely contained laughter.

"Sure t-thing!"

"Unfortunately, the details of this last UB are largely unknown. Aether has sent several waves of Zubat equipped with surveillance devices, but not a single one has returned."

Moon finally managed to shove Guzma aside, though only because he'd relented, and he snickered quietly beneath the sheets as Looker continued.

"Please be extra vigilant. I hate to send you out there blind, but time is of the essence, and Alola is counting on you. Looker out."

The hologram vanished over Moon's head, and she breathed a shaky sigh of relief before angrily planting the soles of her feet over the offending fluffy head below. _"SERIOUSLY?!"_

Guzma grabbed her ankles, forcing her feet apart and sliding his body up to settle across her own. Moon grunted beneath his weight as he exhaled, wrapping his arms around her possessively, his previous playfulness gone. She knew without asking what was on his mind, and embraced him from below, running her hand up and down his broad back soothingly and feeling the slightly raised lines under her fingertips.

 

========

 

Nearly two months had now passed since the Celesteela incident. Moon was fully healed, and despite Guzma's protests, eager to take on their final mission.

The trainers were currently in Resolution Cave, making their way deeper and deeper down a seemingly endless passageway. Their own footsteps and the echoing dripping of water were the only sounds in the otherwise silent cave, and the air was thick with the ominous static energy that signaled an ultra beast's presence. As Vikivolt led their way, its soft, yellow glow continuously caught on rock formations that looked neither natural nor man-made, rather, they appeared to have been gouged out of the Earth itself. Gigantic indents that looked similar to teeth marks marred the limestone along their path, eventually converging into a single area, forming an entirely separate tunnel. The marks were far too large to have belonged to any pokemon known to be living there.

Moon was anxious, but unafraid, however, a quick glance at her companion told her the same wasn't true for him. She gently nudged his side, smiling up at him reassuringly.

"It'll be fine. Big, bad Guzma's here to protect me, right?"

Guzma made a brief grunt of something between irritation and confirmation, not looking at all convinced, but continuing onward nonetheless.

 

========

 

Kneeling pensively atop a steep ledge and looking down at the giant beast that was their next target, the two trainers seemed shocked. Guzma in particular had a disgusted look on his face as he continued to look over the eldritch creature below in disbelief.

"What _is_ that thing?"

"It's UB07, remember? Its code name is Glu-"

"IT'S NIGHTMARE FUEL IS WHAT IT IS!" Guzma interrupted, a bit too loudly.

"Keep your voice down..."

The Ultra Beast was well over five meters tall, with a massive black body that seemed mostly composed of its mouth, and two large, serpantine-looking tongues that stuck out of it, which seemed to move independently, each with jagged mouths of their own at the tips.

"Dear Arceus, look at its mouth... It's like a swirlin' vortex of... of... Fuck I dunno! But that thing's creepy as hell!"

Moon eyed him wearily. "Listen, if this one is a problem for you, I can try to take it on myself. It may be big, but it's just one."

"No way! I ain't a coward, and like hell I'd leave your dumb ass alone after what happened last time!"

Moon covered his mouth with her hand, but her look was, to his surprise, gentle and sympathetic. "Okay, okay. Just _keep it down_ and stay close. We need to catch it off guard for this to work, and I'm _not_ having a repeat of what happened with Xurkitree. Capiche?"

Guzma blushed beneath her hand. Moon was in full mission mode now; confident and full of conviction. He was a little peeved at being bossed around, yet he always loved getting to see this side of her. This was the awkward little woman who'd reached out her hand to him that day. She was the shy virgin who'd become a flustered mess at his advances and dirty jokes, and the fearsome trainer who'd single-handedly decimated Po Town and taken down the Aether foundation.

He nodded, his face flushed beneath her hand, and Moon grinned in her signature bright, toothy smile, ruffling his hair before getting back into position.

"So, we gonna go at it from behind?" Guzma whispered from behind the rock, and Moon nodded.

"Mmm. Take your shoes off, though."

"Why? It's rocky as shit in here."

"Exactly. If we don't walk carefully, we'll end up kicking stones around. If that thing's ears or... _whatever_ it uses to sense sound or vibration are as big as the rest of it, there's no margin for error here."

The former Skull leader huffed contemptuously, and Moon furrowed her brows. "Listen, would you rather get your feet a little cut up, or face _that?"_ She motioned at the massive, gaping maw of the beast that sat several meters ahead. Now, at closes range, it managed to look even more monstrous. The inner walls of its mouth were lined with thousands of sharp, serrated, tooth-like protrusions that would make most medieval torture devices look cute in comparison, and Guzma gulped dryly before leaning down and removing his white kicks.

"Point taken... Wait, I forget, what type is this thing?"

"They don't know. The Zubat they sent in with surveillance equipment all went missing."

"Wow, _that's_ comfortin'."

"I think our safest bet is to cover all our bases, er, as many as we can, anyway. If we ambush it with two multitypes, chances are statistically at least one of them will be a weakness."

Guzma side-eyed her as he set his shoes aside. "Woman, how is it that you do and say so much stupid shit all the time, but you're like some evil military strategist with _this_ stuff?"

Moon glared at him in annoyance. "Are you even listening?"

"Yeah, yeah." He waved her off. "So we're goin' up against this thing blind on _top_ of everythin' else. Great."

"We should also probably use our heavier hitters. Snorlax is monotype, so not her..." Moon murmured.

"Can't risk you freakin' out and blowin' our cover, so Buzzswole's out, too."

The two trainers continued to debate their battle strategy in hushed whispers for a time, the echoing drips of water and eerie snores of the beast the only sounds accompanying their voices.

"Kartana's frail, but its speed and attack would be perfect for an ambush. That covers grass and steel."

"Boomer ain't winnin' any races, but he can take hits and hit back harder." The former Skull leader spoke with a gleam of pride in his eyes, and Moon smiled.

"Yeah. His long-range water attacks would be good to have on hand, too."

Guzma was stone faced as he looked ahead, but Moon noticed the former boss's hand was clenched tightly at his side, turning his knuckles white. She clasped her hand around his, giving it a small squeeze. Now that their final challenge had been revealed, the fear was beginning to set in for as well.

"I'm scared, too."

"S'not me I'm worried about."

 

========

 

Meanwhile, at Aether Paradise, Wicke was hard at work analyzing data. Long strings of code rolled slowly down a hologram in front of her, occupying all of her attention while her curmudgeonly assistant sat at his own, smaller desk nearby, reclining back in his chair and filing his nails with a bored expression. His manicure was brought to a halt as a Zubat suddenly burst into the room, darting over his head and causing the blonde man to shriek and snap Wicke out of her trance.

"Oh, my!" The violet-haired woman remarked, readjusting her glasses as the terrified bat finally landed in her lap, visibly shaking.

"What is it, dearie? Hush, now. You're alright." She cooed, trying her best to calm the pokemon. A small, white and gold collar adorned its neck, and attached to it, a small, white box bearing Aether's golden insignia. Wicke's eyes lit up upon seeing it.

"Oh! I've been waiting for this! Well done, little one!" She petted its head in praise, and the Zubat sighed, flopping over in exhaustion once the collar was removed, its mission finally complete.

"Let's see here..."

Her eyes went wide upon viewing the screen. "Faba! Come quickly! I-I need to confirm this!"

"What the bloody hell is it now..." Faba muttered under his breath, only just having regained his composure, he disdainfully dragged himself from his chair to view the screen along with his superior. He gazed down at the screen along with Wicke, which was covered in some manner of code only discernible to the two of them, and squinted as he readjusted his goggles. His look of indifference slowly transformed to one of terror as his eyes scanned the hologram in front of them, as if unsure whether he was reading it correctly.

"GET THOSE FOOLS OUT OF THERE!"

 

========

 

Despite their best efforts, each and every attack was either parried, swallowed, or simply bounced off the ultra beast's thick, black hide, and before the trainers had time to react, the creature opened its massive maw, creating a wind tunnel in an apparent attempt to suck in everything in the surrounding area. To Moon's horror, Kartana, being so light, was immediately sucked in. Moon tried in vain to summon it back to its ball, but her attempts only resulted in the error noise that signaled it was no longer within range.

"No!" She cried out, and before she could even process her loss, Golisopod roared loudly in distress, digging its massive claws into the earth and holding on for dear life as the beast's pull became stronger.

"Damn it! Snorlax, go!" Moon shouted through tears as the massive pokemon appeared before charging at its even larger target. Their carefully formulated plans were quickly coming undone, and Moon was forced to improvise, thinking on her feet. Snorlax was by far her heaviest pokemon, and as the UB had no apparent vulnerability, her focus shifted to simply resisting its pull. Unfortunately, when the suction failed to draw in the massive normal type, Guzzlord took matters into its own hands, or claws, rather, by stomping forward and grabbing it, holding the half-ton behemoth above its gaping maw.

Moon acted instantly this time, just quickly enough to return her precious pokemon to its ball while Guzma did the same.

"Let's get outta here! There's no beatin' this thing!"

"But Kartana-"

"Moon, there's nothin' we can do now, and we sure as hell can't help it if we're dead!"

Moon winced at his harsh but true words, but nodded through gritted teeth as the two sprinted away. As they were running, the tablet vibrated in Moon's pocket. She fished it out, and looker, along with Wicke and Faba appeared on screen, all frantically talking over each other before Guzma yelled back.

"We know, Hooker! Y'all are late!"

Looker finally spoke over the other two. "Moon, Guzma! You need to get out of there immediately! Gluttony is-"

"WE KNOW!" The two trainers yelled in unison. Guzzlord was gaining ground behind them as they ran up the steep, rocky incline when Moon's foot slipped underneath her, causing the tablet to fall from her hands and slide down towards their pursuer, which greedily ate it as Guzma yanked her back up on her feet, cutting off their last connection to the outside world.

They continued on foot, their bodies fueled by adrenaline and not registering the many cuts and bruises they'd been collecting throughout their escape efforts. They'd nearly cleared the crater, the main cave already visible, when the floor crumbled beneath them, leaving the two trainers hanging perilously over the edge above the creature's massive jaws. Moon had her arms in a death lock around a rock column, but the weight of her much larger companion clinging to her ankles made any hope of pulling herself up impossible.

"Ng! H-hold on! I-I'll think of something!" She grunted out through hot tears. There was no way for either of them to reach their pokeballs as they were, and Moon's arms felt like they were on fire. Bearing far more weight than they were meant to, her joints creaked, threatening to dislocate at any moment and send them both falling.

"Moon!"

"What?!"

"I want ya to keep your promise not to do anythin' stupid!"

Moon's brows furrowed, struggling to comprehend his words through her agony. "What are you _talking_ about?! This isn't the time for-" She looked back at him in horror as realization hit her. "Don't you dare!"

He smiled up at her with a look she'd never seen. A mixture of adoration, sorrow and resolve.

"I love ya, girlie. Take care of yourself."

He let go, and the-dark haired trainer screamed at the top of her lungs as he fell, disappearing into the beast's gaping mouth and out of sight.

She couldn't think. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions, but it refused to fully process what had just happened, as if it knew it would break her. She hung limply from the ledge, her eyes facing the general direction of the ultra beast, but devoid of any focus as her bag began to slip down her shoulder, and her remaining pokeballs were sucked into the ravenous monster as well. A small white hand poked out from the opening before grasping her arm firmly and hoisting the rest of its body up to her shoulder.

"Puke! Muuke!"

The pokemon yelled frantically, and Moon only muttered, just above a whisper.

"Mucus... I failed... I'm sorry..."

"Muuke!" The pokemon called firmly again, this time slapping her harshly across the cheek, which finally shocked its traumatized trainer back to attention. Moon shook her head before steeling herself.

"We have to get help!"

"Myukuu!" The pokemon replied, sounding encouraged now as its trainer pushed through her pain and pulled herself back up the ledge just in time before it too crumbled beneath the pressure.

She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She looked like a mess as streams of hot liquid were flowing freely from her eyes and nose now, though they had little to do with the sharp pain of the damp rocks beneath her feet that were covered only by socks. Her beloved, her precious companions, they were all gone now. The rational part of her mind knew this, but the rest of her was hoping beyond hope that there was still a way to save them. She couldn't do it on her own, though, which is why, though it pained her, she knew her only option now was to stay alive herself and get reinforcements.

Unfortunately, UB07 had made its way out of the makeshift cave now as well. The resounding crashes made with each step the massive beast took caused stalactites to fall perilously from the ceiling all around her, and should the cave itself collapse, any hope of getting her loved ones back, let alone escaping alive herself, would be lost. A small, selfish part of her pondered briefly if perhaps it would be better that way. A life without Guzma and her pokemon was not one she wanted to live, but the little one she still held in her arms, his last words for her to not do anything stupid, to take care of herself, all screamed louder in her mind above those fatalistic thoughts, strengthening her resolve and pushing her to run faster.

"It's going to be okay, Mucus!" She rasped out between exhausted pants, partly to ease her pokemon and partly to herself. Her throat was dry and burning at this point. It had been at least an hour trek through the cave to reach their destination. She wasn't even half way through yet, and the ultra beast was quickly gaining ground, now only several meters away. Her legs and feet felt numb at this point, her everything focused on moving forward. Unfortunately, the closer it got, the more severely the ground shook beneath her, and the next massive step it took, the resulting quake caused her to lose her balance, falling harshly to the ground on her stomach. She scrambled to get up, but the sight that awaited her caused her to freeze in terror. UB07's mouth was opened wide, but rather than the previous wind tunnel, a ball of energy now crackled threateningly within its massive maw.

Moon instantly tried to shield Mucus, but the pokemon squirmed out of her grip, hoisting itself up atop her head and facing their giant assailant with a determined expression while Moon pleaded for it to get under her. A massive burst of red, crackling energy shot out at them, and as Moon futilely but instinctual shielded her face with her arms, the trainer was sure this was the end...

Until something amazing happened.

Just as it was about to hit the pokemon and trainer, Pyukumuku shot its hand out in front of them, making an open palm, which seemed to block the attack before sending it back towards their assailant with even more force. As the UB collided head on with its own attack, the impact was so strong that it crashed against the cave wall, causing a deep indent in the stone and staggering a few uneasy steps before leaning forward and... vomiting profusely. Torrents of a thick, dark, viscous substance flowed freely from its jagged jaws, flooding the entire area of the cave up to Moon's shins.

The trainer watched the strange spectacle, completely bewildered as Mucus crawled back into her shoulder.

"What in the world... Mucus! I didn't know you could do that!"

"Puke." It responded simply.

"Well, er, clearly it is. Gah, wait! We still need to get help!" Moon fumbled in her pocket, fortunately having kept her beast balls separately, and swiftly chucked one at the dazed behemoth. The jiggles and click that followed were usually cause for celebration, but not today. With the imminent danger passed, the reality of her situation was quickly sinking in, and her vision grew cloudy with tears.

"We did it, Guz..."

Moon glanced around the cave. Upon closer inspection, the substance the ultra beast had expelled was, in a way, oddly beautiful. Among the black, splotches of different swirling colors and glowing bits made it appear as though she were standing over countless galaxies. She might have appreciated it more, were it not for her current situation, but something else had caught her attention then as well. To her confusion, small, wriggling spots were beginning to appear across the expanse of the mysterious substance, looking as though they were struggling to break free before one finally did. A Zubat, covered in from head to toe glop, but a Zubat nonetheless, was flapping around in confusion, obviously disoriented, but very much alive, and Moon's eyes grew wide in realization as dozens more soon joined it.

"It's Aether's Zubat! That means... Guzma!"

She began sprinting, or wading, rather, through the slime as quickly as she could, frantically calling when something collided with her face. She assumed it to be a Zubat, but the tiny white bits sticking out among the soiled parts clued her in, to her utter delight, that it was her small companion.

"Kartana! You're alright!" She held the fragile creature close, and it chimed, somewhat muffled, but clearly happy to be reunited with its master.

"But where's Guzma! Is he with you?!"

The tiny ultra beast cocked its head to the side with a chime before spinning rapidly, splattering the muck every which way and getting some on both Mucus and its master. Once spotless, which could not be said for the other two, it happily took a seat on Moon's head while she resumed the search.

Small spots of red, yellow and silver were occasionally seen among the guk, which Moon recognized as their pokeballs and collected as she saw them, but there was still no trace of Guzma, and she was starting to grow panicked again, until a voice startled her.

"FUCK. HOOKER. FUCK HIM **_SO_** MUCH!" Guzma bit out furiously as he made futile attempts to shake the slime off his arms. "Eh?" He looked to see Moon running towards him. She rushed over, slipping on the cosmic goop and falling to her knees before continuing the rest of the way on her hands and knees. She leapt into his arms, causing them both to fall to the ground with a splash as she clung to him, sobbing openly and wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could, as if he could slip away at any moment. He was barely recognizable, completely covered in the slick, tarry substance, but he felt warm, and to her infinite joy and relief, very much alive.

"Guzma! Arceus, are you okay?!"

"I'll live. Can't promise the same for Hooker, though."

Moon sighed in relief before her face contorted in disgust, gagging at the noxious odor that assaulted her nostrils. "Ugh! You smell horrible!"

"I WAS JUST FUCKIN' EATEN, WOMAN! I AIN'T GONNA SMELL LIKE A FIELD OF GRACIDIA!"

Moon pulled the collar of her shirt up over her nose. "It's finally over... We did it!" She made her hands into fists and pumped both of them in the air, laughing and falling to her back with a happy sigh, though she instantly regretted her last action as the creature's stomach contents drenched the back of her shirt. "...I hope I remembered to bring a change of clothes."

"I don't think I'll ever feel clean again. This shit's in places you don't wanna know about."

"This stuff is kind of neat, though. It's like we're sitting in space."

"It smells like shit."

"Well yeah, I mean, it is _technically_ vomit, but still, can you imagine the collage I could make? Oh, oh! Or a chandelier!" Moon's eyes lit up as she prattled on happily, and Guzma scowled, instantly shutting her down.

"WE AIN'T USIN' BEAST PUKE FOR ARTS'N'CRAFTS, WOMAN!"

"Why not?" She whined. "Maybe if I can seal it in bottles, the smell wouldn't-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it smells like radioactive Mudsdale shit and we dunno what it could do! Now c'mon, let's get outta this nightmare pit. I need a shower yesterday."

"I can't believe we actually did it..." Moon started laughing hysterically, falling back against the goop and not caring about further soiling her clothes. Guzma's face contorted at the odd scene, but he soon joined in her laughter. Their mission was finally over.

 

========

 

Guzma and Moon were called to Aether a week after the final beast ball was delivered. Looker, Anabel, Faba and Wicke, as well as a new face, were there to greet them. A man with intelligent, golden eyes framed with glasses, and peculiar hair that was blonde and neatly combed back save for one wild, blue wisp that wrapped around his head, gave a small bow as he introduced himself.

"Greetings. I'm Corless. I've been working with Wicke on a solution to transporting the ultra beasts."

Faba coughed loudly, and the Corless continued, mildly irritated. "...Faba helped, too. So! You're Moon and Guzma. I've heard a lot about the two trainers who managed to secure the ultra beasts, but I must say, you're not quite what I expected." He said with a friendly smile and tone, but Guzma's brow twitched, as the words didn't seem exactly complimentary. Moon, however, was immediately drawn to the man's odd outfit.

"I like your suit! It reminds me of the battle armor from a sci-fi series I'm reading." She chimed in inquisitively, and the blonde man smiled at her curiosity.

"Ah, yes. This is a state-of-the-art suit I designed myself. I call it the Achromatic Wearable Console."

"Isn't it, you know, hot, though? I was dying just in long sleeves when I came here."

"Of course not. It comes with a cooling system built in."

Moon became starry-eyed upon hearing that. "...Say, do you suppose that could be implemented for more casual-"

"Focus, Moon. We ain't here for that, and you're _not_ wearin' a robot suit just so you can dress even more frumpy."

Moon pouted at Guzma's interruption, but allowed the blonde man to continue.

"Anyway, the reason we've called you here is to show you the fruits of our labor. We thought it was only fitting that the trainers who captured them should get to see the UBs off with us!"

Said trainers were ushered into a large, white room in the lowest levels of the labs, where a giant circular metal structure that stood at least eighty feet high awaited them. Nearby, several groups of ultra beasts were secured behind large cages, with bars that appeared to be made up of some sort of energy rather than metal. Both Guzma and Moon felt slightly uneasy seeing the Celesteela so close by, but unlike last time, the were not acting panicked or aggressive, in fact, they seemed almost bored.

"Don't worry, dearies. They've all been mildly sedated for safety and are completely secure, I assure you."

"I still don't want that thing anywhere near me." Guzma grumbled, warily eyeing the single Nihilego floating lazily within its own cage.

"Where's Guzzlord, though?" Moon questioned. All the other UBs were accounted for, but UB07 was notably absent.

"UBO7 was the key all along!" Corless interjected excitedly, clearly in his element as Moon and Guzma listened with interest. "As it turns out, the reason our Zubat and your partner survived that ordeal was that Gluttony is ITSELF a portal! Matter consumed isn't simply digested, but stored in another dimension. We'd have loved to study it more, unfortunately, it was eating all our equipment, so we had to act fast. I was able to jerry-rig this crude portal in a few hours using its own power to send it back to ultra space, with enough residual energy to send the rest home as well.

"Jerry-rig?!"

"C-crude...?

Moon and Guzma gaped in disbelief, wondering if the eccentric scientist was referring to the same incredibly complex-looking creation they were seeing.

"Yes, yes, enough of your bragging, Corless. Let's get these vile things back where they came from." Faba interrupted, and Corless sighed before pressing a few buttons on his sleeve. The large metallic ring instantly came to life, lighting up before a massive, swirling vortex of various colors emerged within it. The dazed ultra beasts seemed to become animated all at once, getting as close to the portal as their cages could allow, and expressing distress at not being able to reach it.

"I guess they really just want to go home." Moon pondered, fishing out Kartana's ball and looking over it thoughtfully before looking to Guzma, who did the same.

The beasts emerged one by one from their confines, most simply leaping into the portal, but the group of Kartana and Buzzwole seemed hesitant, looking amongst each other in confusion.

"Guzma..." Moon spoke solemnly, and Guzma simply nodded as they released their ultra beasts. Both trainers were a bit heartbroken when they immediately rushed to their kin, and were greeted with equal excitement.

Kartana spun gleefully in the air, the others soon joining it, while Buzzwole bumped chests with the others, rumbling happily at being reunited. It was only when they began moving towards the portal that the two beasts hesitated, looking back at their trainers.

"Kartana, I'm really happy for you. You were scary sometimes, but you were a big help, and I'll always treasure our time together. The petite trainer did her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill out, while Guzma turned to address Buzzwole.

"Yeah, what she said. Buzzwole, you stay outta trouble and look after your boys out in ultra space, alright?"

The beasts didn't respond, rather, they turned to their companions, nuzzling one another and seeming to speak in their own language before the rest disappeared, leaving only the trainer's beasts remaining before they returned to their humans.

"But you might never be able to go back!" Moon protested, although a part of her was elated.

"You sure about this, big guy?" Guzma questioned, and Buzzwole wrapped its burly arms around him tightly in response, lifting him off the ground and nearly knocking the wind out of him as Kartana zoomed over to Moon, rubbing its featureless face against her own and chiming with excitement.

Corless smiled at the scene, and the two trainers looked to the three of them questioningly.

"I-is this really okay, though?" Moon asked hopefully.

Wicke shrugged. "I'd recommend keeping their existence low-key, but it's clear they've become attached to you. It would be cruel to separate them now."

"Just understand that any damage they cause is on _you two_. As of today, Aether is washing their hands of this ultra beast business."

Guzma and Moon grinned ear to ear at each other, Kartana taking a seat on the former Skull leader's head, while Moon, in an act that shocked all involved, wrapped her arms around Buzzwole tightly, causing the insectoid creature to blush.

 

========

 

"This truly isn't enough to thank you two for what you've done. We, and the rest of Alola, will be forever in your debt."

"Y'all could always make it a billion."

Moon elbowed Guzma. "No problem, Looker. We're just glad things are finally back to normal. Oof!" Moon and Guzma were startled as Wicke rushed up to them, wrapping an arm tightly around each of them and drawing them into an awkward embrace with Moon practically drowning in her massive bosom.

"You did it, dearies! I'm so proud of you!" She began to weep happily, and Moon and Guzma exchanged awkward glances before patting her shoulders comfortingly.

The trainers said their goodbyes, and just as Moon was leaving, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Looker, who pulled her to the side.

Moon, I meant what I said about being in your debt. You were severely injured in this mission. That isn't something I can ever erase, but should there ever come a day when you have need of us, you can call on Anabel and I at any time. That offer is open indefinitely.

Moon gave an awkward smile, scratching the back of her head at his serious tone and expression.

"Aww, thanks, Looker. It's no problem; I went into it knowing the risks. I can't think of anything now, But I'll keep that in mind... Well, later!"

 

========

 

A week had passed since the end of their mission. Moon was working on painting the fence around her home, happily humming a tune as Kartana hovered behind her, carrying a bucket of paint. She heard the sound of a motor approaching, and placed the brush on the ground, making her way to the driveway. Kartana glanced back and forth between the container and the direction she'd left in, seeming to contemplate its next move before dunking its entire body in the bucket and rolling itself over the fence, creating connecting white patterns in the shape of its body with a wet slapping sound each time it made contact.

Moon made her way from the yard down to her small dirt driveway, smiling when she saw who it was. "Well, well! Fluffy finally got his bike!"

"This ain't a bike, woman. It's a damn fine motorcycle and deserves to be called such." Guzma hesitated a moment. "That's not all. There's somethin' else I got..."

He reached into his jacket pocket, producing a small, black, square-shaped box and handing it to her.

"For me?" She eyed the box questioningly, hesitating. "Wait. Is this appropriate to open outside?" Moon questioned, recalling his last 'presents' with a tinge of embarassment.

"S'fine." He replied, oddly devoid of his usual sass.

She opened it carefully to reveal a small silver ring with a tiny, faintly glowing blue stone in the center, which she recognized from her books as being one of the glowing gems found in Unova's Chargestone Cave. Charge stones were notoriously difficult to mine, and highly sought after by jewelers and collectors alike, so even a tiny one like this had surely cost him a good chunk of his mission earnings. Moon wasn't really a jewelry person, but it was subtle, almost understated, and very pretty; a surprising choice on Guzma's part considering his own gaudy style, suggesting he'd made a conscious effort to find one that suited her. More than anything else, though, it came from him, so of course she loved it.

"Woah, woah, this is too much! Guzma, this must have cost a small fortune... You really shouldn't have, but I'll treasure it." Moon smiled warmly up at him, looking down to admire her gift for another moment before noticing that Guzma seemed to be acting uncharacteristically nervous, far more so than she could ever recall having seen him, while looking at her with anxious, expectant grey eyes. That's when it finally clicked with her, and the trainer choked on her own saliva, stuttering as she struggled to form some semblance of a coherent sentence.

"Wait, w-wha- _WHAT?!_ I... is this? Are you? Does this mean...?"

Moon was staring at him wide-eyed, and Guzma felt like the inside of his mouth had turned to cotton. "I-it can mean whatever ya want it to mean! Ya can just keep it as a gift if ya want but, uh... yeah." He pulled on his hair in frustration. "Dammit, this is _not_ commin' out how I rehearsed it!"

Guzma suddenly felt himself being squeezed around his middle tightly. "Yes!"

"...Yes?!"

"Yes!"

Guzma felt like his heart was beating a mile a minute as he picked her up and spun her around before bringing her into a tight embrace.

"I hope Burnet and I are invited!"

The pair were startled by Kukui, who was grinning ear to ear about ten feet behind them.

"KUKUI, YOU ASSHOLE, DON'T SNEAK UP ON US LIKE THAT!" Guzma barked with Moon still in his arms, and the other man chuckled.

"Well, to be honest, I've been here for about five minutes. Once I realized what was going on I couldn't bear to interrupt, though. Congrats, you two!"

Guzma was blushing furiously as Moon greeted the professor. "Thanks, Kukui! And you're definitely invited!"

"What do you want?" Guzma asked, exasperated from the previous event and not at all happy about being interrupted from the happiest moment of his life.

"I really hate to interrupt, but there's something Burnet and I want you to see!"

 

========

 

Moon, Guzma and Kukui arrived a few minutes later at his lab. Rockruff instantly tackled Moon to the ground, rubbing the hard stones on its neck against her face in a hearty but painful hello.

"H-hey there, girl, oww! I missed, OUCH, you, too... OWW!" Guzma shook his head as the small woman happily allowed the pokemon to chaff the skin of her face and neck before Kukui was heard calling to them.

"Over here!" The professor motioned excitedly, and Moon wondered what it was that could have him so impossibly giddy.

A large, green hologram appeared above the table, showing what appeared to be a massive, town sized tree with various structures built into it. Kukui turned to Moon and Guzma, beaming.

"It's, umm... really cool-looking, Kukui! What is it again, exactly?"

The professor deadpanned. "The Battle Tree, of course!"

"This ain't another dumb gimmick like the battle royale, is it?"

"W-whatever do you mean?"

"I bet ya still run around in that stupid mask. He does, doesn't he?" Guzma turned to Burnet, who giggled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Anyway, as I was saying, this is my next big project!"

Moon studied the model. "So you're making another League? It's huge..."

"Oh no, no. This is much bigger than that! This will be a place for the worlds most elite trainers to gather and test their mettle against each other! Regional champions, gym leaders, even Red has expressed interest in it!"

Moon's eyes grew wide. " _The_ Red?!"

"That's the one, cousin! The project is still in its infancy. It will still take several years to complete, but there's a mansion where those who oversee it will live, a school, pretty much everything one could need, and well, Burnett and I were really hoping you two would consider joining us."

"You mean like live with you guys?" Moon questioned, her eyes already lighting up at the prospect.

Kukui smiled brightly. "You two are the best of the best. I can't think of anyone better suited for the job than you guys, if you'll take it."

Moon looked hopefully up at Guzma, who stood with his arms crossed. "Don't look at me!"

"Come on, Guzma, seriously, what do you think?"

He glanced around the room, blushing slightly when he realized that all three sets of eyes were focused intensely on him. Although he'd grown fond of the little house up the hill, he could see the longing in her eyes, and the prospect of not only living with Moon, but getting to see his childhood best friends every day, did secretly hold some appeal to him.

"Whatever. Long as I'm with you, it don't matter where we live. S'up to you."

"Eee! Thank you!" She squeezed him, and he did a terrible job at trying to scowl. He was too happy from the day's events, and Burnet and Kukui laughed cheerfully at the scene.

 

========

 

It was late in the night when Moon and Guzma arrived home. They'd spent hours discussing their future plans with the professor and his wife. Though it was late and they were both in bed, the trainers were still giddy with excitement from their eventful day and not quite ready to sleep, chatting between their individual activities. A single light on Moon's bedside table illuminated the room just enough for her to read, while Guzma was playing with Masquerain, which seemed to be making a game out of how far the small bug type could lift its master's arm by his fingers before inevitably dropping it and trying again.

"Are you done already?" Moon questioned suspiciously, eyeing the obviously unfinished papers that sat unattended on his lap while he goofed around with his pokemon.

"Nah, I'm just takin' a break."

Moon continued to eye him, and Guzma finally burst out. "Fine! This stuff is hard as shit, okay?! And it's been forever since I done it..." He finished with a hint of embarrassment, and Moon smiled brightly.

"Hey, no worries! You can always ask me for help, okay?"

Guzma narrowed his eyes, a slight tinge of red in his cheeks as he passed her the papers.

"Let's see. Satoshi takes a train traveling two-hundred miles per hour... intersecting with... to deliver fifty crates of..." Moon paused, scrunching her face. "Oh, wow, I actually hate this stuff, too."

Guzma smirked at her expression. "Don't tell me Little Miss Bookweedle can't handle a little math?"

"I can still _do_ it! Math was always my weakest subject, though, so bear with me a minute."

The trainers spent the next hour or so working together to finish Guzma's assignment. Fortunately for the two of them, Moon was able to recall her teachings from the one subject she hadn't consistently aced, and in turn, explain them to her fiancé, at least enough so that Hala would be satisfied. Masquerain was now sound asleep on one of the bed posts, producing a tiny squeak each time it exhaled, while Moon was back to reading her book. Thinking back to her school days brought back bittersweet memories, and Guzma gazed at her in worry upon noticing her melancholy expression.

"Hey, y'okay?"

"I guess I just wish grandpa could be here for it."

"Well, if it makes ya feel any better, my folks sure as hell ain't commin'."

Moon fiddled with the corner of the page, biting her lower lip. "Y-yeah. It's probably just as well that they don't see me again, either."

"What'd ya do?"

She was quiet.

" _Moooon?_ "

"Okay, first of all, it was a heat of the moment thing after you told me what happened, when I went to get your things... I'm not PROUD of it..."

He was grinning ear to ear now, he and his pokemon both looking to her expectantly. "Okay, now I GOTTA know."

Moon sighed. "I may have had Snorlax leave them a little, umm... present."

Guzma howled with laughter, to the point where tears were prickling the corners of his eyes.

"It was a brief laps in judgement! Hng!" She was interrupted as he pulled her in close.

"Ahh fuck, I love ya, Moon." He was looking at her adoringly.

"I love you, too." She couldn't help the big grin forming on her face. "Wow, it's still weird hearing you say that." She blushed.

"Well, seein' as we're gettin' hitched, you're gonna be hearin' it a lot from now on. Better get used to it."

"No complaints here..." She leaned over him, resting a hand gently on his face and sliding it up into his hair affectionately. "Fluffy."

"And ya know it's true when I let you get away with _that_ shit. Ugh. You better _never_ call me that in public."

"Hmmm. Alright, then you don't get to grab my butt in public anymore."

Guzma gave her a horrified look, and Moon rolled her eyes. "You're not as sneaky with that stuff as you think you are. Hau saw you do it the other day, which lead to another **super fun** conversation. Seriously, I'm starting to feel like his sex ed teacher."

Guzma seemed to consider a moment. "What if I can master the stealth grab? Y'know Burnie does it to Kukui all the time, right? It's a markin' your territory kinda thing!"

Moon had, indeed, thought she witnessed Burnet grabbing the professor's posterior on more than one occasion, though it wasn't something she'd wanted confirmed.

"One, I didn't know that or want to. Two, I'm not a fire hydrant, and three, still no."

"Ugh, _fine!_ You're no fun..."

"We're not in public _now,_ though." Moon winked, pinching his rear and earning a surprised yelp from the former Skull leader.

 

========

 

"I'm gonna puke..."

Several months had passed, and Moon was pacing back and forth aimlessly in Kukui's house while the professor's wife overlooked the scene with an amused but sympathetic expression.

"No you're not. You're doing fine, hun!" Burnet had been doing her best to comfort her frazzled friend with little success, but Moon's latest declaration caused another, less gentle female voice to bellow out threateningly from the next room over.

"You better not! That's an original piece! Love may have eluded _me,_ but I made that dress with my hopes, dreams, tears and wishes sewn into every inch, distilled into every-"

"Olivia, seriously? You're doing this **today?** First of all, you're only thirty-five. You're also beautiful and talented, **as we've been over several times.** Your age isn't the issue. It's-"

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, BURNET! _YOU_ already have a fine... tan... sculpted..."

"Watch it, Olivia."

The Island Kahuna wiped the bit of drool that had dribbled down chin before clearing her throat. "Male specimen."

Moon seemed oblivious to Olivia's warning from the other room, her face growing greener by the second. "No. Seriously. Burnet. Barf bag. Now please."

"Oh, dear!"

 ** _"NOT ON THE DRESS!"_** Olivia shrieked.

 

========

 

"Take a deep breath, cousin." Kukui soothed with an amused but sympathetic smile, and Guzma shot him a glare.

"Easy for you to say! You ain't the one gettin' hitched!"

The professor chuckled. "Nope! Already did that, heheh."

"Not helpin', Kukui!"

The professor's expression softened as he placed his hands upon the taller man's shoulders, looking seriously into his eyes. "Listen. Everything's going to be fine. You love her, right?"

"More than anythin'." The former boss spoke, though his brows were furrowed.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just... this doesn't feel real. I'm happy, but I don't feel like I'm good enough for her and **fuck my hands won't stop shakin'!"**

Kukui placed his hands over the taller man's shoulders, giving him a stern look. "Guzma."

Guzma met Kukui's gaze, finally giving him his full attention, and the shorter man smiled warmly. "I was the same way when Burnie and I got married. Actually, I think I was even more of a nervous wreck than you, but when I saw her walk out in her wedding dress, I forgot all about that. It's hard to explain, but I just knew everything was going to be okay. You need to trust me on this one, cousin."

"Ruff!" Rockruff barked encouragingly at Guzma's feet, its neck adorned with a cute black and white bow collar.

"See? Even Rockruff is rooting for you!"

Guzma grumbled, doing his best to quell his shaking when a gong was heard in the distance.

"That's us! We better hurry!" Kukui chirped, dragging his fretful friend outside.

 

========

 

There was a small gathering on Melemele Island at the beach overlooked by the Professor's house. Cheerful ambient music was playing, and several rows of chairs were lined up in two separate groups divided by a path in the sand, with former Skull grunts taking up an entire side. Hau, Looker, Anabel, Wicke, Plumeria, Tony, Anya, and all of the Island Kahunas save for Hala, who stood at the podium, sat on the other side. Even Faba was there, sitting beside Wicke in an ostentatious golden suit and twirling his beard impatiently while the other guests were chatting amongst themselves as they waited for the main event.

"You understand, of course, that I only came here as a representative of Aether. Diplomacy and all that." He muttered to his superior, who was dressed in a pale pink, body-hugging dress that flattered her ample curves.

"Of course." Wicke lied sweetly before turning to see what the commotion in the other isle was about. The two were interrupted as the former grunts on the other side began hooting and hollering when they spotted their former boss making his way to to Hala along with Kukui. He looked ghostly pale and didn't meet their eyes as he tugged uncomfortably on his collar, unaccustomed to formal wear, but more out of nervousness than anything.

"DAT'S OUR BOY! YEEEAH!" One flushed former grunt, who had obviously been helping himself to the beverages, shouted out merrily as another elbowed him.

"Quiet, yo! It's about to start."

The music stopped, and the resounding chatter faded to whispers, then silence. All eyes fell to the back as Moon made her way up the beach with Burnet, wearing a modestly cut, white mermaid-style gown with lace overlay. Tiny crystals shimmered around the waist, down the lacy sleeves and throughout the veil. Winter in Alola was just cool enough to get away with long sleeves, and she was grateful that Olivia had made her a simple pair of shimmery white flats rather than heels to traverse across the sand.

Although her stomach was now empty, the anxiety ate at her as Moon gazed across the isles of chairs at the many faces she'd come to know in Alola. Enemies turned rivals, friends she now considered family, all here to support her on the biggest day of her life. Her eyes began to feel damp, though not from sadness. It felt like time had slowed down as she approached the podium, and there were a million feelings swimming through her head, but sadness wasn't among them. She gave a nervous smile as she passed by Hau, who grinned from ear to ear as he gave her a thumbs up in encouragement.

She'd finally reached the podium, and Guzma swallowed dryly as he took in the sight of his intended. Moon reached for his hands, giving them each a silent squeeze of support. When he felt the warmth of her hand in his, the former boss recalled Kukui's words as his nerves began to settle, and excitement crept in. Hala observed the two momentarily before clearing his throat and speaking.

Friends, as Melemele's Kahuna, I've joined many lovers together over the years. It is always a joyous event, however, I think we can all agree that none arrived under such extraordinary circumstances as our bride and groom today. I know you'll join me in welcoming them to their new life.

Hala then turned his attention from the audience to the two anxious trainers.

"Do you, Moon, take Guzma, to be your husband, to cherish and protect him, to support him through good times and hardship, to take his hand and walk beside him, now and always, as you journey through life together?"

Moon smiled up at him through misty eyes, answering without a hint of hesitation. "I do."

"And do you, Guzma, take Moon, to be your wife, to cherish and protect her, to support her through good times and hardship, to take her hand and walk beside her, now and always, as you journey through life together?"

He dawned a mischievous, toothy grin, devoid of his previous anxiety, his eyes shimmering. "Hell yeah I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss!"

Guzma wrapped an arm around Moon's waist while holding the other to her back, dipping her down into a passionate kiss while everyone in attendance clapped and cheered. Kartana zipped around in the air above them all, spinning about and throwing flower petals from a basket and over everyone as the newlyweds ran down the beach together hand in hand, smiling brightly.

Solgaleo was waiting for them by the water, adorned in its own black and white collar. It greeted them with a roar as the two trainers mounted it before taking off into the sunset, en-route to their honeymoon destination.

While the bride and groom had left, the lively after party continued on without them well into the night. Hau was sleeping off a belly full of malasadas while Olivia bulldozed through several other women to catch the flower ring tossed by Comfey with a harty cheer. Burnet shook her head, but smiled as she and Kukui overlooked the spectacle. Plumeria's trio dominated the dance floor, while Faba, as it turned out, opened up quite a bit once Wicke got a few drinks into him, chatting merrily with the other grunts for quite a while before Wicke grew impatient and dragged him along to the nearest hotel with a hungry look in her eyes.

The detectives sat nearby watching the merriment. The middle-aged man looked somewhat troubled as he turned to his partner.

"Do you have any regrets?"

The lilac-haired woman remained quiet for a moment as she looked over the many happy and contented faces, seemingly contemplating his question, before a rare, tiny smile graced her delicate features.

"No."

 

========

 

"H-hey! Careful! Olivia would kill me if it ripped."

Guzma had wasted no time in ridding himself of his suit and tie, carelessly tossing the expensive pieces of clothing to the side in his frenzy once they arrived at their destination. His wife, however, did not seem as eager to damage the one-of-a-kind dress Olivia had made for her. She wouldn't hear the end of it from the beautiful but easily-angered kahuna if it were damaged, but more than that, it was precious to her. He huffed impatiently, already bare himself, but allowed her to carefully remove and set aside the precious garment before pouncing on her.

His mouth instantly sought hers, his tongue impatiently urging Moon to allow him entrance, which she granted with a small moan. He took his time exploring her mouth, while his hands wandered down her body. He eventually turned her around within his lap, planting kisses and nibbles around her neck and ears as Moon savored the attention.

It was a clear, moonlit night, and the light offered from the balcony alone was enough to see each other's features clearly, but Guzma still reached out to the bedside table. He didn't intend to miss a single detail of what he had planned.

"Play with yourself."

"W-what?"

"C'mon. Give your boy a show." He rubbed her shoulders, glancing at their reflections with a mischievous grin. In their haste, Moon hadn't noticed the large, strategically-placed mirror on the wall across from their bed, and she felt blood rushing to her ears as the woman looking back at her grew red in turn.

It seemed that whenever Moon would start becoming bolder and more accustomed, he'd always be waiting with something to test her limits even further. Tonight was no exception.

"No way."

"Why not?"

"What if I asked _you_ to drop trou and diddle yourself in front of the mirror?!" Moon sputtered.

"Sounds fun. Y'want me to?"

A part of her was honestly curious to see such a voyeuristic display, but she wasn't about to admit it. Moon ran a hand over her face in exasperation, finding his casual demeanor as irresistible as it was daunting. "...I guess I forgot who I'm talking to here."

Guzma chuckled, and Moon chewed the inside of her cheek, grumbling as she quickly shimmied out of her panties, the only barrier still left between them, and sat between his legs, facing the mirror and looking more than a little frazzled at what she was about to do. "Honestly the things you get me to do..."

Moon hovered her hand over her heat nervously, looking up to see another pair of eyes watching their reflection eagerly before her gaze fell, and mouth contorted in frustration. "This is too weird..."

"You done it before."

"Not with an audience! And never with, you know, the whole mirror thing... It's embarrassing." She sighed. "Which is stupid, I know. I should be over this stuff."

Moon chewed the inside of her cheek, feeling and seeing him kiss the top of her head tenderly while running his hands down her arms. "Still gettin' flustered even when we're married. I guess that's what they mean by blushin' bride."

The idea that they really were husband and wife still felt unreal to her.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Of course."

She groaned irritably, and Guzma chuckled.

"Just do it like ya would when I'm not here."

"But you _are_ here."

"Then enjoy it. C'mon now, spread those legs."

"Bully..."

"You know ya love me." He went back to assaulting her neck with nips and kisses.

"Well, I mean... I _do_..." Even with his teasing, she couldn't deny that fact.

His lips curled up when she sighed, resigning herself as she tentatively reached down once again, flushing when her fingers brushed against the moist, pink petals that were on full display to them both.

"And you know you love me watchin' you fuck yourself."

She couldn't deny this was true, either, but being forced to watch herself in such a state, along with his rather crass description, left her beet-red. Moon did her best to relax and do as he instructed by touching herself as she would before meeting him, when she was alone. She lifted her free hand to shyly graze the tips of her fingers over her nipple, while using the index finger of the hand below to dip into her entrance, which was already wet, getting it slick with her own fluid before gliding it over her clitoris in slow circles. She could feel his thick length throbbing against her back from behind, which seemed to urge her on as her breathing became erratic, and the former Skull leader whispered in her ear.

"There ya go now."

"Nngh!" Moon whimpered in surprise as a large hand cupped her breast, squeezing gently as she teetered on the edge.

"Just let yourself cum. You can do it." He breathed against her ear, half teasingly, half encouragingly, and, as if on command, she did. Moon cried out as her body jerked. Her hand, now slick up to her knuckles, went limp between her legs as she caught her breath, and Guzma couldn't have looked more smug at the sight.

Before he could torment her further, Moon breathed, barely a whisper. "Your turn."

She shifted off the bed, shuffling through her bag before producing a familiar, white silken rope and bottle of lubricant, and Guzma grinned from ear to ear.

"I like where this is goin'."

She clambered over him, instructing him to hold his wrists together above his head, and he happily obliged. As she fumbled with the rope, it became more obvious that this was something she'd never attempted before, and although Moon was careful to leave enough room for circulation, her ropework left much to be desired. It was tied too loosely, for one, and Guzma knew that he could easily slip it. That wasn't the point, though. The fact that she'd not only taken the initiative in the first place, but been bold enough to attempt it in such a direct way, was more than enough to drive him mad with desire. He could work on her technique another time; for now, there was a much more urgent matter throbbing between his legs. Unfortunately for him, he soon realized she intended to take her sweet time getting to it.

The petite woman ran her tongue along his inner thighs at a tortuously slow pace, peppering kisses here and there, but avoiding contact with any of the major erogenous zones. It was only when Guzma began to whine needily that she, in a surprisingly bold move, ran her slick finger directly over his entrance, sending a chill down his spine and causing his breath to hitch.

"F-fuck, Moon..."

Taking his response as a good sign, she continued to caress him gently, occasionally running little, teasing circles around the puckered muscle, making the man beneath her shudder. When he was good and wet, she carefully slid a single didgit in, moving her loving licks to the delicate sac above and fondling it gently with her free hand.

Guzma clenced his teeth, throwing his head back in both pleasure and frustration. The sensations Moon was providing were divine in the cruelest way possible. She'd learned all of his weak points, and knew just where to rub deliciously against his prostate, but she was intentionally leaving his throbbing erection untouched, and it drove him mad.

"ARCEUS MOON JUST SUCK ON IT!" He finally cried out, and Moon's poker face broke as she grinned in victory. It felt good to take the reins for a change, and when it came to teasing, she'd learned from the best. She'd tortured him enough, though. It was time to show her boy some love. She ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft, kissing the tip before taking him into her mouth and getting into a rythym.

He wanted to wrap his arms around Moon and hold her close, but their current position made it impossible, so he resigned himself to rubbing her head and enjoying the enticing view of her pale rear bobbing slightly in time with her head in the mirror. All of the stimulation soon overwhelmed him as she milked him dry, his muscles tensing beneath her and around her finger as she eagerly swallowed all he had to offer. He'd barely taken a moment to recover before he broke his bonds, pinning Moon beneath him and startling her.

"Heh. Gonna need to practice more before ya can _really_ tie me down." He spoke between breaths against her mouth, forcing it open and tasting a hint of himself along with her familiar flavor. "Not bad for your first try, though."

Moon was a little disapointed having her suspicions confirmed that she had, in fact, flubbed her first attempt. His eager mouth and wandering hands didn't give her much time to dwell on it, though, and she soon found herself being pushed up against the head of the bed. She was about to question him, when their lips finally separated, and he lowered his head between her thighs.

Spreadeagle and being eaten out by the large man between her legs, Moon found her gaze once again drawn to the mirror. It wasn't a view she was used to. His strong, muscular thighs, tight ass, not to mention the tantalizing view of his scrotum peeking out between them, were definitely speeding the process along for the scarlet-faced trainer, as she came in record time, to Guzma's delight and her mild embarassment.

Their foreplay finished, the two finally joined together for the main event. Moon rocked her hips over his intermittently between bouncing up and down over his length, and once again, the mirror seemed to hold some enchantment, as both pairs of eyes were drawn to watching themselves voureristically. It was a position they'd assumed many times before, but watching it from this perspective somehow made it feel new. Whether it was the magic of the mirror, or simply Moon growing more comfortable with her mischiefous side, it seemed his petite wife wasn't done teasing him quite yet. Her eyes on both of their faces, her hips suddenly slowed down, and Guzma's look of confusion quickly turned to frustration. The female trainer's lips curled deviously at his reaction. She laid her upper body over his own, raising her lower half and abandoning Guzma's engorged cock to his obvious distress as he let out an almost pathetic-sounding whine.

"Fuu _uuck, Moon!_ Why the hell'd ya stop?!"

"Impatient much?" She teased, knowing he'd done the same to her many a time, and secretly enjoying her little act of 'revenge'.

"Well I was about to cum, so yeah!" She could feel the truth in his words as he struggled beneath her, bucking his hips in desperate, jerky motions, trying to enter her, but without her cooperation, he only really succeeded in moving them both up and down. He threw his head back against the pillow, groaning in frustration.

"You will..." She murmured against his lips, running her hands through his mess of white hair, which looked even wilder than usual and was slightly damp with sweat.

Guzma found himself in a sexual catch twenty-two. The psychical aspect of being denied his impending orgasm was frustrating, but the unusual playfulness and initiative on Moon's part was also proving to be extremely arousing. "You're _really_ pushin' it tonight, girlie."

"You don't like it?" She asked seriously, and his lips curled.

"I love it."

Moon looked relieved, and was about to end his torment when she instead yelped in surprise as he finally managed to sheath himself within her again from below, grippng her hips with a playful squeeze as they got back into rythym. When the two trainers came for the final time that night, both were left a panting mess. Moon collapsed on top of him as she felt a warmth spreading inside her. She could barely will herself to shift slightly, intending to take her weight off him, but Guzma tightened his hold on her, making a small noise of protest in response.

"What is it?"

"Don't move... Wanna stay inside."

Moon chuckled tiredly through adoring half-lidded eyes and a lopsided grin. She kept her lower half where it was, but made herself comfortable laying over his chest as she nuzzled into in the crook of his neck. Admittedly, there was something quite intimate about remaining connected even after the deed was done, and exhausted as she was, she had no complaints. "Okay."

 

========

 

Guzma leaned over the railing, taking in the sounds of the night. Winter nights in the tropics were just cool enough to be refreshing, but not oppressive enough to make him uncomfortable in just his shirt and boxers. He glanced back through the screen at the massive canopy bed to see his bride laying haphazardly across it, tangled among the sheets as she'd often become in her sleep before Guzma would straighten her out again, mouth agape and snoring softly. He smiled fondly at the scene before being brought to attention when he heard some movement in the trees, and realized when he went to take another drag that the end of his cigarette had been sliced clean off, much to his annoyance as he'd planned it to be his last. He briefly wondered if Kartana had gotten out of its ball as it sometimes would, but huffed in realization when his visitor made itself known, hovering a few feet in front of him beyond the balcony.

"I take it you're here for her. She's asleep, so come back in the mornin'. Shoo." Guzma waved his hand dismissively, and the pokemon became visibly irate, obviously not pleased to be spoken to in such a disrespectful way.

"Koko!" It threw something toward Guzma, which smacked him in the side of the head before falling to the ground with a small clicking sound.

 _"OWW!_ Th'fuck?!"

The former boss winced, rubbing the tender spot on his scalp that was sure to form a lump later as he looked down. A small, glittering object sat by his feet. He bent over, picking it up to to examine it further. It was white, with tiny, intricate markings seemingly carved into it, and his eyes went wide when he recognized the offending object.

"Okay, what the hell is this?! Are you mockin' me or somethin'?!"

"Koko." The creature was staring at him in earnest now, and Guzma kept glancing from it to the stone as a swirl of conflicting emotions overtook him.

"Well it's a little _late_ for that! Where were you when I was a kid, huh?! Why did ya go to everyone else?!" Guzma spat bitterly, recalling how both Kukui and Burnet had received their own stones all those years ago, despite him pouring everything into his own training, even at the expense of his friends.

"Koko." It motioned towards the screen. Guzma glanced back at the woman on the bed, and his expression softened. What happened next, he wasn't sure was from his own mind, or the pokemon using some sort of psychic influence, but Moon's words from their first encounter rang in his head as clearly as the day he'd heard them.

**((Well yeah, but... better late than never, right?))**

He continued to stare for a moment, looking to be in deep thought before turning around to address the pokemon again. It was gone.

 

========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I love Guzzlord. I love all of the ultra beasts! There's just something so unsettling and alien about them and I really loved playing off that and getting to think up different ways to challenge Moon and Guzma.
> 
> As Fluffy is primarily based on the original Sun and Moon games, unfortunately Lego Lord and Mr. Exlodey Head won't be making appearances in the main story, but I may include them in a what-if scenario or mini sequel at some point. 
> 
> Swinub may be my favorite pokemon, but Pyukumuku is my favorite Alolan poke, and I wanted to make sure he got a chance to shine!
> 
> Once again, I'm sorry for the huge delays. I know mentioning this is probably getting redundant at this point, but I know it can be frustrating to wait and I truly appreciate those who've stuck with me all this time. ;_; 
> 
> One chapter left!


End file.
